C'est toi que je veux
by Eva Txr
Summary: Une histoire d'amour compliqué entre deux femmes amoureuse que tout oppose. (le terme "intersexué" est utilisé dans le premier chapitre, je ne sais pas si on peux l'utiliser pour qualifier les G!P (girl with penis), si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuses.) Chronologie de l'année 2019 Relation prof/élève SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

Mardi 12 décembre

Comme chaque semaine Regina était la seule professeure présente à cette heure-ci, assise bien tranquillement dans les gradins de la piscine du lycée, et regardait attentivement l'entrainement de natation qui était en train de se dérouler. Dès son entrée en seconde, Henry avait décidé de se lancer dans un club de sport et finalement ce fut la natation qui avait gagné entre tous. Il avait toujours aimé nager donc ce choix n'étonnait pas tellement sa mère. Il avait l'air ravi de ce choix surtout que ce sport musclait ses bras et ses jambes en plus des séances de muscus qu'il faisait avec ses co-équipiers. La brune regarda son fils faire plusieurs brasses et son regard dériva sur une chevelure blonde qui hantait ses pensées depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Emma Swan était la capitaine de l'équipe de natation, une très bonne élève, une magnifique jeune fille, plutôt populaire qui savait aussi magnifiquement bien chanter et jouer de la guitare. Son fils était rapidement devenu amie avec la jeune élève de terminale que Regina avait dans son cours d'Italien, les points en commun entre les deux élèves firent que leur amitié commença dès le premier cours. La brune devait avouer qu'elle avait eu des doutes par rapport à son fils, elle pensait qu'il était aussi proche d'elle puisqu'il était attiré par elle mais pour son plus grand bonheur leur amitié était totalement platonique pour deux raisons : premièrement la blonde était homosexuelle et deuxièmement elle était intersexe ce qui avait sans aucun doute calmé Henry en l'apprenant. Elle avait été ravie de voir que son fils ne s'arrêtait pas sur des stéréotypes et qu'il n'avait pas mis fin à son amitié avec la blonde, au contraire les deux étaient encore plus complices depuis et la blonde passait de plus en plus de temps chez elle pour son plus grand bonheur à elle aussi. Etant orpheline, Emma était un peu libre comme l'air, personne ne s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle si elle venait à ne pas rentrer un soir ce qui agaçait énormément sa professeure d'Italien qui trouvait cela inhumain. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comme ses personnes faisaient pour ne pas s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir rentrer alors qu'elle paniquait si Henry était en retard de cinq minutes. Elle avait appris cela un soir, Henry était allé se coucher et Emma, qui devait dormir chez eux, était resté un peu plus longtemps avec elle pour l'aider à faire la vaisselle. Elles avaient longuement parlé et toutes ses découvertes lui avaient empêchées de fermer l'œil cette nuit-là. Elle avait alors entré son numéro dans son téléphone et lui demandait de lui envoyer un message à chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à l'orphelinat où au lycée le matin, Emma avait respecté sa demande et ne lui envoyait des messages iniquement dans le but de la prévenir de son arrivé. Un soir, Regina se sentait seule et triste et étrangement elle avait composé le numéro d'Emma qui lui avait très rapidement répondue, en entendant la voix de sa professeure elle lui avait demandé de s'habiller et s'était précipité chez elle en courant. Elle était très rapidement arrivée et l'avait entrainée dans un parc pour regarder les étoiles jusqu'à tard. Ce soir-là, elles avaient longuement parlé et Emma avait fait preuve d'une douceur que la brune ne connaissait pas. Depuis, elles s'envoyaient beaucoup plus de message, dès qu'Emma ne dormait pas chez les Mills elles passaient une bonne partit de la nuit à discuter par message et parfois finissaient même par s'endormir au téléphone. Regina devait avouer que le flirt qui s'était créé entre elles lui plaisait énormément et voir la blonde sortir de l'eau, entièrement mouillée, et simplement vêtu d'un boxeur de bain et d'un haut de bikini la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle désirait cette élève et ne savait pas combien de temps elle réussirait à se retenir. Elle se reconcentra à nouveaux sur ce qui se passait de la piscine et put voir Emma sortir de l'eau avec grâce, ses abdos divinement dessinés et ses bras finement musclés. Elle remarqua également le bandage qui couvrait entièrement son avant-bras gauche et soupira tristement en imaginant ce qui se trouvait juste en dessous. Elle croisa cependant un peu plus les jambes pour retenir le feu d'artifice qui venait de naitre dans son bas ventre et sourit timidement lorsqu'elle prit la serviette qu'elle lui tendit.

"Merci. Comment allez-vous M'dame Mills ?" Lança-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

"Tu n'étais pas à mon cours se matin jeune fille." Reprocha-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

"Je sais...j'avais rendez-vous chez le médecin, il n'avait pas d'autre créneaux. Je rattraperais le cours, c'est promis." Souffla-t-elle en se séchant les cheveux.

"Qui t'a accompagné ? Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Personne, je suis majeure, je n'ai plus besoin d'être accompagnée. Et oui, tout va très bien." Sourit la blonde.

"Majeure ? Mais depuis quand ?" Fit Regina en se tournant totalement vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

"Oh, euh aujourd'hui." Avoua timidement Emma.

"Quoi ? Et pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?" S'exclama-t-elle en haussant un peu plus la voix.

"C'est un jour comme tous les autres." Soupira la blonde en voyant Henry venir vers elles.

"Maman ! Il faut engueuler Emma ! C'est son anniversaire et personne n'était au courant !" Fit-il en la pointant du doigt.

"Je viens de l'apprendre mon chéri, pour la peine Emma mangera et dormira à la maison se soir. Aucun refus ne sera accepté." Informa-t-elle en souriant.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Henry jusqu'au vestiaire, comme elle était la seule fille à faire partit du club de natation elle avait le droit à un vestiaire rien que pour elle. Elle attrapa ses affaires et prit rapidement une douche en soupirant d'aise puis elle s'habilla une jean noir troué au niveau du genoux, d'un débardeur gris qu'elle entra dans son pantalon, il avait de larges échancrures sous les bras qui laissaient percevoir son sous-vêtement noir. Elle enfila sa paire de converse bordeaux et sa veste en cuir rouge, elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon désordonnée et posa ses lunettes sur son nez. Elle attrapa ses deux sacs et sortit rejoindre sa professeure à sa voiture. Elle la retrouva légèrement appuyée contre sa Mercedes, fumant une cigarette qu'elle lui arracha des mains pour pouvoir tirer dessus avant de la lui rendre. Elles la fumèrent ainsi, tirant l'une après l'autre en attendant sagement Henry qui arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard. Le trajet jusqu'au manoir se passa tranquillement, Henry raconta sa journée et charria la blonde sur sa vieillesse. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement au manoir et comme à son habitude Henry monta faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre alors qu'Emma s'installait dans la salle à manger. Elle avait toujours refusée de faire ses devoirs dans la chambre du jeune homme, il avait ses petites habitudes pour travailler et elle les siennes alors il était plus sûr de travailler chacun de son côté. Regina la rejoigne dans la salle à manger, déposa une tasse fumante de chocolat à côté d'elle et s'assit à son tour. Elle vit le sourire de remerciement d'Emma et sortit la pile de copie qu'elle avait à corriger. Elles travaillèrent durant de longues minutes en silence, Regina ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de léger coup d'œil à la blonde qui mordillait légèrement le capuchon de son stylo. Elle glissa sa jambe sous la table et sourit en la faisant remonter le long de celle de la blonde qui sursauta en relevant le visage, le rouge monta aux joues de l'adolescente ce qui la fit sourire un peu plus. Elle la vit se mordre la lèvre en baissant la tête te décida de la laisser tranquille, elle laissa sa jambe tomber au sol et entrelaça leurs pieds sous la table. Elle se reconcentra sur ses copies et mit ses lunettes en buvant une gorgée de café, elle sourit en lisant la copie qu'Emma lui avait rendu au contrôle qu'elle avait fait à sa classe au début de la semaine. Comme à chaque fois, la blonde recevait une très bonne note, s'était la meilleure de sa classe à l'écrit mais malheureusement elle ne l'entendait pas souvent pendant le cours. Elle corrigea les quelques fautes présentes et glissa la copie jusqu'à son étudiante pour qu'elle puisse lire sa note, elle vit le doux sourire qui prit place sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de la contemplait.

"Pourquoi ne participes-tu pas plus souvent en cours ? Tu as constamment la meilleure note à l'écrit, je suis sûr que tu pourrais avoir une meilleure note en participation." Lança-t-elle en souriant.

"Mon accent est...pathétique..." Avoua Emma en rougissant.

"Je suis sûre que non." Assura la brune en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

"Tu ne m'as visiblement jamais entendu." Plaisanta-t-elle en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Elles gardèrent leurs mains nouées en recommençant à travailler, Emma lâcha finalement ses cheveux qui retombèrent le long de son dos. Elle laissa aussi tomber sa veste en cuir sur le dossier de sa chaise et entrelaça à nouveau leur doigt. Regina observa attentivement le pansement qu'elle avait observée plutôt et vit de légères taches rouges qui l'affolèrent. Elle lâcha la main d'Emma pour attrapa son bras et défaire le pansement sous les protestations de la blonde qui n'était visiblement pas d'accord. Elle crut défaillir en voyant l'état de son avant-bras entièrement couvert de profondes coupures qui détruisaient la magnifique peau blanche.

"Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !" Ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se leva et quitta la pièce en soupirant, elle monta à l'étage et vérifia qu'Henry était toujours dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle prit de quoi désinfecter les plaies qui avaient l'air d'avoir étés simplement passées sous l'eau et attrapa des pansements et de quoi lui faire un bandage digne de ce nom. Elle redescendit et posa le tout sur la table, elle s'assit à côté d'Emma et commença à la soigner avec le plus de précaution possible. Elle n'avait pas envie de la blesser un peu plus, elle souffrait déjà suffisament d'après elle, mais au vu des grimaces de la blonde elle ratait royalement son action.

"Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, ça cicatrisera vite puis j'y ai passé sous l'eau." Informa-t-elle en mordillant doucement sa lèvre inferieur.

"Emma...pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Je croyais que tu avais arrêté..." Soupira celle-ci en observant l'étendu des dégâts.

"Je suis désolé...c'était plus fort que moi..." Souffla Emma en fermant les yeux.

"Parle-moi, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé." Implora la brune les larmes aux yeux.

"Moi-même je ne sais pas... je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je me suis mise à beaucoup trop réfléchir et voilà..." Avoua-t-elle les joues rouges de gênes.

"Oh Emma... tu aurais dû m'appeler, tu ne dois pas rester seule dans des moments comme celui-là..." Soupira Regina en passant de la pommade sur son avant-bras meurtrie.

"Je...je ne voulais pas te déranger et puis tu dormais certainement..." Chuchota honteusement la blonde.

"Qu'importe à quelle heure ta prochaine crise se produit, je souhaite que tu m'appelles." Ordonna-t-elle en prenant son menton entre ses doigts.

Emma hocha timidement la tête de haut en bas et baissa les yeux au sol, Regina lui embrassa tendrement la joue et se remit à la soigner. Elle continua de lui appliquer de la pommade le long de ses plaies et lui fit un bandage digne de ce nom. Elle vérifia que le pansement n'était pas trop serré et déposa ses lèvres sur celui-ci avant de poser sa main sur sa cuisse en attirant ses copies vers elle. Regina se remit à travailler en gardant un contact physique avec la blonde qui l'observait de haut en bas en souriant timidement. Elle se força à travailler mais la main sur sa cuisse la déconcentrait beaucoup trop facilement, avoir sa professeure aussi proche d'elle était aussi génial qu'atroce. Elle ne gérait plus les réactions de son corps dès qu'elle était près d'elle ou dès qu'elle la regardait un peu trop longtemps. Regina sentit la blonde tortiller à côté d'elle et sourit en voyant ses joues à nouveau rouges, elle termina de corriger ses copies et la laissa seule dans la salle à manger. Elle l'entendit soupirer profondément et se mordilla doucement la lèvre inferieur pour ne pas rire et se mit à préparer le repas. Henry descendit plusieurs minutes plus tard et s'installa sagement auprès de son amie qui était en train de terminer ses devoirs, Regina les regarda attentivement en train de discuter et sourit en les entendants rire ensemble. Elle aimait énormément les voir ensemble et parfois elle s'imaginer avoir une vraie vie de famille avec son fils et cette magnifique blonde qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle termina de faire cuire le repas et servit directement dans les assiettes les pâtes à la bolognaise. Henry arriva dans la cuisine et prit de quoi dresser la table et Emma voulu l'aider et comme d'habitude elle se fit réprimander par la brune qui dut lui expliquer, une fois de plus, que les invités ne mettaient pas la table chez elle. Ils mangèrent en écoutant Regina leur parler de ses élèves, Emma et Henry adoraient entendre la brune leur raconter sa journée et ses heures de cours.

"C'est vraiment délicieux M'dame Mills !" Lança la blonde en souriant.

"Emma ! Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Lorsque nous ne sommes pas au lycée je suis simplement Regina, rien de plus!" Engueula celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu vas énerver la bête Em' ! " Plaisanta Henry avant de recevoir un regard noir de la part de sa mère.

La blonde pouffa de rire en voyant les deux interagir et se doux son fit manquer un battement au cœur de Regina. Ils débarrassèrent la table et Henry monta se coucher en s'excusant auprès de son amie, il embrassa sa mère et les laissa seule dans la cuisine. Regina soupira bruyamment en voyant la blonde occupée à faire sa vaisselle, elle lui rappela que ce n'était clairement pas son rôle mais apparemment Emma ne voulait rien entendre. Elle se positionna donc à côté d'elle, un torchon dans la main, et essuya attentivement chaque couvert qu'Emma venait de laver. Elles ne parlaient pas, elles n'en ressentaient pas le besoin, la présence de l'autre était tout simplement suffisante. La vaisselle se termina rapidement et Regina lui demanda d'aller dans le salon et de choisir un film pour elles. La blonde obéit et regarda rapidement dans la bibliothèque de film, ne trouvant pas son bonheur, elle sortit son ordinateur et le brancha à l'écran plat pour lancer l'un de ses films préférés ; Carrie, la vengeance. Elle attrapa deux plaides qu'elle posa sur le canapé ainsi que des coussins et attendit bien sagement l'arrivée de la brune qui entra quelques minutes plus tard avec deux verres à la main mais aussi un petit cupcake surmonté d'une bougie. Elle déposa les deux verres sur la table et s'assit en face de la blonde qui la regardait faire en souriant tendrement, elle alluma la bougie grâce au briquet qu'elle avait constamment sur elle et lui fredonna doucement la traditionnelle chanson d'anniversaire.

"Fait un vœu." Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

Emma la regarda et son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, elle ferma doucement les yeux avant de souffler sur la petite flamme qui s'éteignit très facilement. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ce n'était qu'un pancake surmonté d'une bougie mais c'était la chose la plus belle qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Regina déposa la bougies dans le cendrier pour la laisser refroidir tranquillement et se pencha vers la blonde, elle déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue en y laissant une magnifique marque grâce à son rouge à lèvres rouge sang.

"Buon complexant Emma." Sourit-elle en lui tendant le petit gâteau. (Joyeux anniversaire Emma.)

"Merci." Rougit la blonde en portant discrètement sa main à sa joue.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçue pour Regina qui sourit en la voyant faire, elle se leva et attrapa l'une de ses meilleures bouteilles de cidre. Elle en servit un verre et le tendit à Emma qui l'accepta en souriant et fit de même pour elle. Elle se rassit près de la blonde et s'emmitoufla dans le plaid préparé par son invité qui lança son film. Evidemment Regina n'était pas ravi que ce soit un film d'horreur, elle détestait avoir peur et ne voulait pas se montrer apeurée devant la blonde. Emma lui expliqua pendant de longues minutes que ce n'était pas vraiment un film d'horreur puisqu'il n'était pas du tout effrayant. Plus les minutes passaient et plus les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient sur le canapé à tel point que Regina se retrouva blottit contre le cœur chaud et finement musclé de la jeune adolescente. Elles avaient fini par poser leurs verres sur la table et ne prêtaient plus aucune attention au film, Emma le connaissait par cœur ce qui lui permettait de pouvoir admirer la beauté de la jeune brune contre elle sans perdre le fil de l'histoire et Regina n'en avait que faire, écouter les battements réguliers du cœur de la blonde était bien plus intéressant que cette pauvre jeune fille qui subissait clairement sa vie. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de la blonde et sentit ses muscles abdominaux se contracter à travers le tissu.

"Emma ?" Souffla-t-elle doucement.

"Regina ?" Fit-elle sur le même ton qu'elle.

"Comment ça va se passer avec l'orphelinat maintenant ?" Demanda la brune en se blottissant un peu plus contre elle.

"Eh bien, comme je suis majeure je suis une pupille de l'état, l'orphelinat n'a donc plus aucun droit sur moi. Comme je travaille après les cours, j'ai largement de quoi me payer un petit appart' d'étudiant." Informa-t-elle en glissant sa main dans son dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire l'année prochaine ?" Questionna Regina en se redressant légèrement.

"Monsieur Hood pense que je pourrais me faire repérer par un sponsor, si j'ai mon bac avec une très bonne mention je pourrais en plus avoir une bourse." Sourit Emma en la regardant.

"Tu vas avoir besoin de ton argent, garde-le et vient habiter ici." Lança-t-elle franco.

"Que...? Quoi...?" Demanda Emma les joues rouges.

"Même avec ta bourse et ton repérage tu auras besoin de ton argent, si tu décides de te prendre un studio tu devras travailler encore plus alors que tu devrais te consacrer à la natation et à tes cours. Le manoir est immense, tu pourrais prendre la chambre dans laquelle tu dors déjà. Henry est très heureux quand tu es ici et moi aussi, j'aime quand tu es avec nous. " Expliqua-t-elle en rougissant comme une adolescente amoureuse.

"J'aime beaucoup être avec vous aussi." Avoua Emma en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Regina sourit et préféra ne rien répondre, elle se reblottit à nouveaux contre le cœur chaud de la blonde et tenta de se concentrer sur le film qui touchait presque à sa fin. Elles restèrent blotties l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à la fin du générique. Regina se redressa et s'étira doucement en souriant, elle attrapa son téléphone pour vérifier l'heure et constata qu'elles auraient dû être au lit depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle ramassa les deux verres qu'elle alla mettre dans le lave-vaisselle et la bouteille d'alcool qu'elle rangea pendant qu'Emma récupérait son ordinateur avant de ranger à son tous les plaids et coussins qu'elles avaient déplacés. Elles montèrent à l'étage et se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, Emma rejoignit la chambre d'amie qu'elle occupait lorsqu'elle dormait au manoir Mills et Regina s'enferma rapidement dans sa chambre pour reprendre son souffle. Elle se mit en pyjama et fit les cents pas dans sa chambre, elle ne savait pas quoi faire et, même si elle n'avait bu qu'un seul verre de cidre, les effets néfastes de l'alcool commençaient à se faire sentir en elle. Elle eut soudainement une étrange bouffé de confiance en elle et quitta sa chambre, elle traversa discrètement le couloir en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller son fils et toqua doucement trois fois à la porte d'Emma. La blonde lui ouvrit la porte simplement habillée d'un short et d'un débardeur, ses cheveux étaient attachés dans un chignon serré, elle était tout bonnement magnifique.

"Regina ? Tout va bien ?" Demanda Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

Le regard de Regina remonta lentement le long des jambes nues d'Emma puis sur torse parfaitement bien moulé dans son débardeur et s'arrêta au niveau de ses lèvres. Elle s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses joues et les caressa tendrement. Elle voyait bien l'incompréhension dans le regard de la jeune femme et se pencha un peu plus vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa tendrement voire même timidement et profita de la chaleur et de la douceur des lèvres d'Emma pour fermer les yeux. Elle sentit les mains de la blonde se poser sur ses hanches et elle décida de se détacher d'elle avant de déraper. Elle caressa tendrement ses joues avant de l'embrasser chastement une dernière fois.

"Bon anniversaire Emma." Susurra-t-elle en se détachant.

Elle se retourna et retourna dans sa chambre sans regarder derrière elle, elle relâcha sa respiration lorsque sa porte fut fermée et sourit tendrement en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts. Elle se glissa dans son lit et pour une fois depuis bien longtemps elle rejoignit le monde des songes en souriant.


	2. Chapitre 2

Lundi 24 décembre

Regina avait passé une bonne partie de sa journée à cuisiner avec l'aide d'Emma, qui était resté muette le plus clair du temps, pendant qu'Henry rangeait la maison. Comme chaque année, le jeune homme avait obéi à sa mère sans poser de question, il savait que cette période de l'année la stressait affreusement. Etant institutrice d'italien au lycée de StoryBrooke, Regina n'avait pas énormément de temps pour voir sa famille hormis sa sœur, Zelena Mills, professeur de littérature anglaise dans le même établissement. Leur mère était le maire de la ville, elle avait donc très peu de temps à consacrer à autre chose qu'à son travail et leur père passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque pour ne pas rester seul dans leur immense demeure. Ils avaient alors mis en place cette drôle de tradition, ils passaient tous ensemble noël et le nouvel an chez Regina et toutes les autres fêtes de famille chez la mairesse de la ville. Chaque année, ce moment en famille était un moment de stress intense pour Regina et cette année était bien pire, elle allait devoir présenter Emma et faire face aux remarques de sa mère devant elle. La brune n'était pas prête à ça, elle ne voulait pas faire subir à la blonde les remarques blessantes de sa mère surtout que celle-ci l'évite depuis la soirée de son anniversaire. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus pesante pour la brune mais elle ne voulait pas la brusquer et puis, c'était tout de même de sa faute, elle l'avait embrassé sans lui demander son autorisation et ensuite elle l'avait laissé seule sans chercher à expliquer son acte. Emma était surement gênée de son geste, peut-être qu'elle ne ressentait pas le même chose, peut-être s'était-elle trompée et qu'elles ne flirtaient pas du tout pas message avant cesoir-là. Elle avait la mauvaise impression d'avoir tout gâchée et ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger ça ce qui l'agaçait horriblement. Elle vérifiait encore une fois que tout était fin prêt en faisant les cents pas dans la cuisine. Le diner était prêt, la table était dressée, le salon était rangé, les cadeaux se trouvaient sous le sapin et elle était prête. Elle portait une longue robe noir fondue sur le côté droit et avait parfaitement lissé ses cheveux. Elle était d'ailleurs la seule à être prête alors que sa famille allait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Elle avait envie de monter et d'ordonner à Emma et Henry de se dépêcher mais ils n'avaient pas à subir les conséquences de son stress alors elle se servit un verre de vin et s'assit dans le sofa du salon. Elle avait tranquillement bu son premier verre avant de s'en servir un second qu'elle sirota avant de se faire arracher son verre des mains. Elle s'apprêtait à hurler sur la personne qui avait osé lui enlever son verre mais aucun mot ne vint en voyant la blonde devant elle. Emma portait un magnifique costume qui lui allait à la perfection : une paire d'escarpins foncée, un pantalon à pince noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate et une veste de la même couleur que le bas. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval haute et s'était légèrement maquillée les yeux, le verre émeraude de son regard ressortait magnifiquement bien de cette façon. Elle posa le verre de vin sur la table avec ses lunettes et s'accroupis devant elle.

"Pourquoi étais-tu en train de boire ?" Demanda-t-elle doucement en posant ses mains à plat sur les cuisses couvertes de la robe.

"J'aime le bon vin." Marmonna Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Henry m'a expliqué que tu panique souvent lorsque ta famille doit venir chez toi, au manoir. Tu aurais pu me le dire, j'aurais passé la journée et la nuit au Granny's ou avec Ruby." Fit-elle tendrement.

"Tu vas vivre avec nous, tu vas donc les rencontrer tôt ou tard et puis, tu connais déjà ma sœur ainée c'est surtout ma mère qui m'inquiète." Soupira la brune en baissant le regard.

"Zelena ? Le professeur de littérature anglaise ? Je suis sûr que mamie Mills va tomber sous mon charme ne t'en fais pas." S'amusa-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

"Ne l'appel surtout pas comme ça si tu ne veux pas lui déclarer la guerre !" Rigola Regina en la regardant.

"Je ne te promet rien." Pouffa à son tour Emma.

La blonde se félicita mentalement en voyant le doux sourire se dessiner sur le visage de sa professeure, elle porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa tendrement en la regardant. Elle la trouvait vraiment magnifique dans cette robe noire et se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle se pencha vers elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, Regina soupira à se contact ce qui la fit sourire. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant de longues minutes avant d'entendre Henry faire du bruit à l'étage, elles se détachèrent donc, à contre cœur, pour ne pas se faire remarquer par le jeune homme.

"Tout se passera bien, détends-toi." Souffla Emma avant de lui voler un ultime baiser.

Regina se redressa et lui sourit tendrement avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine pour mettre son verre dans l'évier. Les deux jeunes femmes entendirent la sonnette d'entrée et Emma constata que la brune s'était immédiatement tendue, elle se dirigea donc vers elle et se blottit dans son dos en la prenant dans ses bras. Regina se laissa aller en sentant les bras finement musclés autour d'elle et se détendit doucement, elle se retourna dans le bras d'Emma et l'embrassa chastement. Henry dévala les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine, il se stoppa net en voyant sa mère et son amie aussi proche mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça.

"Maman ! Tu es splendide ! Emma, tu es magnifique dans ton costume !" S'exclama-t-il en souriant.

"Tu n'es pas mal non plus gamin." Pouffa la blonde en lui frappant doucement le bras.

Regina détailla rapidement son fils à la recherche d'une quelconque tache sur son costume : ses chaussures brillaient, sa chemise blanche n'avait pas un seul repli, son pantalon à pince était bien lisse, sa veste de costume était parfaitement attachée et son nœud papillon était bien droit. Elle soupira fortement pour se donner un peu de courage et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit. Evidement sa nièce, Robyne, lui sauta dans les bras en criant de joie et tous entrèrent à l'intérieur. Les deux sœurs se prirent dans les bras avant que Zelena ne salue son neveu et Emma qui était ravie de la voir. Regina accepta l'étreinte de son père et salua plus poliment sa mère qui n'était pas très fan des attentions physiques.

"Vous devez être l'amie d'Henry que ma fille héberge, j'ai longuement entendu parler de vous ! Je suis Henry Mills, le grand-père de ce petit homme et oui, il porte bien le même prénom que moi !" Plaisanta Henry en tendant la main vers la blonde.

"Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur Mills, Emma Swan et oui votre fille a la gentillesse de m'héberger." Sourit-elle en lui serrant doucement la main.

Regina sourit en voyant son père hocher doucement la tête en faisant une petite moue, elle savait qu'il était en train d'essayer de la cerner pour savoir s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il faisait ça avec tout le monde. Son regard dévia sur sa mère qui détaillait Emma de haut en bas en fronçant les sourcils, elle avait très peur de son avis à elle. Regina savait très bien que si sa mère n'avait pas une bonne première impression de la blonde elle ferait en sorte de la pourrir toute la soirée ce qu'elle ne voulait pas du tout. Emma tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes, elle avait dû sentir le regard de la mère de famille sur elle et s'avança vers la mère et la fille.

"Et vous, vous devez être Cora Mills ? Je suis vraiment enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame le maire." S'exclama-t-elle en souriant poliment.

"Le plaisir est partagé miss Swan. Votre costume vous va à ravir." Complimenta Cora sous le regard étonnée de ses deux filles.

"Merci beaucoup, vous est ravissante dans votre robe." Fit à son tour la blonde.

Regina se racla doucement la gorge et entraina tout le monde dans le salon, elle passa par la cuisine pour prendre les amuses bouches et tout ce qu'elle avait préparé pour l'apéro avec la précieuse aide d'Emma. Ils s'installèrent tous dans les canapés et discutèrent tranquillement autour d'un bon verre de vin, pour les adultes, et de jus de pomme, pour les enfants. La brune leva les yeux au ciel lorsque sa mère souligna le fait qu'Emma préférait boire un verre de jus de pomme au lieu de boire une boisson d'adulte avec eux, elle s'appétait à lui demander de la laisser en paix lorsque la blonde lui répondit calmement qu'elle buvait les soi-disant boissons d'adultes mais qu'elle préférait boire un bon verre de vin pendant le repas et non l'apéro. Tout le monde s'attendait à une réponse de la part de Cora amis celle-ci sourit doucement avant de lancer une conversation avec son petit fils. Robyne quitta les bras de sa mère pour venir s'asseoir sur les genoux d'Emma qui l'accueillit en souriant, elles jouèrent de longues minutes à se taper dans les mains avant que la petite rousse parte chercher un tas de feuille et des stylos. Elle se rassit sur les jambes de la blonde qui attrapa le feutre qu'elle lui tendait.

"Tu dessines avec moi ?" Demanda Robyne en faisant une moue bien trop tendre pour le cœur d'Emma.

"Bien sûr !" Souffla-t-elle en rapprochant la table.

Elles se mirent donc à dessiner sous l'œil attentif de Regina et de Zelena, elles étaient étonnées de voir la blonde aussi bien dessiner. Elles étaient attentives à chaque coup de crayon et furent ravi de voir le sourire béat sur le visage de Robyne qui s'amusait à colorier les dessins que faisait la blonde. Cora se rapprocha d'elle et la complimenta à nouveaux sur sa tenue et sa façon de dessiner. Zelena regardait sa sœur avec étonnement, elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère être aussi peu froide avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils finirent par passer à table et les discussions continuèrent dans la bonne humeur, tout le monde félicita Regina pour son délicieux repas et Cora demanda même la recette à sa fille.

"Dites-moi Emma, vos parents sont d'accord pour que vous habitiez chez ma fille qui est votre professeur ?" Demanda Cora en souriant à la blonde.

"Je...Je n'ai pas de parents, ils sont décédés alors que je n'avais que six ans." Avoua-t-elle tristement.

"Je suis vraiment navrée..." Soupira la rousse réellement peinée.

"Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, ce n'est rien." Sourit la blonde.

Robyne s'était redressée sur sa chaise et fit un câlin à Emma qui rigola en lui embrassant tendrement le haut du crâne, l'ambiance était devenue pesante et Cora ne prononça plus un seul mot jusqu'à la fin du repas. Regina trouvait le comportement de sa mère très étrange, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à être triste pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas de rapport avec elle. Emma aida Regina et sa mère à débarrasser la table et lança le lave-vaisselle avant de rejoindre tout le monde dans le salon, la brune prépara une assiette de dessert pour tout le monde. Elle y déposa la part de parte aux pommes juste avant que sa mère ne rajoute une boule de glace à la vanille.

"Je l'aime bien cette petite blonde." Avoua Cora en regardant sa fille.

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda Regina en la détaillant.

"Elle m'a l'air d'être très bien élevée, Henry nous en avait déjà beaucoup parlé et il l'adore. Robyne l'a déjà adoptée et j'ai l'impression qu'elle te fait du bien, toi qui ne laisses jamais personne toucher à ta précieuse cuisine." Fit-elle en attrapant les assiettes pour quitter la cuisine.

Regina soupira profondément, finalement tout allait bien. Elle attrapa les assiettes qui restaient et rejoignis le reste de sa famille dans le salon, elle fut surprise de retrouver Emma assise au sol en face de son père, assis sur le canapé, en pleine partit d'échec. Henry et Robyne avaient monté un vrai fan club pour la blonde alors que Zelena tentait de la déconcentrer. Cora et Regina se regardèrent en souriant et s'assirent en attendant la fin de la partie, s'était la première fois qu'Henry Senior trouvait quelqu'un d'aussi fort que lui et il était ravi de pouvoir jouer avec elle.

"Echec et mat !" S'exclama Emma en souriant fièrement.

"Première fois que tu te fais battre mon chéri, tu te fais vieux ?" Plaisanta Cora en regardant son mari.

"Elle a forcément tricher." Marmonna le père de Regina en souriant.

"Non papy, ce n'est pas bien de mentir !" Rigola Robyne en tombant sur Emma.

La blonde la rattrapa facilement et la fit rire en la chatouillant, Zelena sourit en voyant le comportement qu'elle avait avec sa fille. Emma laissa tomber la veste de sa chemise sur le canapé et continua à jouer avec la petite fille qui ne se fatiguait point. Regina autorisa son fils à jouer à la console et Emma montra à Robyne comment elle devait faire pour battre Henry, une vraie bataille prit place entre les deux ce qui libéra la blonde qui soupira en venant s'asseoir juste à côté de la brune qui lui souriait tendrement.

"Alors Emma, depuis quand nagez-vous ?" Lança Cora en lui tendant un verre de jus de fruit.

"Tutoyez-moi, s'il vous plait, cela me donne l'impression d'être adulte alors que je viens tout juste de fêter mon dix-huitièmeanniversaire. Je nage depuis aussi loin que je puisse me rappeler, j'ai toujours aimé ça. C'était l'une des activités que nous aimions faire, mon père et moi, lors de ses permissions. Sourit-elle en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

"Ses permissions ? Ton père était dans l'armée ?" Demanda Zelena en la regardant attentivement.

"Oui, mes deux parents étaient militaires." Souffla la blonde en tirant doucement sur une chaine qui sortit deux plaques d'identités militaires grises de sous sa chemise. "Mon père était le quartier-maître de première classe aussi appelé Caporal-Chef Thomas Swan et ma mère était l'officier générale Kara Swan. Ils faisaient tous les deux parties de la marine, c'est d'ailleurs à l'école des mousses qu'ils se sont rencontré. Un genre de coup de foudre, ils sont tombés amoureux aux premiers regards. Ils partaient ensemble et ne revenaient toujours tous les deux, ils prenaient soin l'un de l'autre. J'avais six ans quand les officiers sont venus nous annoncer que mes parents avaient disparus, ils se sont sacrifiés pour sauver tous leurs marins. Ils ont toujours aimé jouer les héros." Raconta-t-elle un sourire nostalgique sur le visage.

"Tu dois être très fière d'eux." Affirma Cora en posant sa main sur son avant-bras.

"Je les ai longtemps détestés pour m'avoir laissé seule mais ils ont fait ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils ont fait passerles autres avants eux comme toujours." Soupira-t-elle en remettant les plaques militaires sous sa chemise.

Regina posa sa main dans le bas de son dos et le lui frotta doucement, Emma releva la tête et lui sourit tristement. La lueur qu'elle vit dans le regard émeraude lui brisa le cœur et elle eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler mais dut se retenir devant sa famille. Robyne fit ce qu'elle rêvait de faire, elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Emma et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine en la serrant contre elle. Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement, Robyne ne voulait plus lâcher Emma qui jouait à la console avec Henry, tous furent ravi de voir les trois jeunes s'amuser ensemble jusqu'à l'heure d'ouverture des cadeaux.

"Joyeux Noël !" S'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur après s'être échangé les différents présents.

Emma fut surprise de recevoir un cadeau de la part des parents de sa professeur, mise à part ses parents personne ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau de noël et encore moins des personnes qu'elle connaissait depuis si peu de temps. Robyne s'endormit dans les bras de la blonde en lisant le nouveau livre de conte de fée que son cousin venait de lui offrir. Sa fatigue marqua la fin de la soirée, Zelena voulu prendre sa fille mais elle resta accrochée à Emma qui se leva en la calant confortablement sur sa hanche. Tous se saluèrent alors que Zelena accompagna la blonde jusqu'à sa voiture pour attacher sa fille qui ne voulait apparemment pas la lâcher.

"Nous nous reverrons pour le nouvel an et cette fois, je compte bien gagner la partie d'échec !" S'exclama Henry senior en souriant tendrement.

Emma rigola à sa remarque et lui sourit en lui promettant une prochaine partie, Cora la salua poliment et entra dans la voiture pour rentrer chez eux. Regina soupira profondément en voyant la voiture quitter son allée et retourna à l'intérieur. Henry l'embrassa et salua Emma d'un simple signe de main et monta se coucher en laissant les deux femmes seules au rez-de-chaussée. La blonde passa par la cuisine pour attraper la poubelle et entra dans le salon pour aider la brune à nettoyer, elle s'occupa de ramasser tous les morceaux de papier cadeau éparpillés au sol pendant que Regina s'occupait de ramener toute la vaisselle dans la cuisine. Elle lança le lave-vaisselle et servit deux grands verres de cidre puis retourna dans le salon pour retrouver Emma qui l'attendait bien sagement sur le canapé avec une petite boite, noire, dans la main.

"Un verre ?" Proposa-t-elle en souriant.

"Merci." Sourit Emma en buvant une gorgée.

"Bon, je pense que tout le monde est heureux de cette soirée, personne ne s'est pleins de ses cadeaux pas même ma mère, ce qui en soit est une vraie première." Souffla Regina en s'affalant dans le canape.

"En parlant de cadeau, j'ai un petit quelques choses pour toi." Dit-elle en lui tendant le petit écrin noir.

"Emma ! Moi je n'ai rien pour toi..." Soupira la brune en la regardant.

"Ouvre, tu verras, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose." Sourit la blonde en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

Regina ouvrit le petit écrin et découvrit un magnifique collier avec une petite pomme en pendentif, elle laissa ses doigts redessiner le contour de cette petite pomme et le sortit de la boite. Elle sourit à Emma et lui tourna le dos en lui tendant le bijou, elle sentit les mains de la blonde dans son dos et sentit le froid du collier contraster avec la chaleur de sa propre peau.

"Il est vraiment magnifique." Souffla-t-elle en faisant à nouveaux face à Emma.

"Je suis contente qu'il te plaise." Sourit la blonde en finissant son verre.

Emma se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour déposer son verre vide dans l'évier, elle revint dans le salon et sourit en voyant Regina observer son nouveau bijou. Elle attrapa son menton et le releva avant de doucement se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

"Bonne nuit Regina." Souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de monter rejoindre sa chambre.


	3. Chapitre 3

Lundi 31 décembre

Regina se réveilla en souriant, elle avait passé une très bonne soirée en compagnie d'Emma la veille. Henry était partie se coucher très tôt pour assurer la soirée de ce soir et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient retrouvées seules dans le salon, la brune était partie chercher deux verres et l'une de ses meilleures bouteilles de vin et, pendant ce temps, Emma avait allumé la cheminée. Elles s'étaient installées sur le sol, juste en face de la cheminée et avaient discutées de longues minutes. Regina avait appris qu'Emma adorait les feux de cheminée, elle adorait se poser devant et observer les flammes danser et entendre le feu crépiter. La brune ne se rappelait pas comment mais elle avait fini blottit contre la blonde qui l'avait serrée tendrement contre son corps finement musclé. Elles avaient fini par s'embrasser langoureusement de longues minutes, elle s'était même retrouvée allongée au sol, Emma au-dessus d'elle, parsèment son cou de baiser mouillés et de doux coups de langues. Elle s'était sentit fondre sous tant de douceur, jusqu'à présent personne n'avait été aussi tendre avec elle et elle s'était surprise à être déçu et frustréelorsque la blonde s'arrêta pour se redresser. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin puisqu'elles avaient suffisamment bu pour faire des choses stupides sans vraiment le vouloir, la brune qui avait tout d'abord grognée de frustration s'était senti touchée de l'attention et l'avait remercié d'un doux baiser avant de monter se coucher. Elle se leva et enfila un peignoir blanc avant de descendre préparer le petit déjeuner, elle repensait tellement aux évènements de la veille qu'elle n'entendit pas les bruits provenant de la cuisine. Elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua Emma, simplement vêtu d'un large t-shirt blanc et d'un short de pyjama noir, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon désordonné et Regina la trouva tout bonnement magnifique et elle se permit de l'observer de longues minutes en silence. La blonde cuisinait en fredonnant tranquillement, elle avait ses écouteurs et devait donc, forcément, écouter de la musique. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle et se blottit contre son dos en souriant, elle voulait profiter des quelques minutes de calme auprès d'Emma que lui offrait Henry en dormant. La blonde sursauta légèrement avant de retirer ses écouteurs en souriant.

"Bonjours toi, bien dormis ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

"Hm, très bien et toi ?" Soupira la brune en glissant ses mains sur le t-shirt blanc.

"Pas assez." Lança Emma en vérifiant la cuisson des œuf brouillées qu'elle préparait.

"Pourquoi ? Tu as trop pensée à moi ?" Taquina Regina en déposant quelques baisser dans sa nuque.

"J'aurais aimé mais non, j'ai fait un stupide cauchemars." Avoua-t-elle en soupirant profondément.

"Tu veux en parler ?" Demanda la brune en relevant la tête.

"Non, tout va bien. Assieds-toi, tout est prêt. Je vais réveiller Henry." Lança-t-elle en déposant plusieurs assiettes remplie sur le plan de travail.

Regina obéis bien sagement et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets et observa attentivement la blonde qui s'occupait de tout, elle déposa tout ce qu'elle avait préparé et fila vers les escaliers pour réveiller l'homme de la maison. Mais, avant de monter, elle fit machine arrière et s'arrêta en face de la brune qu'elle embrassa langoureusement en lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts. Elle se détacha de ses lèvres pulpeuses à bout de souffle et y déposa un chaste baiser avant de monter les escaliers pour atteindre la chambre d'Henry. Elle entra sans toquer et retrouva le jeune homme encore endormi, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle devait faire pour le réveiller et décida de le secouer légèrement. Il papillonna des yeux et se leva pour suivre la blonde, il n'était pas habitué à être réveiller par quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère. Il embrassa la brune en s'installa en baillant de fatigue, il fut ravi de pouvoir dévorer ses yeux brouillés en buvant un grand verre de jus de fruit. Ils déjeunèrent dans le silence et Regina profita de ce petit moment de calme avec son fils et la belle blonde, elle se sentait tellement bien entouré des deux jeunes adolescents. Elle sentit une main sur poser sur le haut de sa cuisse et tourna la tête vers Emma qui souriait doucement en finissant son petit déjeuné, elle se mit à paniquer : Henry ne devait surtout pas les voir être aussi proche, aussi tactile l'une envers l'autre, elle était déjà persuadée qu'il se doutait de quelques choses tant elles étaient proche, il ne fallait surtout pas lui donner raison. Elle repoussa doucement la main de sa cuisse en lui lançant un regard désolé mais la blonde attrapa sa main et lia leur doigt, elle laissa leurs bras tomber le long de leurs corps et Regina s'apaisa légèrement en constatant que son corps cachait bien leurs mains jointes. Son regard dévia sur son fils qui mangeait tranquillement sans se douter de rien, elle se demanda ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Était-elle vraiment en train de commencer une quelconque relation avec Emma Swan, la meilleure amie de son fils ? Emma était son élève, si cela s'apprenait elle risquait énormément : elle perdrait son emploi, irait même en prison sans doute, n'aurait plus jamais le droit d'exercer dans une quelconque école, tout ce qu'elle avait battu pendant des années serait détruit.

"Emma en vaut le coup." pensa-t-elle en souriant tristement.

Les caresses sur le dos de sa main la rassuraient, Emma en valait largement la peine. Henry débarrassa la table et tous ensemble, ils se mirent à préparer la soirée de ce soir. La journée passa rapidement, très rapidement et la famille Mills arriva, comme à son habitude, pile à l'heure. Heureusement tout le monde était prêt : Regina portait une magnifique robe rouge sang, décotée, dos nue, moulante, s'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses genoux avec de magnifique escarpins de la même couleur. Henry était très Chamant dans son costume noir et blanc même s'il boudait légèrement, il avait dû demander de l'aide à Emma pour faire son nœud de cravate et sa mère les avait surpris ce qui l'avait gêné. Et la blonde, elle était tout bonnement magnifique dans sa robe noire à manche longue, évasée sur le bas et s'arrêtant au-dessus de ses genoux. Regina la trouva ravissante et ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire, lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent seule dans le salon. Robyne sauta au coup de la blonde dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte et Zelena pouffa de rire en voyant la tête de sa sœur, sa fille lâcha Emma au bout de plusieurs minutes et salua tout le reste de sa famille avant de retourner s'accrocher aux jambes de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi faire. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon pour profiter d'être ensemble avant le repas, Regina se rapprocha d'Emma et se blottit dans son dos en souriant à la petite fille toujours accrochée aux jambes de la blonde.

"Je pense qu'elle a envie que tu la prennes dans tes bras, le charme Swan a fait tomber une seconde Mills." Sourit Regina en lui embrassant la nuque.

"Tu crois ? Je ne sais pas trop faire avec les enfants." Avoua fébrilement Emma.

"Tu t'es très bien débrouillée la dernière fois pourtant., Robyne ne demande pas grands choses, des câlins, quelques caresses dans les cheveux et un bon livre de contes remplis d'image." Expliqua la brune avant de déposer un dernier baiser derrière l'oreille de la blonde.

Elle se détacha d'elle et l'encouragea à prendre la petite rousse qui attendait bien sagement dans ses bras, Emma soupira profondément pour se donner un maximum de courage et s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur qu'elle. Robyne sourit de toutes ses dents et se blottit confortablement contre le buste d'Emma qui l'entoura de ses bras avant de la prendre dans ses bras, elle n'était pas très rassurée et se détendit en voyant le sourire béat de la brune face à elle. Elles retrouvèrent le reste de la famille Mills dans le salon, elles s'installèrent confortablement sur le canapé et Emma accepta avec plaisir de jouer à nouveaux aux échecs avec Henry Senior. Evidement la petite rousse ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle, elle reste assise sur ses genoux, bien cramponnée à elle. Regina souriait de plus en plus, la blonde savait finalement s'y faire avec des enfants et se débrouillait merveilleusement bien. Après de longues minutes Emma gagna à nouveaux la partie et ils passèrent tous à table, la brune dut modifier son plan de table pour que la blonde se retrouve entre elle et sa nièce. Bizarrement, elle n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps loin de la jeune fille, elle se sentait bien, protégée et rassurée en l'ayant près d'elle. Le repas fit à nouveau l'unanimité et Regina reçu tout un tas de compliments ce qui la fit rougir.

"Je n'ai pas préparer le repas seule, Emma m'a énormément aidé !" Sourit-elle en regardant la blonde dans les yeux.

"Emma est géniale !" S'exclama Robyne en se blottissant contre elle.

"Merci ma grande." Sourit la blonde en lui ébouriffant doucement ses mèches rousses.

Le sourire de la petite s'agrandit encore un peu plus pour le plus grand bonheur de toutes les personnes autours de la table, ils ne l'avaient jamais autant vu sourire depuis bien longtemps, depuis la mort de Robin, son père. Emma avait un effet positif sur elle ce qui fit gonfler de bonheur le cœur de Zelena qui observait attentivement sa fille. Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon et Emma s'installa à même le sol pour partager une partie de jeu vidéo avec Henry. Regina s'assis auprès de sa mère et de sa sœur et observa les trois jeune interagir en souriant et rigolant, tout le monde paraissait ravi et heureux.

"Cette Emma Swan, c'est une bonne personne, je l'apprécie." Lança doucement cora en regardant sa fille brune.

"C'est une très bonne personne." Assura-t-elle sans quitter la blonde des yeux.

"Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ?" Demanda Zelena en souriant.

"Sa présence au manoir fait énormément de bien à Henry, elle est apaisante je l'avoue. Même Robyne est tombée sous son charme." Sourit timidement la brune.

"Apaisante, c'est tout ma chérie ?" Fit Henry Senior en observant attentivement sa fille.

"Elle fait du bien à tout me monde." Avoua-t-elle en rougissant doucement.

"Elle fait surtout du bien à ton cœur." Taquina la rousse en faisant rire ses parents.

Le visage de Regina vira aux rouges vifs et elle baissa la tête en mordillant sa lèvre inferieur, elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait démarquée, elle pensait pourtant avoir été discrète lorsqu'elle la regardait ou la touchait mais apparemment pas assez. Elle s'attendait à entendre des remontrances de la part de sa mère mais rien ne vint, pas une seule remarque cynique, pas un seul éclat de voie. Rien du tout. Elle releva la tête et observa un sourire tendre se dessiner sur le visage de la mère, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. La soirée se passa sans accroche, Emma et Henry jouaient tranquillement à Mario Kart et Robyne dormait dans les bras de la blonde qui faisait son possible pour qu'elle dorme paisiblement. Zelena avait proposée de reprendre sa fille mais apparemment elle ne dérangeait pas l'adolescente alors elle quitta le salon pour rejoindre sa sœur dans la cuisine. Elles préparèrent le dessert en discutant calmement, la rousse aborda évidement le sujet "Emma" mais la brune se renfrogna dans son coin en se refermant comme une huitre. Elle laissa passer cette fois-ci mais se promit de lui en reparler plus tard, la blonde entra dans la cuisine avec une Robyne bien réveillée dans les bras et leurs demanda de se dépêcher. Elles terminèrent le plus rapidement possible et arrivèrent dans le salon juste à temps pour le début du décompte, Regina se tint debout entre Emma et son père et sentit le bras de la blonde se glisser dans son dos. Elle la regarda en souriant, ils avaient tellement l'air d'une vraie petite famille. Emma la tenant par les hanches tout en gardant la petite fille bien fermement dans ses bras, Henry souriant de toutes ses dents en prenant la main de sa mère brune alors que le reste de la famille Mills observant attentivement le décompte défiler sur l'immense écran plat.

"Cinq...quatre...trois...deux...un...et...bonne année !" S'écrièrent tous en souriant.

Henry sauta dans les bras de sa mère pendant de Robyne resserra ses petits bras autour d'Emma qui lui embrassa le haut du crâne, la petite rousse sauta ensuite dans les bras de sa mère ce sui permit à la blonde d'embrasser les parents de la maitresse de maison. Henry lui lança un simple sourire auquel elle répondit poliment avant de prendre la brune dans ses bras, elle fut tout d'abord étonnée de cette initiative mais se détendit rapidement pour resserrer ses bras autour du corps de la blonde. Elle laissa un soupire en sentant les lèvres d'Emma se poser dans son cou et se détacha d'elle en souriant pour prendre son père dans ses bras. Après de longues minutes de chaleureuses étreintes tous s'installèrent et mangèrent le dessert réparer par les sœurs Mills avant de mettre fin à leur soirée. Robyne s'endormit à nouveau dans les bras d'Emma ce qui poussa tout le monde à rentre chez eux, comme la dernière fois la blonde installa confortablement la petite brune dans la voiture de sa mère et salua les parents de Regina avant de retourner à l'intérieur. Elle laissa les deux bruns à l'extérieur et s'occupa de ranger un maximum le salon. Henry fut le premier à revenir à l'intérieur, malgré sa fatigue il aida la blonde à ranger le salon le temps que sa mère finisse sa conversation avec ses grands-parents. Il était content de sa soirée, tout s'était très bien passé et il avait l'impression qu'Emma était bien intégrée dans sa famille, qu'elle faisait à présent partie de sa famille. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup la blonde, il avait eu un petit crush sur elle au début de l'année mais en apprenant à la connaitre ses sentiments étaient redevenu des plus platonique pour le bonheur des deux adolescents qui s'entendaient à merveille. Il tenait beaucoup à elle et à son amitié, iladorait l'avoir chez lui, il avait enfin quelqu'un avec qui jouait à la console avant manger, quelqu'un pour l'aider à faire ses exercices de math, quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait partager quelque passe avec un ballon de foot ou tout simplement quelqu'un avec qui discuter. Il avait toujours été seul avec sa mère et la venue d'Emma lui faisait énormément de bien au moral, il avait aussi l'impression que sa mère était bien plus calme et sereine depuis qu'ils habitaient tous ensemble. La blonde passait son temps à l'aider à ranger la maison, à préparer le petit déjeuner ou faire à manger le soir ce qui lui offrait plus de temps pour se détendre et Henry adorait voir sa mère sourire aussi souvent. L'arrivée d'Emma chez eux avait été l'une de leur meilleure décision.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu dors debout." Sourit Emma en lançant le lave-vaisselle.

"Je voulais attendre maman pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit." Dit-il en baillant.

"Je le ferais pour toi, ne t'en fais pas." Fit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Henry monta les escaliers et se laissa lourdement tomber dans son lit en souriant, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps. Regina laissa finalement sa famille partir et attendit que la voiture disparaisse de son allée pour retourner à l'intérieur, elle était frigorifiée et fut ravie d'être accueillit par la chaleur de son domicile. Elle entra dans le salon et fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que tout était à sa place, elle entendit le bruit du lave-vaisselle et de l'eau qui coule ce qui la fit se diriger vers la cuisine en soupirant. Elle retrouva Emma qui, comme elle le craignait, faisait la vaisselle. Elle n'avait ni la force ni l'envie de la sermonner alors elle la laissa faire et vint même se blottit contre son dos en soupirant.

"J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais tu n'es vraiment pas obligé de tout ranger ou de faire la vaisselle, tu es une invitée ici." Marmonna Regina en posant ses mains sur le ventre de la blonde.

"Ils sont partis ?" Demanda Emma en ignorant volontairement sa remarque.

"Oui, ils ont été ravis de cette soirée. Ma famille t'adore surtout Robyne." Sourit-elle en luiembrassant la nuque.

"Elle est géniale, je l'aime beaucoup. Henry te souhaite une bonne nuit aux faites, il voulait t'attendre mais était épuisé." Dit la blonde en terminant la vaisselle.

Regina resserra un peu plus ses bras autour du corps d'Emma et laissa échapper un léger soupire d'aise, elle se sentait terriblement bien avec la jeune femme. La blonde se retourna dans ses bras et l'attira un peu plus près d'elle, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux ébènes lorsque Regina posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et le dos du bout des doigts et se mit à sourire en l'entendant soupirer de bienêtre. Elle embrassa tendrement son front et ferma les yeux pour profiter un maximum de leur étreinte.

"Merci..." Soupira Regina en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans les mèches blondes.

"Pourquoi donc ?" Demanda-t-elle en resserrant un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle.

"Pour tout ce que tu fais, merci infiniment." Susurra la brune avant de poser ses lèvres contre son cou.

Emma sourit et lui embrassa à nouveaux le font, Regina se blottit un peu plus contre elle et ferma les yeux en souriant. La blonde lui proposa d'aller s'installer dans le salon pour boire un verre mais elle refusa, pour rien au monde elle ne voulait quitter ses bras finement musclés. Après plusieurs minutes, Regina releva la tête et prit le visage d'Emma en coupe avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement pendant de longues minutes, elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle et restèrent front contre front en souriant.

"Tu voudrais monter...avec moi... ?" Demanda timidement la brune en rougissant.

"Avec plaisir." Sourit Emma en lui embrassant la tempe.

Regina sourit et lui prit la main pour l'entrainer à l'étage en souriant, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la chambre de son fils et soupira en voyant la porte fermée. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre de la brune et recommencèrent à s'embrasser plus passionnément dès que la porte fut fermée. Elles se dirigèrent vers le lit à l'aveugle et tombèrent lourdement dessus avant d'éclater de rire, Emma se releva et alluma la lumière ne souriant. Elle se laissa glisser du lit et se mit à genoux face à Regina qui s'assit sur le bord du matelas, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau et la blonde écarta doucement les cuisses de la brune pour se rapprocher encore un peu plus d'elle. Elles s'embrassèrent langoureusement tout en laisser leurs mains vagabonder sur le corps de l'autre, les soupirs de plaisirs brisèrent le silence de la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'Emma quitte les lèvres de la brune pour parsemer son cou et sa mâchoire de doux baiser mouillés. Elle caressa tendrement ses cuisses tout en remontant sa robe qu'elle fit passer au-dessus de ses hanches avant de venir déposer de tout baiser sur les jambes de Regina qui laissa sa tête tomber en arrière en souriant. La blonde défit facilement les attaches des talons de sa professeur puis lui retira facilement sa robe moulante rouge et observa amoureusement le corps de Regina simplement vêtu de sous vêtement rouge sang, elle posa délicatement ses mains sur ses cotes et la détailla de haut en bas. Elle rapprocha son visage du corps si parfait devant elle et déposa ses lèvres sur la poitrine de la brune qui se tendit avant de déposer ses mains sur ses épaules pour les écarter doucement.

"Attends...s'il te plait...Emma...stop..." Soupira-t-elle en s'écartant avant de fermer les yeux.

"Regina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'ai fait quelques choses qu'il ne fallait pas ? " Demanda la blonde en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit près d'elle.

"Non...non...juste, laisse-moi quelques secondes..." Souffla-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Emma se leva du lit et ramassa la robe rouge sur le sol pour la poser sur une chaise près d'une coiffeuse, elle ouvrit la porte du dressing et entra à l'intérieur à la recherche de quelque chose pouvant couvrir la brune qui n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit. Elle attrapa un peignoir en soie noir et revint dans la chambre, son cœur se brisa en voyant les larmes couler silencieusement le long du visage de Regina et elle s'approcha doucement d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle prit délicatement sa main et la fit se lever, le corps de la brune était encore extrêmement tendu et elle lui enfila le peignoir avant de le nouer sur le devant. Elle la fit se rasseoir sur le bord du lit et se rassit à côté d'elle, elle sécha doucement ses larmes et prit ses mains dans les siennes en lui souriant tendrement. Elle n'avait pas voulu la brusquer et se sentait horriblement coupable de son état. Elle patienta calmement que la brune se calme pour chercher à comprendre ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'elle avait fait, elle voulait juste savoir si elle était allée trop loin et s'excuser de son comportement.

"Excuse moi." Souffla honteusement Regina en séchant ses larmes.

"Aucun problème, ça va mieux ?" Demanda doucement la blonde en la regardant.

"Oui, oui, merci...encore désolé..." Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

"Aucun problème, parfois ça fait du bien de pleurer." Sourit Emma en lui caressant la joue.

La blonde défit les attaches de ses propres talons et les laissa tomber sur le sol avant d'entrainer la brune dans son lit, elle la fit s'allonger et la couvrit avec les couvertures présentes avant de s'allonger à son tour mais au-dessus pour ne pas la brusquer. Elle continua à lui caresser la joue en lui souriant tendrement, elles restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes avant que Regina ne vienne se blottir contre le corps d'Emma en gardant la couverture comme rempart entre leurs deux corps. La blonde sourit et glissa sa main dans les mèches ébènes et lui caressa doucement le haut du crane en soupirant.

"Tu sais...je n'ai jamais rien fait avec une fille..." Avoua Regina à voix basse.

"Je n'ai jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec mon intimité, la plupart du temps je me contente de donner du plaisir." Souffla Emma avant de lui embrasser tendrement les cheveux.

"J'ai...j'ai eu peur..." Chuchota doucement la brune en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans son cou.

"Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?" Demanda la blonde en s'écartant légèrement d'elle.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi ?" Fit-elle en s'agrippant à sa robe pour qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas trop.

"Laisse-moi te guider dans ses cas-là, je ne te forcerais à rien faire et je ne te ferais rien sans ton accord. Fais-moi confiance, on est un peu paumée toutes les deux : tu n'as jamais rien fait avec une fille et moi je n'ai jamais rien fait en utilisant ce qui me sert d'intimité. J'ai besoin de toi pour y arriver, pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi et pour ne pas te faire mal. J'ai besoin de toi." Expliqua Emma en embrassant tendrement le dos de sa main.

"D'accord...on...on peut essayer...mais..." Accepta la brune en hochant doucement la tête.

"Je ne ferais rien sans ton accord, n'ai pas peur." Répéta la blonde en lui souriant doucement.

"Stop c'est stop...ne me bloque pas les mains et ne m'empêche pas de bouger...ne me prive pas d'oxygène...s'il te plait..." Murmura Regina les larmes aux yeux.

Emma fronça les sourcils devant une telle demande, pourquoi diable aurait-elle voulu lui priver son apport en oxygène ? Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre et préféra lui sourire tendrement avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front, sur son sourcils droit et gauche, puis sur son nez, sur sa joue droite, puis la gauche, sur son menton, mais aussi sur sa mâchoire avant de venir seller leurs lèvres pour un chaste baiser. Elle fit glisser ses lèvres le long du coup de la brune qui avait fermé les yeux en se mordillant doucement sa lèvre inferieur et défit le nœud de la robe de chambre, elle sentit le corps sous elle se tendre et fit simplement glisser sa main sur le ventre plat de sa professeure pour y exercer de douce caresse pour la détendre. Elle continua à parsemer le buste de la brune de baiser et sourit en la sentant se détendre peu à peu, Regina laissa enfin ses mains descendre découvrir le corps de la blonde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grogner de frustration en sentant encore le tissu de la robe ce qui fit rire Emma qui se leva et la retira sous l'œil attentif de la brune qui la dévorait du regard, simplement vêtu de son soutien-gorge et de son boxeur elle se sentait beaucoup moins sûre d'elle. Regina se redressa et l'attira à-elle en souriant, elle déposa ses lèvres sur le haut de la poitrine de la blonde et sourit en la sentant frissonner. Elle déposa ses mains sur ses hanches et se laissa tomber en arrière en la gardant près d'elle, elle entoura les hanches d'Emma de ses jambes et sourit timidement en voyant les pupilles émeraudes devenir noir de désir. Elles continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement tout en se frottant l'une à l'autre, l'érection de la blonde se faisait de plus en plus sentir contre l'intimité de Regina qui s'efforça de s'éloigner légèrement d'elle.

"On devrait peut-être se protéger pour continuer...non... ?" Fit-elle timidement en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux blondes.

"Bien sûr." Souffla la blonde en lui embrassant chastement le cou.

Regina sourit et se redressa pour atteindre sa table de nuit, elle en sortit une boite de préservatif qu'elle tendit à Emma en devenant rouge de gêne. La blonde lui sourit et se tourna dos à elle pour enfiler la protection sur son membre avant de se retourner et de l'attirer à-elle en souriant. La brune se laissa faire et s'allongea sur le matelas en nouant ses mains derrière la nuque d'Emma qui se rapprocha de plus en plus d'elle, elle regarda sa professeure dans les yeux à la recherche de son autorisation avant d'aller plus loin. Regina sourit et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser tendrement, prenant ça pour une approbation Emma s'inséra doucement en elle faisant hoqueter la brune qui ferma les yeux. Elle laissa quelques secondes passer sans bouger pour laisser le corps de la brune s'habituer à cette intrusion et commença de très léger vas et viens.

"Seigneur..." Souffla Regina en se mordillant la lèvres inferieurs.

Les coups de reins s'accélérèrent et les gémissements des deux femmes remplirent rapidement la pièce. Emma faisait attention à la brune sous elle, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer ou la blesser, elle voulait qu'elle profite pleinement du moment présent. La brune était au bord de l'extase, les coups de reins et les baisers de la blonde sur sa poitrine la faisaient défaillir de plus en plus, elle s'agrippait fermement au dos d'Emma en y laissant de longues marques de griffures. L'orgasme arriva rapidement chez les deux femmes, Emma se retint autant qu'elle le put pour faire passer le plaisir de Regina avant le sien et c'est finalement ensemble, en parfaite harmonie, qu'elles atteignirent le septième ciel. Elles s'embrassèrent passionnément pour couvrir au possible le cri de jouissance de l'autre avant de retomber lourdement l'une sur l'autre. La blonde continua de donner de léger coup de reins en faisant soupirer Regina avant de se retirer d'elle en souriant, elle déposa un chaste baiser sur son front avant de se lever du lit. La brune se redressa en panique et la vit disparaitre derrière la porte de sa salle de bain priver avant d'en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, avec une serviette nouée autour des hanches. Regina soupira de soulagement en la voyant la rejoindre et se blottit contre elle en jetant la serviette blanche à l'autre bout de la pièce, elle la tira à elle et la força à s'allonger avec elle sous la couverture.

"Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ?" Demanda timidement Regina en lui caressant abdos du bout des doigts.

"Avec grand plaisir." Fit la blonde en lui embrassant le crâne.

"C'était bien." Souffla-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"Oui, c'était très bien." Acquiesça Emma en lui exerçant de léger dessin le long de sa colonnevertébrale.

"Mon année commence très bien." Avoua la brune.

Regina sourit et déposa ses lèvres sur la clavicule de son amante et se blottit un peu plus contre elle en resserrant son étreinte son corps svelte, les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent lovées l'une contre l'autre avec le sourire aux lèvres.


	4. Chapitre 4

Mardi 15 janvier

Henry et Emma plongèrent dans l'eau avec élégance et traversèrent la piscine, en longueur, le plus rapidement possible. La blonde arriva la première ce qui agaça fortement le jeune homme qui frappa doucement le bord avant de repartir en sens inverse alors que son amie sortait habillement de l'eau. Elle sourit en apercevant Regina assise, comme à son habitude, dans les gradins et s'approcha d'elle en la détaillant de la tête au pied. Elle portait l'une de ses habituels tailleurs qui lui allait à merveille et épousait parfaitement ses formes, elle ne lui dirait sans doute pas mais elle était amoureuse de ses magnifiques tailleurs. Elle s'approcha d'elle discrètement, Regina regardait quelques choses sur son téléphone et n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Elle prit doucement sa serviette et commença à se sécher les cheveux pour ne pas trop mouiller la brune en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Je ne dirais pas à Henry que tu as manqué sa défaite, promis." Lança-t-elle amusée.

"Emma !" S'exclama la brune en sursautant.

Le regard de Regina divagua tout le long du corps de la magnifique blonde face à elle. Emma était évidemment en maillot de bain et ne portait que son haut de bikini et son boxer de bain qui, elle devait l'avouer, moullait très bien son intimité. Les yeux chocolat remontèrent le long du ventre et du torse de l'adolescente et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y trouvant tout un tas de suçon fait par elle-même, évidement. Elle remonta enfin son regard vers le visage de son amante et dut croiser les jambes pour retenir son désir grandissant : Emma la regardait, les yeux noirs d'envie, et se mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inferieur ce qui la rendait encore plus irrésistible. La blonde laissa finalement sa serviette tomber sur ses épaules et s'assits à côté d'elle en souriant.

"Salut belle brune." Souffla-t-elle discrètement.

"Salut toi." Répondit Regina sur le même ton.

"J'espère que ce que tu vois te plait." Plaisanta Emma en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

"Idiote." Marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La blonde secoua doucement la tête en souriant et prit sa main avant de tendrement lier leurs doigts loin des regard curieux. Deux longues semaines étaient passées depuis leurs premières nuits d'amour et depuis elles étaient toujours à la recherche de contact physique mais devaient être discrète. Dès qu'elles étaient seule où que personne ne les regardait, elles s'embrassaient chastement ou échangeaient de douces caresses. Regina voulait garder leur relation secrète de tous et surtout de son fils, elle savait qu'il réagirait mal, très mal même. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie elle avait envie d'être égoïste et de faire quelques choses pour elle et non pour qui que ce soit. Emma la faisait se sentir belle, attirante, admirée, adorée mais surtout respectée et elle avait envie d'en profiter le plus possible, elle voulait garder la blonde pour elle seule avant que son bonheur ne soit exposé aux yeux de tous. Elle était heureuse, oui. Elle se sentait tellement bien dans les bras finement musclés de la blonde, elle s'y sentait bien et en sécurité. Elle avait constamment envie d'être près d'elle, contre elle, mais elles devaient être discrète pour ne pas avoir de problème alors elle s'efforçait de revêtir son masque froid en présence de personne extérieur de sa famille. Elle se forçait à ne pas passer chaque nuit avec la belle blonde ce qui la peinait énormément à chaque fois qu'elle se couchait, seule, dans son grand lit froid. Une nuit sur deux, Emma se glissait discrètement dans sa chambre et effaçait toutes ses peines avec de douces caresses et de langoureux baisers.

"Emma ! C'est entrainement de natation là pas cours d'Italien, Regina va s'en sortir si tu la laisses seule ! Allez dans l'eau !" S'époumona David Nolan, prof de sport au lycée, en frappant énergétiquement dans ses mains.

La blonde soupira et lui lança un clin d'œil avant de lâcher sa main à contre cœur, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre le bassin et sauta dans l'eau en souriant. Regina resta dans son coin et observa attentivement la jeune fille qui avait l'air dans son élément. Elle nageait tellement vite qu'elle parvenait à dépasser tous les autres élèves avec une facilité folle. Elle aurait pu regardait Emma nager durant des heures et se força à se reconcentrer sur le jeu qu'elle avait lancé sur son téléphone. L'entrainement se termina rapidement et tous les élèves prirent leurs serviettes avant de rejoindre les vestiaires. Henry se précipita rapidement dans l'une des cabines de douches et se dépêcha pour rejoindre sa mère le plus vite possible. Il sortit et frappa contre la porte du vestiaire que la blonde occupait seule.

"Dépêche-toi Em' !" Cria-t-il pour être entendu.

La blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire derrière la porte et elle se dépêcha d'enfiler sa veste en cuir rouge et sortit à son tour, elle ébouriffa les cheveux brun d'Henry ce qui le fit, comme à son habitude, grogner et ils sortirent tous les deux du gymnase. Ils se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la Mercedes noire et s'y adossèrent en attendant que Regina finisse sa conversation avec leur entraineur. Emma s'assit sur le capot et défit quelques boutons de son chemisier en soupirant avant de sortir son paquet de tabac et ce dont elle avait besoin pour se rouler une cigarette. Henry s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa rouler sa cigarette avec attention, il essayait de mémoriser ses gestes et sa façon de faire pour pouvoir les reproduire un peu plus tard. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à sa mère mais il avait très envie de s'essayer à la cigarette depuis plusieurs semaines. Il voyait sans cesse sa mère et Emma fumer ce qui lui donnait encore plus envie mais il n'avait toujours pas réussi à suffisamment bien rouler une cigarette ou à en voler une discrètement alors il attendait. Il vit Emma allumer sa cigarette et la porter à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, sa mère était assez loin pour ne pas les entendre et ne les regardait pas pour l'instant alors il décida de sauter sur l'occasion.

"Tu me laisserais tirer dessus ?" Lança Henry en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

"Ta mère me tuerait." Fit-elle en lu souriant.

"Elle ne le saura pas, allez, s'il te plait." Tenta-t-il en voulant prendre la cigarette.

"Moi je le saurais et c'est suffisant." Marmonna la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Henry soupira en croisant les bras et la regarda finir sa cigarette avant de jeter son mégot le plus loin possible. Emma se réinstalla correctement sur le capot de la Mercedes et rangea son paquet de tabac avant de sortit son téléphone pour écouter un peu de musique et discuter avec sa meilleure amie, Ruby, par message. Ecouteur dans les oreilles, elle ne fit plus attention au monde autour d'elle et profita pleinement de son petit moment de détente. Le jeune homme s'installa un peu mieux et imita Emma en posant son dos contre le pare-brise de la voiture, il observa sa mère qui était en pleine discussion avec son entraineur. Il trouvait que David était bien trop proche de sa mère à constamment lui toucher le bras ou le bas du dos, Henry avait envie de réagir, de lui dire d'arrêter et de laisser sa mère tranquille. Il n'était personne pour la toucher de cette façon. Regina soupira et se tourna vers sa voiture, elle trouvait le professeur de sport affreusement lourd mais n'osait pas le lui dire pour ne pas passer pour une mal polie. Elle aperçut son fils et la blonde affalés sur sa voiture et leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser son regard sur les traces de suçons qu'elle arrivait à voir d'où elle était, son regard chocolat devint noir de désir et elle sentit son désir grandir à nouveaux dans son bas ventre. Henry ne rata rien de la scène, il avait aperçu le regard de sa mère se poser sur les marques de son amie avant que son regard ne devienne noir, il pouffa et secoua doucement le bras de la blonde.

"Quoi ?" Souffla-t-elle en retirant ses écouteurs.

"Tu vas te faire engueuler par maman." Sourit-il en désignant sa mère d'un coup de tête.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Emma en se redressant légèrement.

"Je crois qu'elle n'avait pas vu tes suçons se matin et qu'elle vient tout juste de les apercevoir, son regard est devenu noir de colère. Elle va t'engueuler de faire le mur pour rejoindre ta copine." Dit-il en descendant du capot.

"Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je survivrais à la colère noire de ta mère." Fit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Tu refais le mur se soir ?" Demanda Henry curieusement.

"Je ne sais pas, on verra." Conclut-elle en remettant ses écouteurs.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant qu'Henry était vraiment stupide, il était persuadé que sa mère était en colère alors qu'elle mettrait sa main à couper que son regard était devenu noir mais de désir. Elle ferma les yeux en voyant le jeune homme se diriger vers les deux adultes toujours en pleine discussion et se reconcentra sur sa musique. Henry coupa la discussion des deux professeurs ce qui agaça légèrement David alors que Regina se sentait sauvée par son fils, il força lourdement sa mère à le suivre sous le regard réprobateur de l'homme. La brune ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils et lui glissa un léger "merci" à l'oreille avant d'arriver vers sa voiture. Elle donna une petite tape dans sa cuisse d'Emma qui sursauta ce qui fit rire les deux bruns, la blonde leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa ses affaires pour entrer à son tour dans la voiture. Le trajet du retour se passa calmement sous les demande incessante d'Henry qui voulait savoir quel cadeau il allait recevoir cette année. Regina soupira profondément en le voyant courir dans les escaliers pour monter dans sa chambre, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin et Emma la rejoignit en souriant.

"Il est toujours aussi excité le jour de son anniversaire ?" Demanda la blonde en rigolant.

"Je crois qu'il se contient puisque tu es là, l'année dernière il m'a retourné toute la maison pour trouver son cadeau." Répondit Regina en souriant doucement.

"Je vois." Souffla Emma en venant se blottir dans son dos.

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa ses mains sur son ventre avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et fermant les yeux, elle serra sa professeure contre elle et soupira d'aise en respirant son doux parfum à la pomme. Regina caressa du bout des doigts les bras autour d'elle en souriant, elle se sentait tellement bien, elle se sentait enfin à sa place.

"Qu'est-ce que monsieur Nolan te voulait ?" Demanda la blonde en lui embrassant tendrement la joue.

"Il me tourne autour depuis de longues années. D'habitude, je me dépêche de sortir du gymnase dès que l'entrainement est terminé juste pour l'éviter mais là il a voulu me parler de toi et d'Henry. Enfin surtout de toi et de tes capacités que, d'après lui, tu n'utilises pas pleinement. Je lui ai dit qu'on en parlerait ensemble et ensuite il m'a proposé un verre, j'ai utilisé l'excuse de l'anniversaire d'Henry pour refuser mais il a voulu m'inviter à diner durant la semaine, je ne savais plus quoi lui dire pour refuser sans paraitre trop méchante. Heureusement pour moi, Henry est arrivé à ce moment-là et m'a sauvé de ce moment très gênant." Expliqua-t-elle en se laissant aller contre le corps ferme contre elle.

"Il faudrait qu'on trouve un geste de détresse." Lâcha l'adolescente en réfléchissant à voix haute.

"Un geste de détresse ?" Répéta la brune en rigolant.

"Mais oui, tu sais, un geste à faire quand la situation devient catastrophique. Si tu viens à le faire, je viens de sortir de là, et si je le fais, tu viens me sortir de là. Par exemple, avant d'arriver à StoryBrooke j'habitais à Boston et j'avais un petit manège plutôt discret et qui m'a souvent sauvé. Je connaissais tous les employés d'un bar plutôt sympa et j'y allais à chaque fois que j'avais un rendez-vous avec une fille. Si je demandais un coca zéro, l'un d'eux devait vite venir me sortir de là car la fille devenait vraiment ennuyante, sinon tout allait bien. On a un stratagème un peu pareil avec Ruby, tous ses rendez-vous se passe au Granny's et moi j'y suis, assise à une table à l'écart. Si elle commande un verre d'eau je dois l'appeler et lui demander de venir me chercher à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. Elle sort et on se retrouve à l'arrière du restaurant. La plupart du temps, on monte dans sa chambre et on mange des bonbons." Raconta-t-elle en souriant.

"Vous êtes diabolique." Pouffa la brune en se retournant dans ses bras.

"On s'entraide simplement." Contra la blonde en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Elle parsema la gorge de sa professeure de baiser en souriant avant de remonter vers ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa doucement et sourit un peu plus en la sentant soupirer contre elle, Regina prit son visage en coupe pour approfondir le baiser. La brune lécha sensuellement ses lèvres qu'elle entrouvrit en acceptant son passage. Elles restèrent de longues minutes à s'embraser amoureusement contre le comptoir de la cuisine avant d'entendre du bruit à l'étage et de se séparer en sursautant. Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en se rendant compte à quel point la situation était stupide. Emma lui vola un dernier baiser et monta à l'étage pour terminer ses devoirs avant le repas. Regina ne se gêna pas pour la regarder monter et se laisser tomber sur le canapé en souriant comme une adolescente amoureuse, elle resta là, sans rien faire, jusqu'à leur du diner. Elle prit son téléphone et, pour une fois depuis de longue année, commanda des pizzas. Elle n'aimait laisser son fils manger de la nourriture aussi grasse et mauvaise pour la santé même si, elle-même, elle aimait ça. Elle aurait pu, comme à son habitude : préparer un plat de lasagne, le manger devant un vieux film de famille puis manger une part de gâteaux qu'elle aurait fait mais cette année elle voulait faire autre chose. Son fils grandissait et finirait forcément par se lasser de leur soirée d'anniversaire mère-fils et puis, de toute façon, cette année Emma était présente. Comme son anniversaire tombait en plein milieu de semaine ils le fêteraient comme à chaque fois pendant les vacances en allant en zoo ou en passant la journée dans un par d'attraction. Elle resta sur le canapé en attendant l'arrivée de leur repas, elle n'avait aucune copie à corriger et son fils était assez grand pour faire ses devoirs seul : elle n'avait donc rien à faireet pour une fois elle comptait bien en profiter pour se reposer. Elle lança de la musique en fond et resta allongée sur le canapé, les yeux fermés à ne rien faire du tout.

"Je vois qui en a une qui travaille énormément." Lança Emma en entrant dans la pièce.

"Oh tais-toi et laisse-moi profiter un peu." Marmonna Regina en gardant les yeux fermés.

"Bien, je remonte dans ses cas-là." Provoqua-t-elle en souriant.

"Non. Reste. Viens t'asseoir près de moi." Ordonna gentiment la brune.

Emma s'approcha doucement du canapé et s'assit à côté d'elle en souriant, elle posa tendrement sa main sur le ventre plat de l'Italienne et le caressa doucement. Un sourire béat se dessina sur le visage de Regina qui avait gardé les yeux fermés et elle se laissa aller sous ses douces caresses. Les lèvres d'Emma retrouvèrent rapidement le cou et le haut de la poitrine de la brune qui soupira d'aise en se laissant faire. Si elle avait eu des doutes quant à sa relation avec la belle blonde ses douces caresses, ses mots doux, et leurs moments de tendresse la rassuraient énormément. Elle laissa Emma défaire quelques boutons de son chemisier pour embrasser sa poitrine à travers son sous-vêtement et glissa sa main dans les douces mèches blondes en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Regina faisait en sorte de retenir le plus possible ses soupires de désirs pour ne pas attirer l'attention de son fils qui était dans sa chambre, donc juste en haut des escaliers. Elle avait tellement envie de plus. Non. Elle ressentait le besoin de plus. Elle se redressa pour embrasser Emma mais sursauta en entendant la sonnette de l'entrée, elle grogna en frappant le dossier du canapé en se laissant tomber en arrière.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un ?" Demanda la blonde, amusée par sa réaction.

"Le livreur de pizza." Marmonna la brune en reboutonnant son chemisier.

"J'y vais, reste ici." Souffla-t-elle en lui volant un baiser.

"Sers-toi dans mon portefeuille !" Lança fortement Regina pour qu'Emma l'entende.

La blonde ouvrit la porte et paya les pizzas et remercia poliment le livreur. Elle retourna dans le salon pour poser les boites chaudes pendant qu'Henry dévala les escaliers, intrigué par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée qu'il avait entendue. Il sauta sur le canapé malgré les remontrances de sa mère qui n'aimait pas du tout son comportement et la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier du repas qui était bien différent à ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger depuis seize ans. Regina s'affala sur le côté du canapé et Henry fit de même de l'autre côté pendant qu'Emma cherchait un film à regarder, leurs choix s'arrêta sur une rediffusion d'Harry Potter et la blonde s'assit au sol, près de la belle brune, et ils se jetèrent tous sur les pizzas. Ils dinèrent, pour une fois, dans le calme et un silence apaisant. Emma et Henry regardaient le film avec des yeux d'enfants même s'ils connaissaient la saga par cœur et Regina en profita pour observer la blonde avec un regard amoureux sans que son fils, ni que la blonde d'ailleurs, ne se doute de rien. Elle laissa même sa main glisser dans sa nuque et la lui caressa tendrement. La brune attendit la fin du film pour aller chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire de son fils ainsi que son cadeau. Henry souffla ses bougies et se blottit dans les bras de sa mère, Emma profita de ce petit moment de tendresse pour monter dans sa chambre afin de récupérer à son tour le présent qu'elle avait pour le jeune homme.

"Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri." Souffla tendrement la brune en lui embrassant le front.

Il déchira rapidement le parfait papier cadeau que sa mère avait surement mis du temps à faire, il ouvrit la petite boite et sauta de joie en voyant le téléphone portable que la brune venait de lui offrir. Il lui sauta dans les bras et lui embrassa tendrement la joue pour la remercier et se jeta sur le cadeau d'Emma en souriant. La blonde n'avait pas pris la peine de lui faire un papier cadeau alors il sortit une grosse boite et hurla de joie en la lâchant sur le canapé. Il se jeta sur Emma et Regina se permit de regarder le cadeau qui avait l'air de lui plaire plus que son nouveau téléphone. Elle sourit en voyant la star planétarium et compris la joie de son fils. Il avait toujours été passionné par les étoiles et le ciel mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'idée de lui offrir un cadeau comme celui-ci.

"C'est génial, merci beaucoup Emma !" Fit-il en la lâchant après une très longue étreinte.

"De rien gamin, tu verras il est vraiment génial. Il te suffit de rentrer la date ou tout simplement la saison que tu souhaites et la projection change." Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Sans perdre une seconde, il récupéra son cadeau et se jeta dessus pour projeter l'univers au plafond. Regina soupira en le voyant faire et l'envoya se coucher en l'autorisant à monter sa star planétarium. Elle sourit à Emma qui l'aida à débarrasser et à ranger le salon avant de faire la vaisselle. Elle vint se blottir en baillant dans le dos de la blonde qui sourit en voyant ses yeux se fermer de fatigue.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu es épuisée." Sourit-elle.

"Non, je reste encore un peu avec toi." Marmonna Regina en se collant un peu plus à elle.

"Monte te mettre au lit, je m'occupe de tout éteindre ne t'en fais pas. Va te reposer, tu le mérites." Souffla la blonde en lui embrassant le font.

"Hmmm, Ok... Bonne nuit Emma." Fit-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant monter les escaliers et elle termina rapidement la vaisselle. Elle fit le tour du rez-de-chaussée pour être sûr que tout était bien fermé et monta à l'étage, elle passa par la chambre d'Henry qui ne dormait évidemment pas. Elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit en lui rappelant qu'ils avaient cours le lentement. Elle referla la porte et se dirigea discrètement vers celle de la brune, elle la trouva allongée dans le lit, déjà endormit. Elle sourit tendrement en la voyant et éteignit la lumière pour aller à son tour dans sa chambre.


	5. Chapitre 5

Dimanche 20 janvier

Regina se débattait violement avec ses couvertures en pleurant, elle était en proie à un cauchemar terrifiant. Un cauchemar bien trop réel pour en être vraiment un. Son horrible rêve n'était pas invité par son cerveau, non, loin de là. C'était un souvenir gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle revivait la scène comme si elle y était à nouveaux. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et se dépêcha d'allumer la lumière. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, donc chez elle, et que tout allait bien. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et couvrit une grande partie de son corps grâce aux couvertures, elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et laissa ses larmes couler librement. Elle tremblait horriblement et la seule chose à laquelle elle pensait était Emma. Elle voulait Emma. Elle avait besoin d'Emma. De sa patiente. De sa douceur. De sa tendresse. De son temps. De sa douce odeur de cannelle. Elle avait besoin de ses bras et de ses mots doux. Elle devait aller la rejoindre ! Elle se leva et se précipita vers la chambre qu'occupait la blonde, elle ne fit même pas attention au bruit qu'elle fit dans le couloir et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Emma sursauta en entendant sa porte claquer contre le mur, elle avait le sommeil léger depuis jeune et le moindre bruit la réveillait facilement. Regina ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement qu'elle referma la porte d'un simple coup de pied avant de se jeter dans ses bras et de pleurer à chaude larmes. Emma mit quelques secondes avant d'émerger totalement et d'entourer le corps sanglotant dans ses bras, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa professeure en larme et cette scène lui brisa le cœur. Elle la rapprocha un peu plus d'elle et laissa la brune enfouir son visage dans son cou en la berçant tendrement. Elle la laissa sangloter contre elle, la blonde savait que pleurer pouvait faire du bien, enfin parfois. Elle glissa sa main dans ses mèches ébènes en lui murmurant tout un tas de mots doux à l'oreille.

"Tout va bien, je suis là Regina. C'est fini, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité. C'est terminé." Susurra-t-elle en lui embrassant tendrement le haut du crane.

Elle continua ses douces attentions en caressant doucement le dos de la brune qui se calmait peu à peu. Regina se redressa et sécha honteusement ses larmes en mettant une certaine distance entre elle et la blonde, une très petite distance. Elle baissa le regard et commença à jouer avec ses mains pour ne pas croiser le regard émeraude qu'elle aimait tant. Réveiller la blonde était finalement une très mauvaise idée, la pauvre avait cours le lendemain et serait épuisée par sa faute. Elle se leva du lit et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'Emma lui attrapa la main et la força à se rasseoir près d'elle.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce qui ne va pas. Encore moins dans les détails de ta vie, de ta famille, de tes amis. Non, tu n'es pas obligé. Tu peux me serrer contre toi et laisser couler tes larmes, s'est comme tu veux, tu sais que je ne te jugerais jamais. Tu n'es pas obligé de te retenir mais tu n'es pas obligé de partir non plus. Tu peux rester avec moi, le temps que ça passe, même si tu penses que ça ne passera jamais." Souffla-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire, cette femme était une perle rare et elle était extrêmement chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie. Elle ne lui avouerait surement pas mais son cœur fondait de plus en plus pour elle. Regina se blottit contre elle et s'accrocha fermement au débardeur blanc de la blonde. Emma se laissa tomber sur le dos et l'entraina avec elle dans sa chute tout en la gardant près d'elle, elle remonta la couverture sur leurs deux corps en lui embrassant amoureusement la tempe. Elles restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position, Regina profita pleinement de la tendresse et de la douceur dont faisait preuve la jeune femme avec elle. Personne ne l'avait jamais traité avec autant de respect. Elle regrettait de l'avoir réveillée mais se disait qu'elle ne pouvait faire autrement, elle était devenue accro à cette jeune blonde qui faisait vibrer son cœur. Elle lui devait une explication, c'était évident. Elle ne pouvait pas la réveiller de cette façon, profiter de ce qu'elle avait à lui offrir et s'endormir paisiblement contre elle.

"J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'ai eu peur, très peur. C'était plus un souvenir qu'un vrai cauchemar." Souffla-t-elle la voix cassée.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, je peux attendre tu sais." La coupa Emma en lui embrassant le front.

"Henry...il...il est..." Tenta la brune en pleure.

"Quoi ? Il a un problème ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Henry ?" S'inquiéta la blonde en se redressant.

"Il est né d'un viol." Avoua-t-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Emma se raidit en l'entendant, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle regarda la brune à côté d'elle et ne sut quoi faire. La prendre dans ses bras ? Peut-être que Regina ne voulait pas être touchée. La réconforter ? Rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne pourrait apaiser sa peine. Rester loin d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer ? Au risque de la faire se sentir coupable ? Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer mais elle ne pouvait pas ne rien faire non plus. Elle glissa sa main dans les mèches ébènes et resta silencieuse. Regina vint se blottir contre elle en s'accrochant désespérément à son haut et continua à sangloter dans le cou de la blonde qui lui caressa doucement le dos pour la calmer.

"J'ai rencontré Daniel, mon seul et unique petit ami, au collège. On était ami avant de se mettre ensemble, nous sommes restés en couple pendant deux ans. Il venait souvent dormir à la maison, mes parents l'adoraient et ça ne les gênaient pas qu'on dorme ensemble. C'était une soirée comme tant d'autre : on était allé voir son match de basket puis on avait diner tous ensemble avant de monter se coucher. On regardait un film, comme à chaque fois avant de dormir, lorsqu'il a commencé à avoir les mains baladeuses. Je n'avais que seize ans alors même si toutes mes amies l'avaient déjà fait je n'étais pas prête, c'était encore trop tôt pour moi. Je lui ai demandé d'arrêter et de se reconcentrer sur le film mais il a continué, il était de plus en plus direct et forçait de plus en plus. Je l'ai repoussé, j'ai essayé mais il était bien plus fort, bien trop fort pour moi. Expliqua-t-elle en pleurant.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de continuer amour. Si tu souhaites m'en parler alors vas-y je t'écoute mais ne te force pas, c'est la pire des choses. Je suis là maintenant et plus personne ne te fera de mal. Tu n'auras plus jamais à faire quoi que ce soit sans en avoir envie, sans le vouloir." Promit la blonde en séchant ses joues humides par les larmes.

"Je l'aimais...j'étais follement amoureuse de lui et cesoir-là il a abusé de moi alors que mes parents étaient dans la chambre juste à côté...Il a fait ce qu'il avait à faire et s'est endormie, comme si de rien était...je n'ai pas fermé l'œil cette nuit-là, mon corps me dégoutait et je me haïssais de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour le repousser. Le lendemain, en se réveillant il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé, il m'a prise dans ses bras, m'a embrassé et on est descendu pour déjeuner. Il m'a quitté un mois après pour une blondasse et j'ai fait un déni de grossesse, j'ai appris la présence d'Henry à six mois. J'aurais pu le tuer sans même le savoir. J'étais tellement conne que je suis allé le voir, je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte et évidemment qu'il était de lui, je l'aimais quand même et s'était la seule personne, en dehors de ma famille, à s'intéresser à moi alors je pense que j'essayais de le reconquérir en prétextant l'enfant. Du jour au lendemain, il a disparu. Je n'avais pas encore dix-sept ans quand j'ai accouché de mon fils. J'ai pensé à l'abandonné, je voulais accoucher sous X et lui offrir une meilleure chance dans la vie, une famille aimante mais quand je l'ai tenu dans mes bras j'ai été incapable de le laisser partir. Il était tellement beau et je l'aimais tellement. Je ne m'en serais jamais sorti sans mes parents tu sais, heureusement qu'ils ont été là. J'ai quitté le lycée mais je faisais l'école à la maison ce qui m'a permis de m'occuper de mon fils en avançant bien plus qu'en classe. J'ai eu mon bac avec mention très bien et ensuite j'ai eu mon diplôme de langue, personne ne croyait plus en moi hormis mes proches et sans eux, je ne serais pas la moitié de celle que je suis aujourd'hui." Raconta Regina en gardant son visage contre la poitrine d'Emma.

"Cet homme est un connard, un énorme connard. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de celle que tu es ou de ce que tu as vécu. Tu es quelqu'un de formidable, je le pensais avant même de rentrer dans ta vie, avant de connaitre Henry. Tu es une professeure vraiment très douée, une femme exceptionnelle, une mère aimante, une amie attentionnée. Tu es, sans aucun doute, la personne qui se rapproche le plus de la perfection. Ne pleure plus, c'est terminé. C'est dur d'y repenser, je le sais, mais vois le bon côté des choses : même si cette période de ta vie a été horrible elle t'a apportée Henry et ça, ça n'a pas de prix." Souffla-t-elle tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Je me doute que tu ne peux pas comprendre mais s'il te plait, ne me juge pas pour ma faiblesse, sers-moi juste contre toi." Pleura-t-elle en se blottissant un peu contre l'adolescente.

"Regina, ma belle et douce Regina. Je comprends tu sais, je te comprends très bien et jamais je ne te jugerais." Soupira la blonde en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

La brune soupira en s'accrochant un peu plus au débardeur d'Emma qui la berçait tendrement contre elle. Ses larmes avaient arrêté de couler et elle ferma les yeux en sentant les douces caresses dans ses cheveux. Elle se sentait étrangement mieux, plus légère, le fait d'en avoir parler avec la belle blonde avait retiré l'immense poids qu'elle portait dans la poitrine depuis de longues années. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en sentant les lèvres d'Emma contre son front et se colla le plus possible au corps svelte de la jeune femme.

"Parle-moi de toi, je connais si peu de chose sur toi, sur ton passé, alors que je viens de te révéler mon plus gros secret." Demanda Regina en caressant du bout des doigts les bras qui l'encerclaient amoureusement.

"Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire tu sais : mes parents étaient des personnes formidables, je suis orpheline depuis mes six ans, j'ai été placé dans un bon nombre de famille d'accueil avant d'arriver à StoryBrooke et de te rencontrer." Dit-elle simplement.

"Comment étaient tes familles ?" S'intéressa la brune en lui embrassant l'épaule.

"Certaine étaient parfaite, je m'y sentais chez moi et aimée, alors que d'autres étaient horrible." Souffla Emma en souriant tristement.

"Raconte-moi s'il te plait." Fit-elle en se redressant.

La blonde soupira et se redressa à son tour en soupirant profondément. Elle détestait parler de son passé, elle avait horreur de faire ça mais après l'aveux de la brune elle se dit qu'elle lui devait bien ça. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se massa les tempes en sentant la migraine qui arrivait.

"On ne vivait que tous les trois : mon père, ma mère et moi. C'était nous trois contre le monde. Ma mère était orpheline et mon père ne parlait plus avec sa famille, ils s'étaient disputé quelques années avant ma naissance et je ne les connaissais pas. Mes parents étaient des gens bons, ils avaient le cœur sur la main et étaient prêt à donner une seconde chance à tout le monde même aux pires ordures, ils étaient prêts à tout pardonner tant qu'on ne touchait pas à leur famille. Mes grands-parents n'ont jamais aimé ma mère, ils sont persuadés que c'est de sa faute si mon père s'est engagé et, de ce que j'ai compris, sont partis vraiment très loin dans leurs propos. Enfin bref, lorsqu'ils étaient en mission j'habitais chez Ingrid, la meilleure amie de ma mère, elles étaient tellement proche que j'avais même fini par la surnommée tante Grigri. Mes parents n'avaient rien précisé sur moi dans leur testament et comme Ingrid n'était pas biologiquement de ma famille, les servicessociaux sont venus me chercher, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais autant vu pleurer que cejour-là. Par la logique, mes grands-parents devaient avoir ma garde mais ils n'ont pas voulu de moi alors j'ai été placé." Commença-t-elle en soupirant.

"Tu la vois toujours cette Ingrid ?" Demanda Regina en lui prenant la main.

"Elle est décédée, je n'ai pas eu le droit d'aller à son enterrement, ma famille d'accueil ne voulait pas." Soupira la blonde les larmes aux yeux. "Enfin bref... ! J'ai donc été placé, quelques familles étaient géniales, d'autre horribles et d'autre normal j'ai envie de dire. La plupart du temps, tant que je ne me faisais pas remarquer et que je n'attirais pas de problème à la famille, ils me laissaient faire ma vie tranquille." Reprit-elle calmement.

"Comment ça certaines familles étaient horribles ?" S'inquiéta la brune en se rapprochant un peu plus d'elle.

"L'une de mes familles me faisait dormir dans le grenier et une autre dans un placard à ballait, j'avais un peu l'impression d'être Harry Potter en fille mais Hagrid n'est jamais passé." Plaisanta Emma. "Les familles dans lesquelles j'ai été n'avait pas d'enfant, la plupart du temps ils le faisaient pour l'argent que ça apporte et n'en avaient rien à faire des enfants. Parfois je passais des jours entiers sans manger, je devais nettoyer la maison du sol au plafond, j'ai même été déscolarisée par l'une de mes familles. J'ai appris à faire à manger avant mes huit ans, je devais aussi m'occuper du linge mais aussi des animaux de compagnies. L'un des pères de mes familles d'accueil avait un vrai problème avec l'alcool, il était déjà mauvais en étant sobre alors quand il se mettait à boire il était bien pire. Il frappait sa femme, tous les soirs sans exception, puis ensuite il allait au bar pour passer le reste de la nuit et je soignais la mère de famille avant d'aller dormir. Un jour je me suis interposé, il était sur le point de la tuer et ça ne lui a pas plut du tout, j'ai été enfermé dans la cave pendant plusieurs semaines, il descendait simplement pour me frapper et je ne mangeais pas. Les voisins m'ont sauvé la vie, sans eux je serais sans doute morte dans cette maison. Le voisinage était étonné qu'une enfant de huit ans ne sorte pas de la maison alors qu'on était en plein été, ils voyaient l'homme de la maison partir chaque soir et un jour, les policiers ont frappé à la porte et m'ont conduit à l'hôpital." Expliqua Emma en gigotant dans son lit.

Regina n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, comment pouvait-on traiter une enfant de cette façon ? Comment pouvait-on lever la main sur une enfant de tout juste huit ans ? Elle ne comprenait pas, elle n'avait jamais levé la main sur son fils et ne se voyait pas le faire. La violence n'était évidemment pas une technique d'éducation pour elle et elle n'arrivait pas à croire que certaines personnes étaient assez stupides pour penser que c'est une bonne méthode.

"A mes dix ans, j'ai été placé dans une famille assez étrange et pas très recommandable, le père était un toxico et la mère une alcoolique. Les trois premiers mois se sont bien passé, ils continuaient de consommer mais le faisaient quand j'étais déjà endormie donc ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'habituer à cette famille, ils n'avaient pas la notion d'intimité : ils entraient et sortaient de la salle de bain alors que je me douchais, se baladaient en sous-vêtement dans la maison sans problème, s'envoyaient en l'air dans le salon alors que je faisais mes devoirs dans la cuisine. Enfin voilà, finalement je m'y suis faite, ce n'était pas vraiment dérangeant au final. Ils pouvaient être dans la salle de bain pendant que je me douchais puisque le rideau de douche cachait absolument tout, il suffisait que je mette mes écouteurs en faisant mes devoirs et je ne les écoutais pas puis j'ai fini par m'habituer à les voir constamment en sous vêtement. J'avais repris ma scolarisation, j'allais à l'école et j'en revenais seule. C'était vraiment qu'à une bonne quinzaine de minute à pied et le quartier était hyper sécurisé donc ce n'était pas un problème. Les trois premiers mois étaient vraiment bien, je me sentais bien chez eux, j'avais de bonnes notes et j'avais même l'envie de me remettre à la natation." Raconta la blonde en jouant avec sa couette.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? Tu dis que les trois premiers mois étaient bien, qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu y es resté combien de temps ?" Questionna Regina en posant sa main sur la joue de la blonde.

"Un jour, une tempête avait éclaté alors ma professeure avait refusé que je rentre seule. Il a fallu que je l'attende et je suis rentré avec une demie heure de retard, la mère de famille m'attendait et elle avait bu. Elle a pété un plomb quand je suis arrivé et elle m'a trainé jusqu'à ma chambre et m'a attaché à mon lit, elle m'a retiré tous mes habits et m'a frappé pour me punir puis elle est descendue boire encore et encore. Son mari n'est pas rentré de la nuit, il était surement avec l'une de ses maitresses alors elle est revenue et elle s'est simplement assise sur le bord de mon lit. Elle est restée dans cette position de longues minutes avant de se déshabiller et de retirer le peu d'habits qu'il me restait, tu as forcément compris ce qu'il s'est passé je ne vais pas te faire un dessin." Expliqua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

"Emma..." Souffla la brune les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu as forcément compris ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, je ne vais pas te faire de dessin. C'était devenu une habitude pour elle, dès que son mari ne revenait pas elle montait dans ma chambre pour y passer la nuit. Un soir, elle s'était endormie dans mon lit et son mari est revenu en plein milieu de la nuit, il est entré dans ma chambre, nous a regardé puis il est ressorti pour aller se coucher. Les jours suivant il m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, tout était prétexte pour me frapper. J'ai fini trois fois à l'hôpital avant que les services sociaux ne se décident à venir voir comment j'allais, comment j'étais traitée. J'ai été placé dans une autre famille d'accueil et je me suis remise au sport et surtout à la natation, la famille était vraiment géniale. J'étais vraiment bien, j'allais de mieux en mieux, je me donnais à cent pourcent dans le sport ce qui m'a permis de progresser et d'oublier cette année." Soupira Emma.

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur le visage de Regina, elle avait écouté le récit de la belle blonde et avait senti son cœur se briser. Elle était surprise par la force mentale d'Emma, elle n'avait pas pleuré tout au long de son histoire, elle avait l'air tellement détaché, comme si ce n'était pas son histoire mais celle de quelqu'un d'autre. La brune lui prit tendrement la main et l'attira à elle, elles avaient toutes les deux vécus des choses horribles, elles étaient toutes les deux brisées et blessées. Elles se ressemblaient plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa le plus doucement possible, elle voulait qu'Emma comprenne qu'elle était là à présent et qu'elle serait là tant qu'elle aurait besoin d'elle. Elles partagèrent une série de doux baisers avant de s'allonger, lovées l'une contre l'autre et elles s'endormirent difficilement.


	6. Chapitre 6

Vendredi 1 février. (partie 1)

Regina se réveilla seule dans son grand lit vide et froid, elle soupira profondément en se redressant. Elle détestait ce genre de réveil depuis qu'elle avait goutée au réveil dans les bras d'Emma, avec la tendresse et les baisers de la belle blonde. Elle sortit de son lit et enfila son peignoir en soie noir avant de descendre. Elle fut attirée par une douce odeur de pancakes et descendit les escaliers en souriant. Elle retrouva Emma dans la cuisine, visiblement en train de préparer leurs petits déjeuner. Elle s'approcha discrètement et se blottit contre son dos en soupirant d'aise.

"Bonjour toi." Susurra-t-elle avant de lui embrasser la joue.

"Bonjour Regina. J'ai presque fini de tout préparer, il y a du café, des gaufres et même des pancakes, j'ai aussi fait une simple salade de fruit avec ce que j'ai trouvé." Fit tendrement Emma.

"Tu es parfaite." Souffla la brune en souriant.

Elle resta blottie encore quelques instants avant de se détacher d'elle, elle sentit immédiatement un immense vide se créer en elle. Elle s'approcha du comptoir et ne put empêcher son ventre de gargouiller en voyant toutes cette nourriture. Elle prit une gaufre et croqua généreusement dedans avant de sentir Emma se blottit dans son dos en tenant ses hanches. Elle se retourna et lui sourit tendrement avant que la blonde ne l'embrasse passionnément. Elle fut étonnée de l'intensité du baiser mais le lui rendit avec grand plaisir en venant nouer ses bras derrière la nuque de son amante. A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front en souriant.

"Joyeux anniversaire amour." Murmura tendrement Emma avant de venir picorer ses lèvres.

Regina sourit et l'embrassa à nouveaux. La blonde s'était souvenue de son anniversaire alors qu'elle, elle l'avait oublié. Les deux jeunes femmes se séparèrent en entendant Henry descendre les escaliers et Emma se remit derrière les fourneaux, l'air de rien. Le jeune homme arriva à son tour dans la cuisine et embrassa sa mère en lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire avant de remercier la blonde pour le copieux petit déjeuner. Ils déjeunèrent dans un calme apaisant avant de monter se préparer pour une longue journée. Emma se dépêcha d'enfiler son jean avec son sweat à capuche ainsi que ses Doc Martens avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée pour nettoyer la cuisine avant de devoir partir. Regina descendit de longues minutes plus tard portant une magnifique robe noire qui moulait ses formes à la perfection avec une paire d'escarpins de la même couleur. Elle sourit en voyant la blonde assise sur un tabouret à jouer sur son téléphone, elle s'approcha d'elle en posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant. Emma prit sa main et l'attira devant elle, son regard vagabonda sur le magnifique corps de sa professeure alors qu'elle portait la main de Regina à ses lèvres, l'émeraude de son regard devint plus sombre et ses lèvres se frayèrent un chemin dans son cou.

"Emma..." Soupira la brune en glissant sa main dans les mèches or.

"Tu es ravissante dans cette robe, je vais être jalouse toute la journée." Marmonna la blonde en faisant glisser la bretelle de sa robe.

"Et pourquoi donc ?" S'amusa-t-elle en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

"Tout le monde va pouvoir admirer ton corps dans cette robe qui moula affreusement bien tes fesses." Sourit Emma en venant mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

"Et tu seras la seule à pouvoir le toucher comme tu le fais si bien." Répondit Regina en soulevant doucement le sweat d'Emma pour caresser ses abdos.

"Il y a intérêt." Grogna la blonde en malaxant doucement les fesses de la brune.

Regina gémit à se contact et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule d'Emma qui sourit fièrement, la brune lui faisait tellement d'effet dans ses habits mais elle devait se retenir et arrêter. Henry ne tarderait pas à descendre et ils devaient tous aller au lycée, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de laisser ses désirs prendre le dessus. Elle parsema son visage de baiser avant de lui sourire le plus tendrement possible. Elle lia leurs mains et la garda près d'elle. Henry descendit les escaliers en courant et Regina s'écarta violement de la blonde en rougissant, elle espérait que son fils n'est rien vu mais malheureusement pour elle, il avait assisté à toute la scène. Il trouva étrange qu'Emma tienne la main de sa mère mais ne s'en formalisa finalement pas. Il suivit sa mère jusqu'à la voiture et tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le lycée pour une journée de plus.

"Passez une bonne journée, on se rejoins ici ce soir." Lança Regina en se garant sur le parking du lycée.

Emma et Henry sourirent avant de quitter la voiture et de courir vers leurs groupes d'amis respectifs, Regina suivit discrètement la blonde des yeux avant de sortir à son tour. Elle traversa le parking beaucoup plus calmement et se fraya un chemin à travers tous les adolescents qui fumaient tranquillement leurs cigarettes. Regina aperçut Emma au loin et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en serrant les poids, la blonde fumait tranquillement sa cigarette avec une blonde qui, selon elle, était bien collé à elle. Elle accéléra le pas et entra dans l'établissement en fulminant. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans une colère noire, après tout, Emma ne faisait rien de mal, elle fumait simplement avec une amie. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs où comme d'habitude elle se fit aborder par David Nolan, il était tellement lourd qu'elle le laissait faire sans rien dire, peut-être que si elle l'ignorait suffisamment il finirait par se lasser. La matinée de cours se passa très lentement, elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, elle repensait sans cesse à Emma avec cette jeune blonde dont le nom ne lui revenait pas. Elle avait été d'une humeur exécrable toute la matinée, elle s'était emportée sur ses élèves en leurs faisant faire contrôle sur contrôle. Elle se dirigea vers le réfectoire en soupirant d'agacement, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : rentrer chez elle, prendre un bon bain et se terrer dans son lit. Elle entra dans la cantine et rejoignit rapidement Kathryn et David avec son plateau, elle était tellement énervée qu'elle n'avait même pas faim. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était en colère et c'était ça le pire.

"Pourquoi Ruby danse-t-elle sur la table ?" Lança Kathryn en rigolant.

Regina tourna la tête et aperçut la jeune brune sur l'une des tables du self en pleine danse, elle vit aussi Emma qui tentait vainement de la faire descendre alors que tout le monde les regardait. Elle retrouva immédiatement son sourire en la voyant, là, avec sa meilleure amie. Elle se sentit plus calme, plus apaisée et tout en la regardant elle commença à déjeuner avec ses collègues. Emma soupira, elle devait faire descendre Ruby de cette table avant qu'elles aient des problèmes. Un stupide action ou vérité et la voilà en train de se donner en spectacle. Elle monta à son tour sur la table et la souleva par les hanches pour la poser lourdement sur son épaule, la brune tentait de se débattre et la frappait en rigolant à gorge déployée. Elle sauta habilement de la table et la força à s'asseoir puis à manger, elle s'assit à son tour avant d'être rejointe par la blonde de ce matin qui s'assit beaucoup trop près d'elle. Regina fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans son repas sans plus adresser la parole à ses collègues. Emme avait un impact bien trop important sur son humeur et elle n'aimait pas ça du tout, elle n'aimait pas dépendre de quelqu'un pour se sentir bien et elle détestait être en colère contre la blonde alors qu'elle n'avait aucune raison. Elle quitta le réfectoire et se dirigea vers le stade de sport, elle aimait venir fumer sa cigarette d'après repas ici, le paysage était calme, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, c'était apaisant. Elle s'assit donc dans les gradins et alluma sa cigarette en marmonnant toute seule, il lui restait encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de devoir aller travailler et elle devait se calmer avant, elle ne pouvait pas coller des contrôles à ses élèves simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas d'humeur.

"Je vois que tu as trouvé mon jardin secret." Lança une voix derrière elle.

Regina ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner pour voir de qui provenait cette voie, elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle la connaissait par cœur et la reconnaitrait entre milles. Un sourire stupide se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle se décala légèrement pour laisser la blonde venir s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

"Ton jardin secret ? C'est une blague, je viens ici après chaque repas depuis que je travaille ici." Répondit-elle en souriant.

"Je sais, d'habitude je reste en dessous des gradins et je t'observe fumer ta cigarette." Avoua Emma en se roulant à son tour une cigarette.

"Dois-je m'inquiéter de ton état mental ?" S'amusa la brune en la regardant.

"Seulement si tu ne m'embrasses pas dans les dix secondes qui suivent." Sourit la blonde en relevant la tête.

Regina jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elles, pour son plus grand bonheur personne n'était là. Elle se pencha doucement près de l'adolescente qui lui sourit tendrement avant de détruire les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient. Elles s'embrassèrent amoureusement pendant de longues minutes avant de devoir se séparer, à bout de souffle. Regina se sentait déjà mieux, l'agacement et l'énervement qu'elle avait ressenti durant la matinée s'étaient envolé en quelques instants. Emma déposa doucement ses lèvres sur le bout de son nez avant de sourire et de terminer de faire sa cigarette. Elle piqua le briquet de la brune et alluma sa clope en soupirant d'apaisement.

" Je viens souvent ici quand le monde rétrécit et qu'il devient si petit qu'il m'étouffe. Je viens ici et j'observe l'horizon aussi longtemps qu'il le faut, je fais le vide dans ma tête et pendant quelques instants je rêve à une vie meilleure." Souffla-t-elle en entrelaçant tendrement leurs doigts.

"A quoi ressemble une vie meilleure selon toi ?" Interrogea la brune en souriant.

"Je rêve d'habiter dans une grande maison, sur le bord de la mer comme dans les Hampton par exemple. Je pourrais plonger dans l'eau dès le lever du jour et y faire des barbecues avec mes meilleurs amis tous les week-ends, se serait un peu un genre de tradition. J'y habiterais avec la femme que j'aime et on profitera pleinement de la vie, on fera des voyages autour du monde, on visitera chaque pays, on apprendra toutes les langues du globe. On s'arrêtera sur les marches de la bastille pour refaire le monde autour d'une Despe, on ne parlera de rien, de tout et de nous. On sera heureuse et amoureuse. Si l'envie lui viens, nous aurons un enfant et nous formerons une merveilleuse famille, nous raconterons nos voyages à notre descendance avant qu'ils ne s'endorment pour qu'ils fassent de doux rêves. Ils seront couvert d'amour et ne manqueront de rien." Rêva Emma en regardant le ciel.

"C'est une douce vision de l'avenir que tu as là, j'aimerais pouvoir en faire autant." Soupira-t-elle en serrant un peu plus sa prise sur la main d'Emma.

"Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que tous les rêves imaginables, un jour quelqu'un te rendra vraiment heureuse et tu n'auras pas besoin d'imaginer un avenir meilleur puisque tout ce qui comptera, sera ton présent auprès de cette personne." Avoua la blonde en la regardant tendrement.

"Je suis heureuse, avec toi." Souffla doucement Regina en rougissant.

Emma sourit de plus belle et l'embrassa passionnément, son cœur rata un battement en sentant la brune sourire contre ses lèvres. Elles grognèrent de mécontentement en entendant la sonnerie de reprises des cours, elles se séparèrent en souriant et la blonde écrasa sa cigarette avant de la lâcher au loin. Elle picora doucement les lèvres de sa professeure avant de partir en courant en laissant sa compagne rêveuse derrière elle. Regina se dépêcha de rejoindre sa salle de classe, il ne lui restait plus que trois petites heures avant de rejoindre la belle blonde et son fils. A la fin des trois heures de cours qui lui parurent plus longues qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, elle se dirigea vers sa Mercedes en soupirant, elle n'avait qu'une seule hâte : retrouver son chez soi pour profiter du reste de sa journée en paix. Elle s'adossa à sa voiture noire et attendit patiemment les deux jeunes avec lesquels elle devait rentrer. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre son véhicule, elle se permit d'imaginer une vie merveille, la vie meilleure qu'Emma rêvait d'avoir. Elle aussi rêvait de voir le verre à moitié plein au lieu de le voir à moitié vide comme à son habitude. Elle rêvait de se réveiller dans les bras musclés d'Emma, de l'embrasser langoureusement avant de l'accompagner piquer une tête dans la magnifique mer bleu turquoise qui bordait leur maison. Elle se voyait préparer le petit déjeuner pour deux petites têtes blondes qui débouleraient dans la cuisine en courant, elle les réprimanderait évidement avant de tendrement leur embrasser le front et de leur servir un bon petit déjeuner. Emma reviendrait de sa balade sous la mer à ce moment-là, elle entrerait en se séchant les cheveux et l'encerclerait de ses doux bras en l'embrassant avant de se jeter sur une pile de pancake qu'elle aurait préparé avec amour. Henry arriverait à ce moment-là, au bras de sa compagne, et en tant que grand gourmant qu'il avait toujours été, il croquerait dans un pancake avant de venir l'embrasser. Elle rêvait de cette vie, elle voulait une vie comme celle-ci. Elle voulait d'autres enfants, avec Emma, elle voulait fonder une belle et grande famille. Elle voulait tout ça et bien plus encore, elle voulait s'unir à la blonde, l'aimait tous les jours de son existence, se balader main dans la main avec elle, porter fièrement leurs progénitures, l'embrasser sous un ciel étoilé, l'emmener au restaurant pour fêter leurs mois de relation, lui tenir la main sur son lit d'hôpital et lui dire merci pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle avant de disparaitre à tout jamais. Regina senti une main se poser au-dessus de son ventre et elle soupira d'aise en respirant la douce odeur de cannelle qui s'émanait de cette personne.

"Tu as finis plus tôt, je n'ai pas encore entendu la sonnerie." Souffla-t-elle en souriant.

"Il s'avère que ma professeure d'anglais est plutôt sympa sur ça, si le cours se passe bien, elle nous laisse sortir un quart d'heure plus tôt, je la soupçonne de faire ça aussi pour gagner quelque minute pendant son long trajet jusqu'à chez elle." Sourit la blonde en s'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

"Je suis ravi de le savoir mais écarte-toi de moi, ici je suis simplement ta professeure d'Italien et non ta petite amie." Marmonna la brune en grimaçant.

"Oh, parce que tu es ma petite amie ?" Taquina malicieusement Emma.

"Je ne suis pas un simple plan sexuel et je t'interdis de penser ça de moi, si c'est ce que tu recherches tu peux aller voir ailleurs, je ne te retiens pas." Grogna Regina en croisant le bras sur sa poitrine.

"Un plan cul, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc." Fit la blonde en s'asseyant sur le capot.

La brune soupira soulagée, elle n'avait pas envie d'être un simple plan sexuel pour Emma, elle voulait être bien plus. Elle voulait faire partie de son présent mais aussi de son futur, elle voulait être avec elle, partager sa vie et son avenir. Elle voulait la rendre heureuse comme elle l'était en sa présence. La sonnerie de fin de cours retentit et elle frappa doucement sur la cuisse de la blonde pour la descendre de sa voiture, Henry sortit du lycée en courant et entra dans la voiture en souriant. Le trajet du retour se passa tranquillement, Regina s'arrêta au Granny's pour faire plaisir à son fils et ils y prirent le gouter dans la bonne humeur. Le jeune garçon monta directement dans sa chambre en rentrant alors que sa mère se servit un bon verre de vin qu'elle savoura dans son salon. Emma profita de ce moment de calme pour monter dans la chambre de la brune, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et l'observa de longues minutes. Elle sourit en voyant que chaque chose était à sa place : les shampoings n'étaient pas mélangés au gel douches et encore moins aux après shampoings, les crèmes de corps étaient loin des produits de beauté et même la brosse à dent était droite comme un i. Elle s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et ouvrit le robinet, elle régla la température et remplis la magnifique baignoire d'angle qui pouvait facilement accueillir deux personnes. Elle y versa du sel de bain qu'elle trouva dans les tiroirs et coupa l'eau avant de redescendre. Regina était toujours dans le salon, savourant tranquillement son verre de vin. Emma posa ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à la masser avec douceur et application, les soupirs de la brune la firent sourire et elle continua son massage en déposant de doux baiser sur sa nuque et finir par lui mordiller tendrement le lobe d'oreille.

"Je t'ai fait couler un bon bain chaud, il ne manque plus que toi." Susurra-t-elle doucement.

"C'est vrai ?" Se réjouis Regina en se tournant vers elle.

"Oui, tu mérites de te détendre, vas-y et profites en." Sourit la blonde avant de lui embrasser tendrement la joue.

"Tu viens avec moi ?" Proposa malicieusement la brune en tirant sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

"Très tentant mais non, je dois m'occuper d'autre chose mais toi vas vite te glisser dans l'eau chaude." Fit Emma en lui volant un doux baiser.

Regina sourit et monta à l'étage en laissant Emma seule dans son salon, Elle sourit en voyant que la blonde lui avait effectivement bien préparé un bain et s'y glissa sans attendre. Emma se précipita vers la cuisine et commença à fouiller dans les placards, elle voulait faire les choses bien mais n'avait aucune idée de comment faire. Elle ne savait pas faire grand-chose, le strict minimum à vrai dire mais pour une fois, elle devait se surpasser. Elle sortit plusieurs récipients et tout ce qu'elle trouva pour faire un gâteau, elle lança une playlist sur son téléphone et fit son possible pour préparer quelque chose de comestible. Une fois la préparation de prête, elle enfourna le tout et regarda ce qu'elle pouvait préparer pour le diner. Elle trouva un reste de poulet de la veille dans le frigo et ce dit qu'elle saurait bien de quoi en faire. Une fois le tout terminé, elle se dépêcha de faire la vaisselle et dressa la table. Henry descendit à ce moment-là et proposa son aide.

"Le diner est prêt, le gâteau est en train de refroidir, ne le démoule pas il doit être encore trop chaud, il faudra juste mettre un peu de sucre glace par-dessus et ça sera parfait." Fit-elle en souriant fière d'elle.

"D'accord, t'es géniale. Personne n'avait jamais fait autant pour ma mère, merci de la rendre heureuse Emma." Souffla Henry ému.

"C'est sympa de la voir heureuse, bon allez ! On se motive, va chercher les cadeaux que tu as pour ta mère, passe dans ma chambre il y a deux paquets sur mon lit. Je vais la chercher, elle prend un bain là." S'exclama la blonde en tapant vigoureusement dans ses mains.

Les deux adolescents montèrent les escaliers en courant et Emma entra dans la chambre de la brune en souriant, elle toqua à la porte de la salle de bain et attendit une autorisation pour entrer. Elle réitéra son geste deux fois et se décida à entrer pour vérifier que tout allait bien, Regina était toujours dans la baignoire, les yeux clos, la tête balancée en arrière. Elle mordillait légèrement sa lèvre inferieur en poussant de doux soupirs. Elle ne l'avait visiblement pas entendu entrer alors elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'accroupis près de la baignoire, elle tendit sa main près de son visage et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. La brune sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en s'écartant de se toucher fantôme, ses joues rougirent en voyant le doux sourire d'Emma qui glissa sa main dans sa nuque pour la rapprocher d'elle. Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement, Regina fit remonter ses mains le long de son corps et prit le visage de la blonde en coupe pour approfondir le baiser.

"J'interromps peut-être quelques choses ?" Plaisanta Emma en frottant leurs nez ensemble.

"N…non..." Balbutia la brune en rougissant.

"Et la vérité ?" Demanda la blonde en glissant sa main sur ses cuisses nues.

"Tu me manquais..." Avoua Regina en baissant la tête, honteuse.

"Je t'aurais bien aidé mais là, le diner nous attend. Henry doit déjà être en bas alors dépêche-toi de te sécher, enfile quelques choses et rejoins-nous vite." Sourit Emma en lui embrassant le front.

Elle quitta la salle de bain en souriant, Regina attendit que la porte soit totalement passé pour laisser s'échapper son grognement de frustration. Elle laissa son corps glisser entièrement sous l'eau avant d'ouvrir la baignoire pour qu'elle se vide. Elle enfila son peignoir et ses sous-vêtements puis descendit rejoindre les deux adolescents au rez-de-chaussée. Henry ne fit pas attention à la tenue de sa mère contrairement à Emma qui ne peut s'empêcher de laisser son regard divaguer sur ce si beau corps.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est de tout ça ?" Lança la brune en s'asseyant.

"Le repas, Emma a tout préparé et elle a même fait un gâteau pour ton anniversaire !" Sourit Henry.

"C''est vrai ?" S'étonna à nouveau Regina.

"Ce n'est pas grand-chose hein, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec le peu de connaissance culinaire que j'ai." Fit-elle en rougissant doucement.

"Merci beaucoup Emma, vraiment." Souffla la brune en souriant tendrement.

La blonde retourna dans la cuisine et récupéra le plat qu'elle avait préparé plus tôt. Elle servit les deux bruns qui la remercièrent d'un chaleureux sourire avant de se jeter sur leurs assiettes en grognant de satisfaction. Emma ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en les voyant faire et dégusta son plat qu'elle avait, il fallait l'avouer, pas trop mal réussit.

"Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Demanda Henry la bouche pleine.

"Un peu de semoule, du concombre, des tomates, le reste du poulet rôti d'hier, du maïs, un peu d'oignon, une bonne dizaine d'olives vertes et noires, du poivre, du sel, de l'huile d'olive et un peu de jus de citron. Bref, un peu de tout ce que j'ai trouvé dans la cuisine." Enuméra la blonde en souriant.

"C'est vraiment délicieux." Complimenta Regina.

Ils dinèrent dans la bonne humeur, les deux Mills la complémentaire pendant tout le repas. Une fois les assiettes vides, Emma et Henry débarrassèrent et s'occupèrent de terminer le gâteau pendant que Regina les attendait, le sourire aux lèvres, dans la salle à manger. La blonde s'occupa de finir la décoration du gâteau pendant qu'Henry cherchait les bougies. Ils retournèrent auprès de la brune en lui chantant l'emblématique chanson "joyeux anniversaire", ils firent même un effort pour le faire en italien ce qui la fit sourire même si ce qu'ils disaient n'été pas vraiment compréhensible. Les saveurs se mélangèrent dans la bouche de Regina qui ferma les yeux en savourant cette explosion de douceur. Elle posa délicatement et discrètement sa main sur la cuisse d'Emma qui lui sourit tendrement.

"Tu me donneras la recette de ce gâteau ? Il faut qu'on en refasse vite un." S'exclama la brune en souriant.

"Ce serait vraiment génial, et cette fois-ci on pourra le faire tous les trois ? Comme une famille !" Lança le jeune homme sans se douter de la portée de ses mots.

"Oh bah c'est simple... juste un moelleux au chocolat blanc avec un peu de la confiture Orange-Clémentine qu'il y avait dans le frigo." Expliqua-t-elle en liant discrètement ses doigts à ceux de la brune qui était toujours sur sa cuisse.

Henry sourit et se resservit une seconde part de gâteaux avant de Faure de même pour sa mère sous le regard rieur de la blonde qui était vraiment ravi de leur faire plaisir avec si peu. Regina dénoua leurs mains pour ne pas paraitre suspecte aux yeux de son fils et se remit à manger, le contact d'Emma lui manquait déjà alors elle tendit ses jambes jusqu'à atteindre celle de la belle blonde et les entrelaça ensemble en souriant discrètement. La blonde se dandinât légèrement sur sa chaise, très peu à l'aise avec ce nouveau contact mais ne laissa rien paraitre devant Henry qui termina rapidement sa deuxième part avant de partir chercher les cadeaux qu'il avait caché dans le salon. Regina en profita pour se pencher au-dessus d'Emma, elle lui prit la main et y déposa un doux baiser. Le jeune homme revint rapidement et déposa tous les cadeaux devant sa mère.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? Je croyais pourtant avoir dit ne rien vouloir !" S'énerva faussement Regina en regardant les deux jeunes à tous de rôles.

"Ouvre avant de commencer à te plaindre." Lança Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'attraper le premier paquet, elle défit précautionneusement l'emballage avant de sourire en ouvrant l'écrin noir. Elle y découvrit un magnifique bracelet à maillon avec une magnifique petite pomme en plaqué or, Henry s'approcha d'elle et prit son poignet pour le lui attacher. Il tendit ensuite son second cadeau à sa mère et lui embrassa la joue. Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage de la brune en apercevant le cadre en bois qui mettait magnifiquement en avant la photo de famille qui s'y trouvait, la photo de sa famille qu'elle trouvait magnifique. Elle sourit un peu plus en se souvenant de leurs derniers noëls, pour la première fois s'était sa mère qui avait lancé la brillante idée de prendre une photo pour immortaliser cette soirée qu'elle avait trouvé parfaite. Sur cette photo se trouvait toutes les personnes à qui elle tenait : Ses parents, sa sœur et sa merveilleuse nièce, son fis qu'elle aimait tant et Emma. Elle se voyait déjà, se réveillant chaque matin, et observer pendant des heures ce magnifique portrait de famille. Henry dut lui secouer légèrement le bras pour la faire sortir de sa rêverie, il commençait à fatiguer et ne voulait pas s'en aller avant que sa mère n'ait ouvert tous ses cadeaux. Elle sourit timidement aux deux adolescents qui la regardaient attentivement et attrapa la boite bleue que son fils lui tendait. Elle l'ouvrit et y trouva tout un tas de principalement d'eux deux mais Emma figurait également sur certaine.

"C'est une memory box, j'ai fait imprimer plusieurs photos sous format polaroid comme tu adores ça mais aussi en photo classique, en marque page mais aussi en magnet ! Tu auras nos têtes partout, jusqu'à sur ton frigo !" Expliqua Henry en souriant.

"Merci beaucoup mon chéri." Souffla-t-elle émue de son geste.

Il sourit fière de lui et lui tendit les cadeaux qu'Emma avait soigneusement emballer, Regina la regarda avant d'en attraper un. Elle secoua doucement la boite en souriant et l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils, elle pouffa de rire en apercevant le petit cactus. La brune regarda Emma et lui frappa doucement le bras avant d'attraper le deuxième cadeau qu'elle lui tendait en souriant tendrement. Elle défit le paquet avec attention et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes en y découvrant les deux livres qu'elle avait tant recherché.

"Vingt mille lieues sous les mers...Le Tour du monde en 80 jours..." Soupira-t-elle en caressant la couverture du bout des doigts.

"Tu m'avais dit qu'ils comptaient beaucoup pour toi et que, tu avais été dévastée en les perdant pendant l'un de tes déménagements. Ils sont en Italiens, je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir." Fit Emma en se frottant doucement la nuque.

"Merci...Merci beaucoup Emma..." Souffla la brune en laissant ses larmes couler librement.

"Pourquoi tu pleures maman ?" S'inquiéta Henry en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Mon grand-père m'avait offert ses livres alors que je n'étais encore qu'une toute petite fille. On s'asseyait sur notre balancelle dans le jardin de tes grands-parents en Italie, moi sur ses genoux, et on passait des heures à lires ses poèmes. Je l'ai perdu quelques années après sa mort, lorsque nous avons déménagé pour venir vivre ici. Ça a été très dure pour moi, c'était mon seul souvenir de lui et même ça on avait fini par me l'arracher." Expliqua-t-elle en se laissant aller contre son fils.

"Merci Emma." Chuchota-t-il avant de tendrement embrasser le font de sa mère.

La blonde sourit et opina de la tête, elle regarda les deux bruns et se sentit de trop alors elle se leva et quitta la pièce pour les laisser profiter d'un petit moment rien que tous les deux.


	7. Chapitre 7

Vendredi 1 février. (partie 2)

Regina regarda amoureusement son fils monter les escaliers et sourit tendrement en repensant à la soirée qu'elle venait de passer. L'intention pouvait paraitre stupide pour certains mais pour elle s'était la plus belle des choses, personne n'avait jamais fait autant pour elle. Un succulent diner, un gâteau délicieux, des cadeaux formidables : que pouvait-elle demander de mieux ? Rien. La blonde était tellement parfaite avec elle. Elle se leva de table et entra dans la cuisine ou elle retrouva Emma, dos à elle, légèrement penchée sur le plan de travail. Elle se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça en soupirant, elle posa sa tête sur son menton et ferma les yeux en savourant la douce odeur de cannelle.

"Salut toi." Fit Emma en verrouillant son téléphone.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sur ton téléphone ?" Demanda la brune en serrant doucement la mâchoire.

"Je jouais, un jeu sur un zoo, ça fait passer le temps." Pouffa la blonde en la sentant se contacter dans son dos.

"Je vois que tu as fait la vaisselle." Soupira Regina en la serrant un peu plus contre elle.

"Il fallait bien que je m'occupe, tu vas mieux ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle en se retournant dans ses bras.

"Bien mieux, ne t'en fais pas." Souffla la professeure en se blottissant contre elle, la tête sur sa poitrine.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer tu sais." Marmonna Emma en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, oh non, loin de là. J'ai été heureuse de revoir ses ouvrages, tellement heureuse. Ça a fait remonter tellement de bon souvenir que je n'ai pu contenir mes larmes. Merci Emma, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour les trouver alors que moi, j'ai remué ciel et terre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour te remercier, tu ne sais pas ce que ses livres représentent pour moi." Chuchota-t-elle en soupirant d'aise.

"Tu m'en lirais quelques passages ?" Demanda l'adolescente en souriant.

"Seulement si tu m'avoues comment tu as fait." Sourit Regina.

"J'ai gardé contacte avec certaine de mes anciennes familles d'accueil surtout une en fait. C'est une famille Italienne, c'est eux qui m'ont donné le gout de la langue, j'étais proche d'eux mais surtout de la grand-mère de la famille. Je lui ai souvent parlé de toi, je crois qu'elle connait tellement de chose sur toi qu'elle serait capable de te reconnaitre parmi une foule de personne. Il s'avère que c'est une coïncidence, un soir j'étais en colère car je n'arrivais pas à trouver les livres, je l'ai donc appelé pour lui en parler. Elle m'a dit pouvoir arranger mon problème et qu'elle devrait pouvoir m'envoyer le tout avant ton anniversaire, je pensais qu'elle disait ça juste pour me rassurer mais elle l'a fait, je ne sais pas comment, mais elle a trouvé ton adresse et il y a quelques jours j'ai reçu le colis." Expliqua la blonde en parsèment son crâne de baiser.

Regina sourit de toutes ses dents et resserra sa prise sur le corps musclé de sa belle Emma. Elle se sentait bien, en sécurité et étrangement, elle se sentait aimé. Elle écoutait les battements réguliers du cœur de la blonde, elle aimait tant entendre se doux son. Elle se laissa bercer encore quelques instants par ses pulsations régulières en resserrant un peu plus le corps d'Emma près d'elle, elle adorait cette sensation de paix qui envahissait son corps lorsque la blonde était près d'elle.

"Tu veux boire un verre de vin ? Va t'installer dans le canapé et je t'apporte ça immédiatement." Proposa Emma en souriant.

"Tu n'es pas mon esclave pour constamment me servir." Marmonna la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

"J'aime te servir, j'aime te faire plaisir, j'aime t'aider et faire des choses pour toi." Souffla l'adolescente en lui câlinant le dos.

"Tu aimes beaucoup de chose dit moi." Taquina Regina en tirant doucement sur son t-shirt pour le lui sortir du pantalon.

"Il y a bien des choses que j'aime et que je ne te dis pas." Sourit Emma en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

La brune sentit cœur s'emballer devant cet aveu sous-entendu, elle releva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur sa clavicule qu'elle embrassa tendrement. Ses baisers remontèrent peu à peu le long du cou et de la mâchoire de la blonde qui balança sa tête en arrière en soupirant d'aise. Elle profita de cette exposition pour la marquer tout en glissant ses mains sous le t-shirt blanc qu'elle portait, elle ne fut pas étonnée d'y trouver une brassière. Elle savait que la blonde préférait en porter pour ne pas trop être en contradiction avec son boxeur et puis, apparemment elle se sentait mieux avec. Regina sourit et fit glisser sa main sur un sein qu'elle malaxa tendrement à travers le tissu.

"Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir un bon verre de vin ?" Tenta Emma à travers ses soupirs de plaisirs.

"Vois-tu, là, j'ai envie d'autre chose, j'ai envie de bien plus." Susurra malicieusement la brune en lui suçotant le lobe de l'oreille.

Emma ferma les yeux face à tant de plaisir, à tant de désir. Elle voulait que Regina profite un peu plus de sa soirée d'anniversaire, qu'elle soit la reine encore un petit moment mais s'était trop pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas éternellement résister aux avances de sa si belle professeur. Elle glissa ses mains jusqu'au fesse de la brune et les pressa contre elle en geignant. Regina sourit en voyant qu'elle venait de gagner une petite victoire face à son amante et défit rapidement la ceinture du pantalon de la blonde qui n'en pouvait déjà plus. Doucement sa main glissa dans le boxer noir et se posa sur le membre durcit de son amante. Erection en main, elle sourit en suçotant la peau du cou d'Emma. Elle se sentit fière d'elle en entendant les soupirs de désirs de l'adolescente, malgré son âge avancé elle était toujours en capacité de faire plaisir à la personne désirée. Elle commença à exercer de doux vas et viens sur l'intimité de sa belle. Emma se sentait défaillir sous ses gestes, elle planta doucement ses lèvres dans l'épaule de Regina pour retenir ses gémissements de plaisir. Elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur les hanches de la brune pour la coller au maximum contre elle en soupirant d'aise. Le sourire de la brune s'élargit en la sentant faire et déposa de léger baiser sur le long de sa mâchoire.

"Suis-moi...on va continuer dans le salon..." Souffla-t-elle en mordillant son lobe d'oreille.

"Le salon... ? Henry pourrait descendre..." Marmonna la blonde en voulant retrouver une respiration normale.

"Henry dort, ne t'en fais pas..." Sourit Regina en la tirant vers elle par la ceinture.

"Et si on montait en haut ? Mon lit est bien plus confortable que le canapé..." Proposa l'adolescente en lui embrassant la joue.

La brune soupira doucement, elle n'avait aucune envie de monter en haut pour se donner à sa belle mais Emma avait raison. Henry pouvait très bien se réveiller durant la nuit et descendre, il pourrait les entendre ou même les interrompre durant l'acte. Elle voulait pouvoir profiter pleinement de sa romance avec la blonde mais préférait la garder secrète encore un moment, elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction qu'aurait son fils alors le prendre au dépourvue serait vraiment la pire des idées. Emma vit son trouble et déposa tendrement sa main dans le bas de son dos en se collant doucement à elle.

"Tout va bien, on va juste monter dans ma chambre. Tu pourras te laisser aller puisqu'elle est suffisamment loin de celle d'Henry, il n'entendra rien. Arrête de réfléchir et profite du reste de la soirée, tout se passera bien." Souffla-t-elle en lui embrassant la tempe.

Regina sourit et prit son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser avec toute la tendresse qu'elle lui portait. Elle glissa ses mains dans les magnifiques mèches blondes et se laissa aller contre l'adolescente. Emma sourit à travers le baiser et glissa ses mains sous les cuisses de la brune, elle la souleva et Regina noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches en souriant un peu plus. La blonde monta les escaliers et entra dans sa chambre le plus silencieusement possible. Elle se laissa tomber dans son lit en gardant la brune dans ses bras avant de tendrement l'embrasser. Elle la fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle, elle continua de parsemer son visage de doux baiser avant que les vêtements ne volent à travers la pièce. De fines couches de sueur perlèrent de leurs corps, leurs baisers devinrent plus langoureux et leurs caresses plus sensuelles. La température de la pièce grimpa rapidement. Les coups de reins devinrent plus énergiques, plus fort, plus profond. Le silence de la pièce fut replacé par les gémissements et les soupirs de plaisir des deux femmes. Les marques de suçons et de griffures s'accumulèrent sur les deux corps. Emma et Regina retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas, épuisée, après avoir passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se prouver leur amour. Les couvertures étendues au sol, Regina se blottit dans les bras sveltes de son amante et écouta les battements réguliers de son cœur en dessinant des motifs imaginaires sur ses abdos parfaitement dessinés.

"Tout va bien ?" S'assura la blonde en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

"Tout va bien. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant apprécié mon anniversaire." Souffla Regina en fermant les yeux.

"Vous avez l'habitude de fêter l'anniversaire d'Henry pendant le week-end pour pouvoir en profiter mais toi ? Vous faites quelques choses pour ton anniversaire d'habitude ?" Demanda-t-elle.

"D'habitude, quand il n'a pas école le lendemain, on regarde un film et c'est tout. Personne ne m'avait jamais préparé un repas d'anniversaire et encore moins un gâteau d'anniversaire. La dernière fois que j'ai soufflé sur des bougies d'anniversaire je devais avoir seize ans." Révéla la brune en soupirant tristement.

"C'est dommage, vraiment dommage." Pensa Emma à voix haute.

"Ce n'est que mon anniversaire, ce n'est donc pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire." Fit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

La blonde soupira doucement en glissant sa main dans les cheveux ébènes, elle trouvait tout cela très dommage. Ce n'était tout de même pas l'anniversaire de n'importe qui, non, c'était celui de la femme dont elle tombait de plus en plus amoureuse. Elle était heureuse de lui avoir fait aimer cette journée mais se sentait attristée en se disant que personne ne faisait jamais rien pour la faire sourire en ce jour si important pour elle. Elle se promit de faire de cette journée un jour exceptionnel dans les années à venir, elle imaginait tout un tas de scénario qui plairait sans aucun doute à la brune. Elle se perdit dans ses pensées à force de réfléchir.

"Emma...Emma ?" Appela la brune en la surplombant.

"Hm... ?" Fit-elle en la regardant dans les yeux.

"Mais où étais-tu passée ma douce ?" Demanda Regina en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

"Loin, je l'avoue." Sourit la blonde en lui embrassant doucement le bout du nez.

La brune secoua doucement la tête et picora amoureusement ses lèvres. Elle aimait tellement leurs douceurs, leurs gouts, la sensation de cette bouche se mouvant contre la sienne. Elle aimait tant la façon qu'avait Emma de l'embrasser avec respect et tendresse. Elle se glissa dans les bras de la blonde et soupira doucement en fermant les yeux, elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de son amante.

"Tu veux dormir ?" Lança l'adolescente en lui embrassant le front.

"Disons que tu m'as épuisée et que j'ai cours toute la journée demain, je sens déjà les courbatures montrer le bout de leurs nez alors oui, oui j'aimerais dormir quelques heures et tu devrais en faire de même." Plaisanta la brune en se collant un peu plus contre ce corps si musclé.

"On va dormir, c'est promis mon amour, mais attend quelques secondes, j'ai encore un dernier cadeau pour toi." Souffla-t-elle en se redressant.

"Quoi ? Emma, c'est beaucoup trop !' Râla Regina en s'asseyant en tailleur dans le lit.

La blonde sortit de leurs couchettes et ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode, la brune se couvrit avec les couvertures et laissa son regard glisser sur le corps qu'elle aimait tant serrer contre elle. Emma fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires et sortit un petit papier cadeau d'entre ses vêtements, elle l'observa longuement avant de revenir dans le lit.

"Ne me regarda pas comme ça, ce n'est vraiment pas grand-chose. J'ai remarqué que tu jouais souvent avec les plaques militaires qui appartenaient à mes parents alors voilà." Sourit-elle doucement en lui tendant le petit paquet.

Regina déballa le présent en fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit le petit écrin blanc et y découvrit une magnifique chaine avec deux plaques métalliques identiques à celle de la blonde. Elle les retira de la boite et les observa attentivement, sa date de naissance ainsi que son nom étaient gravées sur la première plaque et une courte citation en italien sur la deuxième.

"Il modo migliore per raggiungere l'impossibile è credere che sia possibile." Lut-elle en caressant les plaques du bout des doigts.

"Le meilleur moyen de réaliser l'impossible est de croire que c'est possible. " Sourit Emma.

"C'est magnifique, merci. " Souffla Regina en relevant le visage.

"Contente que ça te plaise." Fit tendrement la blonde.

"C'est le deuxième collier que tu m'offres, il va falloir que je me rattrape." Marmonna la brune en souriant tout de même.

"T'avoir dans ma vie est le plus beau des cadeaux." Avoua l'adolescente en rougissant.

"Je me rattraperais quand même. Tu me l'attaches ?" Demanda Regina en lui tendait la chaine.

La blonde sourit et le lui attacha avant d'embrasser son épaules nue avec tendresse. Elles s'allongèrent et Regina se blottit à nouveaux contre son amante en jouant avec son nouveau présent. Elle s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres, bercée par les douces caresses d'Emma.


	8. Chapitre 8

Mercredi 6 mars.

Regina se réveilla doucement, en sentant de douce caresse sur son avant-bras et des lèvres se poser tendrement sur sa tempe. Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes avant de les refermer en inspirant profondément l'odeur de cannelle de sa compagne. Elle profita des douces caresses qu'elle lui offrait de longues minutes en simulant un sommeil profond. Elle se blottit un peu plus dans cette étreinte réconfortante en marmonnant stupidement. Elle soupira d'aise en entendant les battements réguliers du cœur de la blonde.

"Je sais que tu ne dors plus." Lança Emma en souriant tendrement.

"Désolé." Soupira la brune en relevant la tête.

"Tu es débout depuis longtemps ?" Demanda-t-elle en lui caressant la joue.

"Quelques minutes, je voulais juste profiter de ce doux réveil." Fit Regina en la surplombant.

La blonde sourit en agrippant ses hanches pour la garder près d'elle avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son nez, puis ses joues, son menton et enfin les magnifiques lèvres pulpeuses qui lui faisaient tant envie. Elles s'embrassèrent amoureusement de longues minutes avant de se séparer à bout de souffle. Regina déposa une multitude de baiser sur chaque parcelle de peau du visage de son amante la faisant sourire tendrement. Les mains d'Emma descendirent sur ses fesses qu'elle pressa, son sexe rencontra la cuisse de la blonde ce qui la fit geindre en fermant les yeux. Sa respiration se coupa et ses muscles se tendirent délicieusement. Elle laissa sa tête tomber dans le creux du cou de la blonde et tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Les mains d'Emma arpentèrent se magnifique corps qu'elle connaissait à présent par cœur, elle caressa tout son cœur avec tendresse et attention. Elle savait quelle partie de ce splendide corps câliner pour exciter la déesse qui partageait sa vie.

"Minute papillon, on n'a pas le temps pour un nouvel round." Marmonna la brune en se redressant.

"Pourquoi ?" Souffla Emma en lui léchant langoureusement la clavicule.

"Henry ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, imagine s'il nous entend ? Je ne veux pas prendre de risque Em'. " Soupira-t-elle en souriant tristement.

"Très bien, mais tu restes dans mes bras, encore quelques minutes." Imposa la blonde en lui souriant tendrement.

"Avec plaisir." Fit Regina en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Elles restèrent lovées dans les bras l'une de l'autre de longues minutes, à profiter des caresses et des doux baiser de la femme désirée. Elles se sentaient bien, sereine, apaisées et surtout aimées. Elles s'étaient enfermées dans leur bulle à tel point qu'elles ne virent pas les minutes défiler. La sonnerie du téléphone d'Emma les fit sursauter, elles n'étaient jamais restées aussi longtemps au lit ensemble. Elles avaient pour habitude de disparaitre plusieurs dizaines de minutes avant que le réveil de Regina ne sonne puisqu'Henry se levait, la plupart du temps, avant la belle blonde. Les deux jeunes femmes blêmirent en voyant l'heure et sautèrent du lit, la brune se rhabilla le plus rapidement en espérant ne pas croiser son fils dans le couloir. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il el découvre de cette manière. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la blonde, elle fit en sorte d'avoir une coiffure à peu près parfaite et sortit avec précipitation de la chambre.

"Maman ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la chambre d'Emma ?" Lança froidement Henry en sortant, au même moment de la salle de bain.

"Hen…Henry… ? Euh... Je...en fait..." Balbutia-t-elle stupidement.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils face à cette réponse alors qu'elle regardait le sol. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui mentir mais elle ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Elle angoissait, elle eut l'impression soudaine d'étouffer et sa respiration devint difficile.

"Maman ? Maman, ça va ?" Demanda Henry en s'approchant de sa mère.

Emma sortit de la pièce à cemoment-là, l'inquiétude dans la voix du jeune homme lui fit rapidement comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle vit le rictus de douleur sur le visage de la brune et la tira en arrière pour la faire asseoir au sol, jambe tendue, dos contre le mur. Ella lui caressa doucement la joue en posant l'une de ses mains au-dessus de son épaule pour la garder bien droite.

"Eh bah alors, respire. Tout va bien, Regina. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" Fit-elle en regardant tour à tour les deux bruns.

"Elle est sorti de ta chambre, j'ai juste demandé pourquoi ! D'ailleurs pourquoi tu portes simplement un survêtement et une brassière alors que tu étais avec ma mère ?!" S'emporta le jeune homme en se redressant.

"Tout doux cow-boy, je ne t'ai strictement rien fait alors tu vas te détendre. Je suis habillé comme ça parce que j'ai dormi comme ça, ta mère est sortie de ma chambre parce qu'elle est venue me réveiller. On est resté quelques minutes à l'intérieur de la chambre à discuter, elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, elle est épuisée depuis plusieurs jours, elle ne s'attendait pas à te voir ni à se faire agresser aussi tôt." Menti Emma en levant les yeux au ciel

"Je ne l'ai pas agressée, j'ai juste demandé pourquoi elle sortait de ta chambre, en nuisette en plus." Marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

"Vu comment tu m'as parlé, tu n'as pas dû être des plus doux avec elle. Descend le temps qu'elle se calme, prépare-lui son petit déjeuné, un jus de fruit bien frais et pas de café par contre." Fit-elle avant de lui faire signe de descendre.

Henry regarda sa mère, puis la blonde avant d'enfin se lever pour descendre. Il n'avait aucune envie de laisser sa mère seule avec Emma, surtout que cette histoire surtout que cette histoire comme quoi elle serait venue la réveiller lui paraissait affreusement fausse, mais il avait souvent vu sa mère faire des crises d'angoisses dans le passé. Ce n'était certainement pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche en la jouant fils surprotecteur. Il devait avouer que la blonde avait raison sur un point sa mère dormait très peu depuis quelques temps et paraissait fatiguée même si elle ne le montrait pas. Il descendit donc lui préparer le petit déjeuner, il ne lui avait plus préparé de repas depuis l'arrivée d'Emma dans leur Manoir. Il suivit les conseils de la blonde, à contre cœur, et lui fit un jus d'orange en pressant lui-même les fruits. Pendant ce temps, Emma caressait toujours la joue de la brune avec tendresse en lui soufflant des mots doux à l'oreille. Peu à peu, elle sentit le corps de Regina se détendre avant de voir une larme glisser sur ce visage parfait. Elle l'attira dans ses bras, après avoir vérifié que Henry ne les verrait pas de là où elles étaient. La brune se laissa faire et se détendit complètement en sentant les bras musclés de sa belle autour de son corps encore tremblant.

"Hey, détends toi amour. Tout va bien. Henry est en bas, il te prépare le petit déjeuné. Tu es avec moi, tout va bien." Chuchota-t-elle tendrement en lui embrasant la tempe.

Elle lui caressa tendrement ses cheveux ébènes en continuant à lui murmurer tout un tas de mots doux pour qu'elle se détende. Regina s'accrocha désespérément aux épaules d'Emma comme si elle était sur le point de tomber sur le sol. Elle se sentait si stupide, elle n'avait plus eu ce genre de crise depuis bien longtemps, depuis l'arrivée de la blonde dans sa vie en fait. Elle se laissa bercer par l'adolescente en gardant les yeux fermés.

"Désolé..." Souffla-t-elle difficilement.

"Il n'y a pas de mal amour." Fit-Emma en lui embrassant le front.

"J'aime quand tu m'appels comme ça..." Marmonna la brune en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

"Je pense que je vais t'appeler comme ça un peu plus souvent alors." Sourit la blonde.

"Merci...pour tout..." Soupira honteusement Regina.

"Ça va mieux ?" Demanda l'adolescente sans faire attention à ses stupides remerciements.

"Beaucoup mieux. Tu crois qu'il t'a cru ?" S'inquiéta la brune en relevant le visage.

"Aucune idée, si ce n'est pas le cas il va nous poser des questions enfin surtout à toi, après tout tu es sa mère." Souffla-t-elle doucement.

"Comment on va faire alors ? Mon fils est intelligent, il va rapidement comprendre !" Paniqua la professeure.

"Calme toi, il pense déjà que je suis en couple avec quelqu'un. Il est même sûr que je fais le mur pour aller la voir. Tu n'as presque pas dormi de la nuit puisque j'ai fait trop de bruit en partant, quand je suis rentré tu dormais déjà alors tu es venu me réveiller pour me demander d'être plus discrète pour ne pas réveiller Henry la prochaine fois. Il est intelligent mais si la version va dans son sens ça devrait aller." Dit la blonde en réfléchissant.

"J'espère." Soupira la brune.

Regina se blottit à nouveaux dans les bras finement musclés d'Emma, elle soupira d'aise en sentant sa douce odeur de cannelle. Elle en était sûr, elle devenait accro à cette magnifique blonde et aux sensations qu'elle lui procurait. Elle se sentait déjà fatiguée du mensonge qu'elle allait devoir dire à son fils en le regardant dans les yeux, elle se détestait de faire ça, elle voulait que tout soit beaucoup plus simple. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, descendre au rez-de-chaussée et avouer sa relation à Henry, lui dire la vérité et pouvoir vivre son bonheur au grand jour. Elle voulait pouvoir profiter de la blonde et de ses bras à n'importe quel moment, de jour comme de nuit, en public ou en privée. Elle voulait tout ça mais ne se sentait pas encore prête pour avouer son penchant à son fils, elle avaot peur de sa réaction, de ce qu'elle pourrait lier dans ses yeux. En dehors de ça, elle avait énormément de chance, d'avoir Emma et qu'elle soit aussi compréhensible avec elle. Elle lui en demandait beaucoup et elle ne s'était jamais plein jusque-là.

"Je crois qu'Henry a terminé ton petit déjeuné, tu devrais descendre." Lança-t-elle en la sortant de ses pensées.

"Tu viens avec moi ?" Demanda la brune en baissant la tête.

"Je dois prendre une bonne douche, je sens toi et ça risque d'être bizarre et puis ça vous laissera le temps de discuter au cas où." Sourit Emma.

Regina opina d'un simple hochement de tête et déposa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de la blonde avant de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait bien sagement dans la cuisine. En la voyant arriver, Henry sauta de son tabouret et se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il se sentait coupable, s'il ne lui avait pas parlé sur un ton aussi détaché et froid elle n'aurait pas été dans cet état. Il la fit s'asseoir et lui tendit son jus de fruit bien frais et une assiette de pancake pour qu'elle mange. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et resta silencieux, il l'observa attentivement : ses lèvres et ses mains tremblaient toujours, elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle venait de pleurer, les traits de son visage étaient tirés mais il savait qu'elle y cacherait parfaitement sous son maquillage.

"Je suis désolé." Souffla-t-elle doucement après de longues minutes.

"Non maman, c'est moi qui suis désolé. Je savais bien que tu étais fatiguée, je sais bien les crises qu'il t'arrive de faire par fatigue, j'aurais dû te parler autrement, sur un autre ton. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans sa chambre maman ? Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu n'as pas simplement toqué à sa porte comme tu le fais avec moi." Dit-il plus doucement pour ne pas provoquer une nouvelle crise chez sa mère.

"Henry, écoute... je vais être sincère avec toi. Tu as dû t'en douter, Emma a une petite amie et elle sort souvent la nuit pour la rejoindre. Cette nuit, ça a été le cas, je l'ai entendu sortir et je n'ai pas réussi à me rendormir. Je l'ai attendu dans le salon une bonne partie de la nuit mais j'ai fini par m'endormir avant qu'elle ne rentre alors, en me réveillant, je suis monté la voir pour discuter avec elle. Je lui ai expliqué qu'elle devait faire moins de bruit pour ne pas te réveiller et que si elle veut passer la nuit ailleurs, la moindre des choses est de me prévenir. Ensuite on a discuté de tout et de rien, surtout de sa copine et de mes nuits difficiles en fait et ensuite on est sorti et voilà." Menti difficilement Regina en gardant son regard encré dans les yeux de son fils.

Henry sourit à sa mère et s'excusa à nouveau, il se trouvait encore plus stupide de s'être imaginé tout un tas de film. Il laissa sa mère terminer son petit déjeuner et monta s'habiller. Dans le couloir, il croisa Emma et s'excusa d'avoir été aussi dur avec elle aussi. La blonde sourit en le voyant disparaitre derrière la porte de sa chambre et descendit les marches deux par deux. Elle se glissa derrière la brune qu'elle enlaça tendrement, elle déposa plusieurs fois ses lèvres dans le cou de sa compagne avant de fermer les yeux.

"Tu as mangé ?" Demanda-t-elle en caressant son ventre à travers le tissu.

"Oui, Henry m'a fait de succulant pancakes, d'ailleurs il t'en reste si tu en veux." Sourit Regina en liant leurs doigts sur son abdomen.

"Tu penses que tu vas assurer aujourd'hui ? Manquerait plus que tu fasses une crise au lycée." Souffla tendrement la blonde.

"Je pense qu'il m'a cru mais je m'en veux de lui avoir mentit et oui, tout ira bien, comme c'est mercredi les cours se termine à midi et en plus ta classe est la dernière que j'ai." Fit la brune en souriant un peu plus.

"Tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il soit prêt à entendre la vérité." Rassura Emma en lui embrassant la tempe.

Elles restèrent de longues minutes dans cette position avant que Regina ne monte se préparer à son tour, elle se sentait toujours mal mais se devait de gérer. Elle se prépara rapidement, déjà en retard sur son planning habituel, et avala rapidement deux calmants, juste au cas où. Ils montèrent dans la magnifique Mercedes et la brune se dépêcha de rejoindre le lycée dans lequel elle travaillait et dans lequel ses deux amours étudiaient. En arrivant, Henry lui souhaita une bonne matinée et quitta rapidement la voiture alors que la blonde lui prit tendrement la main.

"J'espère que ça ira, le moindre problème tu m'envoies un message et je me dépêcherais d'arriver dans ta classe" Souffla-t-elle en la regardant tendrement.

"C'est promis, allez va ! Tes amies t'attendent !" Sourit Regina.

Emma déposa un discret baiser sur le dos de sa main et descendit à son tour de la voiture pour rejoindre son groupe d'ami qui l'attendait plus loin. La brune la regarda amoureusement partir loin d'elle, elle se sentait étrange. Plus elle s'éloignait d'elle et plus son cœur se serrait. Son regard ne quitta pas la blonde une seule seconde et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Ruby lui sauter dessus, ses deux-là s'étaient bien trouvés. Elle la regarda saluer tous ses amis avant de se rouler une cigarette, grimper facilement sur le muret du lycée et l'allumer. Elle resta dans sa voiture de longues minutes sans même s'en rendre compte. Emme du sentir le regard qu'elle lui portait car elle se tourna vers la voiture et encra ses magnifiques pupilles émeraudes dans son regard caramel. Elles restèrent là, sans bouger, se regardant simplement jusqu'à ce qu'une autre blonde ne rentre dans le champ de vision de Regina. Le regard de la brune se fit immédiatement plus dure, plus distinct, plus noire. Sa mâchoire se contracta et ses mains se serrèrent autour de son volant en apercevant cette blonde sauter dans les bras de sa blonde devant tout le monde. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un état pareil après tout, Emma avait le droit d'avoir des amies. Elle sortit finalement de sa voiture et traversa le parking en regardant le sol, elle ne voulait pas croiser le regard de la blonde, pas maintenant, pas ici, elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle se dépêcha donc d'entrer dans l'établissement, elle se dirigea directement vers sa salle de classe sans faire son habituel détour par la salle des professeurs.

"Eh bah alors ma chérie, tu as une salle tête." Lança Mallie, son amie mais aussi collègue, professeur d'anglais.

"Ce n'est pas ma journée, je l'avoue." Marmonna celle-ci en ouvrant sa salle.

"Allez plus que quatre heures et tu rentres chez toi." Souffla la blonde avant de disparaitre dans le couloir.

La brune soupira profondément. Plus que quatre heures de cours et elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et se reposer. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise de son bureau en entendant la sonnerie qui marquait le début des cours. Habituellement le mercredi était plutôt calme, les élèves n'étaient pas trop turbulents et tout se passait relativement bien mais aujourd'hui, s'était tout l'inverse. Regina venait de passer les trois heures de cours les plus longues de toutes sa vie, elle avait collé cinq élèves, renvoyée une dizaine, donnée un contrôle surpris à une classe incontrôlable bref, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle prit une pause de cinq minutes pour descendre en salle des professeurs, elle se servit un bon café et prit une aspirine pour calmer sa migraine naissance. Elle remonta doucement les escaliers jusqu'à sa salle de glace et grogna seule en entendant le brouhaha que faisait sa classe. Elle soupira en entrant dans sa classe avant de laisser ses élèves entrer à leurs tours, elle s'assit et prit se massa les tempes en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour les faire taire ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite partie de l'heure.

"Allez laisse-moi ta place, pour une fois !" Lança une voix bien trop aiguë pour la brune.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !" S'énerva-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise.

"Rien madame." Lancèrent les trois adolescentes en même temps.

"Swan ! Ne me forcez pas à répéter ma question sinon vous prenez toutes les trois la porte avec quatre heures de colle pour mercredi prochain." S'énerva Regina en frappant sur son bureau.

"Alice veut s'asseoir à cette place, au premier rang, mais Ruby est ici depuis le début de l'année. Le ton est monté, je suis navré, mais on va arranger ça. Pas vraie les filles ?" Souffla la blonde en regardant ses deux amies à tours de rôles.

"Elle veut surtout être là pour continuer à te draguer." Marmonna doucement, mais pas assez, Ruby.

"Excusez-moi, mais vous êtes ?" Fit Regina en se tournant vers la blonde qu'elle ne connaissait visiblement pas.

"Je suis Alice, Alice Mars, je suis dans cette classe depuis le début de l'année Madame Mills." Soupira la blonde en regardant la professeure.

"Eh bien, Miss Mars, veuillez allez-vous asseoir à votre place habituelle et ne faites pas d'histoire. Dans mon cours, les seuls changements de places autorisés sont ceux que je décide de faire." Ordonna sèchement la brune.

Alice soupira et alla s'asseoir à sa place, au fond de la classe. Ruby récupéra sa place à côté d'Emma en souriant. Tous les élèves s'assirent et les conversations recommencèrent peu à peu ce qui irrita un peu plus Regina qui était sur le point d'exploser et de tous les virer.

"Sortez une feuille blanche et ouvrez vos livres à la page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze. Vous me faites tous les exercices de la page et en silence, vos copies seront notées et si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un soupir d'agacement ça sera un zéro pour toute la classe !" S'exclama-t-elle en foudroyant ses élèves d'un regard noir.

Un silence pesant prit place dans la salle de classe, tous les élèves sortirent leurs affaires et se mirent à travailler dans le plus profond des silences. Regina sourit doucement et laissa sa tête reposée sur son bureau, elle ferma les yeux et profita du silence. Emma l'observa faire de longue minute avant de se mettre, elle aussi, à travailler. La brune ne releva pas la tête de toute l'heure, en réalité elle avait fini par s'endormir et Emma était la seule à s'en être rendu compte. La sonnerie de la fin des cours retentit et tous les adolescents rangèrent leurs affaires pour quitter la classe le plus rapidement possible. Alice laissa sa copie sur sa table, comme tous les autres, et se dirigea vers la blonde qui n'avait pas l'air très pressée.

"Ça te dit qu'on rentre ensemble ?" Lança-t-elle en s'asseyant sur la table.

"Désolé mais j'ai des trucs à faire avant de rentrer chez moi." Fit Emma en soupirant.

"Je peux t'attendre si tu veux." Proposa Alice en souriant.

"Non merci, rentre chez toi." Souffla la blonde en levant les yeux au ciel.

Alice ne chercha pas plus loin et descendit de la table avant de sortir de la salle de classe, elle était déçue, elle voulait vraiment passée un peu plus de temps avec la blonde mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas de celle-ci. Emma se leva et rangea enfin ses affaires, elle s'approcha du bureau et sourit en entendant la respiration calme et régulière de sa professeure. Elle se dépêcha de ramasser toutes les copies et les rangea dans le porte documents de la brune, elle rangea également toutes les affaires présentes sur le bureau dans le sac de sa belle. Elle s'agenouilla à côté d'elle et lui caressa doucement la cuisse et le dos.

"Regina ? Amour ? Réveille-toi, le cours est terminé." Souffla-t-elle doucement dans le creux de son oreille.

"Hm...Emma ?" Fit la brune en se redressant.

"Salut toi." Sourit tendrement la blonde en lui caressant la joue.

"Où sont les autres ? Quelle heure est-il ?" Demanda-t-elle en se levant.

"Ils sont partis, la cloche à sonner depuis une grosse quinzaine de minute, Henry m'a envoyé un message pour me dire qu'il mangeait avec des amis à midi et qu'il rentrerait dans l'après-midi." Expliqua-t-elle en s'adossant au bureau.

"Bien, ou sont mes affaires ?" Sourit Regina en s'approchant de son amante.

"Je les ai rangés avec les copies dans ton sac." Dit Emma en sortant son téléphone.

"Bien, tu es parfaite." Marmonna la professeure en lui prenant son portable des mains pour se blottir contre elle. "Personne n'a rien dit ?" Reprit-elle en soupirant.

"Personne, ils pensent juste que tu avais la flemme de relever la tête pour eux." Plaisanta la blonde en lui embrassant le front. "Mais dis-moi, tout va bien ? Tu t'es énervé dès notre entrée en classe puis tu as dormi durant toute l'heure, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi fatiguée que ça." S'inquiéta-t-elle.

"Tout va bien, j'ai eu une longue matinée et cette Alice n'avait qu'à pas vouloir changer de place sans autorisation." Grogna la brune en serrant un peu plus ses bras autour des hanches de l'adolescente.

"Tu es jalouse, c'est tellement mignon." S'amusa Emma.

Regina leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles au creux du coup de la blonde, elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre de longues minutes avant qu'Emma ne lui rappelle qu'elles devaient rentrer.


	9. Chapitre 9

Vendredi 22 mars.

Regina se trouvait, comme à son habitude, dans les gradins. De là où elle était, elle avait une vue parfaite sur tout le bassin. Elle était entourée d'élèves, de professeur mais aussi des parents de ceux qui participaient à la compétition. Elle ne les connaissait pas tous, comme à chaque fois où plusieurs lycées concouraient, elle se retrouvait entourée d'inconnu et elle détestait vraiment ça. Depuis plus de trois longues heures, elle observait amoureusement son fils et son amante nageaient avec passion. Elle savait qu'Henry n'avait qu'une seule envie, celle de gagner, contrairement à Emma qui participait seulement pour s'amuser. Regina discutait tranquillement avec son amie, Mallie pendant la courte pause qui était accordée aux participants. Quelques minutes plus tard, une grosse voix rocailleuse se fit à nouveaux entendre et la brune se redressa pour ne rien louper. Les nageurs entrèrent et grimpèrent sur leurs plongeoirs près à sauter mais la brune n'avait d'yeux que pour cette splendide blonde qui était bien la seule à ne pas se pavaner fièrement alors que son nom était clamé haut et fort dans les gradins. Emma Swan était la favorite à cette compétition, plusieurs sponsors étaient venus simplement pour la voir elle. Elle se tenait bien droite sur son plongeoir et regardait l'eau pour se concentrer avant le grand saut. Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant toutes ses filles avec leurs banderoles, déclarant leurs amours pour la blonde. Les nageurs se mirent en position et Emma attrapa les plaques militaires qu'elle portait fièrement autour du cou, elle les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa doucement ce qui provoqua un nouveau cri de fascination, d'admiration de la part de la foule en délire. Le coup de sifflet retentit et tous les adolescents plongèrent dans l'eau, les spectateurs se levèrent dans une synchronisation parfaite pour suivre la course.

"Emma Swan prend la tête de cette course avec une facilité et une rapidité que tout le monde lui envie. Les sponsors se l'arrachent et en la voyant je comprends bien pourquoi." Commenta une voix masculine dans les enceintes.

Regina ne fit pas attention aux commentaires des personnes autour d'elle, tout ce qui comptait était cette magnifique blonde qui sortit du bassin avec élégance et grâce. Elle attrapa la serviette que lui tendait son entraineur et s'assit à côté d'Henry qui attendait patiemment son tour. Les courses continuèrent mais tout ce qui comptait pour la brune s'était cette belle jeune femme qui discutait tranquillement avec ses camarades. Les minutes passèrent et les entraineurs montèrent sur l'estrade pour annoncer les résultats.

"Les jurés ont délibérés et comme depuis plus de trois ans, les catégories sont de tout sexes confondus. Pour le meilleur plongeon, nous avons Graham Humbert en première place suivis de près par Emma Swan puis Henry Mills. Pour le record de vitesse sur cent mètre : Emma Swan arrive en première position avec une longue avance, Killian Jones arrive juste ensuite avec à nouveaux le jeune Henry Mills. Et pour finir, le record de vitesse sur cinq cent mètre a été décerné à trois jeune femme, c'est une vraie première. Félicitation à Emma Swan, Mulan Fa et Lilith Paige. Félicitation à vous tous !" Lancèrent fièrement les entrainèrent chacun à leur tour.

Tous se mirent à applaudir, à féliciter le plus fort possible les athlètes. Plusieurs adolescents hurlèrent le prénom de la belle blonde à s'en arracher les poumons. Regina descendit discrètement des gradins et se dirigea rapidement vers le couloir des sportifs où elle attendit son fils et la jeune femme. Plusieurs adolescents passèrent devant elle en marmonnant tout un tas de chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas mais elle s'en fichait royalement, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était serrer son fils et Emma dans ses bras et les féliciter pour leurs exploits.

"Maman !" S'exclama le brun en lui sautant dessus. "Oh, désolé, je vais te mouiller." Souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant à la dernière minute.

La brune pouffa et attira son fils à elle, elle encercla ses épaules et lui embrassa le front comme elle le faisait quand il était plus jeune. Il accepta volontiers l'étreinte de sa mère malgré le regard de ses camarades sur lui.

"Je suis très fière de toi mon chéri." Souffla tendrement Regina en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Tu parles, je suis arrivé troisième deux fois." Marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est déjà énorme mon chéri, regard tu es le seul élève de seconde à avoir eu un prix." Souligna la brune en lui souriant.

"Ouais... mais bon, Emma a eu trois prix et elle est même arrivée première deux fois." Fit dubitativement Henry.

"Emma exerce la natation depuis de longues années mon ange, ne confond pas tout." Souffla-t-elle.

"Mouais, bon je vais m'habiller !" Lança le brun en s'écartant d'elle.

"Attend, où est Emma ? Je ne l'ai pas vu passé." Remarqua-t-elle.

"Elle a été retenu par tous un tas de sponsor qui voulaient lui parler, elle ne devrait pas tarder." Dit-il avant de disparaitre dans le vestiaire.

Le cœur de Regina se mit à la faire souffrir, il se serra douloureusement sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Emma discutait simplement avec des sponsors, elle n'était pas obligée d'accepter leurs propositions. Elle s'adossa au mur et ferma les yeux, elle tentait de calmer, en vain, les palpitations irrégulières de son cœur. Heureusement pour elle, elle était seule dans le couloir, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de se montrer aussi faible devant qui que ce soit. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'elle n'arrive à se calmer, ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas les réactions de son propre corps. Elle sentit une main sur ses hanches et ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, le doux sourire sur le visage de la blonde la calma rapidement. Emma lui prit la main et l'entraina après elle à travers le log couloir avant d'entrer dans un vestiaire.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda la blonde en refermant la porte.

"Félicitation." Souffla-t-elle en apercevant les médailles autour du cou de la blonde et la coupe qu'elle tenait fermement en main.

"Merci mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, j'ai cru que tu étais en train de refaire une nouvelle crise. Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle en posant sa main sur le front de la brune.

"Je n'ai pas de fièvre, je vais bien. Dépêche-toi de te changer qu'on rentre." Marmonna Regina en se tournant pour sortir.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" Soupira Emma en la retenant par la main.

"Tu as accepté quelle proposition ?" Lança sèchement la brune.

"Aucune. Je comptais en parler avec Monsieur Nolan et toi avant de donner mon avis même si celle de Monsieur Booth est plutôt tentante. C'est le seul qui me propose de rester à StoryBrooke, je pourrais continuer à m'entrainer ici et je devrais quitter la ville, seulement pour les compétitions. Ça me plait bien puisque ça me permettra de rester près de toi." Expliqua la blonde en rougissant.

"Sérieusement ? Tu accepterais la plus médiocre des propositions juste pour rester à StoryBrooke ? " Souffla doucement la professeure.

"Oui enfin non. Ce n'est pas pour rester à StoryBrooke que j'ai envie de l'accepter, j'aime cette ville mais pas tant que ça, c'est pour rester auprès de toi." Fit-elle en souriant tendrement.

Le cœur de Regina se calma instantanément, elle se sentait immédiatement mieux. La brune s'approcha d'elle et se blottit contre son corps encore mouillé. Elle soupira doucement en sentant la blonde lui rendre son étreinte. Elle se sentait si stupide de réagir d'une telle façon alors qu'Emma ne lui devait rien. La vérité s'était qu'elle était devenue accro à l'adolescente, à sa douceur, sa tendresse, ses mots doux, ses bras musclés, son sourire, ses yeux émeraudes, ses éclats de rire, leurs nuits d'amours. Elle était devenue dépendante à tout ce qu'Emma avait à lui offrir et aujourd'hui elle ne se voyait plus vivre sans elle, elle ne savait plus vivre loin d'elle.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé." Marmonna-t-elle dans son cou.

"Ce n'est pas grave amour, on va rentrer à la maison et tu vas pouvoir te reposer, tu es un peu sur les nerfs." Répondit Emma en lui embrassa le front.

"A la maison..." Répéta stupidement Regina. "J'aime quand tu dis ça." Avoua-t-elle doucement.

La blonde sourit avant de prendre son visage en coupe, elle vint déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur cette bouche pulpeuse qui l'attirait depuis de longue minute. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, tentant de faire passer à travers se baiser tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Elle se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Regina s'accrocha à la serviette qui se trouvait autour du cou de la blonde et picora tendrement ses lèvres en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle aimait tellement le gout de ses lèvres qu'elle avait du mal à s'en défaire.

"Je te demande pardon, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis de la sorte depuis plusieurs jours. T'imaginer loin de moi est un sentiment vraiment horrible." Soupira doucement Regina.

"Je comprends amour, ne t'en fais pas. Je m'habille et on rentre à la maison, je m'occuperais du diner pendant que toi, tu te reposeras devant la télé." Sourit Emma avant de tendrement lui embrasser le front.

La brune lui vola un ultime baiser avant de discrètement sortir du vestiaire, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa Mercedes pour éviter qu'Henry ne la voit. Elle monta dans sa voiture et prit son visage dans ses mains en soupirant, elle était à fleur de peau constamment, ses humeurs étaient instables et dépendaient sans cesse de la blonde. Emma allait bien alors elle allait à son tour à merveille, elle imaginait l'adolescente loin d 'elle et elle dépérissait, la blonde s'approchait de trop près d'une quelconque autre fille et elle entrait dans une colère noire, son amante se sentait perdre pied et elle sentait son cœur se déchirer en mille et un morceaux. Elle n'avait jamais aimé être dépendante de quelqu'un et pourtant, aujourd'hui, une vie loin de la belle blonde qui faisait battre son cœur était une vie bien trop atroce pour être vécu. Emma entra dans le véhicule au même moment, elle s'installa sur le siège passager et la regarda. La brune était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Le cœur de la blonde se serra en apercevant les gouttes d'eau tomber du visage de sa professeur de langue alors, tendrement, elle tendit la main pour les sécher. Evidemment la brune sursauta, pensant être seule, et un doux sourire prit place sur son visage à travers ses larmes.

"Tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer ma toute belle." Souffla l'adolescente en séchant ses larmes.

"C'est stupide, mais j'ai surtout besoin de tes bras." Avoua-t-elle timidement.

"Tu passes la nuit avec moi ?" Demanda Emma en souriant tendrement.

"Tu préfères surement te reposer mon ange, tu dois être épuisée après cette compétition." Soupira tristement la brune.

"Je peux très bien me reposer près de toi." Susurra la blonde avant de lui embrasser la tempe.

Un sourire béat fendit le visage de la brune qui attrapa la main de son amante pour lier leurs doigts ensemble, elles restèrent assises dans la voiture, en silence, à profiter de la présence de l'autre. Elles restèrent de longues minutes à ne rien dire, à observer le parking à présent vide de toute voiture, à apprécier le toucher de l'autre jeune femme. Henry sortit du bâtiment en courant, il aperçut sa mère et Emma qui l'attendaient sagement dans la Mercedes noire de sa mère. Il traversa le parking en courant et entra dans la voiture, il laissa son sac tomber sur la banquette arrière avant de passer sa tête entre les deux sièges avant.

"Je vous attendais dans le couloir moi." Rouspéta-t-il.

"Ta mère est fatiguée alors on est venu dans la voiture pour qu'elle soit tranquille, loin du regard insistant de tout le monde." Mentit la blonde.

"D'accord, on peut se commander des pizzas ou passer acheter quelques choses au Granny's comme ça tu n'as pas à cuisiner se soir." Proposa Henry en s'attachant.

Regina opina de la tête et démarra la voiture, l'idée de manger des pizzas ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Henry ait ce genre d'alimentation même si au fond, elle adorait la pizza. Elle s'arrêta donc devant le Granny's et Emma sortit de la voiture avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de se détacher. Henry sourit et quitta le véhicule à son tour pour rejoindre la blonde dans le diner. Ils y restèrent une bonne quinzaine de minute, le temps de se mettre d'accord et que la commande soit préparé. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture, le sourire aux lèvres, et deux énormes sacs remplis de nourriture.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?" Demanda Regina en haussant un sourcil.

"Notre repas de ce soir." Répondit Henry en souriant fièrement.

"Et tu n'as rien à dire, tu vas juste manger, profiter et te taire. " Fit la blonde en s'attachant.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" S'amusa la brune en regardant les deux adolescents à tours de rôle.

"Tout simplement parce que c'est Emma qui a payé." S'exclama le jeune homme.

Regina ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la mine fière des deux adolescents, elle redémarra et conduisit calmement jusqu'à son manoir. L'odeur de nourriture prit place dans tout le véhicule et lui mit l'eau à la bouche tant l'odeur était appréciable. Ils arrivèrent rapidement et s'installèrent directement dans le salon, Henry étala toute la nourriture sur la table devant les yeux ébahit de sa mère. Emma profita de ce petit temps de pause pour monter ranger ses récompenses dans sa chambre et se dépêcha de revenir dans le salon. La brune se redressa pour laisser de la place à la blonde dans le canapé et observa plus attentivement ce qui devait être leur repas. Trois grands gobelets de sodas, trois énormes parts de lasagne et trois chaussons aux pommes qui avaient l'air vraiment délicieux. Ils dinèrent tranquillement en regardant la télévision, Regina s'était rapprochée d'Emma et regardait amoureusement son fils diner. Elle se sentait bien, sereine, comblée. Elle voulait des moments comme celui-ci plus souvent. La main de la blonde se posa doucement sur sa cuisse et elle y exerça de douce caresse. Paniquée, Regina tira la couverture sur leurs cuisses pour que son fils ne remarque pas la présence de la main d'Emma sur son corps. Tout se passa pout le mieux, le jeune brun resta assis au sol et ne fit pas attention aux deux jeunes femmes sur le canapé. Henry avait englouti son chausson aux pommes alors que Regina le dégustait lentement, Emma était surprise de voir autant de plaisir dans le regard chocolat alors qu'elle mangeait un simple chausson aux pommes. La blonde ne toucha pas à son dessert, elle attendit patiemment que la brune termine le sien pour le lui tendre, elle avait simplement envie de voir cette sensation de pur bonheur sur le doux visage de sa professeure.

"Tu ne le veux pas ?" Demanda doucement Regina.

"Je n'ai plus faim, mange-le, vas-y." Sourit tendrement l'adolescente.

"On peut le mettre aux frais, tu le mangeras plus tard." Tenta la brune.

"Je dois surveiller ma ligne voyons, je ne le mangerais pas et ça me dérangerais beaucoup de le jeter à la poubelle." Souffla discrètement Emma en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Regina hésitait, la blonde voyait le doute sur son visage alors elle fit mine de se concentrer sur le programme télé. La brune se laissa aller à la tentation et croqua joyeusement dans le dessert qu'elle aimait tant, un doux gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle laissa sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de l'adolescente. Elle prit son temps pour le manger, elle savoura chaque bouchée. Une fois terminée, elle attrapa son gobelet de soda et se blottit discrètement dans les bras de son amante qui continuait de tendrement lui caresser la cuisse. Elle enfouit son nez dans les mèches blonde et le frotta doucement contre la fine peau de son cou avant d'y déposer ses lèvres de nombreuses fois. Emma du cependant se dégager en sentant les baisers dans son cou devenir plus appuyés, plus mouillés, plus langoureux. Elle la repoussa donc en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et lui rappela la présence d'Henry d'un simple mouvement de tête. Les joues de la professeure rougirent doucement et elle se réinstalla confortablement contre sa compagne, elle entoura la taille de l'adolescente de son bras et la garda fermement contre elle en fermant les yeux.

"Je suis bien là." Chuchota-t-elle doucement.

"Moi aussi." Souffla Emma sur le même ton.

"J'ai envie de monter me coucher." Fit la brune après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"Tu es fatiguée ?" Demanda l'adolescente en liant leurs doigts.

"Pas du tout mais j'ai envie de t'embrasser, de laisser mes doigts glisser sur tes courbes nues et de parsemer ta corp de baiser. J'ai aussi envie de m'allonger tout contre toi sans aucun rempart, m'endormir en entendant les battements calme et régulier de ton cœur, sentir ton odeur durant la nuit, voir ton visage endormit au petit matin. J'ai envie de tout ça." Susurra sensuellement Regina en venant mordiller son lobe d'oreille.

Emma retint sa respiration en fermant les yeux, elle avait envie de la brune et, une chose était sûre, si Henry n'était pas avec elles, dans cette pièce, elle lui aurait fait l'amour sur ce canapé. Les doigts de la brune dans sa nuque ne l'aidèrent vraiment pas à calmer son désir, au contraire. Henry bailla en s'étirant, il se leva et regarda sa mère en frottant ses yeux.

"Moi je suis fatigué, je monte." Marmonna-t-il en quittant le salon.

L'adolescent grimpa les escaliers et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui. La blonde lâcha enfin le souffle qu'elle avait retenu et se tourna vers Regina qui était toujours blottit dans ses bras. Emma écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa passionnément en la faisant s'allonger sur le dos, elle se cala entre ses cuisses et la tira fermement pour la coller à elle. Elle fit glisser ses baisers sur l'arrête de la mâchoire de sa professeure qui ondulait du bassin contre son sexe.

"Em'... on devrait monter..." Marmonna la brune en fermant les yeux.

L'adolescente ne perdit pas de temps, elle la souleva facilement du canapé lui soutirant un petit cri de surprise. Regina s'accrocha désespérément à elle et encercla la taille de la blonde avec ses jambes pour ne pas tomber au sol. Elles grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambre qu'occupait la blonde, d'un agile coup de pied elle ferma la porte et laissa la brune reposer sur le lit. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement sans aucun vêtement, dans un lit totalement défait, à s'aimer avec douceur et passion.

"Si tu savais à quel point j'aime te toucher. Je n'ai jamais été autant envoutée par un corps que par toi. Tu es si douce et parfaite. " Murmura Emma en déposant de doux baiser sur le haut de la poitrine de son amante.

"Chérie...s'il te plait." Supplia Regina dans un gémissement de frustration.

La blonde mordilla la peau de son cou en faisant attention à ne pas la marquer à un endroit aussi visible que celui-là puis elle entra en elle, tout en douceur pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Les vas et viens débutèrent doucement mais Emma voulu lui faire perdre la tête, la faire monter au rideau comme disait la plupart des jeunes. Regina ne put se retenir très longtemps, les gémissements devinrent de plus en plus fort et le souffle lui manqua rapidement. Elle plaqua ses lèvres sur celle de l'adolescente, au bout de plusieurs minutes, et lui mordit la lèvre inferieur pour étouffer un tant soit peu son cri de jouissance qui aurait pu réveiller tout le quartier. La blonde resta en elle encore un peu pour faire durer le plus possible le plaisir de la brune avant de se dégager et de libérer son sexe du préservatif usagé. Emma la prit dans ses bras et la berça tendrement en lui embrassant le visage.

"Je t'aime." Lâcha-t-elle après plusieurs secondes de douceur.

Les yeux de Regina s'ouvrirent de surprise, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à une telle déclaration. Les yeux chocolat s'embrumèrent de larmes qui coulèrent sans autorisation sur son doux visage. Emma paniqua en la voyant pleurer, ce n'était évidemment pas son but et elle s'en voulu immédiatement d'être la raison de ses perles d'eau salées.

"Non, non, ne pleure pas Regina. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas, pardon, pardon ! Calme-toi, s'il te plait, je suis vraiment désolé amour." Paniqua la blonde en séchant les joues mouillées.

La brune secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire mais ne faisait pas confiance en sa voix pour l'instant. Un sanglot traversa la barrière de ses lèvres et elle vit la peine se dessiner dans le regard émeraude de l'adolescente. Elle prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa passionnément, amoureusement. Elle tentait de faire passer à travers se baiser tout ce qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de prononcer. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Emma s'écarta légèrement d'elle et sécha son visage humide à cause de ses larmes.

"Je suis désolé, vraiment." Fit-elle à nouveau.

"Ne t'excuse pas Emma chérie, ne t'excuse pas. Je t'aime mon ange, je t'aime aussi." Soupira Regina en souriant tendrement.


	10. Chapitre 10

Dimanche 7 avril.

Regina venait de passer le plus merveilleux de tous les week-ends, Henry était parti chez un ami vendredi soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de Peter et avait passé son week-end là-bas. La brune était un peu inquiète au début, elle n'aimait pas trop laisser son fils seul avec d'autre ados trop longtemps, elle avait toujours peur qu'il touche à l'alcool ou pire aux drogues lors de ses soirées et qu'il finisse par lui arriver malheur. Emma avait fait son possible pour lui faire profiter de son week-end en tête à tête. La blonde lui avait fait couler un bon bain chaud, avait préparé un succulent repas, l'avait massée avant de lui faire l'amour. Emma l'avait réveillée en déposant de doux baiser le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de lui tendre le plateau du petit déjeuné qu'elle avait préparé avec amour, elle avait pris une douche crapuleuse avant de lézarder devant la télé. Elles avaient débuté une série ensemble ce qui avait fait sourire Regina qui avait fait remarquer à son amante que s'était quelque chose que faisait absolument tous les couple à la télé. Elles avaient passées la soirée à se câliner avant de monter dans la chambre de la maitresse de maison pour se prouver à nouveau leur amour durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient épuisées mais heureuse, il leur restait encore une bonne partie de la journée avant qu'Henry ne rentre. Emma se redressa et observa attentivement le visage de sa professeure endormie. Elle la trouvait magnifique avec ses cheveux en bataille, son visage au naturel sans aucune touche de maquillage, son doux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle semblait bien, apaisée et la blonde n'avait pas envie de la sortir de son sommeil pour l'instant. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa tempe et s'extirpa des bras de Regina. La brune grogna en sentant le froid l'envahir et chercha son amante, en vain, elle attrapa l'oreiller qu'utilisait Emma et le serra de toutes ses forces contre elle en respirant la douce odeur de cannelle. L'adolescent sourit en la voyant et remonta la couverture sur le corps de sa professeure pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid, elle sortit du lit et enfila son boxeur et un t-shirt à portée de main. Elle vérifia que la belle brune dormait toujours et descendit lui préparer un bon petit déjeuner.

"Bon alors, qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire pour ma reine ?" Souffla-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo.

Elle en sortit plusieurs fruits et les déposa dans l'évier, elle alluma la cafetière et fit chauffer un peu de lait pour son chocolat chaud. Elle rinça les fruits et les découpa en petit dés puis les déposa dans deux bols qu'elle posa sur un magnifique plateau repas. Elle fit couler le café noir de sa reine et se prépara son chocolat chaud sur lequel elle saupoudra un tout petit peu de cannelle. Les deux tasses de boissons chaudes rejoignirent la salade de fruit sur le plateau et elle prépara les toasts qu'elle beurra avant d'y ajouter un peu de confiture de pomme. Elle déposa le tout sur le plateau et remonta tranquillement à l'étage, elle y déposa sur le bureau et s'agenouilla près du lit. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux ébènes de son amante et déposa de petit baiser sur ses épaules nues. Regina marmonna dans son sommeil et se tourna sur le dos en retirant la couverture, laissant sa magnifique poitrine à l'air libre. La blonde continua à embrasser sa clavicule en caressant tendrement le ventre plat de son amante.

"Hm... Tu étais passé où... ?" Marmonna-t-elle en glissant sa main dans les mèches dorée.

"En bas, je préparais notre petit déjeuné ma chérie." Sourit la blonde en lui embrassant la joue.

"Encore ?" Souffla Regina en baillant.

"Encore." Répéta l'adolescente en se relevant.

"Je vais finir par m'y habituer." Sourit la brune en s'asseyant.

Emma attrapa le plateau et fit le tour du lit pour s'installer auprès de sa compagne. Elle lui tendit sa tasse fumante de café et un toast, Regina croqua dans le pain grillé en souriant. La brune déposa un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres de l'adolescent pour la remercier de ce délicieux déjeuné et mangea en silence. Elle ne ressentait pas le besoin de parler, la présence de sa blonde à côté d'elle lui suffisait totalement. Elle dégusta la salade de fruit en regardant amoureusement Emma à côté d'elle. Elle se sentait tellement chanceuse de l'avoir dans sa vie, de partager des moments rien qu'avec elle. L'adolescente était si tendre et si patiente avec elle, elle était tellement heureuse de la connaitre. Elles terminèrent de déjeuner et Regina posa le plateau sur le sol pour se rapprocher de sa magnifique compagne qui buvait tranquillement son chocolat chaud à la cannelle.

"Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux aimer cette boisson." Souffla Regina en se collant à elle.

"Tu as déjà gouté au moins ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"J'en ai bu un, une fois, aux Granny's mais il n'était pas très bon." Avoua la brune.

"Tiens, bois. Tu verras, tu vas adorer." Fit Emma en lui tendant la tasse.

Regina hésita de longues secondes, son regard passant de la blonde à la tasse fumante. Elle se fia au sourire tendre de l'adolescente et prit la tasse noire, elle la porta à ses lèvres qu'elle trempa légèrement dans la boisson. Elle fut étonnée du gout que la boisson avait, elle ne s'attendait pas à quelques choses d'aussi doux, d'aussi délicat. La boisson était tout simplement délicieuse. Elle prit une véritable gorgée de chocolat et le sourire d'Emma s'agrandit.

"Alors ? Il est comment mon chocolat chaud ?" Lança la blonde en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Il n'est pas si mauvais que ça." Répondit-t-elle en levant malgré tout, les yeux au ciel.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Il est succulent mon chocolat chaud." Marmonna Emma en récupérant sa tasse.

Regina rigola en voyant sa réaction enfantine et se blottit dans ses bras si musclés, elle se laissa aller contre le corps de l'adolescente en fermant les yeux. Emma termina tranquillement son chocolat en observant la déesse qui se trouvait dans ses bras, jamais elle n'avait vu une femme aussi belle que celle qui partageait sa vie. Elle laissa sa tasse sur le sol et entoura le corps de sa professeure dans ses bras en enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son cou.

"Il est quelle heure ma douce ?" Demanda Regina en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière.

"Presque midi mon amour." Souffla la blonde en mordillant légèrement la peau de son épaule nue.

"Bien, Henry ne doit pas rentrer avant dix-huit heures." Sourit-t-elle malicieusement en se dégageant des bras d'Emma.

"Des idées amour ?" Fit Emma en la regardant.

"Tout un tas mon ange." Susurra la professeure en s'asseyant à califourchon sur son amante.

Regina prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa langoureusement, les mains de l'adolescente retrouvèrent leurs places sur les hanches de la femme au-dessus d'elle. Elles s'embrassèrent sagement de longues minutes avant que les baisers de Regina ne deviennent plus fiévreux, plus désireux, plus sensuel. Elle roula des hanches et commença à se frotter aux sous-vêtements de l'adolescence.

"Pourquoi tu as remis un t-shirt ?" Marmonna-t-elle en mordillant doucement le cou de la blonde.

"Je suis partis faire un petit déjeuné." Rappela Emma en souriant.

"Et alors ? On est que toutes les deux à la maison" Grogna Regina en glissant ses mains sous le haut de sa compagne.

"Tu aurais préféré que je descende totalement nue, au risque que les voisins m'aperçoivent et qu'ils se rincent l'œil ?" Taquina-t-elle en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

"Non ! Ils n'ont pas à te voir ! Toi et ton corps, vous m'appartenez, à moi et seulement à moi. Personne d'autre que moi." Fit la brune en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de la blonde entre chaque mot.

"Rien que toi." Répondit l'adolescente comme une promesse.

Le sourire de Regina s'agrandit et elle fondit sur les lèvres de sa douce, ses mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuse sous de haut d'Emma qui gémissait sans retenue. Après tout, Henry n'était pas à la maison et ne devait pas rentrer pour l'instant alors Regina lui avait demandait de ne pas se retenir, de pour une fois se laisser aller à la délivrance absolue. La brune aimait l'entendre, elle adorait les gémissements rauques qu'elle laissait s'échapper lors de leurs ébats. Elle continua à rouler des hanches en soupirant d'aise, elle sentait le sexe d'Emma se durcir alors elle la fit s'allonger sur le dos. Elle s'attaqua à son cou en prenant son membre durcit en main. Elles étaient dans leurs bulles, elles profitaient pleinement de leur moment sans faire attention aux bruits autour d'elles. Elles n'entendirent donc pas la porte d'entrée claquer lorsqu'Henry rentra. Il avait décidé de revenir chez lui plus tôt pour pouvoir passer un peu plus de temps avec sa mère et son amie et pour l'effet de surprise il avait décidé de ne prévenir personne. Il était passé au Granny's pour prendre le thé préféré de sa mère et un gâteau à partager en famille. Il se dirigea vers le salon et fut surpris de ne pas y trouver sa famille, il entra dans la cuisine qui était elle aussi vide. Il posa la boite de gâteau et le gobelet chaud sur le plan de travail, laissa son sac tomber au sol et posa sa veste sur le dossier d'une des chaises. Il frappa à la porte du bureau de la brune mais une fois encore la pièce était vide. Il commença à paniquer, où était donc sa mère et Emma ? Il grimpa les escaliers en courant, peut-être que sa mère était malade et que la blonde était gentiment en train de prendre soin d'elle. Son cœur se calma en voyant la lumière sous la porte de la chambre de sa mère, il entra sans prendre la peine de toquer.

"Maman, tout va bi..." Fit-il en entrant.

Son sourire se fana alors que Regina et Emma sursautèrent de peur, elles ne l'avaient évidemment pas entendu entrer. Par reflexe, la blonde tira la couverture pour couvrir la corp de sa professeure qui était toujours au-dessus d'elle avant d'attraper son t-shirt. La brune était pétrifiée de peur, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir son fils rentrer aussitôt et surtout pas maintenant.

"Henry...chéri..."Souffla-t-elle honteusement.

Le jeune homme ne la laissa rien rajouter de plus, il fit le tour du lit et agrippa Emma par le col. Il la tira vers lui et la jeta violement au sol. Il attrapa les affaires qui semblait être à la blonde et qui trainait ça et là sur le plancher de la pièce et la fit se relever bien rapidement, il la força à sortir de la chambre de sa mère malgré ses cris de protestations. Regina enfila rapidement un peignoir pour cacher sa nudité et suivit son fils qui trainé Emma vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et lança les affaires qu'il avait dans les bras le plus loin possible avant de pousser la blonde qui trébucha. Il s'approcha et la poussa à nouveau avant de lui asséner un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Emma ne chercha pas à l'éviter, elle ne voulait pas se battre avec le jeune homme alors elle reçut violement le coup en plein visage et cracha un peu de sang. Henry n'en avait pas assez, il avait la rage, la haine, et voulait lui faire payer d'avoir osé toucher à sa mère alors il l'agrippa par les cheveux et lui mit un violent coup de genoux dans le ventre avant de la frapper à nouveau au visage.

"Henry ! Stop, ça suffit ! Arrête !" Pleura la brune en tentant de le retenir.

Il la repoussa et se jeta à nouveaux sur la blonde qui l'attendait, immobile. La colère lui monta en voyant qu'elle n'essayait même pas de se défendre. Il la frappa à plusieurs reprises, lui balançant tout un tas d'insulte plus stupide les unes que les autres. Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur le visage de Regina qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, elle n'avait jamais vu son fils dans un état pareil et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'arrêter. Elle aurait dû lui parler de sa relation avec Emma, en voyant ce qui se déroulait devant elle, elle en était certaine. Elle aurait pu éviter tellement de chose.

"On a été là pour toi, on t'a donné un toit, on t'a fait entrer dans la famille, on t'a aimé comme si tu étais l'une des notre, comme si tu étais une Mills ! Et comment tu nous remercie ? Comment ? En abusant de ma mère !" Cracha-t-il fou de rage.

"Henry... arrête...stop..." Implora Regina en regardant le visage d'Emma en sang.

"Tu n'es rien, ni personne ! Une pauvre orpheline ! Une putain d'orpheline de merde ! Tes parents ont préféré mourir au combat que vivre avec toi ! Sors de chez moi avant que je n'appelle la police, je ne veux plus te voir ! Sors d'ici !" Hurla le brun en la poussant vers la sortie.

Emma se laissa faire, encore. Elle lança un dernier regard rempli d'amour vers Regina et quitta l'allée du manoir Mills. Elle termina de s'habiller sur le trottoir et disparu dans les rues de StoryBrooke en soupirant tristement. Henry attendit de la voir totalement disparaitre et se redirigea vers sa mère qu'il prit dans ses bras, il la releva et la fit entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Il l'accompagna dans le salon et la força à s'allonger sur le canapé, elle éclata en sanglot en sentant la couverture au-dessus d'elle. Henry embrassa le front de sa mère et se précipita vers la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau, il grimpa les escaliers et entra dans la chambre de sa mère. Il arracha les draps du lit et les déchira en plusieurs morceaux avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée et de les mettre à la poubelle. Il prépara rapidement un bon thé pour sa mère, puisque celui qu'il lui avait acheté était à présent froid, et retourna dans le salon auprès de la brune qui pleurait toujours à chaude larmes. Il lui tendit sa tasse bouillante et resta près d'elle.

"Je suis si désolé maman, je n'aurais jamais dû la faire entrer dans nos vies. Pardonne moi maman." Souffla-t-il honteux.

"Henry...chéri..." Tenta la brune.

"Dis-moi ce qu'elle t'a fait, parle-moi, ne garde pas tout ça pour toi maman. On pourra aller porter plainte contre elle et demander une injonction d'éloignement et je te protègerais, elle ne t'approchera plus jamais maman. Je peux appeler tante Zelena si tu ne veux pas m'en parler à moi, ou même grand-père et grand-mère mais ne garde pas tout ça pour toi. " Fit Henry en lui prenant la main.

"Non... tu n'y es pas du tout mon ange... il ne s'est rien passé de tout ça..." Soupira Regina en posant sa tasse sur la table.

"Tu vas aussi me dire que ce que j'ai vu était faux peut-être ?" S'énerva-t-il soudainement en se levant pour faire les cents pas.

"Elle n'a jamais abusé de moi Henry ! Ce n'est pas du tout ça, loin de là. On est ensemble, on sort ensemble depuis plusieurs mois déjà ! Elle n'a jamais eu aucun geste déplacé envers moi, elle a toujours été douce et respectueuse. Je... j'aime nos moments ensemble, je l'aime Henry. Tu ne devais pas l'apprendre de cette façon, rien de tout ça ne devait arriver." Avoua-t-elle en pleurant.

Henry s'arrêta net dans sa marche et regarda attentivement sa mère. Ce n'était pas possible, ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire ne pouvait pas être la vérité. Elle n'avait pas pu faire une chose pareille, elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, pas elle. Ses nerfs montèrent et ses idées s'embrumèrent, il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sa mère et Emma. Emma et sa mère. Ensemble. Comme un couple. Deux personnes éprouvant des sentiments amoureux. La petite amie qu'Emma allait si souvent rejoindre la nuit était finalement sa mère. Tout se passait sous son nez et il n'avait jamais rien vu. Il était vraiment aveugle.

"Tu ne la verras plus." Décida-t-il.

"Henry..." Souffla la brune en regardant son fils.

"Non ! Tu ne la verras plus! Ce n'est pas sain cette histoire ! C'est terminé ! Je ne veux plus en entendre parler !" S'agaça le jeune homme.

Il soupira fortement et attrapa son sac avant de monter puis de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Regina resta seule, sur le canapé, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Son week-end avait pourtant été parfait et maintenant son fils venait de mettre à la porte la femme qu'elle aimait. Pourquoi lui interdisait-il d'être heureuse ? Il fallait qu'elle voie Emma, qu'elle s'explique avec elle, qu'elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir réagis. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer sa seule chance d'être heureuse, elle devait se battre pour elle. Mais allait-elle être assez forte pour se battre contre son propre enfant ?


	11. Chapitre 11

Lundi 8 avril.

Emma arriva au lycée épuisé. Après avoir quitté le manoir Mills, elle s'était rapidement rendue chez Ruby, sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait expliqué la situation, lui avait tout raconté en détail même la réaction violente d'Henry. La brune aux mèches rouges avait d'abord été folle de joie pour son amie, elle savait que sa professeure d'italien était quelqu'un de bon et Emma méritait d'être avec quelqu'un de bien. Son excitation face à la situation s'était malheureusement vite envolée en comprenant que sa meilleure amie avait le visage en sang à cause du fils Mills. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire, Henry était pourtant connu pour être la personne la plus calme et tolérante du lycée. Elle avait donc soigné son amie, en essayant de lui faire mal le moins possible et elles avaient passé la journée enfermée dans la chambre de Ruby pour être sûr de ne croiser personne. Elles étaient allées se coucher en fin de soirée mais Emma ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à Regina et avait plusieurs fois hésitée à lui envoyer un message pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'Henry ne s'en était pas pris à elle. Mais rapidement elle était revenue à la raison, jamais au grand jamais Henry ne ferait volontairement du mal à sa mère. Sa nuit avait été longue et tout le monde voyait les cernes qui se dessinait sous ses magnifique yeux émeraudes, elle était épuisée mais faisait son possible pour tenir le coup. Elle ne voulait pas montrer aux autres qu'il y avait une quelconque différence entre vendredi et aujourd'hui alors elle fit son possible pour garder ses habitudes. Elle monta sur le muret du lycée et roula sa cigarette, elle prit plusieurs minutes avant d'y arriver tant ses mains tremblaient à cause de la fatigue. Elle marmonna et l'alluma enfin, elle avait l'impression que la fumée lui brulait la gorge. Elle vit ses amis arriver un à un et les salua d'un sourire tellement forcé qu'elle était étonnée de ne pas recevoir une quelconque remarque. Peut-être savait-elle mieux jouer la comédie que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle termina sa cigarette et jeta le mégot au loin en soupirant, elle n'avait pas fait attention à un seul mot de la conversation de ses amis. Elle sentit la main de Ruby se poser sur sa cuisse et releva le visage, la brune lui indiqua quelque chose sur le parking d'un signe de tête et en voyant son expression Emma su qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment apprécier.

"Em'..."Soupira la brune aux mèches rouges.

La blonde regarda donc vers le parking et aperçut la fameuse Mercedes noire de Regina se garer. Le véhicule venait à peine de s'immobiliser qu'Henry en sortit suivit de sa mère. Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement en apercevant la brune : elle portait un pantalon de tailleur, des escarpins noirs et un chemisier qui lui allait magnifiquement bien. Elle était tout bonnement splendide. Les yeux de la blonde ne la lâchèrent pas d'une seconde, elle l'observa de haut en bas avant d'ancrer son regard dans les prunelles chocolat de son professeur. Un sourire remplie de douceur se dessina sur les lèvres charnues de Regina ce qui réchauffa le cœur de l'adolescente. Elle avait envie d'aller la rejoindre, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de sentir sa douce odeur de pomme, de voir ses yeux briller de bonheur. La brune lui manquait tant alors qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues pendant une journée seulement. Henry se rendit compte de l'échange silencieux entre les deux femmes et se posta entre sa mère et la blonde de façon à couper tout contact visuel. Emma baissa la tête en voyant le regard remplie de dégout du jeune homme et s'efforça de la garder baisser lorsque les deux bruns passèrent à côté d'elle pour entrer dans l'établissement. Elle sentit son cœur se briser en entendant la porte du lycée se refermer, elle avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps mais ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible devant ses amis, devant tous les élèves de l'établissement. Elle ravala ses larmes et sauta du muret en entendant la sonnerie qui marquait le début des cours. Sa journée venait à peine de commencer qu'elle n'en pouvait déjà plus. Elle suivit silencieusement Ruby jusqu'à leur premier cours de la journée, elle commençait avec de la littérature anglaise, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait avoir Zelena Mills comme professeur. Elle soupira bruyamment et s'assis à sa place, au premier rang, et attendit patiemment que les autres élèves ne daignent entrer dans la classe.

"Bonjour les filles, vôtres week-end s'est bien passé ?" Lança la rousse en entrant.

"Il est passé, c'est le plus important, et le vôtre madame Mills ?" Répondit Ruby en regardant son amie blonde.

"Fabuleux, et toi Emma ? Pas trop long ce week-end seule avec ma sœur ?" Plaisanta Zelena.

"Hm." Grogna simplement l'adolescente en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise.

"Emma ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?" S'inquiéta l'ainée Mills en voyant l'état du visage de son élève.

"Rien." Souffla la blonde.

"Elle s'est disputée avec quelqu'un et n'a pas eu le réflexe de se défendre." Marmonna la brune en levant les yeux au ciel.

"J'espère que ma sœur à bien pris soin de toi ensuite et qu'elle t'a surtout donné la correction du siècle pour ne pas avoir régis." Souffla-t-elle discrètement.

Emme avait envie de rire, si Zelena était au courant de la vérité elle ne lui aurait certainement même pas adressé la parole. Le début du cours commença et la blonde avait énormément de mal à se concentrer. Elle voulait savoir comme s'était passé le dimanche de la brune. Comment elle allait. Comment Henry s'était comporté avec elle. Quelle décision elle avait pris par rapport à leur relation : voulait-elle continuer et s'aimer en restant cacher du regard de jeune homme ou voulait-elle tout arrêter maintenant ? Les larmes lui montèrent en imaginant sa belle rompre avec elle, elle ne voulait pas vivre une chose pareille, elle ne pourrait certainement pas supporter un tel choc. Elle était amoureuse de Regina Mills, oui à présent elle l'avouait. Elle était tombée amoureuse de sa beauté, de ses tailleurs, de sa façon de marcher, du léger accent italien qu'elle avait et qui la rendait tellement sexy. Son amour pour elle s'était agrandit en passant du temps avec elle, en l'ayant au téléphone de longues heures le soir, en flirtant avec elle durant du long jour, en partageant sa vie puis son lit, en découvrant son histoire, son passé mais aussi ses espoirs en l'avenir. Elle aimait son sourire, qu'il soit vrai ou mesurablement faux. Elle était amoureuse de la façon que Regina avait de la toucher, comme-ci chaque caresse était un mot d'amour, s'était de cette manière qu'elle avait fini par faire du corps d'Emma une lettre entière. Elle aimait le mouvement de ses lèvres quand elle les posait sur les siennes. Elle aimait sa plus petite qualité et son plus grand défaut. Elle aimait tout de cette femme, elle l'aimait entièrement et en était devenu accroc, totalement dépendante. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle pleurait en plein cours de littérature devant tout le monde. Heureusement pour elle, personne ne l'avait remarqué en dehors de Zelena qui s'était rapprochée d'elle.

"Tu veux aller prendre l'air dans le couloir ma belle ? On peut en parler si tu en ressens le besoin." Souffla-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement le dos.

"Je dois finir mes exercices." Marmonna la blonde en reniflant.

"Laisse tomber les exercices Emma, il y a bien plus important dans la vie. Tu ne veux pas sortir ? Très bien mais ne te force pas à travailler, ça ne servira à rien, tu n'es pas assez concentrée. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu ne devrais pas pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce qui te met dans cet état, en réalité je n'en ai aucune idée, mais je refuse de te voir aussi mal, j'ai appris à t'apprécié et à voir la vraie toi. Je pense que ce qui te travaille implique de près ou de loin ma sœur, je te l'accorde, c'est une handicapée des sentiments mais parfois il faut savoir se battre lorsque l'on veut veux vraiment quelque chose." Chuchota Zelena pour ne pas déranger ses autres élèves.

"Qu'est-ce que vous insinuez..." Soupira l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils.

"T'es maline ma belle, tu le comprendras vite toi-même même." Souffla la professeure en souriant.

Zelena se redressa et retourna derrière son bureau en laissant Emma encore plus perdu qu'elle ne l'était déjà. La blonde en avait assez d'autant réfléchir, elle aurait aimé mettre ses pensées sur pause le temps d'une minute et souffler. La sonnerie retentit et elle sursauta en l'entendant, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer tant elle avait été perdue dans ses pensées. Machinalement elle rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle de classe avec Ruby en soupirant, elles se dirigèrent vers leur prochaine heure de cours ce qui voulait dire qu'elles avaient italien et donc, qu'elles avaient cours avec Regina. Elle était folle de joie de pouvoir passer quelques heures dans la même pièce que sa belle mais en même temps elle était morte de peur, elle ne savait pas si elle supporterait de passer une heure aussi près d'elle mais aussi loin d'elle en même temps. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'y aller, elle ne savait même pas si la brune voulait toujours d'elle ou non. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer. Ruby du la tirer après elle pour être sûr que la blonde ne sèche pas leur heure d'italien, elle la força à s'asseoir à sa place, au premier rang, juste en face du bureau de leur professeur.

"Si c'est trop dur, tu me le dis et on prend nos affaires, on sort et on va se poser quelques parts ma belle." Souffla la brune aux mèches rouges en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Merci Rub'..." Fit simplement Emma.

Le cours commença et la blonde fit son possible pour ne pas relever la tête de son cahier, elle avait trop peur de croiser ce regard chocolat qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne voulait pas voir se visage qu'elle imaginait dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. L'adolescente se força alors à garder la tête dans ses affaires, elle la releva le moins possible pour éviter tout contact visuel.

"Si Miss Swan pense surement pouvoir copier son cours sans relever la tête une seule fois pour regarder le tableau alors je pense qu'elle doit pouvoir répondre à la question que je viens de poser. " Lança sèchement Regina.

"Je...euh...non..." Souffla la blonde sans relever le visage.

"Et pourquoi ça ?" Grinça la brune en serrant les points.

"Parce que je n'ai pas suivi votre cours Madame Mills..." Soupira-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, la voix nouée.

"Bien, vous resterez à la fin de l'heure." Grogna la professeure avant de reprendre son cours.

La sonnerie marquant la fin des cours ne prit pas longtemps à arriver ce qui dérangea énormément la blonde qui redoutait de se retrouver seule avec sa professeure. Elle ne savait comment elle devait se comporter ou agir face à la brune qui hantait jours et nuits ses pensées. Elle soupira discrètement et rangea ses affaires sans grande joie, elle prit le plus de temps possible pour ranger ses quelques affaires de cours.

"Je t'attends dehors ? On a fini les cours pour aujourd'hui, nos autres professeurs sont en formation. On rentre ensemble ?" Proposa Ruby en souriant doucement.

"Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais, elle va certainement me coller pour ne pas avoir suivis son cours. Tu devrais commencer à rentrer et je te rejoindrais chez toi au pire." Soupira la blonde.

"D'accord, fais attention à toi ma poule. Je t'aime." Fit la brune en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

"Merci pour tout Rub' ! Je t'aime aussi." Souffla Emma en voyant son amie se diriger vers la porte.

Regina se trouvait assise derrière son bureau et avait assisté à la scène de loin sans rien dire. Elle relâcha sa respiration qu'elle avait inconsciemment retenu en voyant la brune quitter sa salle de classe. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ferma à clé, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être dérangée alors qu'elle se trouvait avec l'adolescente. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'elle et se permit de la détailler, ses cernes sous ses yeux étaient bien marqués, ses mains tremblaient et elle se mordillait doucement la lèvres inferieures. Le contour de son œil droit était toujours entouré de noir, son arcade gauche fondu ainsi que sa lèvre supérieure, sa pommette paraissait bleue malgré la couche de fond de teint qui la recouvrait.

"Vous vouliez me voir madame Mills..." Souffla la blonde en regardant le sol.

"Oh Emma..." Soupira-t-elle en s'approchant d'elle.

"Je suis désolé, la prochaine fois je suivrais votre cours madame Mills." Promit l'adolescente la tête toujours baissée.

"Chérie, je suis désolé, tellement désolé." Fit Regina en la prenant dans ses bras.

Emma se détendit en se retrouvant contre sa professeure, elle lui encercla la taille et la serra le plus fortement possible contre elle. Son doux parfum de pomme rouge lui avait tant manqué alors qu'elle était loin d'elle depuis moins d'une journée. Elle enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et soupira profondément, elle se sentait tellement mieux à présent. Regina enserra ses épaules pour la garder au plus près d'elle, elle laissa ses larmes couler librement sur son visage. Elle ferma les yeux et glissa sa main dans les mèches or de sa bienaimée. Elles restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre de longues minutes, respirant profondément le parfum de l'être aimée, profitant pleinement de la sensation du corps chaud de l'être désiré. La brune s'écarta cependant d'Emma et prit son visage en coupe et observa chaque blessure présente sur ce doux visage qu'elle aimait tant admirer durant de longues heures.

"Emma chérie...pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas défendu ? Tu t'es laissé frapper par mon fils sans rien dire...pourquoi ?" Reprochât-elle la voix nouée par les larmes.

"Justement, c'est ton fils. Je n'allais pas me défendre, et encore moins le frapper devant toi." Fit doucement Emma, comme si cela était une évidence absolue.

"Oh mon Emma...ma belle et douce Emma..." Soupira tristement la brune.

"Tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, je ne me défendrais jamais face à Henry, quoi qu'il se passe. Je ne me battrais pas avec lui mais si cela arrive à nouveau je ne me défendrais pas, il est mon ami et bien plus jeune que moi, je ne le blesserais pas." Expliqua la blonde en resserrant un peu plus sa prise sur les hanches de sa professeure.

"Pourquoi fais-tu ça... ? Tu te défendrais si c'était n'importe qui d'autre mon bel amour..." Marmonna Regina en lui caressant doucement les joues.

"Pour toi, je n'ai aucune envie d'alourdir ta peine en abimant le visage d'Henry." Soupira l'adolescente.

Le cœur de la brune se gonfla de bonheur en l'entendant, la blonde tenait tellement à elle qu'elle était prête à se laisser frapper pour elle. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent de larmes, elle était tellement touchée. Elle prit le visage de l'adolescente en coupe et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, à travers se baiser elle fit passer tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour elle et tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait en sa présence. Le baiser était doux, remplie de respect mais aussi de passion. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes, gardant leurs mains bien sagement sur le corps de l'autre. Elles ne cherchèrent pas à aller plus loin, se simple contact leur suffisait.

"Henry n'est pas d'accord pour nous, il refuse que je te voie." Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"Amour..." Dit Emma en lui embrassant tendrement le front.

"Je ne veux pas te perdre ma douce, une journée sans toi et je dépéris mais je ne veux pas non plus perdre mon fils, il est ce que j'ai de plus cher à mes yeux. Je ne veux pas être avec toi contre sa volonté, ce serait le trahir et c'est tout simplement hors de question. Je ne veux pas rester loin de toi simplement parce que c'est ce qu'Henry désire, c'est égoïste de sa part de me demander ça et je laisserais pas partir ma seule chance d'être heureuse." Marmonna Regina en jouant avec les mèches blondes.

"Tu seras heureuse avec ou sans moi chérie. " Fit l'adolescente sûre d'elle.

"Je suis heureuse ! Avec Henry et toi ! Et là j'ai l'impression de devoir choisir entre mon bonheur en tant que femme et mon bonheur en tant que mère !" S'exclama la professeure en laissant ses larmes couler.

"Tu n'as pas à choisir ma douce, je ne te forcerais pas à le faire." Promis doucement la blonde en séchant les perles d'eau salées.

"Je ne sais plus quoi faire Emma, j'ai tellement peur de te perdre toi ou Henry." Pleura Regina à chaude larmes.

L'adolescente attira tendrement sa professeure dans ses bras et la berça de longues minutes, elle lui embrassa à plusieurs reprises ses tempes en lui murmurant des mots doux au creux de son oreille. Son cœur se brisa en entendant la belle brune éclater en sanglot dans ses bras. Emma resserra un peu plus sa prise sur ce corps tremblant et se maudit d'être la cause de ses pleurs, elle ne désirait rien d'autre que de la rendre heureuse mais pourtant, elle faisait l'inverse. Elle déchirait mère et fils et brisait, sans doute, le cœur de cette douce femme. Elle lui caressa tendrement le dos de haut en bas en jouant avec plusieurs mèches de cheveux ébènes.

"Calme toi amour, tout va bien, tout ira bien." Chuchota-t-elle doucement.

"Je t'aime Emma, je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas être loin de toi." Souffla la brune en se blottissant un peu plus contre sa belle.

"Tu iras bien, ça te passera. Tu trouveras quelqu'un, homme ou femme, qui t'aimera sans doute autant que moi, qui te respectera, qui t'adorera, qui te soulèvera lorsque tu poseras un genou à terre, qui t'écoutera durant de longues heures sans jamais faillir, qui fera preuve de tendresse et de douceur. Cette personne-là t'aimera tellement qu'elle réparera chaque morceau de ton cœur abimé. La douleur passera lorsque tu rencontreras cette personne-là, tu iras mieux, Henry sera sans doute pour et tu trouveras le bonheur." Expliqua tendrement Emma en lui embrassant le sommet du crâne.

"Mais je ne veux pas de tout ça, ce que je veux c'est toi. Toi et ta joie de vivre énervante, toi et ta fantaisie, toi et tes plans d'avenir, toi et ta douceur, toi et ton amour. Dans tout ce que j'imagine, il y a toi et seulement toi. Je te veux toi et personne d'autre, c'est pour toi que mon cœur bat aujourd'hui." Pleura Regina en portant la main de l'adolescent au-dessus de sa poitrine.

"Je t'aime amour, je suis follement amoureuse de toi mais pour l'instant ça ne servirait à rien ma douce, tu risquerais de te mettre Henry à dos et, ou, on se ferait souffrir durant un temps indéterminé. Tout ce qui m'importes c'est ton bonheur et pour l'instant, je ne fais plus parti de l'équation et je l'accepte." Fit la blonde en souriant tristement.

"Emma...chérie..." Soupira la professeure en regardant les pupilles émeraudes qu'elle appréciait tant.

"Parfois, certaines personnes ne sont que de passage dans nos vies, se serait vraiment triste mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. J'y réfléchis depuis hier soir et l'amour que je te porte te met dans une position délicate, par ma faute tu es en froid avec ton fils. Tu sais, je pense que le destin existe et que tout arrive pour quelque chose. Tu m'as fait grandir. Tu m'as fait connaitre ce qu'est l'amour, le vrai, celui qui te prend les tripes et te retourne l'estomac. Grâce à toi je sais ce qu'est cette douce sensation d'être aimé et d'avoir une famille. Je ne peux pas me permettre de te faire souffrir, pas après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Le destin est seul maitre de nos vies, peut-être que nos vies étaient écrites ainsi. Peut-être qu'un jour nous nous retrouverons, tant de choses peuvent arriver grâce au destin." Chuchota doucement l'adolescente en lui caressant la joue avec une tendresse infinie.

"Je n'ai jamais cru au destin Emma..." Marmonna-t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes.

"Alors crois en toi, c'est bien assez." Sourit Emma.

La blonde l'attira à elle une dernière fois et l'embrassa tendrement, elle fit durer le baiser pour profiter pleinement du gout de ses lèvres charnues. Elle caressa doucement la joues de la brune qui la regardait amoureusement et déposa un ultime baiser sur son front. Elle attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de classe, elle la déverrouilla et se risqua à regarder une dernière fois en arrière. Le regard chocolat dans lequel elle plongea lui poignarda le cœur, un doux mélange d'amour, de tristesse et de regret. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter plus longtemps, son cœur lui faisait bien trop mal.

"Ce n'est pas un adieu amour, nous nous verrons chaque jour dans les couloirs, pendant mes cours d'italien et si jamais, un soir, tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas, je répondrais." Promit Emma avant de quitter la pièce pour ne pas montrer ses larmes.

Par amour, la blonde préférait souffrir silencieusement et être sûr, qu'un jour, la brune serait heureuse lorsqu'elle s'en serait remise. Elle en était persuadée, sa professeure aurait la force de se relever, elle aurait la force de passer à autres choses. Regina aurait la force de l'oublier.


	12. Chapitre 12

Lundi 15 avril.

Une semaine que la blonde faisait son possible pour éviter la famille Mills, elle se faisait le plus petit possible pendant ses cours d'Italien et inventait des excuses stupides pour rater ses entrainements de natation. Son rythme de vie avait changé, elle ne dormait presque plus, elle mangeait de moins en moins, sa consommation de tabac avait doublé voir même triplé, elle avait recommencé à se scarifiait et surtout, elle n'était pas entrée dans une piscine depuis de longs jours. Le matin, elle quittait la chambre qu'elle occupait aux Granny's et fumait une cigarette avant de partir courir, elle traversait la forêt et tirait sur ses muscles jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent douloureux, elle revenait ensuite et prenait une bonne douche brulante, elle attendait que Ruby termine son petit déjeuné et elles allaient au lycée ensemble. Elle avait arrêté de compter le nombre de cigarette qu'elle fumait sur le chemin et en allumait une dernière devant le lycée, comme à son habitude, avant de commencer sa journée de cours. Un faux sourire collé sur le visage, elle faisait son possible pour faire croire à tout le monde que tout allait bien, que rien n'avait changé. Ses notes n'avaient pas chuté, son attention en cours était toujours la même alors personne ne s'interrogeait sur son état. Croiser sa reine dans les couloirs était un déchirement terrible, voir le regard noir que lui portait Henry, son ancien meilleur ami, devenait de plus en plus pesant mais personne ne voyait rien, elle jouait la comédie à la perfection. Dès que sa journée de cours se terminait, elle filait rapidement à travers les rues de StoryBrooke et se rendait dans le seul magasin de nourriture de la ville. Elle y avait travaillé avant d'aller vivre chez les Mills et heureusement pour elle, le patron l'appréciait et elle y faisait du bon travail alors il n'avait pas pris longtemps avant d'accepter de la reprendre. Comme avant, il avait arrangé ses heures de travail pour lui laisser les jours où elle avait entrainement mais comme elle n'y allait pas, elle donnait un coup de main à Ruby aux Granny's. Elle faisait tout son possible pour occuper ses pensées, Elle devait à tout prix arrêter de réfléchir, de ressasser le temps passé auprès de Regina. Elle passait le plus clair de sa nuit sur le toit d'une maison abandonnée en pleine foret à observer les étoiles en pleurant, c'était le seul moment de la journée où elle se laissait aller, où elle n'avait pas à faire semblant et ou à cacher sa peine. Elle laissait les larmes couler le long de son visage avec les étoiles comme seul témoin, elle se laissait envahir par la tristesse pendant de longues heures avant de remettre son masque et de retourner aux Granny's pour se préparer à aller courir. Emma sortit de ses pensées en entrant en collision avec quelqu'un dans le couloir du lycée, elle était en retard, elle s'était dépêchée et avait couru pour ne pas avoir trop de problème. Elle trébucha et heurta le sol en première avant de sentir un corps tomber sur le sien. Elle releva la tête, prête à s'excuser pour sa maladresse, mais son regard tomba dans les prunelles chocolat en face d'elle. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, tout ce qu'elle avait essayé de cacher depuis une semaine, tout ce qu'elle avait cherché à cacher et enfouir au plus profond d'elle revenait en surface sans qu'elle ne sache quoi faire.

"Emma..." Souffla Regina visiblement surprise.

"Madame Mills, je suis sincèrement désolé." Lança-t-elle en gardant la tête baissée.

"Tu ne t'ai pas blessée en tombant ?" S'inquiéta la brune en se redressant.

"Tout va bien." Marmonna Emma en se frottant doucement l'avant-bras.

"Laisse-moi te conduire à l'infirmerie, tu es tombée lourdement sur le sol avec mon poids sur toi en plus de ça. Juste pour vérifier que tout va bien." Demanda la professeure en l'aidant à se lever.

"Ça ira, ne vous en faites pas Madame Mills." Fit la blonde en ramassant ses affaires.

Elle attrapa son sac et avança dans le couloir sans faire attention aux appels de la belle brune. Elle ne pouvait pas passer à l'infirmerie, même si son genou lui faisait atrocement mal, même si elle s'était frappé la tête contre le carrelage. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle devrait retirer son pull et elle ne pouvait se permettre de laisser qui que ce soit voir la vérité. Voir ce qu'elle se faisait. Voir qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien que ce qu'elle prétendait. Malheureusement pour elle, Regina remarqua qu'elle boitait et la rattrapa facilement.

"Ta jambe te fait souffrir ? Tu devrais vraiment me suivre à l'infirmerie, on ne sait jamais, ça peut être plus grave que ça n'en a l'air." Lança la brune en lui agrippant l'avant-bras pour la stopper.

"Lâchez moi." Grogna Emma en mordant sa joue pour ne pas gémir de douleur.

"Tu souffres, viens avec moi, ça ne durera que quelques minutes." Supplia la professeure en souriant tristement.

"Je dois y aller." Marmonna la blonde.

"Emma... s'il te plait..." Soupira Regina.

"Non. Je suis déjà en retard, laisse-moi tranquille." Soupira l'adolescente.

Elle laissa la brune derrière elle et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers sans se retourner, elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de la voir une dernière fois. Elle faisait son possible pour l'éviter depuis plus d'une semaine et il fallait qu'elle la voie aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle était déjà en retard. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer dans sa salle de classe, donna son billet de retard, s'excusa longuement et partit s'asseoir au fond de la classe. Une larme solitaire roula le long de son visage et Ruby la sécha rapidement, elle lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de lui expliquer le travail à faire. Heureusement pour elle, la pause, communément appelée récréation, arriva rapidement et elle put enfin sortir respirer. Elle s'assit tranquillement sur un banc et alluma une nouvelle cigarette mais ça ne lui suffisait plus, elle avait besoin de se détendre alors elle la termina rapidement et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Elle s'enferma dans une des cabines et s'assit sur le sol en respirant profondément, elle retira la lame de rasoir qu'elle avait glissé entre les deux plaques militaires qui ne la quittaient jamais. Elle souleva sa manche et observa attentivement son avant-bras meurtris, les plaies étaient encore fraîches. Elle fit ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux, elle traça de long trait qui se mirent immédiatement à saigner. Elle se trouvait dans un cercle vicieux, elle ne ressentait plus la satisfaction que le geste lui procurait, à force de se détruire elle ressentait le besoin de le faire en y allant plus fort, plus profond. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle risquait de garder des cicatrices mais elle s'en fichait, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle retourna vers ses amis après de longues minutes, elle se laissa tomber sur le banc sans rien dire et s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Elle observa les autres élèves au loin, ils avaient l'air de tous bien s'amuser. Elle les enviait tellement, elle qui devait tromper tout le monde sur sa soi-disant joie de vivre. Elle cracha sa fumée en apercevant Henry, son meilleur ami lui manquait. Elle savait qu'elle risquait énormément en étant avec Regina, en ayant une quelconque relation avec elle mais ses sentiments pour la brune étaient bien trop fort pour qu'elle y réfléchisse et aujourd'hui elle regrettait son meilleur ami. Elle le vit d'ailleurs s'approcher d'elle, visiblement sûr de lui. Elle savait qu'ils allaient encore se disputer, son regard était rempli de haine et de rage. Elle n'avait aucune envie de régler ses comptes ici, maintenant et devant tout le monde. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se battre avec lui, elle s'était déjà laissée faire une fois et le ferait à nouveaux. Elle n'était pas obligée de se défendre physique mais Henry la connaissait, il savait comment elle était avant d'aller vivre chez lui et savait que même si physiquement elle ne ferait rien, verbalement elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle se leva donc et s'avança vers lui sans adresser un seul regard à ses amis, tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette avant de la jeter au loin.

"Emma !" S'exclama-t-il visiblement en colère.

"Quoi ?" Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu n'en as pas marre de détruire ma famille ? Tu n'es pas capable de te tenir loin de ma mère hein ! Tu es totalement obsédée par elle mais elle ne te veut pas, elle ne veut rien avec toi et il va vraiment falloir que tu le comprennes. Tu ne fais plus partie de notre famille, tu n'en as jamais vraiment fait partie de toute façon. Tu t'es servie de moi, de ma mère, de notre famille ! Tu as pris tout ce qu'il y avait à prendre mais ça ne te suffisait pas, tu voulais aussi ma mère !" S'énerva le jeune homme en la poussant.

"Henry, arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu veux. Tu me fatigues avec tes accusations qui ne sont même pas fondées. On ne t'a jamais dit de vérifier à la source même, en as-tu seulement parlé avec ta mère avant de lui interdire de me voir ?" Provoqua la blonde en souriant.

"Tu la détruis petit à petit, elle allait mieux, elle remontait la pente cette semaine et évidement tu as fait exprès de la croiser se matin ! Je l'ai entendu en parler avec ma tante, elle était en pleure par ta faute ! Tu ne peux donc pas la laisser en paix, tu détruis tout ce que tu approches Emma !" Cria-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que son poing s'abattit sur le visage d'Emma, évidemment elle ne bougea pas, elle l'avait promis à Regina. Elle se laissa donc faire et lui sourit en portant sa main à ses lèvres. Henry se jeta sur elle et les coups pleurèrent, la blonde tomba au sol en l'emportant avec elle et le laissa la frapper librement. Elle ne ressentait rien, aucune douleur. Elle se mit à sourire un peu plus se qui agaça le jeune homme qui la frappa de plus en plus fort. Elle avait promis de se laisser faire mais ses amis se précipitèrent sur eux pour la défendre et en quelques secondes une bagarre éclata entre les amis d'Emma et ceux d'Henry. Les surveillants tentaient en vain de les séparer et durent faire appel au proviseur de l'établissement. Ils se séparèrent tous en entendant la sonnerie marquant la fin de la pause et monsieur Gold arriva à ce moment, Ruby et August se jetèrent sur Emma et l'aidèrent à se relever. Elle soupira et cracha du sang en regardant Henry dans les yeux, elle était dans un mauvais état, elle était la plus abimée de tous. Les surveillants la forcèrent à passer à l'infirmerie avant d'aller dans le bureau du proviseur, elle n'avait pas laissé l'infirmière la toucher ce qui fit qu'elle entra dans le bureau avec une simple poche de glace. Elle s'assit en face du vieil homme et répondit à ses questions en soupirant. Plusieurs minutes après, Monsieur Gold quitta la pièce et renvoya tout le monde en classe, sauf elle et Henry. Ils étaient assis à côté de attendaient que le principal parle, le silence était pesant. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Regina entra dans la pièce, elle observa les deux adolescents et son cœur se brisa en voyant l'état d'Emma. Elle s'assit entre les deux jeunes et regarda son patron en attendant une explication.

"J'ai écouté les explications de tout le monde, élèves, surveillant, professeur présent dans la cour à ce moment-là. Toutes coïncident, si on oublie la vôtre et celle de vos amis." Lança froidement le vieil homme en fixant le brun.

"Que s'est-il donc passé ? Henry ! Emma ?" Demanda fermement Regina.

"Votre fils est venu déranger mademoiselle Swan et ses amis durant leur pause, ils se sont disputés et il s'est apparemment jeté sur elle comme un malpropre. Les camarades de mademoiselle Swan ont évidemment décidé de la défendre mais les amis de votre fils se sont disputés avec eux. Votre fils est donc la cause de cette bagarre et pour vous dire la vérité, cela ne m'étonne guère. Depuis plus d'une semaine, les retours de ses professeurs sont très mauvais." Fit Monsieur Gold en se redressant.

"C'est vrai Henry ? Tu as initié cette dispute, cette bagarre ?" Souffla la brune après plusieurs secondes de réflexion.

"Oui, mais... elle l'avait mérité, les autres ne devaient pas s'en mêler... !" Grogna-t-il en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

"Ce n'est pas le plus important, étant majeure, Emma peut porter plainte contre votre fils." Annonça durement le proviseur.

Regina Mills ne savait plus quoi dire, la blonde l'évitait depuis une si longue semaine et le jour où elle avait la chance de la croiser au détour d'un couloir il fallait que son fils se batte avec elle. Comme promis Emma s'était à nouveau laissé faire, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle même si s'était face à son propre fils.

"Mais elle ne compte pas le faire, je lui ai évidemment expliqué tous ses droits mais mademoiselle Swan refuse catégoriquement de porter plainte contre monsieur Mills." Grommela-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Bon, je pense que personne n'a rien à rajouter. Est-ce que je peux retourner en cours ?" Lança la blonde en soupirant discrètement.

"Vous allez pouvoir rentrer chez vous mademoiselle Swan, il est hors de question que vous remontiez dans votre salle de classe dans un état pareil. Ne revenez pas avant la fin de la semaine, vos plaies auront commencé à cicatrice et vous souffrirez donc moins. Vous aurez une excuse valable pour vos absences, ne vous en faites pas. Quant à vous, Henry Mills, vous êtes renvoyé pendant une semaine. Je devrais convoquer un conseil de professeur à cause de votre comportement mais comme c'est votre premier écart depuis le début de l'année, nous allons nous contenter d'une exclusion mais si cela vient à se produire je serais bien moins clément envers vous." Fit-il froidement.

Emma garda pour elle toutes réflexions et sortit de la pièce, elle passa par la vie scolaire pour expliquer son départ et se dépêcha de sortit de l'établissement. Elle n'avait aucune envie de recroiser les Mills alors elle s'éloigna rapidement de son lycée. La blonde lança une playlist aléatoire dans son téléphone et mit ses écouteurs, elle marchait rapidement, au rythme de la musique, sans faire attention au monde qui l'entourait. Les mains dans les poches, elle traversait les rues de StoryBrooke calmement avant qu'une Mercedes noire ne ralentisse à côté d'elle. Prudemment elle jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture et poussa un long soupire et apercevant Regina à l'avant, elle retira ses écouteurs mais continua sa marche en silence.

"Emma, monte ! Je te dépose au Granny's." Lança la brune.

"Ça ira, marcher fait du bien." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Oh Emma, aller monte ! S'il te plait !" Marmonna la professeure en soupirant.

"Elle a dit non, ce n'est pas la peine de la supplier." Grogna Henry sur la banquette arrière.

"Tu te tais ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à la maison !" Engueula Regina en haussant le ton.

"Je vais vous laisser, rentrez bien." Soupira Emma en s'écartant du véhicule.

La brune grogna, elle était agacée du comportement de la blonde et de son fils. Elle redémarra sa voiture et rentra chez elle, Henry tenta de lui parler, d'expliquer ses actes et ses réactions mais elle l'envoya dans sa chambre sans l'écouter. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle ne voulait plus voir son propre fils pour le moment. Gold lui avait donné la journée pour qu'elle s'occupe de son enfant mais pour l'instant, elle l'envoya dans sa chambre et lui ordonna de ne pas en sortir avant l'heure du déjeuner. Elle attendit qu'il ferme la porte de sa chambre et elle s'enferma dans son bureau, elle s'assit à son siège et soupira. Emma lui manquait, c'était un fait. Une semaine et sa vie était devenu horrible, chaque bouffée d'air était douloureuse, chaque battement de son cœur lui déchirait la poitrine en deux, les pendentifs offerts par la blonde lui brulaient la peau. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle voulait la belle adolescente, elle avait besoin d'elle dans sa vie mais elle ne voulait pas non plus se mettre son fils à dos et risquer de le perdre. Sa vie avait pris un tournant qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée, elle était tellement heureuse avec Emma et Henry qu'elle avait fini par en oublier toutes ses peurs et maintenant elle s'en mordait amèrement les doigts. La brune mourrait de l'intérieur, plus les jours passaient et plus elle s'éteignait. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, elle devait trouver un moment et la voir, lui parler, trouver une solution avec elle. Elle voulait arranger tout ça, son enfant lui en voudra évidement, il lui tourna le dos pendant un certain temps et elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait plus faire en fonction de ses caprices d'adolescents, elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa seule chance d'être heureuse s'enfuir sans s'être battu pour elle.


	13. Chapitre 13

Lundi 22 avril.

Regina avait tellement hâte de revoir Emma, une semaine qu'elle attendait et à présent elle était plus qu'impatiente. Une semaine entière que la belle blonde hantait ses pensées le jour et apparaissait dans ses rêves la nuit. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle. La brune se demandait comment elle allait, comment elle se sentait, si ses blessures cicatrisaient correctement, ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui elle passait son temps libre. Tout un tas de question sans réponse. Elle avait eu envie d'aller la voir mais elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait, d'où elle créchait. Regina avait pensé demander à son fils s'il savait où était Emma, évidemment qu'il devait savoir puisqu'il lui avait fait porter ses affaires lorsqu'il l'avait mis à la porte du manoir. Elle voulait lui demander des renseignements mais lui parler de son envie de revoir Emma était sans doute la pire de toutes ses idées. Elle faisait les cents pas dans sa salle de classe. Elle réfléchissait à leur retrouvaille, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire ni ce qu'elle allait faire mais la situation ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle était prête à tout pour la blonde, elles devaient trouver une solution. Regina ne pouvait plus supporter de vivre loin de sa bienaimée. La sonnerie la sortit de ses pensées et elle prit de profonde inspiration pour calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle prit en main les plaques militaires que lui avait offert Emma et les porta à ses lèvres, se simple geste était devenu une habitude, un réflexe. Dès qu'elle pensait à la belle adolescente, elle portait sa main à ce collier qu'elle aimait tant. Elle poussa un long soupire et ouvrit la porte pour laisser ses élèves entrer. Elle les salua d'un sourire bienveillant en les regardant un à un, elle cherchait du regard une chevelure blonde parmi cette foule de jeune gens. Son cœur se serra en se rendant compte que l'adolescente n'était visiblement pas là. Où était-elle ? Emma était-elle venu au lycée ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Était-elle simplement en retard ? Faisait-elle en sorte de rater son cours ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas ici ? Ne voulait-elle la voir ? Ne lui avait-elle pas manqué autant que la présence d'Emma dans sa vie lui avait douloureusement manqué ? Elle ferma la porte et se tourna vers ses élèves, son regard se posa directement sur la place vide à coté de Ruby.

"Bien, si tout le monde est présent, nous allons pouvoir commencer notre cours." Lança-t-elle froidement.

Jamais une heure de cours ne lui avait paru aussi longue, son regard n'arrêtait pas de se poser sur cette place vide, au premier rang, juste en face de son bureau et son cœur se brisait de plus en plus dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait voir Emma entrer dans sa classe à n'importe quel moment, les minutes passaient et elle espérait toujours. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle avait envie de retrouver la blonde et de lui avouer tous ses sentiments pour elle. Elle devait savoir où elle était, elle avait besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien.

"Vous terminerez vos exercices pour demain, passez une bonne journée. Oh, Mills Lucas, veuillez rester, s'il vous plait." Fit-elle en effaçant le tableau.

La brune laissa ses élèves quitter sa classe sans leur adresser un simple regard, elle attendit d'être totalement seule avec la jeune brune aux mèches rouges et laissa son tableau tranquille. Elle se dépêcha de fermer la porte pour être en sécurité, loin des oreilles indiscrètes, et s'approcha de l'adolescente qui rangeait lentement ses affaires. Ruby n'avait pas l'air pressée, au contraire, elle prenait clairement tous son temps. Regina s'assit à côté d'elle, à la place qu'occupait habituellement Emma et soupira doucement en baissant la tête. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse de devoir demander de l'aide à l'une de ses élèves mais la jeune brune était la meilleure amie de sa belle blonde et donc sa seule chance d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

"Miss Lucas..." Souffla-t-elle doucement.

"Miss Mills." Répondit poliment Ruby.

"Pouvez-vous répondre sincèrement à l'une de mes questions ?" Demanda la brune en attrapant un stylo qui se trouvait toujours sur la table.

"Tout dépend de la question..." Marmonna l'adolescente en soupirant.

"Où se trouve Emma ? Comment va-t-elle ?" Dit-elle en triturant le stylo-bille dans ses mains.

"Je n'en sais rien." Soupira Ruby en baissant la tête.

"S'il vous plait, Miss Lucas, j'ai besoin de la voir, il faut que je lui parle, c'est une urgence." Fit Regina en se mordillant l'intérieur de la joue.

"Je ne sais pas où se trouve Emma ni comment elle va tout simplement parce qu'elle est partie. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était vendredi, je rentrais du lycée. Elle m'attendait au Granny's avec un sac rempli d'affaire. Elle allait partir, prendre un taxi et quitter la ville, mais elle voulait me prévenir avant de disparaitre. Très peu de personne sont au courant de son départ : ma grand-mère, moi, monsieur Gold évidement et vous maintenant." Expliqua la jeune brune en souriant tristement.

"Emma est partie..." Répéta la professeure incrédule.

"Si vous voulez mon avis, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Depuis le début de l'année, elle refusait toutes les propositions de ses sponsors justement car elle ne voulait pas avoir à quitter la ville. Je pense qu'elle a dû changer d'avis après une longue réflexion sur elle-même et sur toute cette situation, c'est vraiment son genre de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'elle aime." Marmonna Ruby en levant les yeux au ciel.

Regina ne répondit pas, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Emma était partie, elle avait préférée fuir alors qu'elle était prête à se battre pour leur amour, pour elles deux. La blonde était partie sans lui dire au revoir, sans lui donner une quelconque explication, sans rien du tout. Elle était tout simplement partie, sans doute sans se retourner. Ruby vit l'état dans lequel était sa professeure et soupira discrètement. Elle avait prévenu sa meilleure amie que partir n'était pas la meilleure de ses idées, qu'elle allait blesser énormément de personne en le faisant mais la blonde était têtue comme une mule et n'en avait évidemment fait qu'à sa tête, comme à son habitude. Elle préféra laisser la brune seule et quitta la salle de classe en silence. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Regina éclata en sanglot, elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire. La femme qu'elle aimait était partit sans même la prévenir. Son cœur lui faisait douloureusement mal, elle se retrouvait à nouveau seule, abandonnée. La brune se leva difficilement et laissa le stylo qu'elle tenait tomber au sol, elle attrapa son sac à main et quitta sa salle de classe. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé, elle la claqua simplement et traversa le couloir en courant. Elle avait besoin des bras rassurant de sa sœur. Plusieurs élèves se trouvaient toujours dans le couloir, ils la regardèrent intrigués mais elle n'en avait que faire, elle avait besoin de sa grande sœur et pour une fois dans sa vie elle se fichait royalement du regard des autres. Elle ouvrit la porte de la classe de Zelena à la volée et se jeta dans ses bras sans attendre une seule seconde, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa sœur et encercla ses épaules de ses bras. Elle pleura librement sans aucune retenu, son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Zelena vit les jambes de sa sœur trembler dangereusement et l'attira au sol avec elle, tout en la berçant tendrement elle lui caressa le cuir chevelu.

"Calme toi sis', je suis là, je te tiens, je reste près de toi. Je ne te laisserais pas, calme-toi." Souffla-t-elle doucement en lui embrassant le front.

Regina resserra sa prise sur le haut de sa sœur et laissa les larmes couler sans même tenter de les arrêter. La rousse sentit son cœur se fendre en deux, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait avec sa sœur mais avait l'intime conviction qu'Emma y était pour quelque chose. Elle la maudissait, elle la détestait de détruire à ce point sa petite sœur. Elle continua à la bercer, elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire d'autre. La rousse n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire pour apaiser la peine de Regina, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment l'aider. Sa sœur n'était clairement pas en état d'assurer ses cours ou de voir qui que ce soit pour le moment alors elle se leva et aida la brune à se redresser à son tour. Elle lui prit la main et l'attira après elle, elle ferma la porte de sa classe et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Elle ne prit pas la peine de faire un détour par la vie scolaire pour expliquer leurs départs, Regina était toujours en pleure et n'était clairement pas en état de discuter avec qui que ce soit. Elle l'installa à l'avant de la Mercedes et prit place du côté conducteur, elle conduisit rapidement jusqu'au manoir de sa sœur en entendant les sanglots étouffés de la brune à côté d'elle.

"On est arrivé Gina, on va monter, ça va aller." Souffla-t-elle tendrement.

Elles sortirent de la voiture noire et entrèrent dans la maison en silence, Zelena attrapa à nouveau la main de sa sœur et la traina jusqu'à sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Elle l'allongea dans l'immense lit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant de longues minutes, les pleures de sa sœur se calmèrent peu à peu. Elle pensait que Regina avait fini par s'endormir alors elle décida de la laisser en paix quelques minutes, le temps d'aller lui préparer une bonne boisson chaude. Elle se leva doucement du lit et se dirigea discrètement vers la porte de la chambre, avant de sortir de la pièce, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour vérifier que sa sœur allait réellement bien. Son cœur se fissura un peu plus en voyant la brune attraper l'oreiller qui se trouver à la place vide et le porter à son visage avant d'éclater en sanglot, à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait évidemment pas la laisser dans un état pareil ne serait-ce que quelques minutes alors elle retourna s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et repris ses douces intentions dans les mèches ébènes.

"Je le tiens tellement souvent contre moi qu'il a totalement perdu son odeur." Pleura-t-elle à chaudes larmes.

"Ça ira mieux sis', calme-toi." Souffla tendrement la rousse.

Elle-même ne croyait pas à ses paroles, elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur aussi détruite et n'avait aucune idée de comment elle ferait pour remonter la pente. Sa main continua à caresser le haut du crane de la brune alors, que de sa main libre, elle lui prit la sienne pour serrer doucement.

"Je vais aller faire du thé, ça te fera du bien. Je vais aussi appeler le lycée et leur dire que tu es souffrante et que, par conséquent, je reste pour prendre soin de toi. J'enverrais un message à Henry pour qu'il rentre directement à la maison." Lança-t-elle doucement.

"Un chocolat chaud, je préfèrerais boire un chocolat chaud. Avec un peu de cannelle, s'il te plait." Soupira Regina en serrant fortement le coussin contre elle.

"Tout ce que tu veux sis', tu as besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre ? Tu souhaites manger quelque chose ?" Demanda tendrement Zelena.

"Tu pourrais appeler papa et maman, s'il te plait..." Fit la brune en reniflant tristement.

"Bien sur sœurette, reste là, je reviens vite." Souffla la rousse en se levant du lit.

Elle quitta la pièce et soupira en descendant, elle envoyant un rapide message à Henry pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et pour qu'il rentre directement au Manoir dès la fin des cours. Elle prépara ce dont elle avait besoin pour faire le chocolat chaud de sa sœur et composa le numéro du lycée. Elle prétexta que la brune avait une grippe ainsi qu'une toux assez violente et une fièvre extrêmement élevée et que pour le bien de ses élèves elle avait préférée rapidement rentrer chez elle, évidemment le proviseur tomba dans le panneau et donna sa semaine à la brune. Zelena avait conscience d'en avoir un peu trop fait, son mensonge était vraiment trop gros pour qu'on puisse la croire mais il valait mieux en faire trop que pas assez. Ensuite, elle appela ses parents et leurs demanda de venir au Manoir le plus rapidement possible, Regina avait besoin d'eux enfin surtout de son père mais ça elle se retint de le préciser. Elle rajouta une légère couche de cannelle sur la boisson chaude et remonta tranquillement à l'étage. La brune était toujours recroquevillée dans le lit, tenant fermement le coussin contre sa poitrine en respirant doucement. Elle s'approcha discrètement du lit et posa sa main dans le bas du dos de sa sœur et lui embrassa tendrement la tempe.

"Ton chocolat chaud est prêt majesté, papa et maman ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, Gold t'a donné ta semaine et Henry m'a promis de rentrer immédiatement à la maison sans faire de détour." Annonça-t-elle en souriant doucement.

"Tu es parfaite, merci beaucoup." Soupira la brune en prenant la tasse fumante.

Zelena sourit tristement à sa sœur et fit le tour du lit pour venir se glisser auprès d'elle, elle lui ouvrit ses bras et Regina s'y blottit en savourant son chocolat chaud. Elle n'avait jamais été une très grande fane de cette boisson mais depuis qu'Emma lui avait fait gouter avec un peu de cannelle elle devait avouer qu'elle en buvait de plus en plus souvent. Elle se trouvait stupide mais elle avait l'impression d'être plus proche de la blonde de cette façon. Elle se laissa aller dans les bras de son ainée en soupirant, elle termina rapidement son chocolat chaud et reposa la tasse au sol. Elle était fatiguée, pleurer lui avait pris énormément d'énergie. Elle attrapa le coussin qu'elle avait délaissée derrière elle et le serra dans ses bras en fermant les yeux. Elle n'allait pas dormir, elle n'en était pas capable. Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir mais garda les yeux fermés encore quelques instante pour profiter un maximum du calme. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle sentit Zelena se redresser contre elle en soupirant.

"Ma chérie..." Lança Henry Senior en s'approchant du lit.

La brune ouvrit les yeux en entendant la voix de son père, elle se dégagea des bras de sa sœur et se jeta dans ceux de l'homme de sa vie. Le vieil homme rattrapa facilement sa fille et la tint fermement contre lui, il sentait les perles d'eau de la jeune femme couler le long de son cou. Cora sourit tristement et prit la main de Zelena pour sortir de la pièce, c'était un moment intime entre Regina et son père, elles n'avaient donc rien à faire dans la pièce. Henry entraina sa fille dans le lit et s'assit à côté d'elle en la gardant contre lui, il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant tout un tas de mot doux au creux de l'oreille.

"C'est Emma ? C'est ça ? C'est pour elle que tu es dans cet état ? " Demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"Papa..." Soupira timidement Regina.

"Je savais qu'elle avait une bonne influence sur toi. Elle a réussi à reconstruire une partie de toi où nous avons tous échouer, moi, ta mère, ta sœur et même ton fils, personne à part elle n'a réussi. Elle a ravivé la flamme dans ton regard." Sourit Henry en lui embrassant la tempe.

"Tu ne m'en veux donc pas... ?" Demanda-t-elle très timidement.

"Je ne t'en voudrais jamais d'être heureuse ma chérie, ton bonheur est tout ce que je souhaite. Alors si tu te sens bien avec cette jolie blonde fonce, ne la laisse pas t'échapper." Fit le vieil homme en regardant sa fille.

"C'est trop tard de toute façon, elle est partie sans me prévenir, sans me donner d'explication. Elle m'a laissée seule alors qu'elle m'avait promis d'être là..." Souffla la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

"Je t'ai connu bien plus combative ma fille." Taquina le père en souriant.

"Henry est contre, il nous l'a bien fait comprendre." Ajouta-t-elle tristement.

"Mon petit-fils se comporte égoïstement ses derniers temps." Marmonna-t-il en soupirant doucement.

Henry Senior prit à nouveau sa fille dans ses bras et lui embrassa tendrement le front, il la berça de longues minutes. Aucun des deux n'avaient envie de descendre et pourtant ils le devraient à un moment ou à un autre, ils entendirent des éclats de voix au rez-de-chaussée et Regina distingua celle de son fils ce qui la perturba. Après un profond soupire, la brune sortit de sa chambre rapidement suivi de son père et descendirent les escaliers. Plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre, le silence était horriblement pesant ce qui inquiétait père et fille. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine et froncèrent les sourcils : Cora était adossée au plan de travail, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, Zelena faisait les cents pas devant sa mère tandis qu'Henry était assis derrière le comptoir, tête baissée. Le père Mills se racla la gorge pour montrer leur présence et trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui et Regina.

"Que se passe-t-il ici ?" Demanda la brune.

"Sis' ! Tu devrais sans doute venir t'asseoir." Lança doucement Zelena.

"Henry a à nous parler." Fit Cora en regardant froidement son petit-fils.

Regina lança un regard à son père et s'adossa à son tour au plan de travail entre sa mère et sa sœur alors que son père s'assit à côté de son petit-fils. Le jeune homme ne releva pas la tête ce qui commença à inquiéter sa mère. Que s'était-il donc passé pendant qu'elle était à l'étage ? La brune soupira discrètement et regarda sa mère en attendant une quelconque explication.

"Henry, tu nous explique ?" Lança le vieil homme ne se tournant vers son petit-fils.

"Parle ou j'expliquerais tout ce que tu viens de nous dire." Grommela Zelena en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ?" Demanda doucement Regina pour ne pas plus brusquer son fils.

"Grand-mère et tante Zelena était en train de m'engueuler parce qu'Emma est partie grâce à moi." Marmonna Henry en levant lascivement les yeux au ciel.

"Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par "grâce à moi" ?" Fit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je suis allé la voir vendredi, tu venais de partir pour le lycée alors je suis sorti par la fenêtre de ma chambre avant de désescalader l'arbre. Je savais qu'elle dormait au Granny's alors j'y suis allé et j'ai attendu qu'elle descende. Je n'ai rien fait de mal à part lui ouvrir les yeux, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle devait partir au plus vite." S'exclama le jeune homme en regardant sa mère dans le blanc des yeux.

"Qu'as-tu encore fait..." Souffla Henry Senior en secouant négativement la tête.

"Je lui ai expliqué les choses, ce qui risquait d'arriver si elle restait. Maman risquait de finir en prison car même si Emma est majeure, elle était tout de même son élève. Elle aurait évidemment eu une amende et elle aurait pu perdre son droit d'exercer. Perdre le droit d'enseigner pour une folie passagère. Emma a compris que ma mère risquait beaucoup trop de chose contrairement à elle. Elle a pris la décision de partir seule même si je l'ai un peu poussé à le faire." Expliqua-t-il en baissant la tête.

"Mon chéri..." Soupira Regina la gorge nouée par les larmes.

"Je lui ai dit que si elle ne partait pas, j'irais moins même voir Gold et le shérif pour dénoncer votre relation. C'était un peu comme un ultimatum, sois elle partait loin de ma famille, sois ma mère perdait absolument tout." Fit l'adolescent en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

Les larmes coulèrent abondamment sur les joues de Regina qui se blottit dans les bras de sa mère avant d'éclater en sanglot. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, sa vie partait en éclat et elle n'avait rien vu arriver. Elle se laissa étreindre par sa mère et pleura sans aucune retenu. Elle avait du mal à croire que son fils pouvait lui faire une chose pareille, il venait de la priver de sa dernière chance d'être heureuse. Henry ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa mère, il était persuadé de ne rien avoir fait de mal. Après tout, il avait simplement cherché à la protéger du danger que représentait la blonde. Henry Senior descendit de sa chaise et prit sa fille par les épaules, il la laissa se blottir dans ses bras et l'accompagna pour la monter à l'étage. Il connaissait suffisamment son enfant pour savoir qu'elle s'en voudrait de s'être montré aussi faible devant son fils. L'adolescent râlait toujours ce qui fit fulminer Zelena qui en avait assez de ses caprices d'enfant pourrit gâtée.

"Tu as créé cette catastrophe, il va falloir que tu m'aides à arranger tout ça." Lança la rousse en soupirant.

"Arranger quoi ? Ma mère mérite mieux que cette orpheline !" S'énerva-t-il.

"Tu t'entends parler ? Ta mère est la seule à pouvoir décider si elle mérite telle ou telle personne, tu n'as strictement rien à dire sur ses relations amoureuses." Grogna Cora en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu n'as tout simplement rien à dire, tu vas m'aider que tu le veille ou non." Fit sèchement Zelena.

Henry soupira, il n'avait rien fait de mal et pourtant on lui faisait la morale alors qu'il avait simplement voulu protéger sa mère. Cora regarda sa fille et sourit discrètement, elle ne savait pas encore ce que la rousse avait derrière la tête mais elle la suivrait tête baissée pour revoir sa cadette heureuse. Le bonheur de ses filles étaye tout ce qui comptait pout elle.


	14. Chapitre 14

Mercredi 24 avril.

Trois jours que Regina quittait le moins possible sa chambre, elle n'avait envie de voir personne, même pas son propre fils. Elle ne dormait plus, ne mangeait presque plus, ne parlait à plus personne. Elle ne vivait plus tout simplement, elle passait son temps dans son lit, dans le noir, à regarder son plafond ou à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Elle n'avait plus envie de rien, imaginer la blonde loin d'elle lui déchirait le cœur en mille morceaux. Elle sortait le moins possible de son lit et encore moins de sa chambre, le peu de fois où elle le faisait, elle attendait d'être seule chez elle pour aller manger le seul repas qu'elle s'accordait. Trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu son fils et si elle devait être sincère avec elle-même, elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Elle avait fait son possible pour rester loin de la blonde même si elle mourrait de l'intérieur simplement pour ne pas trahir son enfant qui lui n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde avant de menacer sa dernière chance d'être heureuse. Elle se demandait si Henry aurait vraiment été capable de la dénoncer simplement pour l'éloigner d'Emma. Elle n'en savait rien et, au fond d'elle, elle n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Elle ne reconnaissait pas son fils, jamais son petit prince n'aurait menacé qui que ce soit. Trois jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu son enfant et qu'elle le laissait préparer lui-même son repas et partir seul au lycée. Trois jours qu'elle avait éteint son téléphone pour se retrouver complètement seule. Elle entendit son fils claquer la porte d'entrée, signe qu'il venait tout juste de quitter le Manoir pour se rendre au lycée. Elle se retourna dans son lit, face à la place vide à côté d'elle, place que la blonde occupait lorsqu'elle était toujours auprès d'elle. Elle posa sa main à plat sur le draps blanc et froid, inconsciemment, elle se mit à y dessiner des esquisses imaginaires en fermant les yeux. Elle était épuisée et finirait sans doute par mourir de fatigue mais elle ne pouvait pas dormir, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux plus de deux minutes et l'image de la blonde lui souriant au réveil venait la hanter. Elle rouvrit les yeux et attrapa l'oreiller qui se trouvait à la place de sa bienaimée et le porta à son visage, évidement il ne portait plus la douce odeur de cannelle qu'elle aimait respirer dans les bras musclés de l'adolescente. Les larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et elle enfouit son visage dans le coussin. Elle n'avait plus autant pleuré depuis ses huit ans lorsqu'elle avait perdu son chat, Socrate. Un magnifique félin Mau égyptien au pelage noir que son père lui avait offert pour son quatrième anniversaire. Elle était immédiatement tombée sous son charme, elle l'avait adorée dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Il était devenu son meilleur et son seul ami, elle passait tout son temps libre avec lui. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'il était devenu un membre de la famille d'après elle. La brune avait senti son cœur se briser en rentrant de l'école et en apprenant que son chat avait quitté la maison et qu'il s'était fait écraser par un conducteur qui ne faisait, évidemment, pas attention à ce qui se trouvait sur la route. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, jour et nuit, durant une longue semaine. La petite Regina qu'elle était à l'époque avait exigé que son chat adorait ait un enterrement digne de ce nom dans leur immense jardin. Depuis se jours, elle avait toujours refusé d'avoir un nouvel animal de compagnie pour ne pas s'attacher à une quelconque autre boule de poile pour, justement, ne jamais se retrouver dans un état pareil. Regina sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte d'entrer claquer et des pas dans l'escalier, elle n'y préta guère attention se disant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'Henry qui avait dû oublier quelques choses dans sa chambre. Elle tenta de camoufler ses sanglots dans l'oreiller et espérait qu'il ne tarderait pas à repartir. Malheureusement pour elle, trois coups distincts furent frappés contre sa porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Elle grommela doucement, toujours dans l'oreiller, avant de soupirer discrètement.

"Tu devrais être au lycée Henry, tu vas finir par être en retard si tu tardes trop, dépêche-toi. Passe une bonne journée." Lança-t-elle machinalement en tournant toujours le dos à l'intrus.

"Désolé de te décevoir sis' mais ce n'est que moi et puis, j'ai croisé Henry en venant et il doit être sur le point d'arriver au lycée." Plaisanta la rousse en refermant la porte derrière elle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux." Marmonna Regina en reniflant.

"Prendre le petit déjeuné avec ma petite sœur préférée." Sourit l'ainée en s'avançant dans la pièce.

"Je suis ta seule sœur Zeli." Constata la brune.

Zelena sourit et déposa le sac remplie de nourriture sur le sol avant de se diriger vers les fenêtres qu'elle ouvrit, pour aérer la pièce, ainsi que les rideaux, afin de laisser la lumière du jour entrer. Elle revint sur ses pas et s'assit sur le place vide du lit. Elle sourit à sa petite sœur et lui embrassa tendrement le front avant de vider le contenu du sac sur le lit et de tendre un gobelet fumant de café à la brune qui l'accepta en grimaçant. Regina se redressa et observa attentivement tout ce qui se trouvait sur son lit, rien ne lui donnait envie, elle n'avait vraiment pas faim. La rousse commença à déjeuner en silence, elle voyait bien que la brune ne touchait ni à sa boisson chaude ni à la nourriture qu'elle avait apportée.

"Tu l'aimes ?" Lança-t-elle simplement.

"Oui...oui je l'aime... je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle et elle est partie, elle m'a laissée seule..." Souffla douloureusement Regina, les larmes aux yeux.

"Mets-toi à sa place, tu veux. Imagines-toi tombée amoureuse d'une femme bien plus âgée que toi, qu'elle ait un enfant et qu'elle soit, en plus de cela, l'une de tes professeurs. Qu'aurais-tu fait si son fils était venu te voir pour te menacer de dénoncer sa propre mère pour t'éloigner d'elle ? Qu'aurais-tu fait en apprenant qu'elle risquait la prison même si tu n'étais plus mineure. Aurais-tu pris le risque de rester auprès d'elle, de l'aimer mais de la faire perdre son droit d'exercer le métier qu'elle aime ? Aurais-tu pris se risque ?" Demanda doucement la rousse.

"Non...non, je serais partie...j'aurais souhaité qu'elle soit heureuse même loin de moi...je serais parti moi aussi..." Soupira la brune après plusieurs minutes de silence.

"Elle n'est pas partie volontairement, elle n'avait pas tellement le choix. Ses yeux reflétaient l'amour qu'elle te portait et son départ en est une preuve. Elle savait que tu avais besoin de garder les choses les plus chères à ton cœur, ce qui veux dire, ton fils et ton travail, dieu seul sait à quel point tu aimes enseigner notre langue natale à tes élèves. Elle savait que tu avais besoin de tes repères pour aller de l'avant, reconstruire ta vie et être heureuse. Heureuse avec ou sans elle, elle est partie pour toi, pour te laisser une chance de gouter à nouveaux au bonheur même si cela devait être loin d'elle." Expliqua doucement l'ainée.

"Elle était devenu mon repère ! Sans elle mes jours sont noirs, mes nuits sont blanches et mes pensées n'ont ni queue ni tête !" S'exclama Regina en haussant légèrement la voix.

"Ecoute sœurette, mange et tais-toi un peu. Il faut qu'on parle mais je n'ai pas encore déjeuné et je n'ai aucune envie de te faire la morale le ventre vide." Marmonna Zelena en lui tendant un cookie.

La brune prit le biscuit en grimaçant, elle n'avait pas faim mais fit un effort et le mangea lentement. Voir autant de nourriture sur son lit lui donner la nausée, sentir l'odeur de café lui retournait l'estomac. Elle posa son gobelet remplie de poisson chaude sur le sol et se rallongea dans son lit, elle n'avait aucune envie de discuter avec sa sœur, elle voulait simplement rester seule, dans le noir. Zelena déjeuna tranquillement en lançant quelques regards vers la brune qui regardait à nouveau le plafond d'un regard fixe, vide.

"Tu me coupes l'appétit." Soupira la rousse.

"Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu ne devrais pas être au lycée aujourd'hui ?" Marmonna Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Il va falloir que tu te lèves et que tu prennes une bonne douche, je vais te préparer un sac d'habit." Commença-t-elle en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as encore planifié ?" La coupa la brune en se redressant.

"Emma est à Boston, j'ai l'adresse de son lycée et je t'ai aussi trouvé un hôtel sympa. Pas très loin. Tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses de se lit et tu vas aller te battre pour la femme que tu aimes. Tu vas trouver un moyen d'arranger tout ça, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, il est hors de question que tu reviennes sans elle. On est mercredi, tu dois reprendre ton poste lundi matin, tu as donc plus de trois jours pour la reconquérir et la faire revenir avec toi." Fit Zelena en se levant du lit.

"Comment tu as su où elle était ? Mais...et Henry ? Il va me détester si je vais la retrouver..." Souffla la cadette en baissant le regard.

"Je me charge d'Henry, toi tu n'y penses pas. Va te faire belle et file retrouver ta blonde avant qu'elle ne tombe dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre !" S'exclama la rousse en tapant vigoureusement dans ses mains.

Le cœur de Regina se serra en imaginant Emma dans les bras d'une autre fille qu'elle, elle ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser une chose pareille se produire. Elle envoya valser ses couvertures et sauta dans les bras de sa sœur, elle ne savait pas encore si elle arriverait à reconquérir l'adolescente mais si par chance elle y parvenait ce serait grâce à Zelena. Elle se précipita dans la salle de bain sous les rires de la rousse qui était vraiment fière d'elle. Elle avait réussi à raviver une petite étincelle dans le regard de sa sœur. Elle soupira doucement et prépara un sac rempli d'affaire pour la brune, elle y mit tout un tas de vêtement sexy, après tout, il fallait bien mettre toutes les chances du coté de sa petite sœur. Elle déposa sur le lit un ensemble de sous-vêtement blanc en dentelle, un pantalon classique en tissus noir ainsi qu'une chemise à carreau noir et rouge. La rousse descendit et prépara un bon repas pour la brune, le mieux était qu'elle mange un déjeuner froid pour perdre le moins de temps possible. Une fois fait elle vérifia que Regina avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin dans son sac. Tout était prêt, il ne manquait plus que la brune prenne la route et qu'elle séduise, à nouveau, la belle blonde. La cadette descendit doucement les escaliers, elle devait se tenir à la rambarde tant ses jambes tremblaient.

"Tu es magnifique sis' ! " S'exclama Zelena en souriant.

"C'est vrai ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu trop ?" Souffla la brune en vérifiant une énième fois sa tenue dans le miroir.

"Tu es parfaite petite sœur, ne t'en fais pas." Rassura l'ainée.

"Et si elle ne veut pas me voir ? Si elle ne veut pas m'écouter ? Imagine si elle ne veut plus de moi ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" S'inquiéta Regina en regardant sa sœur.

"Tu y arriveras, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais te dépêcher, les bouchons sont nombreux sur la route. Tu as tout ce qui te faut dans ton sac à main, je t'ai préparé une bonne salade et un thermos de café. J'ai entré dans ton téléphone, l'adresse de ton hôtel, celle du lycée d'Emma mais aussi l'adresse du bar dans lequel elle travaille après les cours." Informa la rousse en rassurant la brune.

"Merci... je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi... Si tout se passe bien, je te devrais beaucoup..." Soupira la cadette en prenant sa sœur dans ses bras.

"Je souhaite être la marraine de votre prochain enfant, témoin de votre mariage oh et je pense qu'Henry pourra s'occuper de mon jardin pendant le week-end. Allez dépêche-toi, ne la laisse pas filer !" Plaisanta Zelena en souriant.

Regina soupira et quitta sa maison en courant, elle monta dans sa Mercedes et regarda une dernière fois vers sa sœur qui lui souriait tendrement. Elle prit la route sereinement, elle espérait y arriver, elle voulait réussir. Rester loin d'Emma était bien trop dur pour elle, il fallait qu'elle la ramène auprès d'elle. Elle avait fait le chemin le plus vite possible, s'arrêtant une seule fois pour déjeuner et boire un rapide café. Elle ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait conduit aussi rapidement. Elle suivit à la lettre les indications du GPS de son téléphone et se dirigea rapidement vers le lycée de la blonde. Elle regarda l'emploi du temps que lui avait envoyé sa sœur, elle était visiblement en avance de quelques minutes, Emma ne devrait plus tarder à sortir de son entrainement de natation. La brune soupira, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire ou même faire. Son regard tomba sur le fond d'écran de son téléphone et un sourire niait se dessina sur son visage. L'imagine l'illustrait elle et la jeune blonde, simplement couverte d'un drap blanc, dans le lit défait de la brune après une longue nuit d'amour, un doux sourire amoureux sur les lèvres. Ses doigts caressèrent instinctivement l'écran du smartphone, cette période-là lui manquait affreusement. Cette période où elle pouvait trouver du réconfort dans les bras de son amante tard dans la nuit, cette douce période où son cœur battait la chamade dès son réveil en voyant sa compagne encore endormie. Pouvoir se blottir dans les bras d'Emma afin de trouver le sommeil, lui voler un baiser dès que les regards étaient tournés, lui tenir discrètement la main sous la table, pouvoir être la raison de son sourire, l'observer en train de dormir durant la nuit, tracer les courbes de son corps du bout des doigts, caresser les douces mèches blondes pendant des heures, sentir ses lèvres se poser sur son front avant de fermer les yeux, sentir les lèvres de la blonde arpenter son corps, pouvoir se blottit contre elle pour regarder une série pendant des heures, rigoler avec l'adolescente, respirer sa douce odeur en laissant les larmes couler le long de son visage. Tout cela lui manquait, tout cela et bien plus encore. Elle releva la tête et vit que les élèves commençaient à quitter l'établissement en groupe. Elle tourna son regard vers le rétroviseur et vérifia que sa tenue était parfaite : son maquillage était plutôt bien, elle avait fait attention à mettre son rouge à lèvre Bordeau mat que la blonde aimait tant, les quelques boutons ouverts de sa chemise mettait sa poitrine en valeur sans pour autant paraitre vulgaire. Sa main se posa sur les plaques militaires qui ne la quittaient jamais, elle baissa sa tête et les porta à ses lèvres. Elle aperçut une chevelure blonde qu'elle reconnaitrait entre mille et sortit de sa voiture en soupirant, elle y était, il était temps pour elle d'agir. Regina lissa les plis imaginaires de son pantalon et s'approcha d'elle d'un pas assuré, elle était en train de mourir de peur mais ne devait certainement pas le montrer.

"Bonjour Emma." Lança-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La blonde sursauta avant de se retourner pour voir son interlocutrice, sa mâchoire tomba et ses yeux observèrent de haut en bas la jeune femme en face d'elle. Emma n'arrivait à y croire, la brune était-elle vraiment là ? Elle lui prit doucement le poignet et la tira avec elle, loin de ses camarades de classe.

"Regina ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as fait pour me retrouver aussi vite ?" Souffla-t-elle incrédule.

"C'est une longue histoire Emma." Fit Regina soudainement prise d'une timidité dont elle ne se connaissait pas.

"Pourquoi es-tu là ?" Demanda la blonde en soupirant doucement.

"Pour te voir, il faut qu'on parle et tu le sais pertinemment." Répondit la brune en tentant un sourire.

"Je n'ai strictement rien à te dire et puis, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça." Marmonna Emma en tentant de la fuir elle et la conversation.

"S'il te plait, je ferais vite s'il le faut." Lança la professeure en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

"Regina..." Soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

"Accorde-moi un verre, seulement un verre." Proposa Regina en lui caressant doucement la joue.

"Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps..." Répéta la blonde.

"Alors un diner." Tenta la brune avec espoir.

"Je risque de terminer tard..." Répliqua à nouveau Emma.

"Je t'attendrais, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai vraiment besoin de te parler." Pria la professeure.

L'adolescente ferma les yeux, elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle était partie de StoryBrooke en laissant derrière elle ses amies pour protéger la femme qu'elle aimait et la voilà devant elle, lui demandant de lui offrir un peu de son temps. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, elle devait rester loin d'elle le plus possible. Elle devait résister mais elle n'était pas assez forte, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour rester loin d'elle alors que son cœur s'était emballé simplement en entendant sa voix.

"D'accord..." Accepta-t-elle doucement.

"Merci... je loge à l'hôtel, je t'enverrais l'adresse et le numéro de ma chambre par message... à part si tu souhaites qu'on se retrouve ailleurs ?" Demanda Regina en rougissant.

"Non...non, c'est bon...c'est parfait. Je vais débloquer ton numéro..." Capitula Emma.

"C'est pour cela que tu ne répondais pas à mes appels..." Chuchota la brune à elle-même.

"Je suis désolé...il faut que j'y aille..." Lança la blonde en regardant sa montre.

"Oui, excuse-moi. Je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, à ce soir." Sourit la professeure.

Emma lui lança un petit sourire désolé et s'éloigna doucement de son amante. Elle soupira et laissa enfin ses larmes couler, revoir la brune était tellement douloureux. Elle sécha ses larmes du revers de la main et continua d'avancer, elle devait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son ancien professeur. Elle se reprit et entra dans le bar dans lequel elle travaillait depuis peu.


	15. Chapitre 15

Mercredi 24 avril. (partie 2)

Comme convenu, Regina avait envoyé un message à la blonde pour lui donner l'adresse de son hôtel ainsi que le numéro de sa chambre. Elle avait attendu de longues minutes en tenant son téléphone, elle avait espéré avoir une réponse mais elle n'avait rien reçu du tout alors elle s'était occupée pour ne pas y penser. Zelena lui avait pris une immense chambre, cette pièce ressemblait plus à un appartement qu'à une véritable chambre d'hôtel. Elle comportait un immense lit King Size, une salle de bain avec une baignoire, un canapé, une télé, une très grande table ainsi que plusieurs chaises, une cuisine plus que parfaite et balcon. Elle se fit couler un bon bain et se servit un verre de vin avant de glisser dans l'eau chaude. Elle y resta un long moment à réfléchir. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à la blonde se soir ? Qu'aillait-elle faire pour lui donner envie de rester près d'elle ? Ce diner se passerait-il bien ? Avait-elle eu une bonne idée en l'invitant ? Qu'allaient-elles bien pouvoir manger ? Tant de question pour si peu de réponse. Elle soupira doucement et sortit de la baignoire, l'eau était devenue froide, avant d'enfiler un simple peignoir en coton fournis par l'hôtel. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et sortit son téléphone portable de son sac. Elle n'avait toujours aucun message de sa belle. Elle composa le numéro de sa sœur et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en lui racontant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Boston.

"Ta vie amoureuse est tellement plus intéressante que les émissions de téléréalité proposées à la télévision ! Donc, tu l'as invité à diner ? Tu as une idée du repas ?" S'exclama Zelena avec enthousiasme.

"Arrête un peu de te moquer, tu veux ! Et non, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on va manger. J'hésite entre appeler le room service ou cuisiner moi-même." Marmonna la brune en soupirant.

"Le room service est une très bonne idée, tu as fait une longue route alors que tu as très peu dormi ses derniers temps. Demande leurs de faire un plat que blondie aime, ça te fera gagner des points." Conseilla l'ainée.

"Je ne sais même pas à quelle heure elle viendra, elle m'a informée qu'elle risquerait de terminer son service tard. Et si elle ne venait pas ? Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire. " Grimaça Regina en se redressant.

"Demande un plat que tu pourras réchauffer sans problème, fais toi belle, montre-lui qui est ma petite sœur. Mets les petits plats dans les grands, des pétales de roses, des bougies, de la musique douce, une ambiance tamisée. Fais-lui la cour, dévoile tes sentiments sans trop en faire sinon tu la feras fuir, prouve-lui que tu es prête à te battre. Ne t'attend pas à ce qu'elle finisse dans ton lit dès le premier soir, elle rentrera chez elle et tu resteras frustrée. Tu devras lui montrer qu'elle compte pour toi pendant les jours à venir, apporte-lui un café, passe la chercher au lycée et emmène la dans un coin sympa à Boston, va la voir à son travail. Fais-en sorte de passer le plus de temps possible avec elle et si après tout ça, elle ne retombe pas dans tes bras, ça veut simplement dire qu'elle ne te mérite pas." Expliqua la rousse avec sérieux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?" Sourit la cadette en prenant note des conseils de la plus âgée.

"Tu serais toujours en train de dépérir dans ton lit. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, Henry doit aller s'occuper de mon jardin." Plaisanta-t-elle.

"Embrasse le pour moi tu veux, merci sœurette." Souffla la brune avant de raccrocher.

Regina brancha son téléphone portable avant d'attraper celui proposé par l'hôtel, elle appela l'accueil et demanda le room service. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle désirait et ne laissait aucune chance aux cuisiniers pour changer ses plans, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et ils n'avaient qu'à obéir sans se plaindre. Elle fila à sa salle de bain et prit un temps fou pour se maquiller, elle voulait être parfaite pour Emma. Elle décida de ne pas lisser ses cheveux, la blonde lui avait tant répétée qu'elle aimait ses cheveux légèrement bouclés. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre et sortit plusieurs vêtements de son sac d'affaire. Elle étala les ensembles sur son lit et fit les cents pas en observant chaque tenue. Elle finit par enfiler un ensemble de sous-vêtement noir que l'adolescente ne connaissait pas encore, ainsi qu'une robe moulante à col roulé. Elle enfila ses escarpins et vérifia son reflet dans le miroir, elle appliqua le rouge à lèvre Bordeau mat que la blonde lui avait offert et sourit. Elle était prête, le repas ne tarderait plus à arriver, il ne lui manquait plus que la décoration de la table à préparer. Elle décida qu'elles dineraient sur le canapé afin d'être au plus proche l'une de l'autre. Elle réajusta tous les coussins et plia une couverture sur le bord du canapé avant de s'occuper de la table, elle plaça plusieurs chandelles avant d'y éparpiller des pétales de roses. Elle sourit en voyant le résultat, elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Plusieurs coups furent frappés à sa porte et elle l'ouvrit sans prendre la peine de demander qui s'y trouvait.

"Room service, votre diner est prêt madame." Lança un jeune homme.

"Entrez, déposez le tout dans la cuisine s'il vous plait." Sourit-elle en se dégageant de l'aller.

Le jeune homme poussa le charriot repas et entra dans la suite, il fit ce que la brune lui avait demandé et déposa le repas sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il y déposa également les deux bouteilles de vins ainsi que celle de champagne qu'il avait apporté.

"Offert par l'hôtel pour les nouveaux arrivant." Informa-t-il en voyant le regard étonné de la brune.

"Je vous remercie." Fit Regina avant de le raccompagner vers la porte.

Le diner était à présent là donc il ne restait plus qu'à attendre Emma, elle se servit un bon verre de vin avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé. La blonde quitta son travail plusieurs heures plus tard, elle était épuisée et rêvait de rejoindre son lit. Elle aurait dû finir bien plus tôt mais l'une de ses collègues était tombée malade et avait prévenu leur patron à la dernière minute, étant la seule en salle elle n'avait pas pu refuser l'ordre qu'elle avait reçu. Il faisait déjà nuit noire et elle soupira en sortant son téléphone, devait-elle toujours rejoindre Regina pour diner avec elle ? Elle l'appela, de nombreuse fois, mais aucun de ses appels aboutis. Ce n'était pas normal, il devait se passer quelque chose parce que la brune répondait toujours à chacun des appels qu'elle recevait. Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'hôtel de son ancien professeur, elle entra dans le hall et grimpa les escaliers sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter à l'accueil. Arrivée devant la porte cent huit elle toqua, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais toujours aucune réponse alors elle activa la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Elle entra dans la chambre d'hôtel et hoqueta en voyant la grandeur de la suite.

"Regina ? Regina ?" Appela-t-elle en posant son sac à l'entrée.

Toujours aucune réponse. Son cœur s'accéléra, il se passait forcément quelques choses. Elle vérifia chaque pièce de la suite en appelant la belle brune qui ne répondait toujours pas. Elle attrapa son téléphone et l'appela une énième fois, elle se laissa guider par la sonnerie et entra dans le salon. Les pulsations de son cœur se calmèrent et un doux sourire se dessina sur son visage, Regina était allongée sur le canapé et avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Elle s'approcha et ramassa les bouteilles de vins qui jonchaient le sol avant de s'accroupir devant la brune. Elle porta sa main à sa joue et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

"Regina, ma toute belle, réveille-toi." Souffla-t-elle.

La brune marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles dans son sommeil et vint se blottir contre le corps chaud de l'adolescente, elle enfouit inconsciemment son visage dans les mèches blondes et soupira d'aise. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette réaction et glissa sa main dans le dos de sa belle pour le lui caresser. Regina se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme et déposa doucement ses lèvres dans son cou en papillonnant des yeux.

"Emma..." Chuchota-t-elle en inspirant profondément la douce odeur de cannelle qui flottait autour d'elle.

"Bon retour parmi nous belle au bois dormant." S'amusa la blonde.

"Tu es venu." Constata Regina en souriant.

"Et toi tu es complètement ivre." Soupira l'adolescente.

"J'ai seulement bu un verre !" Se défendit la brune en se redressant beaucoup trop rapidement.

"Deux bouteilles de vin vident et une de champagne vidé de moitié aussi, quelqu'un d'autre est donc venu boire avec toi." Grimaça Emma en se levant.

"J'ai peut-être bu un peu plus qu'un simple verre." Marmonna honteusement l'adulte.

"Allez, va te coucher dans ton lit, tu seras mieux installé que dans le canapé." Fit la blonde en attrapant les bouteilles vides.

"Mais moi je veux rester avec toi !" Se plaignit Regina.

Emma soupira doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour jeter les bouteilles vides et ranger celle de champagne au frigo. Elle sourit doucement en voyant les deux hamburgers avec des frites toujours au chaud et elle se mordilla honteusement la lèvres inferieur en entendant son ventre gargouiller d'appétit. Elle sursauta en entendant une tasse tomber au sol et se briser en mille morceaux, elle se retrouva et aperçut Regina, pied nu, qui regardait les éclats de tasse en faisant la moue.

"Je vais devoir ramasser tout ça..." Marmonna-t-elle en se baissant.

"Non ! Tu vas te couper, retourne dans le salon !" Ordonna la blonde en lui attrapant l'avant-bras.

"Mais on doit encore manger." Fit Regina en s'approchant de l'adolescente.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel, la brune allait finir par se blesser si elle continuait comme ça alors elle l'attrapa par la taille et l'attira à elle. La blonde la prit dans ses bras et la porta telle une princesse pour la ramener dans le salon malgré les protestations de la brune. Elle l'allongea sur le canapé et la couvrit avec la couverture qui se trouvait sur le bord du fauteuil.

"Reste avec moi." Demanda la brune en lui prenant tendrement la main.

"Je reviens, je vais aller ramasser tes bêtises et ensuite tu iras au lit." Fit-elle doucement.

"Je pourrais dormir dans tes bras ?" Questionna Regina en entrelaçant leurs doigts.

"Ne bouge pas du canapé, je reviens vite." Soupira Emma.

La brune baissa le regard et lâcha la main de l'adolescente, Regina enfouit son visage dans le coussin mais la blonde remarqua tout de même que les yeux chocolat s'étaient remplis de larmes. Son cœur se serra douloureusement, elle n'avait aucune envie de blesser son ancienne compagne. Elle retourna rapidement dans la cuisine et ramassa tous les éclats de verre éparpillé au sol, elle fit attention à ne pas se couper et jeta le tout à la poubelle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la brune dans le salon, elle avait toujours le visage fermement enfouit dans le coussin et la façon dont ses épaules se soulevaient lui montrait clairement qu'elle pleurait. Emma sortit le repas du four et sourit en se rendant compte que les frites n'avaient pas refroidies. Elle disposa le tout dans une seule et très grande assiette et retourna dans le salon pour faire diner sa brune. Elle posa l'assiette sur la table et retourna dans la cuisine pour ramener deux verres et une bouteille d'eau. Elle s'assit au sol, près de Regina, et glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure ébènes.

"Tu dois manger..." Souffla-t-elle tendrement.

"Je n'ai pas faim." Marmonna Regina en gardant le coussin contre son visage.

"Tu as beaucoup bu ma belle, tu risques d'être malade demain matin si tu ne manges pas." Informa la blonde en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux.

"Tu manges avec moi ?" Demanda timidement la brune en relevant enfin le visage.

"Bien sûr, se hamburger me fait affreusement envie !" Plaisante Emma en souriant doucement.

"Il faut qu'on parle... Il faut vraiment qu'on parle..." Fit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"Pour l'instant, on va simplement savourer ses frites et se hamburger, ensuite on fera ce que tu veux mais pour l'instant mange avant que tu ne te sentes mal." Soupira l'adolescente.

Regina acquiesça d'un simple signe de tête et Emma l'aida à se redresser avant de venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle, elles mangèrent calmement dans un silence plutôt pesant. La brune ne savait plus quoi faire, plus quoi dire. Ses idées étaient embrouillées par l'alcool et sa tête commença à lui tourner. Elle soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains, tout cela devenait si compliqué. La blonde était juste à quelques centimètres d'elle et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, la serrer contre elle, respirer sa douce odeur de cannelle, se blottir dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait même pas l'approcher, Emma avait fait en sorte de laisser une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps. Peut-être que la blonde était aussi indécise qu'elle ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle tout simplement plus de la brune ?

"Tout va bien ?" S'inquiéta Emma en posant doucement sa main dans le bas du dos de son ancienne professeur.

"Boire sans manger était une très mauvaise idée, ma tête me fait horriblement mal à présent." Souffla Regina en fermant les yeux.

"Allez, direction le lit maintenant." Fit la blonde en se levant.

Regina tenta de l'imiter en se levant mais chancela sur le côté, incapable de tenir sur ses jambes. L'adolescente la rattrapa de justesse, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe lourdement sur le sol, et la porta jusqu'au lit. Elle la déposa tendrement sur le matelas et retira les couvertures afin de l'allonger dans une position plus ou moins confortable. Elle rabattit les couvertures sur le corps de la brune, pour ne pas qu'elle attrape froid durant la nuit et éteignit la lumière.

"Il faut qu'on parle Emma." Rappela Regina en se redressant.

"Allonge toi, ne bouge pas, je reviens, c'est promis." Sourit la blonde.

Elle retourna dans le salon et ramassa la vaisselle qu'elle posa dans l'évier, elle décida de ne pas faire la vaisselle pour l'instant afin de ne pas déranger la belle brune avec le bruit. Elle replia la couverture que le canapé et réajusta les coussins avant de retourner dans l'espace qui servait de chambre. Elle attrapa un fauteuil au passage et s'installa auprès de Regina.

"Eh bien, discutons..." Annonça-t-elle en soupirant discrètement.

"Vraiment ? Tu ne préfères pas venir dans le lit avec moi ? Tu pourras toujours rester sur les draps..." Tenta tristement la brune.

"Ce n'est pas préférable, désolé..." Souffla honteusement Emma en rougissant.

Regina soupira profondément, elle attrapa le second oreiller et le serra contre sa poitrine comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire chez elle. Elle avait tant espéré se moment mais maintenant elle ne savait pas du tout quoi lui dire. Par quoi devait-elle commencer ? Par la sensation d'abandon qu'elle avait ressenti en apprenant son départ ? Par le bruit de son cœur qui se brisait dans sa poitrine ? Par les jours qu'elles venaient de passer sans manger, seule, dans le noir ?

"Pourquoi es-tu là Regina ?" Demanda finalement l'adolescente.

"Pour toi." Répondit-elle simplement.

"Pourquoi ?" Répéta Emma en baissant la tête.

"Parce que j'ai eu l'impression de mourir quand j'ai appris, par ton aime Ruby, que tu étais partie. Je n'ai plus été aussi mal depuis des années, j'avais protégé mon cœur de remparts et de barrières infranchissable mais toi, toi tu as tiré en plein dans mon cœur. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi et tu es partie, tu m'as abandonné comme tous les autres ! J'étais prête à me battre pour nous, à me battre contre n'importe qui même contre mon fils et j'apprends que tu es partie." Dit la brune en laissant ses larmes couler librement sur son visage.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, te blesser mais je ne pouvais pas rester, c'était beaucoup trop risquée pour toi." Avoua la blonde.

"Tu avais promis de rester, dans les pires des cas on aurait pu reprendre notre relation dès que tu aurais terminé ton année !" S'exclama Regina en frappant contre le matelas.

"Je n'aurais pas supporter de rester loin de toi tout ce temps sans pouvoir t'approcher ! Te voir dans un couloir, dans le réfectoire ou même dans la rue aurait été bien trop dure pour moi." Dévoila Emma en laissant une larme solitaire couler.

La brune vit la perle d'eau salée et se redressa, elle sécha la joue de la blonde et se rapprocha d'elle en prenant ses mains. Elle soupira profondément, cette situation était bien trop difficile pour elles deux.

"J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, pendant tous les jours que Dieu fait." Annonça la professeure de langue.

"Tu as besoin de ton fils mais Henry est contre." Marmonna la blonde en grimaçant.

"Je sais qu'il est venu te voir, je sais que c'est en partie de sa faute si tu es partie mais j'ai besoin de toi, je t'aime Emma et mon cœur se meurt chaque jour passé loin de toi. Henry prendra du temps pour l'accepter mais on s'occupera de lui plus tard, ensemble. On y arrivera, seulement si on est ensemble. Je n'y arrive pas sans toi, j'y arrive plus. Ma vie était tellement vide avant toi, comment veux-tu que je continue à vivre après avoir connu le bonheur dans tes bras ?" Pleura Regina.

"Je suis partie parce que je savais que tu arriverais à te reconstruire. Je sais que tu es forte et que tu arriveras à passer à autre chose. Tu aimeras quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un que Henry acceptera, et tu seras heureuse, bien plus que tu ne l'as été avec moi. On n'a pas le choix et tu le sais aussi bien que moi." Soupira Emma en retenant ses larmes.

"Bien sûr qu'on a le choix, on peut être ensemble malgré tout, tu es majeure ! On peut aussi très bien attendre que tu ais fini ton année. Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi, je n'irais voir personne entre temps et tu le sais très bien. S'il te plait, ne m'abandonne pas, ne me laisse pas seule." Fit la brune en sanglotant.

La blonde se leva de son fauteuil et s'accroupit à côté du lit avant de prendre Regina dans ses bras, elle la berça tendrement en lui embrassant de temps à autres la tempe, elle lui chuchota tout un tas de mot doux au creux de l'oreille en lui caressant le dos à travers le tissu de sa robe. Elle sentait les larmes de sa belle brune couler le long de son cou et resserra son emprise sur le corps tremblant. L'une de ses mains glissa dans les cheveux ébènes et elle lui caressa la nuque comme elle l'avait si souvent fait. Emma la fit s'allonger mais resta tout de même près d'elle, attendant que ses sanglots ne s'arrêtent totalement.

"Reste avec moi, cette nuit, s'il te plait." Supplia presque la brune.

"Ecoute, je vais attendre que tu t'endormes et j'irais dormir dans le canapé, je serais peut-être toujours là tout à l'heure quand tu te réveilleras mais je passe la nuit ici, c'est promis." Sourit la blonde en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

"C'est déjà mieux que rien..." Marmonna Regina en fermant les yeux.

Emma resta comme promis près d'elle jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ne l'emporte, elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux pendant de longues minutes. En se rendant compte que la respiration de la brune était régulière, elle se releva et la couvrit correctement avec les couvertures. Elle l'observa dormir de longues minutes, se délectant de se doux visages apaisés, avant de lui embrasser tendrement le front et de quitter sa chambre. Comme promis, elle se coucha dans le canapé et y passa sa nuit.


	16. Chapitre 16

Jeudi 25 avril.

Regina se réveilla avec un mal de tête insupportable, elle regretta immédiatement d'avoir autant bu la veille en attendant la blonde. Elle se redressa dans son lit et grogna en sentant sa tête lui tourner, elle avait envie de rester dans son lit toute la journée mais les bruits provenant des autres pièces l'inquiétaient légèrement. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers le salon en se tenant au mur pour ne pas tomber lourdement au sol. Elle constata avec joie que la blonde était restée comme elle le lui avait promis la veille

"Salut toi, tiens tu devrais boire ça." Lança tout doucement Emma en lui tendant un verre d'eau avec un cachet d'aspirine.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?" Fit la brune sur le même ton.

"Parce que tu dois avoir la gueule de bois et donc horriblement mal à la tête." Sourit la blonde.

L'adolescente la força à prendre son médicament et l'entraina dans le salon par le bras, elle la fit s'assoir sur le canapé et lui tendit une assiette remplie de pancakes recouverts de sirop d'érables. Regina grimaça et reposa l'assiette sur la table avant d'attraper la bouteille d'eau poser sur le coin de la table.

"Tu dois manger et beaucoup boire, sinon tu seras dans cet état toute la journée." Informa la blonde en reposant l'assiette de pancakes sur ses genoux.

"Je n'ai pas envie de pancakes." Se peignit Regina comme une enfant.

"Eh bien, tu peux manger de la salade de fruit, des gaufres, des crêpes, des toasts ou même des œufs brouillés. Je ne savais pas trop quoi demander au room service alors j'ai pris tout ce que tu étais susceptible d'aimer et de vouloir. " Expliqua Emma en rougissant doucement.

"Merci..." Souffla simplement la brune.

L'adolescente attrapa une nouvelle assiette et y déposa un petit peu de tout avant de la tendre à son ancienne professeure qui la regardait amoureusement. Elles déjeunèrent calmement, sans à nouveaux s'adresser la parole. Emma ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait promis de rester dormir dans sa chambre alors qu'elle devait mettre un maximum de distance entre elles. Regina, elle, se sentait stupide, elle avait préparé un rendez-vous pour la blonde, elle avait fait en sorte que tout soit parfait du début à la fin et finalement elle avait tout gâché en abusant un peu trop sur le vin. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait été pitoyable la veille et s'en voulait affreusement, elle avait fait tout se chemin pour reconquérir sa bienaimée pas pour la faire encore plus fuir.

"Je vais devoir te laisser, je dois aller au lycée. N'oublie pas, mange et bois beaucoup d'eau et ça ira mieux. Tu pourras prendre la route pour rentrer chez toi en fin de matinée si tout va bien." Lança Emma en se levant.

"Pour...rentrer chez moi... ?" Répéta stupidement la brune en regardant le sol.

"Bien sûr, ta place est à StoryBrooke." Répondit naturellement la blonde.

"Mais...Emma..." Souffla tristement la brune.

"Tu es venu ici pour discuter avec moi et on l'a fait, on a discuté hier soir. Tu m'as dit ce que tu avais à dire et j'ai fait de même. Le mieux, pour nous deux, est que tu rentres chez toi le plus vite possible." Expliqua l'adolescente en soupirant.

"Emma... s'il te plait..." Tenta l'adulte en laissant ses larmes couler.

"Ecoute, c'était sympa de te revoir et de discuter avec toi mais ça s'arrête là. Je suis désolé mais ma vie est ici maintenant alors que la tienne est à StoryBrooke avec ton fils. Fais attention sur la route, prend soin de toi et je t'en supplie mange, tu as tellement maigri depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue. Je dois y aller, je vais finir par être en retard sinon." Fit Emma en attrapant ses affaires.

Regina éclata en sanglot en voyant la blonde ramasser ses affaires, l'adolescente enfila la veste et s'arrêta net dans l'entrée. Son cœur se serra en entendant les sanglots étouffés de sa belle brune alors elle laissa son sac tomber contre le mur et fit chemin inverse pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la berça doucement en lui caressant tendrement sa si belle chevelure ébène. Emma la garda contre elle de longues minutes, attendant calmement qu'elle s'apaise.

"Sois heureuse Regina, tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui." Chuchota-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

La blonde l'embrassa tendrement au niveau de la tempe et se défit enfin de cette étreinte, sans lui adresser, un seul regard elle quitta la chambre d'hôtel en soupirant. La brune regarda la porte de longues minutes, espérant silencieusement qu'Emma revienne et la garde près d'elle. Mais rien ne se passa, rien du tout. Elle se laissa aller dans le canapé et attrapa le coussin que la blonde avait utilisée pour dormir, elle le porta à son visage et les larmes recommencèrent à couler le long de son doux visage.

"Emma..." Souffla-t-elle en humant la douce fragrance de cannelle sur le coussin.

Elle se recroquevilla dans son canapé et y resta de longues minutes à réfléchir. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Devait-elle rester ou partir ? Emma ne voulait apparemment pas d'elle ici alors pourquoi resterait-elle après tout ? N'aurait-elle pas des regrets à partir sans avoir fait son possible pour récupérer la blonde ? Avait-elle au moins encore une chance avec l'adolescente ? Elle ne savait pas, elle n'en avait aucune idée mais au fond d'elle, tout au fond d'elle, une toute petite partie de son âme avait tout de même envie d'espérer et de s'accrocher. Pourquoi Emma était-elle restée dormir ici, avec elle, dans sa chambre d'hôtel si au fond elle ne voulait plus rien ? Elle était complétement perdue. C'est dans ses moments-là qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de la blonde et oublier le moment présent pendant un court instant. Elle se leva finalement et alla prendre une bonne douche bien chaude pour remettre ses idées en place, elle avait besoin de réfléchir calmement et pour l'instant, elle n'y arrivait vraiment pas.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ?" Marmonna Regina en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

Elle s'assit dans la baignoire et entoura ses jambes de ses bras en laissant l'eau couler sur tout son corps. Elle ne devait pas retourner au lycée avant lundi ce qui lui laissait donc presque quatre jours pour convaincre Emma de revenir avec elle. Elle pouvait se permettre de rester puisque personne n'avait besoin d'elle à StoryBrooke, Henry était chez sa tante, Zelena, qui prenait forcement soin de lui et ses parents devaient être assez occupés, comme à leurs habitudes. Elle sortit finalement de la baignoire et se dépêcha de s'habiller simplement : un jean noir, un chemisier Bordeau et des talons de la même couleur. Elle appliqua son rouge à lèvre Bordeau, celui qu'Emma lui avait offert et quitta enfin la salle de bain. Elle attrapa son sac ainsi que son téléphone et vérifia l'emploi du temps de la belle blonde : elle avait une pause de deux heures pour déjeuner et ne tarderait pas à sortir du lycée puisqu'il était bientôt midi. Elle quitta donc sa chambre d'hôtel et dévala les escaliers en courant, elle monta dans sa Mercedes et conduisit le plus rapidement possible vers l'établissement scolaire. Elle fit son possible pour arriver le plus vite possible, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle arrive en retard sinon elle raterait l'adolescente.

"Allez Regina, ce n'est pas le moment pour faire machine arrière." Fit la brune pour s'encourager à sortir de sa voiture.

Elle resta quelque minute de plus derrière le volant de son véhicule avant de voir les élèves sortir de l'établissement en groupe. Elle soupira profondément et sortit finalement de sa Mercedes, elle parcourut la foule d'adolescent du regard à la recherche de la blonde. Elle patienta quelques secondes, contre sa voiture, avant d'enfin la voir sortir accompagnée de plusieurs adolescents de son âge. Regina s'approcha d'eux en souriant, rien que de la voir lui remplissait le cœur de bonheur. Elle avança d'un pas assuré vers la blonde jusqu'à voir une jeune brune sauter au cou de son Emma qui la réceptionna en souriant. Qui était cette fille ? Pourquoi était-elle dans les bras de son Emma ? Pour qui se prenait-elle pour être aussi proche physiquement de la blonde ? Sortait-elle avec l'adolescente ? Emma l'avait-elle remplacée aussi rapidement ? Son cœur se serra en voyant la jeune femme brune déposer un doux baiser sur la joue de la blonde. Sa respiration s'accéléra face à cette scène et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, elle se dépêcha de faire le chemin en sens inverse et s'enferma dans sa voiture. Enfin seule, elle laissa le sanglot qu'elle retenait éclater et frappa plusieurs fois contre son volant en hurlant silencieusement de peine. Elle se faisait déjà tout un tas de film entre Emma et cette ravissante brune. Regina sentait son cœur exploser peu à peu et n'osa pas relever le regard de peur de tomber sur une autre scène entre les deux adolescentes qui la briserait un peu plus. Elle posa doucement son front contre le volant de sa voiture et pleura à chaudes larmes de longues minutes. Toutes les personnes en dehors de sa voiture pouvaient la voir pleurer comme une madeleine, elle le savait mais elle s'en fichait éperdument, elle avait juste envie d'être seule dans sa bulle. Elle grogna et frappa doucement son volant en entendant trois petits coups frapper contre la vitre de sa portière.

"Quoi ?" Râla-t-elle en sèchement ouvrant la vitre.

"Tu as encore la gueule de bois ?" Demanda doucement la blonde en entendant son ton.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" Souffla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je pourrais te retourner la question." Grimaça l'adolescente.

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant que la brune ne répondait pas, elle fit le tour du véhicule pour monter à la place passagère. Elle déposa son sac à ses pieds et se tourna pour observer Regina qui gardait la tête baissée. Le mascara de la brune avait coulé, laissant de longues traces noires le long de ses joues.

"Tu es restée..." Constata l'adolescente tout bas.

"J'aurais peut-être dû partir." Fit froidement la brune.

"Tu as pleuré ? Quelque chose s'est passé ?" S'inquiéta-t-elle en la regardant.

"Rien." Grogna Regina en resserrant ses mains sur le volant.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe Gina... ?" Soupira Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire de toute façon ? Ce qui m'arrive t'intéresse maintenant ?" S'exclama la brune bien plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La blonde resta muette face à une telle réponse, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ce matin lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé dans sa chambre d'hôtel et maintenant ? Que faisait-elle tout simplement devant son lycée ? Comment savait-elle que s'était son heure de pause pour qu'elle puisse déjeuner ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait d'un coup ? Evidement qu'elle s'intéressait à ce qui lui arrivait, elle s'en était toujours intéressait pourquoi ça changerait maintenant ? Emma souffla doucement et lui prit la main, elle devait faire en sorte de l'apaiser avant d'essayer d'avoir une quelconque discussion avec elle. Elle caressa doucement le dos de sa main en silence, parler pour l'instant ne ferait que l'énerver un peu plus et elle le savait très bien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas déjeuner avec tes amis ?" Lança plus doucement Regina en baissant la tête.

"Oh non, je préfère rentrer chez moi pour être tranquille." Répondit naturellement Emma.

"Hm... tu ne manges donc pas avec ta nouvelle amie brune ?" Fit l'adulte en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Qui ? Jane ? Oh non jamais, elle va rejoindre sa copine à midi." Sourit la blonde en comprenant enfin le problème.

"Sa... sa copine... ?" Répéta stupidement Regina.

"Oui sa copine. Elle est venue la chercher devant le lycée et, pour la rendre jalouse, elle m'a sauté dessus parce que j'étais la seule fille du groupe. C'est un peu un jeu entre elles, elles font constamment en sorte de se rendre jalouse, c'est assez étrange mais ça les fait rire donc bon soit." Expliqua l'adolescente en souriant tendrement.

La brune soupira doucement, elle se sentait tellement stupide. Elle s'était fait tout un tas de film pour rien du tout, elle s'était mise dans un état tellement pitoyable pour rien. Que penserait la blonde de sa réaction ? Elle resserra doucement sa prise sur la main de la blonde et garda la tête baissée, elle n'osait pas relever la tête pour croiser le regard de la blonde.

"Hey... tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe maintenant ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée à StoryBrooke ?" Questionna l'adolescente.

"J'ai cru que tu m'avais demandé de partir pour elle...que tu m'avais remplacé par elle..." Chuchota-t-elle honteusement.

"Tu étais jalouse ?" Demanda Emma en souriant.

"Oh ça va hein..." Marmonna la brune en soupirant.

"Le prend pas mal, c'est plutôt flatteur de te voir réagir de cette façon, ça montre que tu m'apprécies au moins." Sourit la blonde.

"Je ne t'apprécie pas, je t'aime." Corrigea Regina les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Le cœur d'Emma rata un battement face à cette si belle déclaration, elle aimait tant entendre ses mots de la bouche de la brune surtout quand ils lui étaient consacrés. Malgré les barrières qu'elle tentait de s'imposer à elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et lui prit tendrement la main pour y déposer un doux baiser.

"Moi aussi Regina, moi aussi." Souffla-t-elle simplement.

La brune avait l'impression que son cœur faisait sans cesse des montagnes russes dans sa poitrine mais elle s'en fichait, elle se sentait tellement apaisée pour l'instant. Emma partageait toujours ses sentiments ce qui était le plus important, tout n'était pas perdu finalement. Elle ne devait pas la brusquer et faire les choses calmement sinon la blonde s'éloignerait à nouveau d'elle pour soi-disant la protéger. Elle se racla doucement la gorge et prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner le courage de parler.

"Je...j'étais venu voir si tu voulais venir manger avec moi..." Souffla-t-elle en resserrant doucement la main de l'adolescente dans la sienne.

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda Emma en fronçant des sourcils, visiblement étonnée de la proposition.

"Oui." Répondit simplement la brune en l'observant.

"Tant mieux, parce que je meurs de faim !" Fit la blonde en riant doucement pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Se doux son, Regina ferait son possible pour l'écouter le plus souvent possible. Elle lui lança un doux sourire et lâcha, à contre cœur, sa main pour pouvoir conduire. Elle roula calmement dans les rues de Boston en écoutant la blonde lui parler de sa matinée, elle semblait si emballée par sa nouvelle vie que ça lui serra le cœur. Elle ne dit rien, elle se contenta de l'écouter tout le long du trajet, elle aimait voir le sourire heureux qui se trouvait sur son visage mais détestait le fait que ce soit cette ville qui en soit la raison. Elles arrivèrent finalement devant le restaurant asiatique et la brune sourit en entendant le léger gargouillis provenant du ventre d'Emma. Elles sortirent de la Mercedes et entrèrent dans le restaurant en silence, un serveur les conduisit vers l'une des tables libres et elles passèrent commande.

"Donc, tu te plais ici ?" S'intéressa Regina en faisant son possible pour ne pas paraitre triste.

"Assez, ça change beaucoup de StoryBrooke : c'est bien plus grand, ça ne sent pas trop le poisson, on peut sortir dans la rue sans être interpelé par tout le monde. C'est vraiment sympa même si je pense que le calme d'une petite ville va finir par me manquer à force." Expliqua la blonde en souriant.

"Je vois, tu t'es fait des amis au moins ?" Demanda la brune en soupirant discrètement.

"Oui et non, je préfère appeler ça des camarades de classe. C'est plus du huit heures, dix-huit heures, tu vois ? En dehors du lycée, on ne se fréquente pas." Répondit Emma.

"C'est assez triste." Remarqua l'adulte en fronçant les sourcils.

"Je préfère ne pas trop avoir d'attache avec cette ville, tôt ou tard je finirais par déménager alors à quoi bon s'attacher à des personnes qui ne seront que de passage ?" Fit-elle simplement en haussant des épaules.

Le serveur arriva peu après et les servit, Emma ne manqua pas le regard, très peu discret, qu'il jeta au décolleté de son ancienne professeure. Elle prit tendrement la main de la brune et, à l'aide de son pouce, elle lui caressa doucement le dos de la main. Elle lança un regard noir ainsi qu'un sourire victorieux au serveur qui déglutit difficilement en leur servant leurs boissons. Regina vit parfaitement le petit jeu de la blonde et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Emma était jalouse et ça la rendait étrangement très heureuse. Elle ne comprenait pas la soudaine possessivité de l'adolescente mais n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Elle la regarda en train de fusiller le serveur du regard, serveur qui n'osait même pas relever la tête tant ses joues étaient devenus rouges de gêne. La brune aurait pu l'arrêter, sourire doucement au serveur pour l'apaiser et déjeuner comme si de rien n'était mais elle n'en avait pas envie, sentir la main chaude d'Emma dans la sienne était tellement bon qu'elle ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête. Le serveur s'éclipsa après s'être rapidement excusé et disparut dans la salle. Emma commença à déjeuner tranquillement, tenant toujours la main de la brune dans la sienne l'air de rien. Regina, elle, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Hm ?" Fit la blonde en relevant enfin la tête.

"Tu m'expliques ce qui vient de se passer Em' ?" Demanda doucement Regina sans perdre son sourire éclatant.

"De quoi tu parles ? Il ne s'est rien passé du tout." Mentit Emma en lui lâchant soudainement la main.

"Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que tu n'as pas essayer de faire fuir se serveur qui faisait simplement son travail ?" Ironisa l'adulte en souriant un peu plus si cela était possible.

"Si regarder ta poitrine est son travail alors je n'ai rien fait." Marmonna-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard ?" Taquina gentiment la brune.

"Moi ? Jalouse ? Pas du tout !" Pouffa Emma avant de replonger la tête dans son assiette.

"Dommage, j'aurais adoré." Sourit Regina en commençant enfin à manger.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien. Le serveur revint plusieurs fois et à chaque fois, comme par automatisme, Emma se saisit de la main de Regina et se remit à caresser tendrement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. A chaque fois la brune la taquinait gentiment avec ce geste qu'elle attendait avec impatience dès que le jeune homme les approchait.

"Ok. Je suis jalouse. Tais-toi et mange tu veux." Lâcha soudainement la blonde en rougissant.

Le reste du déjeuner se passa en silence, Emma ne savait plus quoi dire après son aveu plus que gênant et Regina n'avait rien à dire, elle préférait la regarder silencieusement pendant de longue minute. La brune ne se lasserait jamais d'observer la magnifique blonde qui se trouvait devant elle, plus elle la regardait et plus son cœur tombé amoureux de sa beauté. La blonde termina son dessert et regarda sa montre, elle poussa un long soupire en voyant l'heure.

"Il va falloir que je retourne au lycée." Annonça-t-elle.

"Allons-y. Je te dépose." Répondit Regina sans perdre son doux sourire.

"Surtout pas, j'y vais à pied, tu vas perdre une grosse heure dans les embouteillages là." Soupira la blonde en attrapant son sac.

"Comme tu voudras..." Fit l'adulte en baissant doucement la tête.

"Merci d'être resté et d'avoir mangé avec moi... s'était sympa...enfin tu vois..." Rougit Emma.

"Je vois oui." Sourit la brune.

L'adolescent se frotta doucement la nuque, visiblement gênée. Elle ne savait pas trop comment faire pour lui dire au revoir. Devait-elle lui faire la bise ? Un simple signe de tête ? Partir maintenant sans rien ajouter ? Elle poussa un long soupire et se leva finalement, elle lança son sac sur son épaule et s'approcha de la brune. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur sa joue droite et déposa un léger mais tendre baiser sur son front avant de disparaitre rapidement. Un sourire amoureux se dessina sur le doux visage de Regina et elle garda les yeux fermés pendant encore quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Elle prit son visage dans ses mains et soupira doucement. Elle resterait jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et ferait vivre à son cœur toutes les montagnes russes qu'il faudrait juste pour pouvoir profiter pleinement des courts moments de douceur que lui offrirait Emma.


	17. Chapitre 17

Vendredi 26 avril.

Regina se réveilla doucement, elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis plusieurs semaines. Elle avait passé un merveilleux moment avec Emma la veille, leur repas s'était relativement bien passé malgré le manège émotionnel qu'avait vécu son cœur. Elles repartaient sur de bonne base et c'était le principale, la brune avait encore deux jours pour la convaincre de recommencer quelque chose avec elle. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se sentait apaisée et sereine. Elle se leva de son lit et se dirigea tranquillement vers la cuisine de sa suite d'hôtel et se fit couler un bon café en souriant. Elle prit sa tasse fumante puis son téléphone et s'assit sur son canapé devant la télévision, elle composa le numéro de la blonde mais se ravisa d'appeler au dernier moment. Elle avait envie de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix même son rire mais elle ne voulait pas la déranger, vu l'heure la blonde devait déjà être au lycée sur le point de commencer sa première heure de cours de la journée. Elle laissa alors son téléphone tomber sur le canapé et zappa les chaines à la télévision sans réellement faire attention au programme. Elle but doucement son café noir en repensant au diner qu'elle avait partagé avec Emma la veille et un magnifique sourire amoureux se dessina sur son visage. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le repas puisse se passer aussi bien. Les vibrations de son téléphone à côté d'elle la sortirent de ses pensées et, en attrapant son portable, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait déjà manquée deux appels provenant de la blonde. Elle composa rapidement le numéro et la rappela en fronçant les sourcils, pourquoi Emma avait-elle cherchée à la joindre aussi tôt ?

"Allo ?" Lança la blonde.

"Emma !" Souffla la brune en souriant stupidement.

"Je ne t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?" S'inquiéta l'adolescente.

"Non, ne t'en fais pas, j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé aussi tôt ?" Répondit Regina en posant sa tasse sur la petite table basse.

"Je suis au lycée et en fait on vient de se rendre compte que les profs n'étaient pas là aujourd'hui, mon entrainement est reporté à demain du coup. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais passer la journée avec moi... enfin, si tu ne comptes pas repartir maintenant je me disais que… t'as sans doute autre chose à faire hein... mais si dans ta journée tu as un petit moment de libre... bah on pourrait le passer ensemble mais si tu ne veux pas...il n'y a aucun problème hein... j'aurais peut-être dû appeler un peu plus tard..." Expliqua rapidement la blonde en bafouillant.

"Tout doux Emma ! Tout va bien ! Je suis contente que tu aies pensée à passer ta journée avec moi et non je ne compte pas rentrer avant de jour et je n'ai rien d'autre à faire donc oui je serais vraiment très heureuse de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi." Sourit l'adulte en imaginant la tête que la blonde devait faire derrière son téléphone.

"T'es sur ? Enfin... ce n'est pas parce que je le propose que tu es obligé d'accepter hein..." Assura Emma en soupirant.

"Je suis venu jusqu'à Boston pour toi donc évidement que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi Em'..." Souffla tendrement Regina.

"Bien... hm... tu... tu veux que je vienne te chercher à ton hôtel... ?" Demanda timidement l'adolescente.

"Avec plaisir, je vais aller me doucher donc tu n'auras qu'à entrer et m'attendre dans le salon." Sourit la brune en se mordillant doucement la lèvre inferieur.

"D'accord, a toute alors !" S'enjouât la blonde.

"A tout à l'heure." Répéta la brune avant de raccrocher.

Regina laissa son téléphone tomber sur le canapé et sauta sur place en criant de joie. Elle avait l'impression de ressembler à une adolescente qui tombait amoureuse pour la première fois sauf qu'elle n'était ni une adolescente ni amoureuse pour la première fois. Elle avait aimée Daniel, elle était vraiment tombée amoureuse de lui mais ses sentiments pour le jeune homme étaient vraiment médiocre comparé à ceux qu'elle ressentait pour l'adolescente. Elle laissa ses réflexions pour plus tard et se glissa sous l'eau chaude pour une bonne douche rapide. Elle entendit la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir et se fermer plusieurs minutes plus tard avant d'entendre la blonde l'appeler du salon.

"Je suis dans la salle de bain Emma !" Cria-t-elle assez fort pour que l'adolescente puisse l'entendre.

Elle continua de se doucher avant d'entendre trois petits coups être frapper contre la porte de sa salle de bain juste avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Emma laissa juste sa tête entrer mais garda la tête baisser vers le sol. La brune coupa alors l'eau pour pouvoir l'entendre correctement mais resta bien cacher derrière le rideau de douche.

"Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?" Demanda celle-ci.

"Je me dépêche et je m'habille rapidement." Fit simplement Regina.

"D'accord, je t'attends dans le salon alors." Annonça Emma avant de refermer la porte derrière elle.

La brune sourit en secouant doucement la tête de droite à gauche avant de refaire couler l'eau pour finir de se nettoyer. Elle se dépêcha et s'habilla sobrement d'un jean noir avec une simple chemise blanche et des talons de la même couleur que son pantalon. Elle se sécha légèrement les cheveux et rejoignit la blonde qui l'attendait bien dans le salon, elle s'assit donc à côté d'elle sur le canapé et la regarda en souriant.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?" Lança-t-elle.

"On peut aller se balader ou aller voir une exposition, il y en a des plutôt sympa, on peut aussi aller au zoo ou aller voir un film au cinéma. C'est comme tu veux." Proposa la blonde en souriant.

"Hm... le zoo me tente, on n'en a pas à StoryBrooke et s'est bien dommage." Soupira la brune en réfléchissant.

"Va pour le zoo, on avisera pour cette après-midi !" S'exclama Emma en se levant du canapé d'un bond.

Elle tendit la main à Regina qui la saisit sans hésitation et la tira vers l'entrée, elle l'aida à enfiler sa veste et prit son sac à main qu'elle garda. Inconsciemment, elle reprit la main de la brune et ensemble, elles sortirent de l'hôtel et se baladèrent, toujours mains dans la main, dans les rues de Boston jusqu'au fameux zoo. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant chaque enclos pour observer chaque animal, la brune était définitivement sous le charme mais pas autant qu'Emma qui s'extasiait devant tout. Finalement Regina observa plus la blonde que les animaux, elle la trouvait encore plus magnifique que d'habitude si s'était possible. L'adolescente avait ce petit air enfantin qui la rendait si mignonne, si adorable, ses yeux s'élargissaient et se mettaient à briller dès qu'elle voyait une nouvelle chose intéressante. Elle était définitivement bien trop craquante pour le petit cœur de la brune.

"Gina ! Viens ! Regarde des éléphants ! " S'exclama Emma en lui prenant la main, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

La blonde la tira pour qu'elle la suive et ne lâcha pas sa main pour être sûr de la garder près d'elle, la brune n'allait évidemment pas s'en plaindre. Elle resta donc à côté de l'adolescente en souriant tendrement, elle se sentait si bien ici, loin de tout et de tout le monde, seulement avec la femme qu'elle aimait. Leur matinée continua comme ça, s'arrêtant devant chaque animal et chaque stand pour qu'Emma puisse en profiter au maximum. L'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et la visite du zoo se termina également, la blonde était un peu triste, le moment était passé bien trop rapidement à son goût.

"Tu veux manger où Gina ?" Demanda la blonde en gardant la main de son ancienne professeure dans la sienne.

"J'ai vu un restaurant latino à deux rues d'ici, il avait l'air plutôt sympa." Répondit Regina en restant près d'elle.

"C'est parti !" S'exclama Emma en souriant tendrement.

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers ledit restaurant et s'assirent à une table, l'une en face de l'autre, en se souriant niaisement. Elles passèrent commande et furent rapidement servie pour le plus grand bonheur des deux femmes qui avaient légèrement faim après leur longue balade. Le repas se passa calmement, elles déjeunèrent dans la bonne humeur en discutant tranquillement de leur matinée. Emma s'amusa à piquer dans l'assiette de la brune qui lui frappait doucement la main à chaque fois. Elles s'amusèrent à se taquiner pendant tous le déjeunée ce qui rajouta une touche de légèreté à ce doux moment.

"Et sinon, comment tu vas toi ? A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, ça n'allait pas top ses derniers temps." Lança Emma d'une voix douce.

"Ça n'allait pas du tout depuis ton départ." Rectifia la brune en soupirant.

"Comment ça ?" Demanda-t-elle en lui prenant tendrement la main.

"Je n'allais pas bien, ne pas te voir était vraiment très dur. Te croiser dans les couloirs, au réfectoire, ou même le matin pendant que tu fumais ta cigarette me manquait affreusement. Je n'avais jamais vraiment profité de ses moments et je m'en suis mordu les doigts une fois que tu es parti. D'ailleurs j'ai appris ton départ Lundi, Henry m'a aussi avoué le chantage qu'il t'a fait le même soir. Disons que c'était trop d'un seul coup. Je me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, constamment plongé dans le noir, je sortais le moins possible, je ne voulais voir personne. Pas même mon fils. Tu avais promis d'être là et finalement tu étais parti, comme tout le monde. J'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau abandonnée, mon cerveau ne cessait de travailler et mon cœur me faisait horriblement mal. Si j'avais pu le retirer de ma poitrine, je l'aurais fait, juste pour ne plus ressentir cette douleur un court instant. Je dormais très peu, dès que j'avais le malheur de fermer les yeux tu venais malicieusement hanter mes pensées. Je mangeais très peu, tout était devenu fade, même mes lasagnes qui sont pourtant délicieuse ! J'ai cassé tout un tas de vase, de verre, d'assiette, sans parler du nombre de miroir qui sont partis en morceau. Les livres que tu m'as offerts ont volés à travers la pièce avant de finir enfermer dans mon bureau. J'ai déchiré chaque photo que j'avais de toi, de nous. Je t'ai haï de m'avoir laissé seule après m'avoir promis autant." Avoua Regina en laissant couler une larme solitaire.

"Je suis vraiment désolé Gina... je ne voulais pas te blesser ainsi, vraiment pas. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester. J'ai voulu venir te voir avant de partir, je suis stupidement resté devant chez toi de longue minute avant de faire demi-tour et de prendre un taxi, si j'étais venu j'aurais sans doute croisé Henry et ça aurait été beaucoup trop dur de te dire au revoir. Alors je suis parti, sans te dire au revoir et je le regrette amèrement mais je sais que si j'étais resté un peu plus, si je t'avais vu, je n'aurais pas pu partir." Expliqua la blonde en lui séchant doucement la joue.

Regina inclina légèrement la tête pour profiter de ce doux toucher quelques secondes de plus. Elle se mettait à la place d'Emma et la comprenait tout à fait, la voir avant son départ aurait été bien trop dur pour elle aussi. Elle n'aurait jamais supporté de la voir partir pour de bon, elle aurait forcément tenté de la retenir et son cœur se serrait briser en la voyant s'enfuir. Elle soupira doucement et lia ses doigts à ceux de la blonde avant de poser leurs deux mains sur la table. Elles terminèrent de déjeuner calmement et quittèrent le restaurant toujours main dans la main.

"Bon, où allons-nous maintenant ?" Demanda finalement Regina en se dirigeant vers sa voiture.

"Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?" Lança la blonde en souriant.

"Bien sûr mais tu ne conduiras pas ma voiture." Préféra prévenir l'adulte.

"Tu me fais confiance mais laisser ta magnifique Mercedes entre mes mains est trop te demander ?" Recapitula Emma en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est tout à fait ça ! Alors, où allons-nous maintenant ?" Fit la brune en la regardant.

"Monte que je t'indique le chemin alors." Souffla la blonde.

Elles montèrent toutes les deux dans la voiture de la brune et Emma lui indiqua évidement le chemin. Les yeux de Regina s'illuminèrent en voyant l'immense fête foraine se dessiner devant elle. Elle se garèrent vers l'entrée et sortirent du véhicule, la blonde attrapa tendrement la main de Regina et l'entraina à travers la foule de personne. Elles firent plusieurs jeux plutôt sympas et se dirigèrent vers une immense montagne russe. Le cœur se la brune accéléra dans sa poitrine et elle resserra légèrement sa prise sur la main de la blonde très peu sure d'elle. Elles montèrent dans un varon et les forains vérifièrent qu'elles étaient en sécurité dans le manège. Le manège commença à monter et Regina agrippa fermement la barre de protection en respirant fortement.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda finalement Emma en la voyant.

"Hm, hm." Fut la seule chose que répondit la brune.

"Regina, regarde-moi." Souffla la blonde en lui prenant doucement.

"J'ai un peu peur...des montagnes russes..." Soupira honteusement Regina.

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant qu'on monte ?" Questionna l'adolescente en écarquillant des yeux devant cette révélation.

"Tu avais vraiment envie de le faire..." Marmonna la brune en fermant doucement les yeux.

"Tiens-moi la main et regarde-moi, tout va bien d'accord ? Promis on fera quelques choses de plus calme après." Sourit-elle en resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

Regina soupira profondément, elle ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Elle plongea son regard dans celui d'Emma et tenta de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur. Elle pria pour sortir le plus rapidement possible de cette attraction de malheur. Elle agrippa fortement la main de la blonde, rectification, elle broya la main de la blonde mais cela ne sembla pas déranger l'adolescente qui tenta de la calmer au mieux. Elles sortirent finalement après de longues minutes et Emma tint fermement l'adulte contre elle pour ne pas qu'elle s'effondre au sol. Elle l'entraina jusqu'à un stand de nourriture et la força à manger une crêpe et boire un soda sucré pour reprendre un peu des forces. Une fois plus détendu, elles se dirigèrent vers un simple stand de tir et se mirent à jouer. Elles s'amusèrent comme des adolescentes, sans faire attention aux regards des autres. Elles profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre. Finalement Regina n'était pas très douée au tir à la carabine et laissa rapidement tombée, elle observa Emma de longue minute, la blonde était bien plus douée qu'elle et ne manquait presque aucune cible.

"Tu as déjà joué à ça ?" Demanda doucement la brune.

"L'une de mes familles d'accueils était complètement folle, le père de famille m'a appris à utiliser une arme à feu alors que la mère de famille m'a montré comment manier une arme blanche. Je n'y suis pas resté longtemps." Informa Emma sans lâcher la cible des yeux.

Regina aurait plutôt préférée ne pas savoir la réponse, imaginer la blonde plus jeune utilisant une quelconque arme lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle soupira doucement et se rapprocha d'Emma, plus les minutes passaient et, inconsciemment, plus elle se rapprochait jusqu'à se retrouver complètement blottit contre le dos de l'adolescente. Les minutes défilèrent et la blonde continua d'éclater tous les ballons sous le regard du forain.

"Eh bien, vous êtes sacrément douée ma p'tite dame ! Vous voulez une nouvelle partie ou vous voulez choisir votre cadeau ? " S'exclama l'homme d'un certain âge.

"J'ai assez pour cette immense peluche en forme d'ours ?" Demanda la blonde les yeux brillant d'excitation.

"Vous en avez même trop ! Que voulez-vous d'autre ?" Demanda-t-il en attrapant ladite peluche.

"Seulement l'ours, vous offrirez les autres points à un enfant." Sourit Emma en prenant à pleine main le teddy-bear.

Elle adressa un léger sourire au forain et s'écarta du stand en observant la peluche sous tous les angles. Cet ours était plutôt sympa, il était sacrément doux et n'avait pas une tête déformée comme la plupart des peluches dans les fêtes foraines. Elle rejoignit Regina qui était allé acheter deux barbes à papa un peu plus loin et lui tendis l'ours en peluche en souriant.

"C'est un peu niant-niant et digne d'un film à l'eau de rose mais bon...cadeau !" Fit-elle en rougissant légèrement.

"Il est immense !" S'exclama Regina émerveillée.

"Il te plait ?" Demanda la blonde en attrapant sa sucrerie.

"Il est génial Em', merci beaucoup !" Sourit tendrement la brune.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue d'Emma qui prit sa main et l'attira vers d'autres stand de jeux. Elles passèrent toutes l'après-midi à jouer ensemble, se tenant tendrement la main et plaisantant tranquillement. La soirée commencer à montrer le bout de son nez et la blonde la supplia de faire un tour de grande roue pour finir cette merveilleuse journée. Evidement Regina ne pouvait rien lui refuser encore moins quand elle faisait cette moue bien trop mignonne pour son petit cœur. Heureusement pour elle, elles n'eurent pas à faire la queue très longtemps pour accéder à l'immense roue.

"Tu n'as pas peur du vide hein ?" S'inquiéta Emma avant de monter.

"Tout va bien." Soupira doucement la brune.

Elles montèrent donc dans la grande roue et se blottirent l'une contre l'autre en souriant. Elles admirent le coucher de soleil sur les auteurs de Boston. Le paysage était vraiment splendide.

"Je suis bien là..." Souffla doucement Regina.

"Moi aussi." Répondit Emma en lui embrassant tendrement le haut du crane.

La brune était tellement sereine à ce moment-là qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, finalement le tour en grande roue était vraiment une bonne idée. Elle se blottit un peu plus confortablement dans les bras de la blonde et soupira d'aise en regardant le soleil se coucher. Elle se redressa après de longue minute et observa le visage d'Emma, ses yeux pétillait de bonheur et un doux sourire était dessiné sur son visage, elle la trouvait de plus en plus magnifique. Elle déposa doucement sa main sur la joue de la blonde et lui sourit tendrement, elle approcha inconsciemment son visage du sien et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'embrassa légèrement, chastement, avant de se décaler d'Emma, totalement paniquée par son propre geste.

" Oh... euh... je... désolé... je suis vraiment désolé... pardon..." Fit-elle rapidement.

La blonde la regarda de haut en bas, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et les joues rouges de gêne. Elle prit le visage de la brune en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement, leurs lèvres se mouvèrent passionnément. Regina glissa sa main sur la nuque de l'adolescente pour l'empêcher de s'écarter d'elle trop rapidement. Le baiser dura un long moment avant qu'elles ne manquent de souffla, elles restèrent front contre front en souriant doucement. La brune ouvrit la bouche, prête à parler, mais Emma la devança.

"Si tu t'excuses à nouveau, je t'étrangle." Menaça la blonde en fermant les yeux.

Regina préféra ne rien dire, elle ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans le cou d'Emma, elle soupira doucement en respirant sa douce odeur de cannelle. Elles terminèrent leur tour de grande roue et quittèrent la fête foraine main dans la main. Elles remontèrent dans la Mercedes de la brune qui conduisit jusqu'à son hôtel, Regina monta rapidement dans sa chambre pour déposer sa peluche pendant qu'Emma l'attendait patiemment dans le hall. La brune se dépêcha de refermer la porte de sa suite et de redescendre, elle ne voulait pas trop laisser la blonde seule. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule trop longtemps. Elle redescendit donc et retrouva Emma en charmante compagnie, un homme bien plus âgé que l'adolescente. Cet homme était entièrement habillé de cuire noire avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux clairs, un sourire ravageur, une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille droite et un piercing à l'arcade gauche. Regina ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en voyant qu'il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à un pirate. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'eux et se rendit compte que l'homme était clairement en train de faire du rentre dedans à Emma, la blonde n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise alors elle se dépêcha de voler à son secours.

"Ma chérie ! Excuse-moi d'avoir été aussi longue, j'en ai profité pour me refaire une beauté !" Lança-t-elle en attrapant tendrement la main d'Emma.

"Aucune problème amour, tu es magnifique." Sourit la blonde.

"J'interrompt quelques choses ?" Demanda Regina en regardant l'homme face à elle.

"Pas du tout, j'allais m'en aller. Bonne soirée, mesdames." Souffla-t-il poliment avant de quitter l'hôtel.

La brune suivit l'homme des yeux avant d'entendre un léger soupire provenant d'Emma. Sans lui lâcher la main, elle l'entraina dans le restaurant de l'hôtel et la fit s'asseoir à une table. Elles passèrent leurs commandes et commencèrent à déjeuner dans le calme.

"Merci." Lâcha finalement la blonde.

Regina releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant l'adolescente qui observait attentivement son assiette. Elle posa sa fourchette et lui prit doucement la main, elle dessina de léger cercle sur le dos de sa main à l'aide de son pouce.

"Merci d'être intervenu, il était vraiment lourd." Fit Emma en soupirant.

"Tout va bien. Allez, fini tes frites." Sourit Regina.

Elles terminèrent leurs repas, pas une seule fois la brune ne lâcha la main de l'adolescente. Elles restèrent encore de longues minutes assises à leur table, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux en souriant amoureusement avant d'enfin quitter le petit restaurant.

"Bon... c'était une très belle journée..." Lança Emma visiblement gênée.

"Oui." Souffla la brune.

Elles restèrent là, stupidement, dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôtel, se tenant tendrement la main en silence. Elles ne savaient ni quoi dire ni quoi faire, aucune des deux ne voulaient que se moment se termine si tôt.

"Tu veux monter boire un dernier verre ? En tout bien tout honneur évidemment ! " Demanda doucement Regina.

"En tout bien tout honneur." Répéta la blonde en souriant.

Elles montèrent donc à l'étage et rejoignirent rapidement la chambre de la brune, elles s'installèrent sur l'immense canapé et partagèrent un dernier verre de vin. Le temps passa tranquillement et Regina se retrouva à nouveaux blottit contre Emma qui l'enlaça tendrement. Elles partagèrent des tas de baiser, plus sensuel les uns que les autres. Les mains de la brune se firent un peu plus baladeuse et se retrouvèrent sous le pull blanc de la blonde qui lâcha un très léger soupire d'aise.

"Attends...stop... arrête... Regina..." Fit-elle en attrapant les mains de la brune qui se trouvait à présent sur sa poitrine.

"Quoi... que... désolé..." Souffla l'adulte en s'écartant précipitamment.

"Hey... tout va bien, c'est juste que... pas se soir. On a passé une journée géniale, on ne va pas tout gâcher, pas maintenant hein ?" Dit Emma en lui prenant tendrement la main.

"Oui, bien sûr. Excuse-moi." Soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête.

"Tout va bien, ok ? C'est juste que... tout va bien." Sourit doucement la blonde.

Elles restèrent sur le canapé a une certaine distance l'une de l'autre en se tenant toujours la main. Elles restèrent là, de longues minutes, sans rien se dire, sans même se regarder. Regina se sentait honteuse de s'être laissé emporter par son désir, elle avait peur d'avoir tout gâchée alors que tout semblait aller mieux. Emma, elle, se sentait stupide. Stupide de l'avoir repoussée alors qu'elle avait envie d'aller plus loin. Après de longue minute, la blonde se rapprocha et déposa ses lèvres sur la tempe de son ancienne professeure.

"Et... et si on allait se coucher hein ?" Proposa-t-elle timidement.

"Tu restes dormir ? Avec moi ?" S'étonna Regina en rougissant.

"Je peux très bien prendre le canapé si tu le souhaite." Sourit la blonde.

"Non, non, bien sûr que non ! Viens dormir avec moi !" S'exclama rapidement la brune en se levant.

Emma se leva à son tour et la suivit jusqu'à la partie chambre de la suite de l'hôtel, elle se laissa lourdement tomber sur le lit causant le rire cristallin de Regina. La brune lui lança de quoi se changer et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se mettre en pyjama. En retournant dans la chambre, Emma était déjà sous la couette et regardait le plafond. Elle se glissa sous les draps, auprès d'elle, et soupira d'aise en la sentant l'enlacer. Elle se blottit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, dieu que le son de son cœur battant doucement lui avait manqué. Elle porta doucement sa main à sa propre poitrine et sortit les plaques militaires qu'elle tint doucement dans son poing.

"Tu les as gardées." Constata doucement la blonde.

"Elles ne me quittent jamais." Avoua Regina en fermant les yeux.

"Je suis contente que tu ne les aies pas jetés." Souffla Emma en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

La brune se laissa bercer par les douces caresses dans son cuir chevelu et s'endormit peu à peu. Elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et marmonna doucement avant de complètement rejoindre le royaume des songes.

"Bonne nuit amour..." Chuchota doucement Emma en lui embrassant le haut du crane.

"...Amour..." Marmonna Regina en resserrant sa prise sur le corps de la blonde.


	18. Chapitre 18

Samedi 27 avril.

Regina se réveilla en sentant de douce caresse sur sa nuque, elle marmonna quelques paroles incompréhensibles et resserra sa prise sur le corps qui se trouvait sous elle. Les douces attentions continuèrent de longues minutes avant de se stopper sans raison, la brune grogna et chercha à tâtons une main sur le matelas. Une fois trouvée, elle la serra et la reposa sur le haut de son crâne en lâchant un doux soupir. Sa demande avait dû être assez clair puisque les douces caresses reprirent immédiatement. Elle soupira doucement et se blottit un peu plus confortablement contre la personne avec qui elle avait passé la nuit, elle posa doucement sa tête sur le torse de l'adolescente et écouta les battements réguliers de son cœur. Elle profita pleinement de cette douce mélodie tant celle-ci lui avait manqué ses derniers temps.

"Bonjour toi." Souffla Emma.

"Bonjour..." Marmonna la brune en soupirant doucement.

La blonde continua de tendrement lui caresser les cheveux en silence, elle referma les yeux et profita de ce petit moment de calme. Regina ne bougea pas, elle resta confortablement dans les bras d'Emma de longues minutes. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de sortir de son lit, elle glissa doucement sa main sous le t-shirt de l'adolescente et y exerça de légèrement caresses le long de ses magnifiques abdos.

"Em'... ?" Dit-elle doucement.

"Hm ?" Fit la blonde en ouvrant les yeux.

"Il est quelle heure s'il te plait ?" Demanda Regina en soupirant.

"Hm... bientôt dix heures." Informa l'adolescente en s'étirant.

La brune soupira et se redressa, elle ne pouvait pas passer sa journée au lit même si elle en avait profondément envie. Elle ne pouvait définitivement pas passer sa dernière journée auprès de la blonde au lit, c'était totalement inconcevable. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers le salon pour appeler le room service. Une fois fait, elle retourna dans sa chambre et trouva la blonde toujours allongée sur son téléphone. Elle se laissa tomber sur le matelas faisant pouffer de rire l'adolescente. Elle s'installa plus confortablement et se lova contre Emma qui était toujours sur son téléphone. Elle la regarda jouer à un jeu de zoo dont elle ne comprenait pas tellement le principe. Elle la regarda en silence, elle profita pleinement de ce petit moment de calme avant de devoir retourner dans la vraie vie. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, des coups frappés contre la porte d'entrée firent sursauter la blonde qui laissa son téléphone tomber lourdement sur son visage.

"C'est sans doute le room service, j'ai commandé le petit déjeuner." Expliqua Regina en se redressant à son tour.

La blonde soupira en posant sa main sur sa poitrine ce qui fit doucement rire la brune qui se leva pour aller chercher le plateau repas. Elle ouvrit la porte et laissa le serveur entrer, il déposa sur le plan de travail. Emma entra dans la pièce au même moment ce qui attira l'attention du jeune homme qui ne se gêna pas pour laisser son regard courir le long des jambes nues de l'adolescente. Regina aperçut son regard se noircir de désir ce qui l'enragea profondément, personne n'avait le droit de regarder son Emma de cette façon. Elle l'attrapa alors par les hanches et l'attira près d'elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement sous l'œil attentif du jeune homme. D'ailleurs le serveur se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, se sentant mal à l'aise en la présence des deux jeunes femmes. La porte claqua et Emma se sépara de la brune à bout de souffle.

"Que me vaux un tel baiser ?" Sourit-elle doucement.

"J'en avais envie..." Mentit Regina en rougissant.

"Hm, hm." Fit la blonde en haussant un sourcil.

La brune sourit en lui caressant tendrement la joue avant de venir lui voler un dernier baiser, elle attrapa le plateau repas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en souriant. Emma la rejoignit en souriant stupidement, elle s'assit en tailleur sur l'immense canapé et commença à déjeuner calmement. Les deux jeunes femmes ne parlèrent pas, elles restèrent dans un silence plus ou moins pesant durant une grande partie du déjeuner. Regina mangeait tranquillement sa salade de fruit pendant qu'Emma buvait son chocolat bien chaud, il y avait une certaine distance entre leurs deux corps et le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant. Un fruit dans la coupelle de Regina attira l'attention de l'adolescente qui se redressa et le prit en souriant.

"Hey ! C'est ma fraise !" S'exclama la brune en se redressant.

"Maintenant c'est la mienne." Sourit-elle.

"Rends-moi ma fraise !" Ordonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

"Et puis quoi encore ? J'adore les fraises !" Répondit la blonde.

"Mais c'est la mienne !" Se plaignit l'adulte.

Emma lui sourit et approcha le fruit de sa bouche pour le manger sous le regard haineux de la brune, soudain la blonde se tortilla en riant lorsque Regina lui chatouilla les côtes. La brune lui piqua le fruit des mains en poussant un petit cri de victoire.

"Tu m'as fait mal ! Je mérite amplement cette fraise !" Argumenta l'adolescente.

"C'est ma fraise !" Nargua la brune en souriant.

"C'était la mienne ! " Dit Emma en essayant de lui attraper le poignet.

"Parce que tu me l'as volée !" S'offusqua Regina.

"Oh ça va, on ne va pas débattre sur comment je l'ai eu, c'était la mienne !" Marmonna la blonde

"Bah viens la chercher alors." Sourit l'adulte.

Emma fronça les sourcils, s'était bien trop facile. Elle regarda la brune qui porta doucement la fraise à ses lèvres mais avant de la croquer elle se mit à lécher le fruit sensuellement. Se simple geste la fit frémir et son boxeur commença à devenir trop serrer, elle serra doucement ses poings et mordilla sa lèvre inferieur en tournant le regard.

"Maintenant qu'il y a ta bave partout, je n'en veux plus." Déclara-t-elle difficilement.

"Tu lâches si facilement l'affaire ?" S'étonna la brune.

"Pas du tout, mon chocolat chaud va refroidir avec tes bêtises." Souffla la blonde en attrapant sa tasse.

"Poule mouillée." Souffla la brune en souriant.

"Ne me cherche pas trop Mills." Grogna Emma en buvant une gorgée de chocolat.

Regina sourit et la nargua un peu plus en faisant passer la fraise juste sous le nez de l'adolescente, elle avait juste envie de jouer un peu avec elle. Elle posa doucement le fruit sur les lèvres d'Emma et lorsque celle-ci ouvrit la bouche pour croquer dans la fraise elle la retira rapidement et mordit dedans en souriant.

"C'est clairement une déclaration de guerre !" S'exclama Emma.

La blonde la poussa sur le canapé avant de sauter sur ses lèvres, elle l'embrassa langoureusement et Regina glissa ses mains dans sa nuque pour l'empêcher de s'écarter d'elle. Elles s'embrassèrent de longues minutes avant de délier leurs bouches, à bout de souffle. La brune enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de l'adolescents pour la garder près d'elle, la coller à elle, et posa doucement ses mains sur les épaules de la belle blonde au-dessus d'elle.

"Em'..." Souffla-t-elle la voix rauque en roulant doucement des hanches.

"On... on ne devrait pas, tu vas repartir et..." Commença la blonde en voulant se redresser.

Regina lui coupa la parole en l'embrassant, elle n'avait aucune envie d'entendre la suite de cette phrase. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules et la fit tomber lourdement sur elle, ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt qu'elle lui avait prêté pour passer la nuit et griffa doucement les abdos qu'elle y trouva. S'en était bien trop pour la blonde, elle ne pouvait pas se retenir éternellement, alors elle coupa le baiser et lui retira rapidement son débardeur pour fondre sur sa magnifique poitrine. Elle malaxa tendrement le sein gauche tout en cajolant le droit à l'aide de sa bouche, elle fit tourner le téton durcit entre ses doigts tout en donnant de rapide coup de langues sur le deuxième.

"Emma... chérie..." Gémit Regina en glissant sa main dans les mèches blondes.

La blonde continua à dorloter sa poitrine de courtes minutes avant de continuer sa course et parsemer des baisers sur ses côtes, son ventre, ses hanches puis enfin son bas ventre. Regina gémissait sans aucune retenu et ses bruits rauques lui faisaient de plus en plus tourner la tête. Elle retira doucement le short de nuit qu'elle envoya valser au loin avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur le dernier rempart, un tissu en dentelle déjà ruiné par l'humidité. Elle donna de léger coup de langue à travers ce léger sous-vêtement plutôt plaisant à voir. Regina n'en pouvait plus, elle tentait de rapprocher le plus possible ses hanches du visage d'Emma mais la blonde la tenait bien fermement contre le canapé.

"Chérie... s'il te plait..." Geint-elle à bout de souffle.

Emma lui arracha violement son bas en revenant l'embrasser pour couvrir son cri de surprise, elle retira comme elle put son propre short ainsi que son boxeur, libérant ainsi son membre en érection. Elle pénétra doucement la brune sans penser à se protéger et commença son rythme de va et viens. Dans le feu de l'action, Regina déchira subitement le t-shirt qu'elle lui avait prêté la veille et planta ses ongles dans ses épaules pour s'y accrocher. Les baisers d'Emma glissèrent jusqu'à la base du cou de la brune qu'elle marqua en accélérant le rythme de ses hanches. Elle sentait son orgasme arriver mais elle ne voulait pas terminer avant que Regina n'atteigne le septième ciel, elle planta doucement ses dents dans l'épaule de la brune et accéléra un peu plus.

"Em... ma..." Articula difficilement l'adulte.

Dans une synchronisation presque parfaite, elles atteignirent l'orgasme. Regina se cambre en hurlant de plaisir, collant son torse à celui de l'adolescent, pendant qu'Emma se vidait en elle dans un gémissement rauque. Elles retombèrent toutes les deux sur le canapé, à bout de souffle. La blonde se retira en faisait gémir la brune et déposa doucement sa tête sur le haut de la poitrine de Regina. Elle l'encercla tendrement dans ses bras et écouta attentivement les battements irréguliers de son cœur.

"Tu m'avais manqué..." Lâcha finalement la brune après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Emma ne répondit pas mais déposa plusieurs baisers sur le haut de sa poitrine en soupirant d'aise avant de se reblottir dans ses bras. Regina glissa ses mains dans les mèches blondes et joua doucement avec. Elles profitèrent de ce petit moment de calme, de douceur et de tendresse en silence, elles ne voulaient pas tout gâcher par des mots alors que le silence suffisait tout simplement. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucune des deux ne bougent.

"Tu veux faire quoi cette après-midi ?" Demanda doucement Regina.

"Mon entrainement d'hier a été déplacé à cette après-midi, je ne devrais pas tarder à rentrer pour prendre une bonne douche d'ailleurs." Informa-t-elle en soupirant.

"Oh... d'accord..." Souffla la brune visiblement déçue.

Le temps d'un instant, elle avait complètement oublié que la blonde avait une vie ici contrairement à elle qui était ici comme pour des vacances d'une semaine. Elle était déçue de devoir la laisser partir, si elle le pouvait, elle la garderait auprès d'elle, enfermée dans cette chambre d'hôtel. Elle soupira doucement et se redressa faisant se relever Emma à son tour, elle s'assit en tailleur et tenta de sourire à la blonde pour la rassurer.

"Tu ne voudrais pas prendre une douche ici... ?" Tenta-t-elle timidement.

"Seulement si tu me prêtes des habits et que tu viens ensuite avec moi." Imposa la blonde en souriant.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore dans le salon alors ?" Plaisanta Regina en retrouvant le sourire.

Emma se leva d'un blond du canapé et souleva Regina pour la porter jusqu'à la salle de bain, elle entra dans la douche en tenant toujours la brune contre elle et actionna l'eau. Elles se douchèrent tranquillement, sans aucun dérapage. Emma profita de l'eau chaude encore quelques secondes et Regina se blottit dans son dos, elle caressa doucement le dos détruit de la blonde et grimaça doucement en se rendant compte que s'était de sa faute.

"Mon dos doit être sacrément bien marqué." Remarqua Emma en se tortillant doucement.

"C'est un doux euphémisme." Pouffa Regina.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la salle de bain plusieurs minutes plus tard et s'habillèrent rapidement. N'ayant pas d'habit à la taille d'Emma, Regina lui lança un survêtement trop grand pour elle et un t-shirt que la blonde avait laissée dans son manoir. Ensuite, elles quittèrent l'hôtel pour se rendre directement au lycée où elles se dirigèrent vers le gymnase. Emma alla rapidement rejoindre son nouvel entraineur et discuta de longues minutes avec lui avant de revenir vers Regina en souriant.

"Il n'y a aucun problème, tu peux rester si tu ne dérange personne en te tenant tranquille. Va t'installer, je vais me changer." Lança-t-elle en l'embrassant furtivement du bout des lèvres.

Regina sourit de toutes ses dents en la regardant courir dans ce grand couloir, elle alla s'asseoir dans les gradins et attendit patiemment le retour de sa blonde. Emma revint plusieurs minutes plus tard, vêtue de son habituel boxeur de bain et de son haut de maillot noir. L'entrainement commença et Regina n'avait d'yeux que pour Emma, elle avait l'air dans son élément dans le bassin, avec les autres. Elle avait l'air heureuse et cette vision lui fissura doucement le cœur. Emma avait sa vie ici, loin d'elle, loin de StoryBrooke, et elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Elle la regarda, elle l'observa, elle l'admira. Elle était tellement perdue dans sa contemplation qu'elle ne vit pas les heures passer, la journée défila sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

"Bah alors, tu rêvasses ma belle ?" Lança Emma en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

"Que... Tu es déjà prête ?" Remarqua la brune en haussant un sourcil.

"Et toi, tu étais visiblement perdu, un peu trop loin, là-dedans." Sourit la blonde en lui tapotant doucement le haut du crâne.

"On rentre ?" Demanda Regina en souriant tendrement.

"Je te suis." Souffla l'adolescente.

Emma prit la main de Regina et elles sortirent tranquillement du gymnase pour retourner jusqu'à la Mercedes de la brune. La soirée était déjà bien avancée alors elles retournèrent directement à l'hôtel de Regina. Elles dinèrent rapidement au restaurant de l'hôtel avant de monter dans la chambre de la brune.

"Em'..." Lança Regina en fermant la porte.

"Regina ?" Répondit la blonde en laissant tomber sa veste sur le rebord du canapé.

"J'ai terriblement, horriblement... envie de toi..." Marmonna-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inferieur.

Emma sourit tendrement avant de l'attirer à elle et de l'embrasser langoureusement, Regina se colla à elle et lui retira son t-shirt avant de perdre à son tour sa veste. Elles se dirigèrent à l'aveugle jusqu'au lit et tombèrent lourdement dessus, leurs habits volèrent à travers la pièce. Elles se retrouvèrent rapidement nues, simplement couverte d'une fine couche de sueur.

"Em'... s'il te plait..." S'impatienta Regina en roulant des hanches.

Emma sourit et continua à câliner la fabuleuse poitrine de sa compagne, elle se permit de la marquer à nouveau, de nombreuse fois. Petit à petit, elle descendit ses baisers le long de son corps jusqu'à arriver à son intimité. Regina était plus que prête alors elle ne perdit pas une seconde et la pénétra de sa langue, savourant pleinement la cyprine qui coulait le long de sa mâchoire.

"Emma !" Gémit la brune en s'agrippant fermement aux draps du lit.

La blonde accéléra la cadence en souriant, elle connaissait suffisamment Regina pour savoir qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à venir. Elle continua son action en lui caressant tendrement les cuisses, elle aimait tellement pouvoir profiter entièrement de sa belle. Comme elle le voulait, les muscles de la brune se tendirent et se resserrèrent autour de sa langue et ses mouvements devinrent un peu plus compliqués.

"Continue... ne t'arrête surtout pas !" Cria-t-elle en respirant difficilement.

L'idée d'arrêter n'avait même pas traversé l'esprit d'Emma mais comme c'était demandé si gentiment alors elle continua et tenta même d'accélérer la cadence pour lui procurer un peu plus de plaisir quitte à avoir une crampe à la langue juste après. Regina poussa un crie de jouissance ultime et, sans s'en rendre compte, elle agrippa violement les mèches de la blonde et tira dessus. Elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas en tentant de reprendre sa respiration et attira Emma à elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

"Encore..." Souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

"Prête pour un deuxième round ?" S'assura la blonde en souriant.

"Et pour plein d'autre encore !" Assura Regina en caressant les cheveux blonds.

"Si madame souhaite un second round." Commença Emma en lui léchant doucement le cou.

"Madame aura un second round !" Ordonna la brune en enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Regina gémit en sentant le membre durcit de la blonde contre son entrée et roula des hanches en forçant un peu plus sur ses jambes pour rapprocher les hanches d'Emma. L'adolescente continua à maltraiter son cou qu'elle marqua de nombreuse fois tout en laissant ses mains se balader librement sur le magnifique corps de Regina.

"Je te veux... en moi... !" Ordonna difficilement la brune.

Après plusieurs minutes de torture Emma accepta finalement de la pénétrer, oubliant encore une fois de mettre une quelconque protection. Elle commença de lent et profond va et viens au plus grand damne de la brune qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Regina souleva et abaissa rapidement ses hanches pour tenter d'accélérer la cadence mais Emma plaqua fortement ses hanches au matelas en souriant.

"Ne bouge pas." Souffla Emma en lui mordillant le lobe d'oreille.

"Em'... s'il te plait." Marmonna la brune en se tortillant.

Les ongles de Regina se plantèrent dans les épaules de la blonde lorsqu'elle accéléra enfin le rythme des vas et viens. Les gémissements emplirent rapidement la pièce alors qu'elles étaient au bord de la jouissance. La blonde continua ses mouvements de bassins en grognant doucement. Regina se tenait aux épaules de l'adolescente en lui griffant délibérément le dos, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle était persuadée que tout l'étage pouvait entendre ses cris mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle glissa ses mains dans les mèches blondes et força Emma à revenir jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser passionnément.

"Je t'aime." Lâcha-t-elle en jouissant.

Emma grogna et mordit la lèvre inferieur de Regina en laissant sa semence couler à l'intérieur de la brune. Elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Regina remonta les couvertures sur leurs deux corps nus et s'allongea à côté de la belle blonde en sueur.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Emma soupira doucement et l'attira près d'elle pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle la garda dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement le dos de longue minute en silence. Elle déposa finalement un doux baiser sur le front de Regina et ferma les yeux.

"Je t'aime." Souffla la blonde tout bas.


	19. Chapitre 19

Dimanche 28 avril.

Regina dépassa le panneau "Bienvenue à StoryBrooke" et sentit son cœur se briser. Elle se gara sur le côté de la route, coupa le contact de sa voiture et éclata en sanglot. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du volant et elle y colla son front en laissant ses larmes couler librement le long de son visage. Devoir dire au revoir à sa blonde avait été beaucoup plus dur que ce qu'elle avait imaginée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle verrait autant de peine et de tristesse dans le regard émeraude de sa belle. Son cœur se serra un peu plus en repensant au visage d'Emma noyée de larme. Elle avait hésité à partir, elle n'avait aucune envie de la laisser là mais elle ne pouvait pas la forcer à la suivre. Emma avait sa vie là-bas à présent et la sienne était ici, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de tout quitter rien que pour elle. Elle sentit son téléphone vibrer plusieurs fois dans la poche de son pantalon et sécha rapidement ses larmes en soupirant. Elle le déverrouilla et sourit à travers les larmes en lisant le message.

*Tu me manques déjà horriblement, c'est fou. Presque une semaine auprès de toi et je me demande comment je vais faire pour vivre loin de toi à présent. J'espère que ton trajet se passe bien. Fais attention à toi sur la route d'accord ? *

*Ps : Je t'aime. *

Son cœur se gonfla de bonheur et, peu à peu, ses larmes cessèrent. Elle décida de ne pas répondre pour l'instant, ça lui donnera une bonne raison de pouvoir l'appeler lorsqu'elle arrivera chez elle. Elle le rangea dans sa poche et reprit la route plus sereinement. Elle poussa un long soupire d'aise en souriant niaisement, le simple fait que sa blonde ait pu penser à elle la rendait tellement heureuse. Elle arriva rapidement chez elle et se gara dans son allée, observant sa porte d'entrée, elle resta de longue minute dans sa voiture sans bouger. Elle savait qu'en passant cette fichue porte, sa semaine de pause serait terminée à jamais. Après de très longues minutes, elle se décida enfin à sortir et entra dans son manoir. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de poser son sac d'affaire au sol qu'Henry lui sauta dessus.

"Maman !" S'exclama-t-il.

"Bonjour mon chéri..." Souffla-t-elle tendrement.

"Bonsoir sis', où est Emma ?" Demanda doucement Zelena en s'approchant.

"Elle est restée à Boston, sa vie est là-bas à présent alors que la mienne est ici." Soupira Regina en glissant sa main dans les cheveux bruns de son fils.

"Mais pourquoi ?" Fit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

"On en parlera plus tard..." Dit-elle simplement.

Henry resserra doucement sa prise sur le corps de sa mère, d'habitude il la prenait rapidement dans ses bras mais là, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours et elle lui avait tellement manquée qu'il se permit de prolonger l'étreinte. Il la relâcha finalement et retourna dans le salon en soupirant, il n'avait aucune envie d'écouter sa mère et sa tante parler d'Emma. Il avait eu pas mal de temps pour réfléchir et se rendre compte que sa réaction avait été disproportionnée par rapport à la situation. Il avait voulu protéger sa mère, en sois le geste était plutôt sain, mais sa façon de faire avait été bien trop violente surtout qu'il était censé être ami avec la blonde. Il savait qu'il allait devoir parler avec sa mère par rapport à ça mais pour l'instant la brune avait plus besoin de parler avec sa sœur qu'avec lui. Regina suivit son fils jusqu'au salon et déposa un doux baiser sur le haut du crâne de Robyne avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre de vin en soupirant. Zelena s'assit sur le plan de travail et attendit patiemment que sa petite sœur se décide enfin à lui raconter son petit séjour à Boston. Elles restèrent, l'une à côté de l'autre, de longues minutes dans un silence pesant.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée avec toi ? Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? " Demanda doucement Zelena.

"Non, non, au contraire, tout s'est bien passé. On a déjeuné ensemble, on est allé au zoo puis à la fête foraine, d'ailleurs elle m'a gagné un énorme ours en peluche qui est d'ailleurs dans le hall d'entrée, je suis allé la voir à son entrainement de natation, on a même dormi ensemble..." Soupira-t-elle doucement.

"Dormi ensemble ? Seulement dormit ou plus ?" S'intéressa la rousse en souriant.

"On... on a fait l'amour... plusieurs fois même... elle m'a aussi dit qu'elle m'aimait..." Sourit Regina les larmes aux yeux.

"Tout va bien alors ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas ici, avec toi ?" Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Parce que sa vie est là-bas maintenant Zeli' ! Je ne peux pas lui demander de tout plaquer juste pour moi. Tu te rends compte ? Elle est à deux doigts d'atteindre son rêve, qui suis-je pour la priver de ça ?" Fit la brune avant d'éclater en sanglot.

Zelena s'approcha de sa sœur cadette et l'attira dans ses bras pour la bercer tendrement en lui embrassant délicatement la tempe. Voir sa sœur dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur, pendant un très court instant elle regretta même de l'avoir poussé à aller voir Emma.

"J'ai été tellement heureuse ses derniers jours, je me réveillais le sourire aux lèvres en l'observant dormir et je me couchais en souriant, contre elle. Pendant un court instant, j'ai aperçu une lumière au fond de mon tunnel de tristesse et j'ai l'impression que cette même lumière s'éloigne peu à peu de moi. Plus je m'éloignais d'Emma et plus j'avais l'impression que mon âme était en train de brûler. J'ai vraiment hésité à revenir, à la supplier de revenir avec moi mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ma vie est ici alors que la sienne est là-bas à présent. Elle doit rester là-bas pour avoir une chance d'atteindre son rêve. Qui suis-je, moi, pour la priver de ça ?" Pleura-t-elle à chaude larme.

"Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en dit Emma ?" Demanda doucement Zelena.

"Elle m'a promis de garder le contact, on veut essayer malgré tout mais tôt ou tard tout s'arrêtera parce que nos vies ne sont tout simplement pas compatible." Soupira-t-elle tristement.

"Mais non... tout va bien se passer tu verras, soit optimiste pour une fois dans ta vie sœurette !" Souffla tendrement l'ainée.

Regina soupira défaitiste, elle avait envie d'y croire mais elle savait bien que cette histoire était perdue d'avance. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle s'était lancée dans une telle relation. Une professeure et une élève ? Sérieusement ? Elle faisait vraiment n'importe quoi mais en y réfléchissant si c'était à refaire elle referait tout sans rien modifier. Comment pouvait-elle imaginer une vie sans les bras et la tendresse d'Emma maintenant qu'elle y avait gouté ? Elle poussa un long soupir de désespoir, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait faire pour vivre à présent. Regina regarda sa sœur et se blottit dans ses bras en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle devait être forte. Elle avait promis à Emma de remonter la pente, de ne pas se laisser à nouveau sombrer et elle tenait à tenir sa promesse.

"Allons rejoindre les enfants." Souffla-t-elle au bout d'un long moment.

Zelena sourit tristement et sécha du bout des doigts les joues mouillées de sa petite sœur. Ensemble, elles se dirigèrent vers le salon et se laissèrent lourdement tomber dans le canapé auprès des deux enfants qui regardaient sagement un Disney. Robyne vit la mine triste de sa tante et s'assit sur ses genoux pour se blottir dans ses bras. Henry se rapprocha également de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler silencieusement, Regina posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son fils en serrant la main de sa sœur. Sa famille était là, près d'elle, elle était entourée des personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie et pourtant, elle se sentait horriblement mal et seule. Un vide immense se creusait peu à peu dans son cœur et elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire. Elle savait qu'Emma était la seule à pouvoir le remplir, qu'elle seule était en capacité de la rendre totalement heureuse. Encore une fois la vie lui montrait qu'elle, Regina Mills, n'avait pas le droit au bonheur au total. Evidemment, en tant que mère, sœur, fille et même tante, elle était comblée mais en tant que femme, il lui manquait malheureusement beaucoup. Elle soupira profondément et ferma les yeux, elle n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer sur les images qui défilaient face à elle tellement elle réfléchissait. Finalement, Robyne descendit de ses genoux et quitta le salon avant de revenir, plusieurs minutes plus tard, avec son énorme peluche dans les bras. La petite rousse grimpa à nouveau sur le canapé, entre sa mère et sa tante, et déposa l'ourse en peluche dans les bras de la brune.

"Il vient d'où ? C'est quoi son prénom ? Il est géant !" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Je l'ai eu à la fête foraine, Emma me l'a gentiment gagnée à un stand de tire, elle est vraiment très forte ! Il s'appelle Swan et c'est le meilleur de tous les ours." Sourit Regina en serrant la peluche contre son corps.

"Tu as vu Emma ? Comment elle va ? Pourquoi elle est partie ? On lui manque ? Parce qu'à moi elle me manque beaucoup !" Fit Robyne très rapidement.

"Oui je l'ai vu. Elle va très bien mais tu lui manques beaucoup. Et pour être totalement honnête avec toi, elle me manque beaucoup à moi aussi." Souffla tristement la brune, les larmes aux yeux.

La petite rousse préféra ne pas répondre et se blottit confortablement dans les bras de sa tante en la serrant le plus possible dans ses bras. Regina déposa un délicat baiser sur le haut de son crâne en laissant un léger soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres. Henry attrapa la main de sa mère dans le sienne et la serra doucement, il s'en voulait tellement de voir sa mère dans un état pareil. S'il avait mieux réagi, aujourd'hui, la blonde serait toujours là et ils seraient sans doute heureux tous les trois. S'il n'avait pas été aussi égoïste tout se serrait passer différemment. Pour une fois, s'était à lui de consoler sa mère et il comptait bien faire son possible pour la rendre à nouveau heureuse, il voulait revoir ses yeux briller comme quand Emma vivait au manoir. Le ventre de l'adolescent et de la petite fille se mirent à gargouiller ce qui fit sourire la brune et pouffer de rire la rousse.

"Je pense que ses deux garnements ont faim." Remarqua Zelena en se calmant.

"Un petit peu." Sourit Robyne en rougissant.

"Henry, mon chéri, tu veux bien prendre mon téléphone et commander des pizzas ?" Demanda Regina en soupirant.

L'adolescent préféra ne pas faire de remarque et alla chercher le téléphone de sa mère pour commander leur diner. La brune n'était pas le genre de personne à aimer manger des pizzas, elle aimait ça, évidement, comme tout le monde, mais elle préférait faire attention à ce qu'elle mangeait en gardant une alimentation saine et variée. La voir accepter de manger des pizzas, sans qu'il ait eu besoin de la supplier pendant de longues minutes, lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle n'allait pas très bien même si elle faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer. Il fouilla rapidement dans le sac à main de sa mère et en sortit son smartphone. Il le déverrouilla et tomba sur une photo de sa mère et d'Emma, souriante et épanouies. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller fouiller dans l'application photo du téléphone de sa mère et son cœur se serra en la voyant heureuse sur toutes les photos alors qu'elle paraissait si triste et détruite dans le salon. Il se dépêcha de commander et retourna auprès de sa famille en réfléchissant à comment faire pour que sa mère puisse resourire comme sur toutes ses magnifiques photos. Les minutes passèrent et le livreur de pizza arriva, ils déjeunèrent tranquillement devant un dessin animé choisi par Robyne. Finalement, en fin de soirée, tout le monde monta se coucher, épuisés. Regina se glissa dans son lit après une bonne douche bien chaude, elle garda sa peluche près d'elle et composa le numéro de la blonde. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu à son message et s'en voulait un peu, elle lui avait promis de lui envoyer un message dès son arrivée mais ne l'avait pas fait. Elle était sur le point de l'appeler lorsqu'elle entendit trois coups être frapper contre la porte de sa chambre, elle glissa son smartphone sous son oreiller et se redressa dans son lit.

"Oui ?" Lança-t-elle fortement.

La porte s'ouvrit et Henry entra avant de la refermer doucement derrière lui. Il observa attentivement sa mère pendant de longues secondes avant de s'approcher et de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Après avoir poussé un profond soupir, il se rapprocha de sa mère et s'allongea sur les couvertures juste à côté d'elle.

"Que se passe-t-il mon chéri ?" Demanda doucement Regina.

"Pourquoi Emma n'est pas revenue avec toi ? C'est à cause de moi tu crois ?" Fit-il timidement.

"Mon chéri... c'est bien plus compliqué que ça..." Soupira tristement la brune.

"Je m'excuserais auprès d'elle, je suis tellement désolé d'avoir été aussi stupide. Je ferais mon possible pour être gentil avec Emma, je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse à cause de moi ! Tante Zelena et grand-mère m'ont fait comprendre mon erreur, j'ai voulu te protéger mais j'ai agi bêtement. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je n'aurais jamais dû la frapper, je n'aurais jamais dû lever la main sur ma meilleure amie. J'appellerais Emma, je m'excuserais et elle reviendra vivre avec nous, tu pourras à nouveau être heureuse maman." S'exclama Henry les larmes aux yeux.

"Chéri... ce n'est pas aussi facile..." Souffla-t-elle en glissant sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de son fils.

L'adolescent soupira et se mit à regarder le plafond, il avait bien trop honte de son comportement pour regarder sa mère en face. Il se sentait tellement coupable de priver sa mère de son bonheur, il lui avait fallu voir sa mère aussi mal et une semaine entière de réflexion pour comprendre que sa réaction avait été tout sauf la bonne. Les deux bruns restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, aucuns des deux ne savaient quoi dire ou quoi faire. Ils restèrent juste là, l'un à côté de l'autre, observant silencieusement le plafond de la chambre de Regina.

"Parle-moi d'Emma, comment vous vous êtes mises ensemble, pourquoi vous me l'avez caché, depuis combien de temps ça durait ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"Mon chéri... " Souffla Regina.

"Je veux savoir... s'il te plait..." Fit Henry en soupirant discrètement.

Regina se redressa pour s'asseoir contre sa tête de lit, en serrant sa peluche contre son corps elle se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait faire ? Elle n'avait pas envie de mentir à son fils mais elle n'avait pas non plus envie de parler de sa relation avec Emma, pas maintenant. Elle voulait juste se coucher, appeler la belle blonde et dormir durant de longues heures. Les yeux suppliants d'Henry eurent raison de toutes ses réflexions silencieuses et de sa bataille intérieure. Elle tapota doucement la place à côté d'elle pour qu'Henry se rapproche un peu plus et essaya de contrôler au maximum les battements infernaux de son pauvre petit cœur. Elle soupira profondément et se tourna vers son fils en faisant son possible pour sourire.

"Alors... disons qu'avec Emma ça a toujours été compliqué. C'était ton amie, l'une de mes élèves et en plus elle n'était même pas majeure... Tout a toujours été compliqué. Ça a commencé par de simple message, rien de bien fou, on avait juste pris l'habitude de se parler tous les jours, sans exception. Ce n'était pas des conversations qui duraient des heures, loin de là, s'était plus des "j'espère que tu as passé une merveilleuse journée.", "fais de doux rêve.", "ta robe était magnifique aujourd'hui, elle t'allait merveilleusement bien.". Pleins de petits messages qui font vraiment chaud au cœur. Notre "relation", si je peux appeler ça comme ça, n'est pas allé plus loin pendant un long moment. C'est le jour de son anniversaire où tout a vraiment commencé, je lui ai donc proposé de venir vivre au manoir avec nous et au moment d'aller se coucher, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai toqué à sa porte et je l'ai embrassée avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Noël est arrivé et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui m'a embrassée avant d'aller se coucher, puis le nouvel an et c'est là que tout a pris une ampleur plus importante." Souffla-t-elle en serrant un peu plus l'ours en peluche contre elle.

"Vous... vous l'avez fait, c'est ça ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Elle ne t'a pas fait de mal ou forcé ?" S'inquiéta-t-il.

"Non Henry... non... elle, elle a été parfaite, vraiment." Soupira Regina en lui caressant doucement la joue.

"D'accord, c'est bien, je suppose." Fit-il en souriant timidement.

"C'est moi qui ne voulais pas t'en parler et Emma a respecté mon choix, ce n'était pas facile pour elle car elle ne pouvait en parler avec personne et surtout pas avec son meilleur ami mais j'avais trop peur à vrai dire. StoryBrooke est une petite ville, tout se sait très vite et s'est en partie pourquoi j'avais si peur. J'avais peur du regard des autres, je ne voulais pas qu'Emma ait à supporter le regard pesant des habitants par ma faute, j'avais peur de ce que pourrait penser les autres professeurs et élèves, des problèmes que judiciairement ça aurait pu nous attirer même si elle était majeure. J'avais très peur de ta réaction et celle de tes grands-parents, je me faisais tout un tas de film sur comment vous alliez le prendre, comment vous alliez réagir, sur ce que vous alliez penser de moi. Au fond, j'avais aussi très peur de la perdre, je n'avais jamais connu ça et j'avais peur de tout perdre. J'avais affreusement peur et à cause de cette peur j'ai mis des barrières à Emma et on a dû te mentir, je suis vraiment désolé mon chéri." Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Henry se rapprocha de sa mère et l'attira dans ses bras pour la réconforter, l'embrassant tendrement sur le haut du crâne il tenta de la calmer de longues secondes. La brune éclata finalement en sanglot ce qui brisa littéralement le cœur de son fils qui resserra sa prise sur le cœur tremblant de sa mère. Il s'en voulait tellement de la mettre dans un état pareil alors qu'il avait simplement voulu la protéger au début. Il glissa doucement sa main dans les cheveux ébènes de sa mère et y exerça de douce caresse pour apaiser comme il pouvait la peine qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

"Tu veux sans doute qu'on arrête d'en parler ? J'aimerais en savoir plus mais si c'est trop dur pour toi, je peux le comprendre maman. " Demanda doucement Henry qui voulait malgré tout, tout savoir de leur relation.

"Tu te rappels les suçons qu'elle avait dans le cou ? Bah...c'était moi. J'avais tellement peur de tout perdre que je t'ai caché la vérité et mentit, j'étais même devenu très jalouse. Mes crises de paniques s'étaient calmé lorsqu'elle était avec moi mais dès que quelqu'un l'approchait je pouvais devenir vraiment très méchante et dans ses moments-là je portais très bien mon surnom de méchante reine." Souffla-t-elle doucement.

"Tu n'es pas une méchante reine, se surnom est complètement stupide !" Grogna l'adolescent en serrant la mâchoire.

"Emma a toujours été parfaite avec moi et aujourd'hui je l'ai perdu parce que j'ai décidé de te cacher la vérité..." Soupira Regina en enlaçant un peu plus son fils.

"J'irais m'excuser auprès d'elle, je lui présenterais mes excuses, je lui parlerais, en lui expliquant la situation elle comprendra. Je voulais juste te protéger, je n'imaginais pas une seule seconde que vous pouviez être en couple. Si elle t'aime vraiment, elle reviendra, j'en suis persuadé !" S'exclama-t-il avec espoir.

La brune soupira profondément en secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, elle ne voulait pas mêler son fils à cette histoire, s'était de sa faute si elle avait perdu Emma, Henry n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Elle profita de l'étreinte de son fils pendant encore de longues minutes, la présence de son fils lui avait terriblement manqué ses derniers temps. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir mis Henry de côté pendant de longues semaines à cause de sa séparation, enfin, à cause du départ précipité de la blonde. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer sous son oreiller ce qui tira les deux bruns de leurs silences et de leurs réflexions.

"Si c'est Emma, décroche et discute avec elle, ça te fera du bien, sinon raccroche et repose-toi. Bonne nuit maman." Souffla tendrement Henry.

Il embrassa sa mère sur le front et sortit de la chambre de sa mère. Regina regarda pendant de longues seconde la porte derrière laquelle venait de disparaitre son fils et se mit à sourire, finalement tout lui avouer n'avait pas été aussi difficile que ce qu'elle imaginait. Son cœur se serra douloureusement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait dû, qu'elle aurait pu le faire bien plus tôt pour éviter toute cette situation bien trop compliquée. Elle se réinstalla dans son lit et, en serrant le plus fort possible son ours en peluche contre elle, elle attrapa son téléphone et décrocha.

"Emma." Souffla-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.


	20. Chapitre 20

Jeudi 20 juin.

Comme depuis plusieurs jours, Regina se réveilla avec une horrible crampe d'estomac, elle n'eut même pas le temps d'émerger correctement qu'elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bain de sa chambre pour vomir l'entièreté de ce qui se trouvait dans son estomac. Elle resta de longues minutes au-dessus de ses toilettes avant d'enfin trouver la force de se relever. Ses jambes flageolèrent dangereusement alors elle préféra s'asseoir sur le rebord de sa baignoire le temps de se calmer et de reprendre sa respiration. Une main posée sur son ventre douloureux, elle respira profondément pour se détendre un maximum. Après de longue minute, elle arriva enfin à se relever et enfila un peignoir avant de descendre pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour elle et son fils. Elle prépara le chocolat chaud de son fils ainsi que son café, l'odeur de la caféine monta rapidement dans la pièce et lui retourna l'estomac. Elle grimpa les escaliers trois par trois et se jeta dans la salle de bain de sa chambre pour vomir, à nouveau. Henry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant du bruit et se leva rapidement pour voir si tout allait bien. Suivant les bruits de vomissement, il arriva rapidement dans la salle de bain et se jeta auprès de sa mère. Tendrement, il souleva les cheveux bruns de Regina et lui caressa le dos de haut en bas en silence. Regina se recroquevilla contre le mur de sa salle de bain en soupirant, sa gorge la brulait affreusement, faisant doucement se remplir ses yeux de larme. Henry remplit un grand verre d'eau et lui tendit doucement en la regardant avec inquiétude, sa mère avait vraiment l'air mal en point.

"Tout va bien ?" Demanda-t-il doucement.

"Oui, ne t'en fais pas mon chéri... j'ai surement mal digéré le repas d'hier soir..." Souffla Regina en se frottant le visage.

"Tu es sur ?" S'inquiéta Henry.

"Oui, descend ton déjeuné est prêt, j'arrive tout de suite." Assura-t-elle en souriant tendrement.

L'adolescent regarda attentivement sa mère pendant de longues secondes, il était vraiment inquiet, jamais il n'avait vu sa mère en train de vomir dès le réveil. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et se décida finalement à descendre. Il entendit très clairement sa mère vomir à l'étage et commença à se poser tout un tas de question, il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'état de sa mère. Tout en buvant sa tasse de chocolat chaud, il découpa puis pressa un citron avant de remplir la tasse d'eau. Il lui prépara plusieurs tartines avec de la confiture et attendit patiemment que sa mère ne descende. Regina se laissa tomber sur le tabouret juste à côté de l'adolescent et soupira profondément en se tenant le ventre.

"Bois, j'ai lu sur internet que le citron était un remède miracle contre les nausées. Mange aussi, comme ça tu pourras prendre un Spasfon." Sourit-il tendrement.

"Tu es un amour." Souffla la brune en avalant rapidement le cachet.

Henry sourit et rapprocha l'assiette de tartine de sa mère, la forçant silencieusement à manger. Il se rassit à côté d'elle et l'observa silencieusement, Regina avait le teint pâle, les traits tirés, se tenant douloureusement le ventre en grimaçant. Elle but tranquillement son verre de jus de citron en se tenant doucement la tête, les yeux fermés. Henry posa délicatement sa main dans le dos de sa mère sans savoir quoi lui dire ou quoi faire pour l'aider.

"Comment va Emma ?" Demanda-t-il finalement après de longues minutes de silence.

"Bien, je pense." Souffla doucement Regina.

"Tu penses ?" Répéta l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.

"Elle est super occupée, c'est la semaine du bac donc elle est prise par ses examens, ses entrainements ensuite puis ses compétitions les week-ends. Elle n'a pas beaucoup le temps pour parler..." Soupira-t-elle tristement.

"Ça ira mieux à la fin de la semaine, ne t'en fais pas maman." Sourit-il confiant.

Regina sourit tristement en regardant son fils, elle aimerait tellement être aussi optimiste que son fils. Henry n'avait plus aucun problème et ne lui en voulait plus de lui avoir caché sa relation avec la belle blonde, au contraire, le lendemain de son retour de Boston il avait repris contact avec Emma et avait passé de longues heures à s'excuser pour son comportement. Depuis, de temps à autres, il n'était pas étonnant pour Regina de rentrer dans la chambre de son fils et de le retrouver en appel vidéo avec l'adolescente. Elle aimait les voir essayer de retrouver leur ancienne complicité, voir les deux personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie bien s'entendre lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se dépêcha de finir son petit déjeuné et monta rapidement se préparer pour affronter sa journée d'examen. Elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir assumer sa journée mais elle se devait d'être présente pour ses élèves qui n'avaient malheureusement pas de chance et devaient passer le bac. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller, se maquilla légèrement et quitta sa chambre pour redescendre. En descendant les escaliers, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans la poche de son pantalon, elle le sortit et un sourire béat se dessina immédiatement sur son visage.

*Dieu que tu me manques, c'est horrible. J'espère que tout va bien de ton coté, je pense fort à toi ma douce. Passe une excellente journée, fais très attention à toi. Je t'aime Regina.*

La brune se dépêcha de lui répondre et rejoignit son fils plus sereinement, il lui embrassa tendrement le front avant d'aller chercher son sac à main. Elle attrapa également son cartable en cuir vachette noir, digne de tous les professeurs, de lycée. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin à l'intérieur et soupira doucement en prenant ses clés de voiture.

"Bon mon chéri, j'y vais. Tu connais la règle des trois "f" ?" S'assura-t-elle en souriant.

"Pas de fête, pas de fille, pas de feu. Ne t'en fais pas maman, passe une bonne journée." Sourit-il en lui embrassant la joue.

"Parfait, à ce soir." Conclu Regina en fermant la porte derrière elle.

La brune monta dans sa voiture et se dépêcha de rejoindre le lycée après être passé récupérer un bon café au Granny's. Rapidement, elle se renseigna sur sa classe et monta aider les surveillants à tout préparer pour la venue des élèves. Elle s'installa à son bureau et, à la sonnerie, elle laissa enfin les élèves entrer pour chercher leur table. Regina leur ordonna de déposer leur sac à dos sous le tableau, à l'entrée de la classe, et leur téléphone dans une boite qu'elle venait de récupérer. Elle vérifia que tous les smartphones étaient bien éteints et les laissa enfin s'installer tranquillement en attendant qu'on vienne lui donner les sujets. Elle passa de table en table et vérifia les trousses, les bouteilles d'eau et même les stylos à la recherche de la moindre antisèche, ayant elle-même été élève elle savait que les adolescents redoublaient d'intelligence pour ce genre de chose. Finalement les sujets arrivèrent et elle les distribua tranquillement, le silence qui régnait dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus pesant ce qui montrait l'état de stress de presque tous les élèves.

"Bien, j'ai accroché cette horloge au-dessus du tableau pour que vous puissiez avoir l'heure sans déranger tout le monde. Les feuilles de brouillons sont fournies par l'établissement, si jamais vous avez besoin de plus de feuille il vous suffira de lever la main, en silence, et je vous en donnerais. Je ne veux pas voir de matériel traverser la salle que ce soit du ruban correcteur, une règle, un stylo, des crayons de couleurs, des surligneurs, des crayons de papier ou que sais-je encore, vous devez avoir votre propre matériel. Si je vois quoi que ce soit passer de personne en personne, l'objet en question sera confisqué. Dès que vous entendrez la sonnerie, vous pourrez retourner votre copie et vous jeter corps et âme dans votre examen. J'espère sincèrement que tout se passera bien et je vous souhaite à tous un bon courage." Fit-elle en regardant chaque élève tour à tour.

Elle s'assit à son bureau et sortit ses affaires avant la sonnerie pour ne pas déranger ses élèves durant leurs examens. Bouteille d'eau sur le bureau, calepin et trousse sortit, livre dans les mains, elle était enfin prête pour plusieurs heures de surveillance. Elle mit son téléphone en mode silencieux, juste au cas où, et se plongea dans la lecture de son livre. Les élèves retournèrent leurs copies, comme un seul homme, dès la sonnerie et un silence plutôt pesant pris place dans la salle d'examen. Les minutes défilèrent et tout se passait bien enfin presque bien, Regina entendait de son bureau plusieurs élèves en train de chuchoter entre eux ce qui l'agaçait horriblement. Elle se leva et se balada entre les rangées de table en silence avant de s'asseoir, avec une élégance qui lui était propre, sur une table qui n'était pas occupée au fond de la salle de classe.

"Je vous rappelle que toute discussion pendant l'examen est formellement interdite, toute personne prise sur le fait sera sévèrement punie." Rappela-t-elle.

Les adolescents cessèrent immédiatement leurs chuchotements pour se reconcentrer sur leurs copies, profitant du calme Regina les observa pendant de longues minutes. Il fallait avouer que les travaux des élèves étaient plutôt réussis mais pas suffisamment pour qu'elle arrête de s'ennuyer. Son regard balaya les rangées d'élèves devant elle et, envoyant certains élèves totalement perdus, elle ne put s'empêcher de pouffer discrètement de rire en les détaillant mentalement. Killian Jones, affalée contre le mur sur les dernières rangées de table de la classe, portant toujours son cuir pour ressembler à un pirate, ayant bien trop d'eye-liner autour des yeux, jouait discrètement en lançant une boulette de papier dans les airs. Son comportement ne l'étonnait même pas mais bon, tant qu'il ne dérangeait personne elle n'avait rien à lui dire. Robin Hood avec sa barbe de trois jours mal rasés et sa chemise à carreau rouge et noir ressemblait vraiment à un bucheron, il gribouillait sur sa feuille de brouillon en jetant de vif coup d'œil autour de lui. De là où elle était, Regina pouvait facilement apercevoir les gribouillis qui devaient certainement être des dessins pour lui. Alice Mars, très belle blonde assise au premier rang, plongée dans sa copie corps et âme sans jamais relever la tête pour regardait le monde qui l'entourait. Regina ne put s'empêcher de la fusiller du regard, l'adolescente ne lui avait jamais fait de mal mais depuis qu'elle avait su que cette blonde avait un jour tentée sa chance avec son Emma, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester. Ruby était là également, elle semblait plus intéressée par le dessin qu'elle faisait sur son avant-bras que par sa copie. Elle soupira discrètement et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau pour reprendre la lecture de son livre. Les minutes passèrent et peu à peu la douleur dans son ventre devint de plus en plus insupportable. Elle se leva doucement et marcha le plus tranquillement possible vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit, elle fit en sorte d'être discrète pour ne pas inquiéter les élèves et interpella une surveillante avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien.

"Ariel ! Tu peux venir deux petites minutes ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma grande ?" Fit la rousse en voyant son teint pâle.

"Tu pourrais surveiller ma salle, je ne me sens pas très bien." Avoua timidement Regina.

"File voire l'infirmière, tu fais peur à voir. Je vais demander à Mallie de te remplacer, pars tranquille." Sourit-elle gentiment.

La brune soupira de soulagement, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas assurer jusqu'à la fin de l'examen. Discrètement, elle rassembla ses affaires et quitta la salle. Dès que la porte de la classe se ferma elle courut le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au toilette, elle eut à peine le temp de fermer la porte de la cabine derrière elle avant de rejeter tout ce qui se trouvait dans son ventre. Elle n'en pouvait plus, plusieurs jours qu'elle était dans cet état sans aucune raison valable pourtant. Elle envoya un rapide message à sa sœur pour lui demander de la rejoindre et, après de longues minutes, elle eut enfin la force de se relever. Elle s'appuya sur le lavabo et se rafraîchit en soupirant, son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir et Ariel avait raison, elle faisait vraiment peur à voir. Zelena entra dans les toilettes et se précipita sur sa sœur en la bombardant de question sans pour autant lui laisser le temps de répondre.

"Calme toi !" Ordonna Regina en haussant la voix.

"Désolé..." Souffla la rousse en prenant le sac de sa sœur.

"Aide moi à aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher à tout moment." Soupira-t-elle.

Zelena passa son bras autour des hanches de la brune et, en la tenant fermement contre son propre cœur, elles traversèrent le lycée en évitant les professeurs et les élèves. Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Mary-Margaret, l'infirmière, l'attrapa par le bras juste à temps avant qu'elle ne s'effondre lourdement sur le sol. Elle la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise mais rapidement Regina se précipita dans les toilettes de l'infirmerie pour vomir, à nouveau. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur en soupirant, elle n'en pouvait plus, vomir alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien dans le ventre lui prenait tellement d'énergie et lui faisait atrocement mal qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Zelena l'aida à se relever et la fit s'allonger sur un lit dans une petite salle collé à l'infirmerie. Regina expliqua rapidement la situation à la petite brune qui fit son travail en prenant sa tension et plusieurs notes. Elle laissa les deux sœurs, seules, de longues minutes avant de revenir, un air stupidement joyeux sur le visage.

"Bon, depuis combien de temps vomis-tu ?" Demanda-t-elle sérieusement sans quitter son sourire.

"Plusieurs jours, un peu moins d'une semaine je dirais." Souffla Regina.

"De quand datent tes dernières menstruations ?" Fit Mary en la regardant avec douceur.

"Euh... je... je ne sais plus, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention... disons que mes menstruations ne sont pas vraiment des plus régulières..." Répondit la brune en rougissant.

Mary-Margaret lui lança un doux sourire et quitta la pièce en laissant les deux sœurs Mills derrière elle. Regina se redressa sur le lit de l'infirmerie, assise en tailleur elle noua ses bras autour de son ventre en réfléchissant, le regard dans le vide. Zelena s'était rapprochée et, tout doucement, elle s'assit à coté de sa sœur, les sourcils froncés. Elle posa tendrement sa main sur le dos de la brune et y exerça de douce caresse en restant silencieuse. Les minutes passèrent et le silence n'aida pas les deux sœurs à calmer leurs réflexions.

"Quand l'as-tu fait pour la dernière fois sis' ?" Demanda Zelena.

"Euh... je... s'était avec Emma... à Boston..." Souffla la brune après quelques secondes de réflexion.

"Mais... vous ne vous êtes pas protégée ? Vous n'avez pas remarqué que le préservatif avait craqué ?" Tenta l'ainée les sourcils froncés.

"Disons qu'on... On était tellement prise sur le moment que... qu'on l'a fait sans se protéger... plusieurs fois à vrai dire..." Avoua honteusement Regina.

"Sœurette..." Soupira la rousse en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Regina se laissa faire et se blottit même contre sa sœur en soupirant. Elle était complètement perdue, elle ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire et encore moins quoi penser. Et si Mary-Margaret disait vraie ? Et si elle était vraiment enceinte ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle préféra chasser ses idées en se concentrant sur les mots doux que sa sœur lui susurrait tendrement à l'oreille. Pour l'instant rien n'était sûr, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se mette à paniquer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que la petite brune, infirmière du lycée, ne revienne dans la pièce en soupirant.

"Je viens d'appeler un très bon ami à moi, vous devez sans doute le connaitre aussi. C'est le docteur Whale, il vous attend à l'hôpital, il te fera passer des tests et au lieux d'attendre de longues semaines tu auras les résultats dès ce soir. Il vous attend à l'hôpital." Informa Mary en souriant doucement.

"Merci." Souffla Zelena.

Elle attrapa les affaires de sa petite sœur et ensemble, elles quittèrent le lycée dans la magnifique Mercedes de la brune. Arrivée à l'hôpital, elles furent rapidement prises en charge par ledit docteur Whale qui s'occupa de la cadette. Examen et prise de sang terminées, elles rentrèrent au manoir le plus rapidement possible. Henry fut troublé de voir sa mère et sa tante aussi tôt mais aussi tellement tendue. Observant sa mère durant toute l'après-midi, il préféra ne pas lui faire de réflexion. Il remarqua rapidement qu'elle regardait sans cesse son téléphone. Peut-être attendait-elle simplement un message de la blonde ou un message très important ? Cette idée fut vite rayée de son esprit puisque son téléphone sonnait mais elle ne prenait pas le peine de répondre ce qui l'étonna énormément. Le repas terminé, il débarrassa la table et monta se coucher, sentant que sa mère avait besoin de parler, seule à seule, avec sa tante. Regina était plongée dans un état de stress intense, elle avait ignoré les messages et appels d'Emma durant toute la journée, elle n'avait pas le courage de la confronter alors qu'elle attendait avec impatience et inquiétude la réponse de ce fichu médecin. Les deux sœurs étaient assises sur l'immense canapé du salon, attendant silencieusement que l'autre se décide à parler. Finalement, la sonnerie du téléphone de la brune rompit le silence de la pièce, Regina se jeta dessus et décocha en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas Emma.

"Allo ?" Fit-elle directement.

"Madame Mills ? C'est le docteur Whale, j'ai les résultats de vos examens." Annonça-t-il.

"Alors ?" Demanda Regina incertaine.

"Toutes mes félicitations, vous êtes bel et bien enceinte." Lança le médecin.

"Je suis enceinte... ?" Répéta stupidement la professeure de langue.

"Oui, d'un peu plus de sept semaines je dirais." Répondit le médecin.

"Ce n'est pas possible..." Souffla Regina en retenant tant bien que mal ses sanglots.

Un silence pesant s'installa, Zelena ne savait pas quoi dire, Regina tremblait comme une feuille et le docteur Whale ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait bien entendu la réaction de sa patiente, il avait entendu le sanglot qu'elle tentait de retenir au maximum et il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir comment elle était.

"Vous avez sans doute dépassé la date limite pour l'avortement médicamenteux sans surveillance et peut-être même aussi pour l'avortement médicamenteux avec hospitalisation, mais cela reste à voir. Cependant l'avortement chirurgicale peut être réalisée jusqu'à la douzième semaine de grossesse, ce qui vous laisse un petite peu de temps pour vous décider..." Tenta-t-il doucement.

"Merci... je... je vous rappelle demain Docteur." Souffla Regina.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle raccrocha et envoya violement son téléphone voler à travers la pièce. Que devait-elle faire ? Comment allait-elle faire ? Devait-elle en parler avec Emma ? Après tout n'ayant pas eu de relation sexuelle avec aucun homme depuis de longues année, la blonde était forcément la deuxième parente de cet enfant. Pouvait-elle assumer ? Comment réagirait sa famille ? Et Emma ? Comment allait-elle prendre la nouvelle ? Lui en voudrait-elle ? Mettrait-elle un terme à leur relation ? Était-elle capable d'élever un autre enfant ? Pouvait-elle vraiment le faire seule ? En aurait-elle la force ? Devait-elle le garder ? Était-elle vraiment capable de mettre fin à la "vie" qui grandissait à présent en elle ? Beaucoup trop de question et malheureusement très peu de réponse. Zelena s'approcha doucement de sa sœur qui était clairement en train de trop réfléchir, si elle se trouvait dans un dessin animé, de la fumée sortirait certainement de ses oreilles. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui sourit le plus tendrement possible.

"Ça va aller, on va trouver une solution, ne t'en fais pas." Assura-t-elle calmement.

"Ma décision est déjà prise Lena, j'ai besoin d'aller dormir un peu. Robyne doit déjà être au lit chez les parents, tu peux utiliser la chambre d'amis à ta guise. Bonne nuit." Souffla-t-elle machinalement.

Elle grimpa les escaliers deux par deux et, sans laisser le temps à sa sœur de la retenir, claqua doucement et ferma la porte derrière elle. Regina se déshabilla en rejoignant son lit, laissant ses habits retomber çà et là sur le sol. Le désordre qu'elle était en train de causer était clairement le dernier de ses soucis. Elle se glissa sous ses draps, agrippa l'ours en peluche pour le tenir près d'elle et regarda enfin son téléphone qui venait de vibrer. Emma venait de lui envoyer, encore, un message.

*Regina, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi depuis ce matin. J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien et que tout se passe bien pour toi. Je suis vraiment désolé d'être aussi insistante mais je m'inquiète vraiment. Réponds-moi quand tu pourras. Je t'aime Regina. Ne l'oublie pas. *

*Miss Swan, le temps passe et je me rends finalement compte que notre relation est une grossière erreur. Veuillez arrêter de chercher à me joindre. Bonne continuation. *

Son cœur se brisa lorsqu'elle l'envoya, rapidement elle se dépêcha de bloquer le numéro de la blonde pour ne pas recevoir un nouvel appel de sa part ou même sa réponse. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Le cœur brisé, le visage en larme, une main doucement posée sur son ventre, elle s'endormit à bout de force.

**_N/A : Je sais que des résultats de grossesse n'arrive pas aussi vite, ne commencez pas à m'insulter pour si peu, pour le bien de l'histoire (mais aussi par manque d'imagination j'avoue) j'ai fait en sorte que ça se passe rapidement._**


	21. Chapitre 21

Samedi 27 juillet.

Les jours passèrent et Regina était à présent à sa douzième semaine de grossesse, son ventre s'était peu à peu arrondit et dieu qu'elle aimait le caresser. Elle avait décidé de garder cet enfant, elle l'avait aimée dès qu'elle avait su sa présence. L'avortement n'avait même pas traversé son esprit, elle ne savait pas trop comment elle allait gérer la situation mais elle n'arrivait plus à imaginer sa vie sans cet enfant qui grandissait en elle. L'annoncer à Henry avait été très compliqué, le jeune homme s'était énervé, avait crié, brisé plusieurs verres avant d'enfin la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas compris son choix de garder cet enfant seule, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait refusée d'en parler avec Emma. En voyant l'état de sa mère, il avait fini par se calmer en essayant de la comprendre. Regina lui avait interdit d'en parler avec la blonde mais évidemment il ne lui avait pas obéis et, derrière son dos, il détaillait chaque jour l'état de santé à Emma sans pour autant entrer dans les détails. Un petit rituel mère-fils s'était rapidement mit en place, le matin Henry faisait le petit déjeuné et l'apporter à sa mère dans son lit. Ils restaient de longues minutes dans le lit, à câliner le ventre arrondi de la brune avant de descendre pour commencer leur journée.

"Bonjour maman." Lança l'adolescent en entrant dans la chambre de sa mère.

La brune se redressa dans son lit et tapota doucement la place à côté d'elle sur le matelas en souriant tendrement à son fils. Henry déposa le plateau repas bien remplis sur les couvertures, fit rapidement le tour du lit et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en souriant. Il lui embrassa tendrement sur la tempe avant de lui tendre sa tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle. C'était une nouveauté ça aussi, l'adolescent s'était renseigné sur internet et depuis, il refusait catégoriquement que sa mère boive du café pour le bien de son petit frère ou de sa petite sœur. Ils déjeunèrent donc en silence, la main d'Henry tendrement posé sur le ventre de sa mère.

"Quand est-ce que tu dois aller faire ta première échographie déjà ?" Demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

"Dans plusieurs jours mon chéri, tu pourras venir si tu le veux." Sourit Regina en buvant tranquillement sa boisson chaude.

"Tu ne préfèrerais pas avoir Emma auprès de toi ?" Tenta doucement Henry.

"Nous en avais déjà discuté, Emma ne doit rien savoir." Soupira-t-elle.

Le jeune brun leva discrètement les yeux au ciel mais préféré ne rien dire de plus, sa mère était tellement têtue qu'essayait de la convaincre revenait à chercher une aiguille dans un garage rempli entièrement de foin. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuné et descendirent s'installer dans le salon devant un film choisi par Regina. Les heures passèrent rapidement et Zelena arriva avec Robyne qui sauta immédiatement dans les bras de son cousin en criant de joie. Peu de temps après, Henry Senior arriva à son tour, seul, ce qui intrigua la brune.

"Maman n'est pas avec toi ?" Demanda-t-elle en étreignant son père.

"Elle est partie hier dans la soirée et devrait rentrer dans quelques heures." Répondit-il en souriant tendrement.

"Et où est-elle allée ?" Questionna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ça, je ne pense pas vraiment que ça t'intéresse ma chérie." Fit-il mystérieusement.

Il entra dans l'immense manoir en souriant et se dirigea directement vers le salon pour rejoindre le reste de sa famille, il lança un clin d'œil joueur à son petit-fils sous le regard dubitatif de Regina. Les minutes et les heures défilèrent, la brune chercha à joindre plusieurs fois sa mère en vain. Son père ne voulant pas lui dire où Cora se trouvait, elle se mit à se poser tout un tas de question. Robyne et Henry firent leur possible pour changer les idées à Regina. Le diner se passa lentement, Regina resta étonnamment très silencieuse. La troisième guerre mondiale était en train de se dérouler dans son cerveau et personne autour de cette table ne semblait le voir. Ou était donc sa mère ? Avec qui était-elle ? Pourquoi son père semblait-il si serein alors qu'elle n'était pas auprès de lui ? Que pouvait-elle bien être en train de faire ? Pourquoi ne répondait-elle pas à ses appels ? La brune ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix mais elle avait besoin de sa mère, elle avait besoin de parler avec elle et de ses conseils mais elle n'était pas présente, pour l'instant en tout cas. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, Regina était souvent prise de doute, elle remettait toutes ses décisions en question, elle n'était plus sûr de rien. Avait-elle bien fait de garder cet enfant ? Allait-elle réussir à l'élever seule ? Aurait-elle dû en parler avec Emma ? D'ailleurs, comment allait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Avec qui était-elle ? Avait-elle réussi ses examens ? L'avait-elle déjà oublié ? Rien que cette question lui brisa le cœur, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer la blonde, sa blonde, dans les bras d'une autre. Les larmes lui montèrent et, sans prendre la peine de s'excuser, elle se leva de table pour se cacher dans la cuisine, loin du reste de sa famille. Elle voulut se servir un verre de vin mais se ravisa à la dernière minute, pas d'alcool durant la grossesse lui rappela une petite voix dans son crâne, et, à la place, elle se servit un bon verre de jus de pomme. Elle s'adossa à son plan de travail et ferma les yeux quelques minutes pour retenir au mieux ses larmes. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de craquer. Pas maintenant. Pas ici. Pas alors que toute sa famille était dans la salle à manger en plein diner. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et, ne voyant personne aller ouvrir, elle soupira et se dirigea vers le hall.

"Maman, où étais-tu pas... Emma ?" Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

La blonde était là, sac de sport à la main, et lui souriait timidement. Elle ne savait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle l'observa de haut en bas en rougissant ce qui gonfla le cœur de Regina de tendresse. La brune avait vraiment beaucoup de mal à y croire, était-elle vraiment là où était-elle juste en train de l'imaginer ? Elle tendit sa main mais juste avant d'effleurer la joue de la blonde, elle la porta à ses lèvres en laissant ses larmes couler librement le long de ses propres joues.

"Regina, ma chérie, ne pleure pas." Lança Cora en s'approchant.

"Maman ? Emma ? Mais... ?" Fit-elle totalement perdue.

"Regina chérie, tu dépéries depuis que cette très charmante adolescente n'est plus dans ta vie. Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, nous l'adorons tous et par-dessus tout, nous t'aimons toi. Je n'en peux plus de te voir souffrir tous les jours ma chérie. Tu ne vis plus, tu ne fais plus que survivre et c'est insupportable pour tout le monde ici. Nous t'aimons et nous voulons te voir heureuse alors ne laisse pas l'amour te filer entre les doigts." Lança-t-elle sincèrement.

"Prend le taureau par les cornes et fonce maman !" Hurla Henry à l'intérieur du manoir.

"Fais ce que tu dois faire pour être heureuse. "Souffla tendrement Cora.

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur la joue de sa fille et entra dans le manoir en fermant la porte derrière elle pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux jeunes femmes. Elles restèrent debout, l'une en face de l'autre, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Regina n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle ne comprenait pas ce que la blonde faisait devant sa porte et même si elle était follement heureuse de la voir, elle en voulait un peu à sa mère d'être allée la voir outre sa décision. Emma, elle, essayait tant bien que mal de retenir son sourire, dieu que la brune était belle. Elle était restée plusieurs semaines sans aucune nouvelle de sa part et grand dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait souffert, Henry l'informait souvent de son état de santé mais ce n'était pas pareil.

"Tu... tu veux peut-être qu'on s'assoit sur les marches ?" Proposa timidement la blonde.

Regina ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma en se rendant compte qu'aucun sons n'en sortait, elle hocha finalement de la tête elle s'assit doucement sur les marches de son perron. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas l'adolescente, elle l'observait silencieusement comme pour graver chaque détail de son visage dans sa mémoire.

"N'en veux pas à ta mère, je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je sache mais ne lui en veux pas." Souffla doucement Emma après de longues minutes.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici... ?" Demanda Regina en détournant son regard pour regarder son allée.

"Je n'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi. Toi et moi s'était une erreur, tu ne voulais plus de moi alors je n'ai pas forcé bien longtemps, je n'avais pas le droit de t'obliger à être avec moi. J'ai voulu faire la route jusqu'ici dès que tu m'as envoyé se message mais je n'avais pas le droit de te faire une chose pareille, tu as le droit de passer à autre chose et d'être heureuse. Henry me racontait que ça n'allait pas, que tu n'allais pas bien et qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour t'aider. J'avais envie de t'envoyer un message, de t'appeler mais je suppose que tu as dû bloquer mon numéro de téléphone." Expliqua la blonde tristement.

"Je suis enceinte." Lâcha finalement l'adulte en fermant les yeux.

"Je sais." Répondit-elle doucement.

"De toi." Rajouta la brune.

"C'est vrai ?" Demanda doucement Emma.

"Personne d'autre que toi n'a touché mon corps ! Evidement que cet enfant est de toi !" S'emporta Regina en se levant.

La brune se mit à faire les cents pas en marmonnant alors que la blonde se frottait doucement le visage de sa main droite. Cette situation n'était pas censée arrivée, elle n'aurait jamais dû se produire. Sa mère n'aurait pas dû faire une chose pareille, elle aurait dû l'écouter et ne rien faire. Cora rendait la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà ! Elle ne remarqua pas qu'Emma s'était relevée, trop occupée à marmonner en se rongeant nerveusement les yeux.

"Je te demande pardon." Lança la blonde en se tenant droite comme un i.

"Quoi ?" Fit Regina ahurie.

"Je te demande pardon. Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser partir seule ce jour-là, j'aurais dû revenir avec toi, je n'aurais pas dû rester. Je te demande pardon. Tu es enceinte, de notre enfant, et tu as vécu ses premières semaines complètement seule alors que j'aurais dû être là pour te rassurer, te prendre dans mes bras, sécher tes larmes, te tenir la main pendant tes rendez-vous. Je te demande pardon de ne pas avoir été là." Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

"Que ... quoi ... mais ... ton rêve se trouve à Boston, tu ne devrais même pas être ici..." Soupira la brune en la regardant.

"Non. Mon rêve est ici, juste en face de moi. Mon rêve c'est toi Regina." Avoua Emma avec tendresse.

Regina ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même quoi faire. Elle était bouche bée face à l'aveux de l'adolescente face à elle. Emma avait le don de lui faire perdre ses moyens en une seule petite phrase et elle détestait ça. La blonde la regardait avec douceur, tendresse mais aussi amour ce qui la bouleversa. Son magnifique regard émeraude lui avait tellement manqué. Elle s'approcha doucement de l'adolescente et finit par se blottir dans ses bras, la serrant le plus possible contre elle pour l'empêcher de partir, de s'envoler, de disparaitre. Elle respira profondément sa douce odeur de cannelle qui lui avait tellement manqué et éclata en sanglot quand elle sentit la main de la blonde lui câlinait les cheveux avec amour.

"Je ne peux pas te forcer à faire ça, garder cet enfant est ma décision pas la tienne, je n'ai pas à t'imposer ça." Souffla Regina.

"Shh, je veux de cette vie. Je te veux toi, Henry, ce futur enfant, un chien et beaucoup d'amour. C'est toi que je veux, toi toute entière." Chuchota calmement la blonde.

Les pleurs de la brune redoublèrent alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément au cou d'Emma. L'adolescente lui prit doucement la main pour la faire s'asseoir à nouveau sur les marches du perron. Elle lui câlina tendrement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots doux aux creux de l'oreille.

"Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir envoyé se message ce soir-là, j'ai paniqué et j'ai fait n'importe quoi." Soupira la brune.

"Je veux faire partie de la vie de cet enfant, je l'assumerais, je ferais tout ce qui faut pour que tu nous laisse une énième chance." Déclara doucement Emma.

"Ta vie est à Boston..." Marmonna Regina entre ses dents.

"J'ai annulé mon contrat avec mon sponsor, je pense avoir plutôt bien réussit mes examens. Je trouverais un métier ici, je subviendrais à vos besoins, aux tiens, à ceux de ce petit être et même ceux d'Henry. Je ferais mon possible pour te rendre heureuse, pour être quelqu'un de bien pour élever cet enfant. Je t'accompagnerais à chacun de tes rendez-vous chez le médecin, je te suivrais à travers les rayons de chez IKEA, je referais la peinture de la chambre s'il le faut. Je vous protègerais, tous les trois, on assumera le regarddes autres ensembles. Je ferais tout ce qu'i faire." Promis la blonde en posant tendrement sa main sur le ventre de la brune.

"Mais... ton rêve de devenir nageuse... ?" Souffla l'adulte, les larmes aux yeux.

"Nager est une passion, j'aurais aimé en faire mon métier, c'est sûr, mais je ne vais pas mourir si ça n'arrive pas. Mon rêve a toujours été de trouver une famille dans laquelle j'aurais été aimé et que j'aurais aimé. Mon rêve c'est ça : trouver une famille, ma famille." Fit tendrement Emma.

Regina se blottit contre l'adolescent en soupirant discrètement, Dieu que se contact et cette tendresse lui avait douloureusement manqué. Elle profita de la douceur de la blonde de longue minute, la laissant caresser son ventre avec adoration.

"C'est notre bébé qui est là-dedans..." Souffla Emma sans vraiment y croire.

"Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler au lieu de paniquer. J'aurais dû avoir confiance en toi, en nous. Je te demande pardon, vraiment." Chuchota-t-elle.

"Tout va bien, on va assurer ensemble maintenant." Assura l'adolescente en lui embrassant tendrement la tempe.

Blottit l'une contre l'autre, Emma continua à caresser le ventre légèrement arrondi de l'adulte. Peu à peu, Regina ferma les yeux, bercée par ses douces attentions. Elles restèrent de longues minutes assises, en silence. La blonde sentit rapidement tout le poids de sa compagne reposer sur elle et, en s'apercevant que sa respiration était calme et régulière, elle la souleva le plus doucement possible pour ne pas la réveiller avant d'entrer discrètement dans le manoir. Elle passa dans le salon, devant toute la petite famille qui les attendaient, elle leur fit signe de se taire et monta doucement les escaliers. Emma entra dans la chambre de la brune et, le plus délicatement possible, la déposa dans son lit avant de retirer ses talons et de la recouvrir d'un drap léger pour ne pas qu'elle ait froid. Instinctivement, Regina se tourna et attrapa son énorme ours en peluche pour le serrer contre elle. Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant faire et déposé un doux baiser sur le front de la brune avant de se baisser pour être au niveau de son petit ventre.

"Bonjour mon bébé, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là depuis ton arrivée. Je suis là maintenant et je vais prendre soin de toi et de ta maman, je te le promets." Souffla-t-elle avec tendresse.

Emma redescendit rapidement pour laisser la jeune maman se reposer tranquillement. Robyne lui sauta dessus alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'entrer dans le salon, elle la serra tendrement dans ses bras alors que la petite rousse s'accrocha à elle tel un koala à sa branche. La petite fille refusa de la lâcher et resserra même un peu plus sa prise autour du cou de la blonde en soupirant doucement. La blonde s'assit sur le canapé juste à côté d'Henry et câlina doucement le dos de la petite fille contre son torse sous le regard rassurant des trois adultes présents dans la pièce. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que Robyne ne s'endorme dans les bras de la blonde qui la porta jusqu'à la voiture de Zelena. Elle prit les parents de la brune dans ses bras en es remerciant pour tout avant de faire de même avec la grande rousse.

"Prend soin de ma petite sœur s'il te plait." Chuchota doucement Zelena.

"C'est promis." Sourit Emma.

Après plusieurs minutes, Emma et Henry retournèrent à l'intérieur et s'assirent sur le canapé, l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant discrètement dans un silence plus que pesant. Ils attendaient patiemment que l'autre prenne la parole pour commencer cette discussion que tous les deux redoutaient.

"Ecoute Henry, j'ai envie de te parler d'amie à ami là parce que je pense que, même si on a parlé tous les deux ses dernières semaines, tu as besoin tout autant que moi, que les choses soient dites de vive voix. J'aime ta mère, sincèrement, je suis follement amoureuse d'elle. Je l'aime vraiment, ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air, je n'ai pas cherché à ce que ça arrive, ça m'est tombé dessus par hasard et au début j'ai même eu très peur de ce que je ressentais. J'avais aucune envie de te le cacher, t'étais mon meilleur ami et s'était très dur de te mentir. J'aurais vraiment aimé que tout se passe d'une autre manière mais franchement, si s'était à refaire, je le referais. Je n'ai pas envie que Regina ait un choix à faire entre toi et moi, se serait totalement stupide et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me battre contre toi. J'aime vraiment ta mère, je sais aussi que tu l'aimes énormément, on peut l'aimer tous les deux sans avoir à se tirer dans les pattes. Je ne vais pas te voler ta mère Henry." Expliqua Emma d'une seule traite, de peur de perdre son soudain courage.

"Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit, je n'en pensais pas un seul mot de tout ça. Je n'aurais pas dû me battre avec toi surtout quand j'ai vu que tu te laissais faire... J'ai vu le bonheur de ma mère avec toi, le malheur de ma mère sans toi et j'ai fini par comprendre que sans toi, elle n'était plus rien. Je te voyais comme ma sœur et là, me dire que tu seras plus une deuxième mère qu'une sœur ça m'a fait vraiment bizarre. Et puis, ma mère a vraiment beaucoup souffert à cause de mon père, enfin mon géniteur, appel ça comme tu veux mais je ne voulais pas que tu la fasses souffrir à ce point." Souffla Henry les larmes aux yeux.

La blonde lui prit tendrement la main et l'attira à elle pour une accolade amicale. Les deux savaient que ce ne serait pas si simple, qu'il leur faudrait du temps mais pour Regina ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Les deux amis se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes, leurs discussions sans barrières et gênes leur avaient tellement manqué. Finalement Emma se leva et ramassa son sac en soupirant.

"Tu devrais aller te coucher, il se fait tard. Je vais aller dormir au Granny's, je vais laisser un mot à ta mère dans la cuisine et je reviendrais demain quand elle m'enverra un message." Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers l'autre pièce.

"Emma ! Attend, non ! Ne pars pas !" Rattrapa-t-il en lui attrapant doucement le poignet.

"Quoi ?" Fit la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ma mère... elle dort très mal... elle fait beaucoup de cauchemar, elle pense que je ne le sais pas mais je l'entends crier et pleurer durant la nuit et je ne peux rien faire car je sais qu'elle le prendrait très mal... Tu... tu ne voudrais pas aller dormir avec elle pour... pour qu'elle se sente rassurée ?" Demanda timidement Henry.

Emma ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle demande, elle l'observa de haut en bas et chercha, au plus profond de son regard bleu, quelques choses qui lui prouverait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Mais rien, il n'y avait rien à part de l'inquiétude pour la brune. Elle soupira doucement et hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit tant sa gorge était nouée pour l'instant. Le sourire qui illumina le visage d'Henry lui réchauffa le cœur et, timidement, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant un léger "merci".

"Bonne nuit." Souffla-t-il doucement avant de disparaitre.

Emma lui sourit tendrement et le regarda monter les escaliers avant d'enfin relâcher sa respiration. Elle laissa son sac dans l'entrée et ferma la porte d'entrée avant de monter à l'étage à son tour. Discrètement, elle entra dans la chambre de Regina et fit le tour du lit, elle retira ses chaussures pour être plus à l'aise mais garda le reste de ses habits. Elle vérifia que la fenêtre était bien fermée et, ensuite, s'allongea sous les draps avant de se glisser auprès de Regina en soupirant d'aise. De son bras, elle entoura le corps de la brune et ferma les yeux.

"Emma..." Soupira Regina en se blottissant un peu plus contre l'adolescente.

"Tout va bien, Henry m'a demandé de rester avec toi mais je peux aller dormir dans l'une des chambres d'amis." Expliqua-t-elle doucement.

"Reste... reste avec moi." Implora la brune en entrelaçant leurs doigts sur son ventre.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette demande et, le plus tendrement possible, elle lui déposa un baiser sur la nuque avant de resserrer son bras autour de son corps.

"Tu as gardé tes vêtements..." Remarqua la brune en fronçant doucement des sourcils.

"Repose toi, tu en as besoin, je reste là, je veille sur toi." Rassura la blonde.

Apaisée, Regina ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper un soupir de bien être avant de s'endormir, bercée par les douces caresses d'Emma sur son ventre.


	22. Chapitre 22

Samedi 14 décembre.

Emma se glissa doucement hors du lit, elle n'avait aucune envie de se lever mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle s'habilla en silence, elle n'avait aucune envie de réveiller sa compagne qui semblait dormir paisiblement. Elle était si belle, allongée sous les draps, avec un t-shirt bien trop grand pour elle, les cheveux éparpillés partout sur l'oreiller. Dans ses moments-là, elle remerciait le ciel mais surtout Cora d'être venue la chercher, elle aurait loupé tellement de chose si elle avait décidé de continuer sa carrière de sportive. Les débuts n'avaient pas été simple, évidement. Elle avait dû prouver à Henry qu'elle aimait sincèrement Regina, qu'elle ne jouait pas simplement avec elle et qu'elle se voyait vraiment faire sa vie auprès de la famille Mills au complet. Elle avait aussi eu le droit à l'interrogatoire du père de la brune, celui-ci savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien mais il voulait tout de même être sûr quant à ses attentions envers sa fille. Elle n'avait pas échappée au discours de la grande sœur protectrice, Zelena avait été la seule à ne pas prendre des pincettes avec elle, la rousse n'avait pas hésité à lui détailler l'état physique et mentale de sa sœur pendant son absence. Emma s'en voulait d'en être l'instigatrice, elle se détestait d'avoir causé autant de peine à la femme de sa vie mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière alors elle faisait en sorte de se rattraper tous les jours, elle faisait en sorte de lui faire vivre le meilleur pour lui faire oublier le pire. Elle attrapa sa veste en cuire rouge et songea qu'il était tant de la changer, depuis le temps qu'elle l'avait. Doucement, Emma se rapprocha du lit et remonta la couverture pour que sa compagne n'attrape pas froid, il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front et quitta la chambre, rapidement elle descendit les escaliers et retrouva Henry, encore à moitié endormie, avachit sur l'ilot centrale.

"Si ta mère était réveillée, elle te dirait de te redresser. Ta posture n'est pas bonne du tout pour ton dos gamin." Lança-t-elle en entrant.

"Oui maman." Plaisanta-t-il pour la taquiner.

Comme à chaque fois, Emma eu un moment d'arrêt, une très légère absence face à cette qualification. Henry s'amusait à l'appeler de cette façon depuis plusieurs semaines et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire. Elle avait déjà du mal à se dire que dans quelques jours elle tiendrait son bébé dans ses bras. Ce petit être qu'elle avait conçu sans le savoir, se petit bout qu'elle désirait tant à présent, cet enfant qu'elle allait devoir essayer d'élever et d'éduquer de la meilleure des manières malgré sa propre non éducation. Elle avait peur, très peur de ne pas y arriver mais elle n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras, elle devait le faire pour Regina. Elle sourit doucement à Henry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, qu'il avait prit le temps de peigner correctement, juste pour se venger. Elle se fit rapidement couler une tasse de café, l'avala encore plus rapidement, prit ses affaires et quitta le manoir familial avec le brun. Elle le laissa devant son arrêt de bus et, stupidement peut-être, elle attendit de le voir disparaitre dans le véhicule pour reprendre sa marche vers le magasin dans lequel elle avait trouvée un travail en attendant de trouver mieux. Elle traversa les rues de StoryBrooke tranquillement, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, en admirant le ciel qui d'où s'échappait de très léger flocon de neige. Elle s'arrêta très rapidement au Granny's pour s'acheter une bonne boisson chaude, elle embrassa la patronne et salua chaleureusement sa meilleure amie qui se plaignait déjà de ses premiers clients. Qui aurait cru que Ruby serait resté après son bac pour aider sa grand-mère au diner ? Certainement pas Emma en tout cas, la brune lui avait tant répétée qu'elle rêvait d'aventure qu'elle aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle aurait été la première à fuir de cette petite ville. Mais finalement sa meilleure amie, qu'elle considérait plus comme une sœur que comme une simple amie, avait pris la décision de rester ici et elle en était plus qu'heureuse. Après une dernière accolade, elle la laissa travailler tranquillement et se dépêcha de rejoindre son propre lieu de travail avant d'arriver en retard. Elle entra dans le magasin, salua ses collègues et partit déposer ses affaires dans la salle de pose, elle prit tout de même quelques secondes pour pianoter un rapide message à sa compagne.

*Bonjour mon amour, j'espère que tu as merveilleusement bien dormit. Passe une excellente matinée, ne fais pas de folie et ménage-toi ! Appel moi au moindre problème, si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, n'hésite surtout pas mon amour. Je viendrais manger à la maison ce midi, je peux sans doute passer au Granny's pour nous prendre à manger puis j'irais acheter de la glace au beurre de cacahuète avant de rentrer. *

Elle l'envoya et rangea son téléphone portable dans son pantalon, elle faisait en sorte de toujours l'avoir sur elle, le bébé pouvait arriver à tout moment et elle voulait être prête à la moindre éventualité. Elle retourna dans la partie magasin et s'occupa de ce qu'il y avait à faire. En réalité, elle passait le plus clair de ses journées à déambuler à travers les différents rayons de vêtements, vérifiant que tout était en ordre, rangeant les habits qui ne se trouvaient pas à leur place, aidant les clients à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient mais rien d'autre. Elle s'ennuyait rapidement, le temps passait tellement lentement que parfois elle s'amusait à imaginer une vie aux clients qu'elle croisait dans les rayons du magasin. Elle leur imaginait un prénom, une situation familiale, une vie. Tout, tout sans exception. Son regard tomba sur une magnifique femme brune qui tenait son bébé dans ses bras, ses yeux se mirent à briller, dans quelques temps elle et Regina seraient dans la même situation et rien ne la rendait plus heureuse d'imaginer pouvoir serrer son bébé dans ses bras. Elle voulait tellement pouvoir serrer se petit bout de chou contre elle, le bercer pendant des heures, lui chanter des chansons ou lui raconter des histoires tard le soir pour chasser ses cauchemars et l'aider à s'endormir, faire en sorte de rendre son enfant heureux, lui apprendre à jouer au foot ou à faire des tresses à ses poupées. Parce que oui, Regina n'avait pas voulu savoir le sexe de l'enfant, elle avait eu la surprise pour Henry et voulait garder l'effet de surprise pour le nouvel arrivant. Emma n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'elle mourrait d'envie de savoir, qu'elle voulait pouvoir choisir un prénom exact pour son enfant. Mais elle ne savait pas, elle n'avait pa eu le cœur à briser l'envie de sa compagne alors elle attendait le jour J en s'entrainant au foot et à faire des nattes sur des têtes à coiffer hideuse. Un soir, Regina s'était réveillée en pleine nuit et, se rendant compte qu'elle était seule dans le lit, elle était descendue la rejoindre dans le salon, la trouvant assise à même le sol, essayant de faire un stupide chignon à une poupée aussi stupide devant un tuto YouTube encore plus stupide. Elle l'avait charriée, lui avait montrée comment faire et ne s'était clairement pas gênée pour le lui rappeler pendant des jours et des jours. Elle avait passée de très longues heures à préparer la chambre de leur future enfant, elle avait repeint les murs d'une des chambres d'amis en gris taupe et s'était amusé à dessiner tout un tas d'animaux sur les murs. Sous les directives de la brune, elle avait refait toute la décoration de, a à z, décalant chaque peluche de quelques millimètres pour que cela plaise à sa compagne, installant une chaise à bascule en bois blanc, qu'elle avait acheté à l'atelier de Marco, dans le coin de la pièce, rangeant les habits par couleur, taille et préférence de Regina. Elle avait repeint tous les meubles en blanc pure, le landau, l'armoire, la commode, la bibliothèque avec tous les livres que Regina avait acheté en nombre avant son retour, la table à langer qu'elle avait également acheté chez Marco et tout un tas de jouet en bois qu'elle avait aussi tous pris chez le vieil homme. Elle avait passé un sacré bout de temps dans cette pièce, essayant de la rendre toujours un peu plus parfaite pour qu'elle plaise à son enfant mais aussi à sa compagne. Elle s'était permise, dans un élan de folie, de coller tout un tas d'étoile au plafond, créant un magnifique paysage de constellation qui brillait lorsque la lumière s'éteignait. Elle avait hâte de faire dormir son bébé dans sa chambre, voir si son enfant si sentait bien, s'il arrivait à si sentir chez lui. Son téléphone vibra plusieurs fois dans sa poche de pantalon, immédiatement elle le saisit et répondit à l'appel, sans prendre le temps d'aller dans la salle de pause, en voyant le surnom qu'elle avait donnée à sa petite amie s'afficher.

"Chérie ?" Lança-t-elle en souriant doucement.

"Rentre à la maison ! Immédiatement !" Ordonna la brune de l'autre coté de la ligne téléphonique.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ?" S'inquiéta la blonde en avançant rapidement vers la salle de pause pour récupérer ses affaires.

"J'ai perdu les eaux Emma ! Viens vite !" Pleura-t-elle.

"Ne bouge surtout pas, je fais au plus vite !" S'exclama la blonde en raccrochant.

Elle fourra son téléphone dans la poche de son pantalon et fonça vers la salle de pause en courant, elle attrapa sa veste, enfila les deux brettelles de son sac à dos et repartit en sens inverse. Tout le monde la regardait mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle avait beaucoup plus important à faire pour le moment. Tink, la patronne, la regarda faire complètement ahurie, elle se demandait sans doute ce qui lui prenait, comme tous le monde en fait.

"Ma femme va accoucher, je suis désolé !" Hurla Emma à plein poumon en quittant le magasin.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, bouscula plusieurs personnes sur son passage, s'excusa très rapidement mais ne se retourna pas une seule fois. Elle alla toujours tout droit, elle devait se dépêcher, elle avait jurée à Regina d'être là à chaque instant, elle le lui avait promis et elle comptait bien tenir parole. Elle entra dans la rue Mifflin Street et accéléra autant qu'elle le put, elle ne perdit pas de temps à ouvrir le portillon mais sauta par-dessus et entra en catastrophe à l'intérieur du manoir. Elle laissa tomber sa veste, jeta son sac à l'aveugle dans le salon et suivit les appels de sa compagne jusqu'à leur chambre à l'étage. Elle le retrouva, pliée en deux, au sol, se tenant le ventre en pleurant. Instinctivement, elle se jeta à ses pieds, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure.

"Ça va aller mon amour, tout va très bien se passer. Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital et tout va très bien se passer." Assura la blonde en lui embrassant la tempe.

Regina hocha doucement la tête sans cesser de pleurer, doucement Emma glissa ses bras derrière son dos et sous ses genoux puis la souleva du sol avec facilité, la gardant fermement contre son corps. Elle descendit rapidement les escaliers, attrapa les clés de la Mercedes on ne sait comment et installa Regina à l'intérieur de la voiture. Elle recula le siège avant et l'abaissa pour qu'elle puisse être dans la meilleure position possible pour elle. Elle lui embrassa le front, claqua doucement la portière du véhicule, retourna dans la maison, attrapa le sac à langer qu'elle avait prit le temps de préparer quelques jours plus tôt, juste au cas où, prit sa veste au passage et quitta le manoir en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle remonta rapidement auprès de sa belle, et quitta l'allée sans prendre la peine de s'attacher, elle conduisit rapidement en tenant fermement la main de Regina dans la sienne, essayant de la calmer au mieux, de la soutenir au maximum. Elle grilla plusieurs feux rouges, elle risquait d'avoir des amendes mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas ce qui l'importait, sa femme souffrait, son enfant allait naitre, elle se devait d'assurer. Elle freina brusquement devant l'entrée des urgences, laissa les clés sur le contact, fit le tour de la voiture, embrassa à nouveau le front de sa compagne avant de la faire sortir du véhicule.

"Que se passe-t-il ? " Questionna le docteur Whale en venant à sa rencontre.

"Elle a perdu les eaux, elle ne va plus tarder à accoucher je crois." Fit-elle en le suivant de près.

Sous ordre du médecin, elle déposa le plus délicatement possible sa compagne sur la table d'observation, lui retira le pyjama qu'elle portait encore pour lui enfiler une hideuse chemise d'hôpital. Whale installa correctement la brune, relevant ses pieds pour avoir un angle de vu parfait ce qui fit se crisper la professeure d'Italien qui éclata en sanglot en serrant le plus fortement possible la main d'Emma dans la sienne.

"Non ! Non, ne le laisse pas me toucher ! Ma chérie ! S'il te plait !" Implora-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

"Mon amour, calme-toi. C'est délicat, je sais mais regarde-moi. Il ne te fera pas de mal, je suis là, il va simplement vérifier si notre bébé est prêt à venir rencontre sa maman. Il va juste vérifier si tout va bien. " Calma la blonde en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

"Ses mamans, voir ses mamans." Rectifia Regina en lui souriant doucement à travers les larmes.

Emma lui rendit son sourire et lui embrassa le bout du nez, discrètement, elle fit signe au médecin qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Regina se tendit et éclata en sanglot en sentant cette main inconnue bien trop près de son intimité. Les caresses, mots doux et encouragement de la blonde la détendirent, elle blottit son visage dans le creux de son cou et se laissa enrober par toute cette tendresse et cet amour que lui offrait volontiers sa compagne.

"Depuis quand avez-vous des contractions ?" Questionna Whale en fronçant des sourcils.

"Hier soir, enfin durant la nuit mais elles étaient vraiment très légères, rien de bien grave" Souffla Regina en se redressant à cause de la douleur.

"Je vois, vous êtes à terme madame Mills, le col est suffisamment dilaté, vous allez accoucher." Annonça le médecin, faisant paniquer la brune.

Emma resserra un peu plus sa main et lui embrassa le front en fixant Whale, elles y étaient, c'était le moment, elles allaient rencontrer leur enfant dans quelques heures. Les infirmières entrèrent dans la pièce et conduisirent Regina jusqu'à la salle d'accouchement. La blonde ne lui lâcha pas une seule fois la main de tout le trajet, lui répétant encore et encore à quel point elle était quelqu'un de forte, lui assurant qu'elle allait y arriver et lui murmurant tendrement qu'elle l'aimait de tous son cœur. Elle dut la laisser seule quelques secondes, elle n'avait pas eu le choix, elle avait dû lui lâcher la main mais en entendant sa compagne éclater en sanglot elle voulut la reprendre mais fut tirée dans une pièce à part pour se préparer. Elle se dépêcha et entra dans la salle le plus rapidement possible, sans perdre de temps, elle se glissa auprès de sa belle brune et lui reprit la main en lui embrassant délicatement la peau de son cou.

"J'ai peur." Lâcha Regina en s'accrochant à son épaule pour la tenir le plus près possible.

"Je sais, moi aussi mais tout va bien se passer. Tu es la femme la plus forte que je connaisse, tu peux le faire, on va y arriver ensemble. Je ne te lâche pas une seule seconde mon amour. Je suis là, tu n'es pas seule. " Assura la blonde en lui caressant les cheveux.

"Ensemble ? Tu ne m'abandonnes pas, tu me le promets ? Tu ne me laisses pas seule ? Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi, j'en suis incapable." Pleura à nouveau la brune en resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

Les nouvelles contractions arrivèrent très rapidement, Regina pleura toutes les larmes de son corps en broyant sans retenu la main de sa compagne. Elle poussait de toutes ses forces lorsque le médecin lui disait de faire, elle avait tellement hâte de voir son bébé qu'elle y mettait toutes son énergie. Heureusement qu'Emma était présente, ses mots doux, ses « je t'aime », ses encouragements étaient tout ce dont elle avait besoin à se moment précis pour continuer le travail. Les heures défilèrent aussi vite que des minutes, les parents de la brune ainsi que son fils et sa sœur avaient été prévu. Très régulièrement, une infirmière venait pour savoir si tout se passait bien pour pouvoir leur donner des nouvelles en temps et en heures. Finalement, après de très longues heures, Whale encouragea Regina une toute dernière fois et un hurlement de bébé se fit entendre. En entendant se si doux son, la brune éclata en sanglot en se laissant lourdement retomber sur le dos en soupirant d'aise.

"On peut voir notre bébé ?" Questionna la brune.

"Le voilà, voici votre magnifique petite fille. " Présenta une infirmière en posant le si petit bébé sur la poitrine de Regina.

"Une fille. " Répéta Emma en fixant l'enfant avec tout un tas d'étoile dans les yeux.

Regina caressa tout doucement le haut du crâne légèrement chevelu de sa si petite fille, elle la regardait, l'observait avec admiration. Doucement, elle prit la main de sa compagne et la sortit de sa transe en la posant doucement sur le dos de leur bébé qui était enfin là, auprès d'elles. Soudainement, l'enfant ouvrit les yeux et le cœur des deux femmes ratèrent un battement à l'unisson en voyant que la petite fille avait de magnifiques yeux verrons. L'un était vert émeraude, aussi profond que ceux d'Emma et l'autre marron chocolat, aussi envoutant que ceux de Regina.

"Mesdames, je vais devoir vous voler votre merveilleuse petite bébé pour vérifier que tout va bien. Je vous la ramène dans quelques minutes, je vous le promets." Informa une infirmière en souriant doucement.

" Elle nous la ramènera très rapidement. " Rassura Emma en voyant le regard perdu de sa compagne.

La brune embrassa délicatement le front de son bébé et le tendit, à contre cœur, à ladite infirmière qui repartit très rapidement après avoir enroulé l'enfant tout juste né dans une couverture bien chaude. D'autres infirmières arrivèrent pour s'occuper de Regina et, après un langoureux baiser, Emma la laissa s'en aller et remonta les marches en courant, elle parcourut l'hôpital et retrouva la famille de sa compagne, sa nouvelle famille, dans la salle d'attente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que Ruby et Granny avaient également fait le déplacement, elle ne savait pas qui avait prit le temps de les prévenir toutes les deux mais elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle rattrapa facilement Robyne qui lui sauta dessus et la souleva dans les airs avant de lui embrasser tendrement la joue en souriant. Henry s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en soupirant d'aise, il serra fermement la blonde dans ses bras, enlaçant sa cousine par la même occasion. Emma reposa l'enfant au sol et prit chaque personne dans ses bras, beaucoup trop heureuse pour garder toutes cette joie dans son cœur, rien que pour elle. Elle avait envie de crier au monde entier qu'elle était la femme la plus heureuse de l'univers. Elle avait enfin sa fin heureuse, une compagne parfaite, un meilleur ami extraordinaire qui était en soit aussi son beau-fils, une meilleure amie fantastique, une grande famille et à présent un petit bébé. Elle avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour être heureuse, son cœur battait si rapidement qu'elle avait peur qu'il arrête de battre sous le coup de la pression.

"Comment va maman ?" Questionna Henry, impatient d'avoir des détails.

"Bien, elle est très fatiguée mais elle va bien. Ta petite sœur aussi va bien." Annonça Emma en souriant fièrement.

"Ma quoi… ? Petite sœur ? J'ai une petite sœur !" Cria le brun en sautant dans les bras de la blonde.

"Oh mon dieu." Souffla Cora en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir ses larmes.

"Une mini Regina et Emma, quel enfer." Plaisanta Ruby en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"On va bientôt pouvoir voir le bébé de tata ?" Demanda tout doucement Robyne en tirant sur le haut de la blonde.

"Très bientôt, pour l'instant les médecins vérifient que tout va bien alors Henry va venir avec moi pour voir sa maman avant qu'elle ne s'endorme à cause de la fatigue, ensuite, quand ils ramèneront notre bébé vous pourrez venir aussi" Expliqua doucement Emma en lui souriant.

Le médecin arriva à se moment là et leur donna le numéro de la chambre de Regina, sans attendre, Henry et Emma s'y précipitèrent et entrèrent sans prendre la peine de toquer avant. La brune se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents, malgré la fatigue qui marquait ses traits, heureuse de voir les personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Henry se jeta sur sa mère et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras en lui posant tout un tas de question sur sa petite sœur. Emma aurait dû lui demander d'arrêter, lui dire de laisser sa mère se reposer mais elle aussi elle voulait des réponses, elle voulait surtout connaitre le prénom de son bébé, prénom qu'elle devait encore choisir avec Regina. L'infirmière entra dans la pièce en souriant tendrement, elle salua Henry d'un sourire chaleureux et vint déposer le tout petit bébé sur le torse de Regina qui tendit ses mains vers elle, comme une enfant à Noël lorsqu'elle attend impatiemment son cadeau. La petite fille enroula ses tout petit doigts autour de l'index de sa mère brune et ouvrit grand ses yeux, observant tour à tour les trois visages au-dessus d'elle.

"Elle est si belle… et si petite…" Constata timidement Henry.

"Kara. Kara Swan-Mills." Annonça finalement Regina sans lâcher son enfant des yeux.

"Attend. Kara ? Kara comme Kara ?" Demanda stupidement Emma qui n'en revenait pas.

"Kara comme ta mère. Elle mérite de porter le prénom d'une femme forte." Expliqua la brune en souriant.

Les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la blonde qui déposa un baiser appuyé sur le front de sa compagne. Le sourire d'Henry s'élargit lorsque sa petite sœur attrapa son doigt pour jouer distraitement avec. De son autre main, il caressa doucement les quelques mèches de cheveux brunes qui se trouvaient sur le haut de son crâne. Il était totalement hypnotisé par ses magnifiques yeux, elle était un mélange parfait entre sa mère et la blonde.

"Bienvenu dans la famille Kara Swan-Mills." Souffla doucement le brun, un sourire éblouissant dessiné sur le visage.


	23. Chapitre 23 Bonus

Mercredi 25 décembre 2025. (bonus)

Emma n'en pouvait plus, elle allait devenir folle si Graham n'arrivait pas rapidement. Elle allait finir par frapper Leroy pour le faire taire, elle avait dû aller l'arrêter hier soir, comme d'habitude il avait beaucoup trop bu et ne contrôlait plus ce qu'il disait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait passée sa nuit au poste, à le surveiller et à jouer sur son téléphone pour faire passer le temps. Elle rêvait de pouvoir rejoindre son lit et dormir toute la journée, être Sherif de la ville n'était pas un métier si facile que ça finalement. Supporter un Leroy saoul mettait son self contrôle à rude épreuve. Elle regardait les minutes passer et maudissait son adjoint, s'était le jour de noël, elle ne devait pas être au travail, elle devait être auprès de sa famille à partager un merveilleux petit déjeuner préparée par sa compagne avant d'ouvrir une multitude de cadeau mais au lieu de ça, elle était là à entendre le mineur chanter des chansons paillardes plus étranges les unes que les autres. Il parlait d'un avion, d'un trou dans le pantalon, de l'histoire de la France et de fromage, ça n'avait strictement aucun sens ! Elle avait une folle envie de se taper la tête contre les murs, heureusement, elle parlait avec Regina par Sms. S'était la seule chose qui la retenait de frapper sauvagement Leroy au visage. Elle reçu un message de Graham, lui informant qu'il n'allait plus tarder à arriver. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette information et tranquillement elle rangea ses affaires dans son sac à dos, elle allait enfin pouvoir retrouver sa petite famille ! En rangeant ses dossiers, elle tomba sur la petite boite qui trainait là depuis un peu plus d'une semaine. Elle la prit en main, l'observa attentivement avant de sourire un peu plus joyeusement. Sa décision était prise, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait, elle redoutait simplement la réponse qu'elle allait recevoir mais qu'importe, cela ne changerait strictement rien à la vie qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. Rien ne changerait la vie qu'elle avait aujourd'hui. En entendant des bruits de pas approchés, elle remit cette petite boite noire à sa place et attrapa son casque.

"Allez, cours rejoindre ta famille princesse. Je prends le relai ! " S'exclama Graham en souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Merci beaucoup. Une boite de chocolat n'attend plus que toi dans le tiroir droit de mon bureau ! Joyeux Noël à toi ! " Cria-t-elle en quittant le poste de police.

Elle enfila son casque de moto et grimpa sur son bolide en souriant, elle avait toujours aimée les motos et était plus que ravi du cadeau que lui avait fait Regina un an auparavant. La brune n'avait pas été très rassurée en la voyant monter dessus la première fois mais le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti avait suffit à la rassurer et puis, elle faisait extrêmement attention à chaque fois qu'elle venait à l'utiliser. Elle traversa les rues de StoryBrooke à une vitesse folle et se gara dans l'allée du manoir de sa compagne. La porte à peine fermée derrière elle, son casque de moto posé sur le meuble de l'entrée, une furie brune lui sauta dessus en hurlant. Elle réceptionna sa fille très facilement puis la souleva du sol avant de tourner sur elle-même en riant. Sa si petite fille avait tellement grandi, elle avait à présent six ans et était tellement magnifique. Kara était un mélange parfait de ses deux mères. De magnifique cheveux de jais légèrement bouclée et un sublime teint olive qu'elle avait héritée de Regina, l'œil droit d'un émeraude profond et le gauche d'un chocolat envoutant, deux petites fossettes qui apparait sur ses joues, fossettes qu'avait également Emma. Elle était la plus belle de toutes les petites filles de StoryBrooke mais étant sa mère, Emma n'avait pas un avis très subjectif sur la question.

"Tu es enfin rentré mama ! " Souffla la petite brune en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

"Emma ! Viens vite, tu n'auras plus de pancakes sinon ! " Cria Henry de la salle à manger.

"Vite mama ! " Sourit Kara en se détachant d'elle.

La blonde sourit et suivit sa fille de près, dans la salle à manger se trouvait déjà tout le monde, toute a famille était réuni. Ruby, Granny, Henry et sa petite amie Page, Zelena, son nouveau petit ami Peter et Robyne, mais aussi Cora et Henry. Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde était là, autour de cette table. En les observant tous, un à un, elle comprit qu'elle était enfin heureuse, elle avait enfin trouvé une famille dans laquelle elle se sentait bien, dans laquelle elle aimait et où elle se sentait aimée. Elle n'arrivait plus à voir sa vie sans eux, tous ensemble ils formaient une drôle de famille, mais une famille et s'était tout ce qu'elle voulait retenir. En voyant Kara sauter dans les bras de sa mère brune son cœur se serra très légèrement, elle aurait tant aimée pouvoir présenter Regina, sa fille mais aussi Henry à ses parents. Ses parents les auraient aimés, elle le savait. Qui était capable de ne pas aimer la famille Mills ? Absolument personne. Elle aurait aimée avoir leur avis, leur point de vu, savoir ce qu'ils pensaient, savoir si elle prenait les bonnes décisions, si elle ne faisait pas tout de travers. Elle espérait seulement que, où qu'ils soient, ils soient fiers d'elle, de la personne qu'elle était devenue et de la vie qu'elle menait. Sourire aux lèvres, elle entra à son tour dans la pièce et s'assit juste à coté de sa compagne avant de lui voler un furtif baiser. Parlant de tout et de rien, ils mangèrent le petit déjeuné richement préparé par Regina et Granny. Les enfants étaient impatients surtout Kara, la plus jeune de toutes, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : foncer dans le salon et déchirer tout ce papier cadeaux qui cachait ses futurs jouets. Emma connaissait sa fille par cœur après tout, la petite brune était une version mini d'elle alors elle arrivait très facilement à la décrypter. Elle se dépêchai de déjeuner sous le regard amoureux de sa compagne qui ne la lâchait pas du regard puis, une fois finit, ils passèrent tous dans le salon pour le grand bonheur des enfants. Avant d'entrer dans la pièce, Emma se glissa dans le dos de sa compagne et lui entoura tendrement la taille avant de déposer un doux baiser dans le creux de son cou.

"Bonjour ma beauté." Souffla-t-elle amoureusement.

"Ta nuit n'a pa été trop longue mon ange ?" Questionna Regina en se laissant aller contre son torse.

"Qu'importe, maintenant je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte." Sourit la blonde en resserrant ses bras autour de ses hanches.

"On vous attend nous !" Cria Henry du salon.

"Si madame le maire veux bien se donner la peine." Plaisanta Emma en la tirant par la main.

Et oui, Regina était la mairesse de la ville de StoryBrooke depuis bientôt deux très longues années. Elle avait fini par quitter son poste, l'ambiance mais aussi l'attitude du directeur, Monsieur Gold, était devenu insoutenable depuis qu'Emma était revenu en ville pour rester auprès d'elle. La brune avait fait son possible pour le supporter sans lui coller son poing dans la figure, elle avait tenu bon aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu mais elle avait fini par exploser. Une remarque de trop, un regard un peu trop lourd et sa main était partie bien trop vite, allant frapper violement le visage de ce vieillard qui s'amusait à la rendre folle dès qu'elle dépassait la grille du lycée. Ce jour-là, elle avait laissé sa haine reprendre le dessus, elle lui avait crachée au visage tout ce qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis de nombreuses années et était partie sans se retourner. Elle aimait enseigner l'italien, c'était sa passion, le métier qu'elle rêvait de faire depuis toute petite mais elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir abandonné. Elle avait succédé à sa mère, avait été élu par presque tous les habitants de la ville, profitait de sa vie, aimait sa famille et faisait en sorte de les combler chaque jour que Dieu lui offrait. Emma et Regina entrèrent dans la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres, et s'assirent à coté de Zelena sans lâcher la main de l'autre.

"Et bah alors ? Vous les ouvrez ses cadeaux ?" Taquina la rousse en caressant tendrement son ventre bien arrondi par l'enfant qu'elle portait.

"Allez les morveux, dépêchez-vous ! Moi aussi j'ai envie d'ouvrir mes cadeaux !" S'exclama Ruby en rigolant.

"C'est parti !" Sourit Robyne, donnant par la même occasion le coup d'envoi à ses cousins.

Les trois enfants se jetèrent sans retenu sur le pauvre sapin qui faillit tomber à la renverse. Ils distribuèrent un à un tous les cadeaux qui s'y trouvaient, les donnant aux personnes concernées avant d'arracher sauvagement le papier cadeau qui recouvrait les leurs. Les morceaux de papier de mil couleurs décorèrent très rapidement le sol, ne laissant plus voir la moindre parcelle de parquet. Regina ouvrit, comme tout le monde, ses cadeaux et ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le dessin fait de sa fille, l'album photo de famille que lui offrait sa mère et son père, la magnifique montre d'Henry, la collection de livre de son auteur italien préférés de la part de sa sœur et de sa nièce. Néanmoins, ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant le petit mot qui était emballé de la part de sa compagne. « Tu es le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu » était-il écrit. Le message lui faisait extrêmement chaud au cœur mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa compagne s'était donnée autant de peine à l'emballer. Elle sentit la main de la blonde quitter la scène et la regarda quitter le salon, étonnée. Elle ne comprenait pas où elle partait comme ça et, alors qu'elle allait se lever pour la suivre et savoir ce qui lui prenait, la blonde revint dans le salon en souriant nerveusement, ce qu'elle faisait très souvent quand elle avait prévu quelque chose, quand elle avait brisée l'un des vases de l'entrée en jouant au ballon avec Kara ou quand elle laissait bruler les pancakes le matin à cause de la fatigue qu'elle accumulait. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait, ce qu'elle avait encore fait, quelle bêtise elle était encore en train de préparer.

"Emma." Prévint-elle doucement en la voyant approcher.

Le sourire de la blonde s'agrandit un peu plus et elle lui prit la main pour la faire se lever du canapé. Elle se racla doucement la gorge, voulant se donner autant de courage que possible, attirant par la même occasion l'attention de tout le monde dans le salon. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur elle ce qui eu le don de la rendre un peu plus nerveuse. Elle porta doucement la main de la brune à ses lèvres, y déposant un délicat baiser sur le dos de celle-ci avant de lui sourire amoureusement.

"Regina…" Fit-elle doucement.

"Mama a appelé maman par son prénom, ce n'est vraiment pas bon signe." Marmonna doucement Kara en fixant son grand frère.

"J'aurais vraiment aimé t'épater avec un long et magnifique discours qui te dirais à quel point je t'aime et ô combien j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie mais je ne sais pas faire, je suis vraiment désolé. " Reprit la blonde en se plongeant corps et âme dans ses prunelles chocolat.

"Emma… ?" Souffla la brune incertaine.

"Regina, tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arriver dans ma misérable vie. Pour rien au monde, je ne regrette tout ce par quoi on est passé, pour rien. Tu m'as donnée une famille, une magnifique petite fille, tout ce dont j'ai rêvé depuis que je suis toute petite. Toi, Henry et Kara, vous êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin dans la vie, tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour être heureuse aujourd'hui, tout ce qui m'importe et je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Loin de là." Continua-t-elle la gorge nouée.

Elle baissa les yeux au sol, ses mains tremblaient horriblement, elle était tellement stressée qu'elle arrivait à stresser les autres personnes de la pièce. Regina s'approche doucement d'elle et posa tendrement sa main libre sur sa joue, espérant la ramener à la raison et la calmer un tant sois peu. Elle la lui caressa amoureusement à l'aide de son pouce avant de lui sourire, l'incitant silencieusement à continuer sa déclaration.

"Alors oui, je sais, on n'en a jamais parlé. Le sujet n'a jamais été abordée tout simplement parce qu'on n'en a pas besoin, je le sais bien mais je veux pouvoir rester auprès de toi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je veux pouvoir t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je veux vivre auprès de vous trois jusqu'à la fin du monde." Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Emma soupira profondément avant de glisser sa main dans la poche de sa veste en cuire rouge, elle en sortit le magnifique écrin noir qu'elle était allée récupérer dans son sac un peu plus tôt. Elle posa doucement son genou au sol, voulant rendre son action des plus solennelle possible, et ouvrit habilement l'écrin, montrant la sublime bague qu'elle avait choisi pour sa compagne quelques jours plus tôt. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de calmer au mieux sa respiration.

"Regina Mills, veux-tu m'épouser, devenir ma femme, et supporter mes blagues vraiment pas très drôles pour le restant de nos jours ?" Demanda presque timidement la blonde en la regardant avec énormément de tendresse.

Elle regarda sa compagne en souriant doucement, attendant patiemment sa réponse. Qu'importe si elle lui disait "oui" ou "non", sa réponse ne changerait rien à leur amour, à la vie qu'elles avaient construite depuis six ans. Si la réponse était un "non" catégorique, elle accepterait pleinement sa décision et continuerait de l'aimer un peu plus chaque jour sans exception. Mais si la réponse était un génial "oui", elle serait la personne la plus comblée et ferait en sorte de faire de sa compagne la femme la plus heureuse au monde, lui organiserait le mariage de ses rêves, l'emmènerait en lune de miel là où elle voudrait et l'aimerait toujours un peu plus chaque jour. Quoi qu'elle lui dirait, elle continuerait de l'aimer de tout son cœur pour toujours.

"Maman… ?" Demanda doucement Henry en voyant la brune qui ne bougeait plus.

"Emma…" Souffla Regina les larmes aux yeux.

"Maman…" Insista légèrement Kara en attrapant la main de son frère et de sa cousine.

"Oui… bien sûr que oui !" Accepta-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans les bras de sa belle toujours à genou.

Emma la réceptionna facilement et l'embrassa amoureusement avant de venir glisser la magnifique bague à son doigt. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle embrasse le dos de la main avant de resserrer sa prise sur le corps de sa fiancée. Elle éclata joyeusement de rire en entendant les applaudissements de sa famille et ferma les yeux en respirant le doux parfum de Regina. Kara sauta sur ses mères en hurlant de joie, elle était si heureuse de cette décision. Contrairement à elle, Henry s'approcha plus doucement, souriant tout de même de toutes ses dents.

"Je peux devenir un Swan-Mills moi aussi ?" Lança-t-il finalement.

"Quoi ?" Firent-ils en relevant la tête en même temps.

"Kara est une Swan-Mills parce que Maman et Emma sont ses mères, Maman va devenir à son tour une Swan-Mills alors, peut-être que je pourrais devenir à mon tour un Swan-Mills. Enfin, pour ça, Emma devrait m'adopter ou un truc dans le genre, mais ça, on a encore le temps de décider." Proposa le brun en se frottant la nuque.

"Viens par ici abruti !" Marmonna Emma qui essayait de retenir au mieux ses larmes.

Henry s'assit calmement au sol et glissa son bras dans le dos de la blonde et de sa petite sœur, soupirant d'aise en se joignant à cette joyeuse étreinte. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva au sol à serrer fortement la petite famille dans leur bras. Regina laissa aller son front contre la peau du cou d'Emma en sentait sa mère l'enlacer, elle était heureuse. Elle était vraiment heureuse. Elle avait enfin réussi. Elle l'avait sa fin heureuse, le bonheur qu'elle attendait tant depuis de longues années.

"On est enfin une famille, tous ensemble !" S'exclama joyeusement Kara en souriant de toutes ses dents.

**FIN.**


End file.
